Life Across Waters
by Poxy Kirkman
Summary: What happens when you move from England to Japan with a scholarship to a rich kids school? A whole lot apparently! Takashi x OC FINISHED!
1. A new start

Okay, so this is my first Ouran story. Facts may be wrong, there are probably going to be spelling mistakes as you read more chapters and it probably isn't that original. It follows the anime's storyline, though i do add my own bits in here and there. It's an OC character's P.O.V most of the time, but occasionally i do switch from my person to general.

I welcome reviews, and **constructive** criticism. Any flames will be ignored and you will officially be OFF my christmas list. Humph.

Anyways, I don't own Ouran High School, or the Host Club. Though at times I really wish i did own Mori or Kyouya...

* * *

How is it that I am offered a scholarship into a prestigious school in Japan?

I'll tell you how, it's because I'm (apparently) one of the smartest teens of my age in England.

My name is Saori Yasagawa. I am 16 years old, and the eldest child of three, though I have a different father to the other two.

My dad was called Hiroki, was being the past tense. He died when I was seven years old, so I don't remember a great deal about him. The things I do remember are walks in the park in fall, him teaching me to ride my bike and doing my first pieces of homework for me when I was little without my mum finding out; he was really clever, he was a doctor.

I loved my dad.

He passed away, because he had some form of cancer. Mum doesn't like going into the details of it all, it still upsets her, but I managed to get that much out of her.

I was about eleven when she met Craig. He worked alongside her at wherever, and now they are married with two kids, they're twins as well you know. Leah and Jamie. They're brats, but I love them all the same. They're only three, so I have to give them a little leeway.

Anyway, I digress. I got the top marks in my exams in my year, and apparently I scored the highest in my age group in the country. Amazing isn't it? Who knew what a little studying could do?

My mum was thrilled, and even more so when the forms came through the post about the scholarship. I have to admit, I was fairly pleased too. So as soon as we could,we had the forms filled out, and we sent them back.

Now I'm sat on a plane, first class, on my way to Japan. Thankfully because of my roots, I have family there, and they live rather close to my new school. I am also able to speak Japanese, and I can read and write it well enough too.

I hate to leave all my friends, and I'm sure as hell going to miss my mum, but it's a chance in a lifetime,and I'm not daft enough to pass this up.

My best friend Lisa thinks I'm insane, she asked 'why would you want to endure another two years of high school when you've just had to suffer five already?'

I think it's going to be fun though, two years in Japan, going to a new school and making new friends.

Ouran High School, here I come.

* * *

Thanks all for reading. More chapters up if you review.  
Click here!

|

V


	2. A new girl

Welcome to chapter numero this one! Hope you enjoy it, i beg you though, if you read, review! Not being pushy or anything, but i need some feedback, or i may give up and revert to **_MY_** corner of gloom...  
You don't want that, do you?

Thankies! And by the way, I don't own Ouran or the host club, but they are coming for a sleepover this weekend :)

* * *

"But boss, we only wanted to protect Haruhi!"

"I don't want to hear it! Now give my daughter back!"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, please put me down!"

The plea from the brunette went unnoticed, as the red-headed twins dragged 'him' across the room, and a taller blond boy chased after them.

Girls dotted across the room were watching this spectacle, smiling mildly as the routine ensued. A black haired boy wearing glasses glanced up from his laptop, before sighing and quickly jotting something down in a small black notebook.

Two more boys looked across the room, one was roughly six feet tall, with short black hair and dark eyes, his name was Takashi, but more commonly known as Mori. The other was considerably shorter than the rest of the boys in the room, at about 5 feet tall. This one had honey-blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had the look of an elementary school student wearing a high school uniform, and he was called Mitsukuni, more commonly known as Honey.

"Tamaki, I think that's enough now. You have customers to take care of."

The tall blond boy stopped chasing after the twins and Haruhi, and looked at the black haired boy with glasses. He smiled at the girls all seated around the sofas and bowed low to them.

"You know Kyouya, you're perfectly right. Ladies, I am here to serve you, and serve you I shall! Haruhi, make us some commoners coffee."

The brunette slouched away, muttering under 'his' breath "Stupid rich bastards..."

* * *

It was halfway through the host clubs day, things were in full swing. Haruhi was charming the customers with simple compliments, the twins were doing their 'brotherly love' routine. Tamaki was charming his guests with smiles, fluttering eyes and well chosen words that simply entranced the girls. Mori and Honey just got on with things. Mori being quiet, Honey being more active and eating plenty of cake.

For some reason when it came to Mori and Honey, either personality would be overbearing if they were on their own, as Honey was too childish, and Mori would be too quiet and stoic. But together they seemed the perfect pair as Mori would mellow out Honeys personality.

Kyouya had been put on meet and greet duty, where he would meet the customers, show them to their hosts and act as if he were pleased to be there. Kyouya never acted for the girls entertainment, he simply behaved as if things were normal for him, so some of the girls could have a serious conversation with him.

Currently he was stood at the door, gazing out of it. A group of girls made their way to the doors, and he plastered a smile on his face. If he looked happy to see them, they'd be more willing to stay longer, thus pay more.

The girls smiled and giggled at him as he bowed low.

"Ladies, this way please..."

He took them over to their corresponding host, Tamaki, the self proclaimed king of the host club.

It was when he was walking back that he noticed a new girl, in a boys uniform, stood at the door peering into the host clubs domain. Raising an eyebrow, he strode briskly over to her, and she noticed this and tried to shrink back away from view.

As he approached, he could see a little more detail of her, and her appearance. She had long silky black hair, it was all cascading down over her shoulders and her fringe was far too long, covering her left eye. She was wearing oval shaped glasses that perched quite nicely upon her nose. Her eyes were glittering, as well as a striking green.

"Hello miss, may I help you?"

The girl looked nervous for a minute, but sucked in a lung full of air before she spoke.

"My name is Saori, Saori Yasagawa. I'm a scholarship student from England... and um..."

Saori broke off there, fiddling nervously with the corner of her blazer. She was staring down at the floor, but kept shooting glances up at him as if to make sure he was listening and not just staring at her as if she was some part of a freak show.

Kyouya was regarding her wearily. An honor student from England? To come this far, how smart was this girl? He thought quickly about it, then smiled at her and bowed low.

"Miss Yasagawa, it is a pleasure and a privilege to have you here at Ouran academy, my name is Kyouya Ootori, and I'd be more than happy to give you a tour around the school, however, would you like to step inside for a moment whilst I sort some things out."

Saori stood there, dumbfounded for a moment, before following the tall black haired boy into the room.

Not so much as ten seconds passed before the whole room was at a complete standstill. All eyes were facing Saori, and though she tried her best to ignore the incessant staring, she felt a hot blush creep onto her cheeks and her ears went very red, very quickly.

"Tamaki;" Kyouya called for the blond boy, who looked extremely confused at the sudden intrusion of a young girl in a boys uniform. "Come here please..."

The king of the host club smiled politely, and strode over to the two blackettes. He shook Saori's hand warmly before turning to Kyouya.

"Yes Kyouya, what can I do to help you and this lovely lady?"

"This is Saori Yasagawa, an honor student from England. I've taken it upon myself to give her the tour of the school. That's okay with you, isn't it?"

Tamaki stood in silence for a moment, before letting out a loud 'SQUEEE' and hugging Kyouya tightly around the waist.

"Oh Kyouya, I always knew you'd step into your motherly nature sooner or later, taking a new girl, nothing but a young fledgling under your wing, oh, how wonderful!"

Girls across the room swooned, the twins snickered, Honey smiled brightly whilst Haruhi and Mori just looked completely apathetic to this situation. The latter two simply looked over at Saori with mild interest. What was with this new girl for Kyouya to help her so willingly.

Tamaki was still clinging to Kyouya, and from what the other hosts could tell,it was rather aggravating him. There was a sort of dark aura emitting from him, and even Saori had stood well back from the two.

Within three seconds, Kyouya had grabbed hold of Tamaki's ear lobe, held him at arms length away from him, and dropped him to the floor. The next thing people knew, Kyouya had stood firmly on Tamaki to render him motionless.

Girls oohed over at the second years,and Saori was stood in shock. Was this normal for Japanese people? If so, when was the next plane out of here?

"That's why I call him the Shadow King..." whispered a voice from next to her. She looked around to see Haruhi looking wearily over at the 'king' begging to be let up.

"My name's Haruhi Fujioka by the way, and you are...?"

"Oh, I'm Saori Yasagawa. I'm an honor student from England. Um... is that kind of thing normal for round here?"

The two looked over at the others, who had gathered round to try to persuade Kyouya to get off Tamaki.

Haruhi sighed.

"Pretty much, yeah. Can I ask something?"

"Sure, why not."

"Why are you in a boys uniform if you're a girl?"

"Oh, well, at my old school in England, girls got the choice to wear trousers or a skirt, but we all had to wear blazers and ties. I just found this uniform more comfortable than that horrible yellow dress they tried to stick me in... Anyways, couldn't I ask you the same question?"

All of a sudden, Haruhi looked extremely nervous, eyes widened and mouth agape, 'he' just managed to stammer;

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, why are you in a boys uniform? You're a girl aren't you?"

* * *

Thanks people! Review por favor!


	3. Help me

Okay people! This is chapter tres! I'm working on more, so you might have more updates pretty soon. But don't think you're all uber lucky, 'cos i update oh, so often. I'm only being nice. :)  
Anyway, I'd also like more people to review! Traffic tells me that 47 people looked at my story, but only 3 people have reviewed so far? Are you people trying to hurt my feelings?  
Just so you know, it only takes three minutes to review annonymously and say "Wow, well done! That's good!" maybe alter it and add your own words too! :o omg, that took me three minutes, amazing!

Sorry for the rant.

Just so you know (and you all know) i don't own Ouran, but i must say so because if i don't the lawyers will sue my ass off. Ouch.

* * *

"Well, why are you in a boys uniform? You're a girl aren't you?" I asked.

Haruhi stood in shock, before a small rumble resounded around the room and I suddenly found myself pinned to the floor, with a red head on either side of me, glaring at me.

"How did you know?" the first inquired

"Don't be so loud about it stupid!" said the other

"Whaa-?" Okay, why am I being jumped? Are they trying to mug me?

"Hikaru, Kaoru, kindly get off the poor girl and take her into the side room. And _calm down_."

Kyouya stood above us, glaring at the twins menacingly. Light was reflecting off his glasses, but you could just tell it was a mega death glare.

"Uhh... right away Kyouya-sempai, this way please!" the red headed devils chorused. I felt myself being dragged off towards a side room, One twin on each side, linking my arm and dragging me away. I could see Haruhi following us looking rather exasperated. The other four looked rather serious and they came too.

They brought me to a quiet room, Haruhi followed soon after. I huffed and sat down on a pink plush sofa, and Haruhi set a cup of tea down on the mahogany table in front of me.

"I'm really sorry about that..."

"I'm not" chimed in Hikaru, "she shouldn't be so stupid to shout that kind of thing in front of the customers."

"Hikaru, we did go a little over the top... and she didn't shout it really" said the other boy, Kaoru. Hikaru snorted in reply.

"That now understood, and as the customers appear to have not heard, all we have to deal with now is the fact that you know... how may we ask, did you figure it out when so many others haven't?"

Kyouya was giving me a serious look, and he had gotten right down to business. Everyone else looked slightly less evil, but they didn't look too chuffed either.

With the host club staring me down, what's a girl to do?

* * *

Pretty short, sorry for that. Next one is longer... slightly. :)


	4. drama done

Hi everyone! This is chapter 4.  
I decided that I'm gonna update every sunday so then i have time to mull over the next chapter and stuff.  
Please could more people review...? You'r all making me saaad... :(

And finally, do i need to say it?  
Of course I don't own Ouran, or i wouldn't be writing daft lil fanfics, teehee :3

* * *

They were all just staring at me, Kyouya right in the middle of them all, light shining off his glasses in a way that made him look pretty ominous...

What should I say? Anyone with eyes and half a brain could figure out that Haruhi was a girl. What, did all the other girls think she was just a feminine looking guy? That's just stupid!

In fact, I'd say exactly that!

"Umm... I dunno..."

...Way to go Saori! Just fuck it up now while there's seven strange people towering over you... and now I had six people raising their brows at me, and one looking at me sympathetically.

"I mean, it's pretty obvious that she's a girl... anyone with eyes could tell that..."

They just continued to raise their brows,and I was getting pretty sick of it already.

"Well, how do you guys know? Did she tell you she was a girl and you stick her in a boys uniform anyway, or did you figure it out? I'm sorry, but only someone who was completely blond wouldn't be able to figure it out unless they walked in on her changing, it's completely obvious!"

By this point, only Kyouya looked as if this last sentence did not affect him in any way. Tamaki had turned bright red, and was crouching in a corner of the room, the twins were laughing so hard they looked as if they were going to wet themselves, Honey was giggling like a five year old and Mori was stood there with a slight smile playing at the corners of his lips.

Haruhi had slumped down next to me and told me the whole sorry tale of how she came to be a member of the host club, and how each of the boys had figured it out along the way. Apparently, Kyouya had figured it out upon hearing her name, as he compiled a list of all the students that may or may not come into contact with the Host Club, and things about their lives.

This only scared me as to what he would find out about me... all the embarrassing things that happened in year eight... the fact that I used to be... chubby.

Oh my god! What pictures could he find?!

I must have shuddered visibly, because Haruhi looked at me funny, and asked if I was okay. I just nodded numbly, and glanced sideways at the other boys.

Kyouya had a mean glint in his eyes, as if he could read my mind (he couldn't, could he?) the twins were still laughing at Tamaki, and Mori and Honey were just watching on in amusement.

Haruhi apparently had enough of the laughter, because it didn't take long for her to snap at them.

"You know guys, you were in the changing rooms too when you found out. I had to kick you out, remember?"

The twins stopped laughing abruptly. Kyouya smirked. Mori and Honey looked amused further still; Tamaki seemed to go very pale.

Tamaki went very pale indeed. He slowly turned his head towards the twins... and blew fire out of his mouth?

Lord... why am I here?

"HOW DARE YOU SHADY TWINS LOOK AT MY DARLING DAUGHTER WHEN SHE'S NOT DECENT?"

"Whaaa-? Boss, we hate to argue... but you're the seasoned pervert around here!"

"H-How dare you? I am Haruhi's father! I am the king, I... I... I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

He ran over to Haruhi and grabbed hold of her shoulders, pulling her close to him so there was about an inch of space between their faces, then shook her wildly when she didn't say anything.

"Haruhiii... tell them! I'm not a pervert, I'm your daddy! Tell those shady twins! Tell them! Tell them!"

Haruhi just looked away and sighed... this caused him to shake her again. I couldn't help myself, I had to speak up, come on, no-one had the right to do that to anyone! This had to be molest of some kind.

"Hate to speak out against you, since I don't know you like, at all. But you kinda look like some sort of pervert, or molester, or something. Seriously, haven't you heard of personal boundaries?"

I stopped there, because my mum had taught me to behave better than that, and be polite (but like I ever listen) so I stopped there... I'd said enough anyway judging from their reactions. All I saw was Tamaki huddled in a corner of the room, a cloud hanging above his head and he was growing... mushrooms. The twins had resumed their laughter and had linked arms with me, telling me that I was going to fit in alright 'round here.

Tamaki was mumbling and crying silently. He turned around and gave us all puppy eyes, I swear, it could have melted my heart.

Could've, if Kyouya hadn't looked over at him and said;

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

* * *

Review pleassee :3


	5. three weeks on

Ah hello... again.  
Rigt, i know i said I'd only update on sundays, but one of the reviewers (sheeprock) who is also a friend of mine was talking to me, and MADE ME DO IT!!!! no, i wanted to, but she tole me to do whatever, which i totally took as a yes.

I don't own ouran, blah, blah. I wish i did, blah, blah.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

I've been in Ouran High for about three weeks now, and I've been placed as a second year student because of my grades rather than basing my placing on my age (otherwise I'd be a first year), but I still get lost. Right now I am trying to find poetry room 2, and I'm not having much luck.

I was running round the corners, like you do when you know you're gonna be in deep shit when you're late, and I focused on the signs, I didn't notice someone was walking in the opposite direction until I crashed right into them and landed on the floor with a thud.

Cursing under my breath, I glanced up to see who I'd bumped into, and saw no-one else but the Shadow King. Kyouya Ootori.

Don't get me wrong, I was friends with all the host club guys, and Haruhi, but the one thing you don't want to do is piss Kyouya off. I remember Haruhi saying she'd rather leave Japan then continue pretending she was a host. Kyouya had given her an evil glare and said that she didn't have a passport, and he had a private police force that could track her down and bring her back.

Besides, if she didn't like being a host, he could always denounce her as a female, and knock her back down to errand girl... or 'dog' as he put it.

His eyes met mine, and I could tell that he was more than slightly annoyed at me bumping into him. He didn't say anything though, and only proceeded to pick scattered papers up.

"God, Kyouya I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I just... I'm sorry."

He just looked up at me, shook his head and went back to trying to pick up the papers. I decided I'd help, even if I was more late because of this, it was only polite. So I started picking up papers too, and I sorted them out so that they were all facing the same way and stacked neatly.

When I handed them back to Kyouya, he just looked at me.

"I take it you're lost. What lesson are you in?" he asked.

I looked at him. Was he offering help or directions?

"Did you hear me or are you playing dumb? Where are you supposed to be?"

"I'm meant to be in poetry room 2;" I said quickly as possible. "I just don't know where that is because my rota was changed."

I looked at said rota. Most of my lessons were the same... Literacy, Numeracy, Business, Science, Modern Japanese... everything was the same except they'd changed art and design to poetry. I had my attention snapped away from my rota back to Kyouya.

"I'm in poetry room 2 now. I was on an errand for Sensei. I suppose I could do you a favor and tell him you're new and lost."

"Thanks Kyouya. I owe you..."

"I know. And I'm only helping you this once."

He strode off briskly, and I had to follow at a quick pace or I'd fall behind. Soon we got to a section of the academy that I hadn't been before (probably why I couldn't find my way).

I followed him into a room where people were talking amongst themselves, but all went quiet when I walked in with Kyouya.

"Sir, I'm sorry we're late, but Saori-san was lost and I stopped to help her find her way."

I mumbled a sorry while keeping my eyes averted from the teachers', then I found a seat next to Tamaki... because that was the only one open right now.

The lesson went fairly well, just quoting Shakespeare (we're on English poets and playwrights right now) and then he'd quiz us on which plays they were from. I found this immensely easy as I'd done Shakespeare for the last two years back at my old high school. I knew that the verse _"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow"_ was a line from Romeo and Juliet. The only others that knew it were Kyouya (no surprise) and Tamaki, who I half expected to know it because he was such a hopeless romantic himself. I wonder if he'd use that quote sometime in host club...

Speaking of the host club, I've officially been invited to help out. I help Haruhi clean up and I take guests to their corresponding hosts. I also get chatting to a lot of the girls that come in, and surprisingly, a lot of them want to spend time with me rather than the other hosts... it took me about five minutes to figure out why. They want gossip.

Apparently, they all see me as the 'in crowd' with the host club. I'm the 'only girl' that goes to their meetings and things like that, I'm the only outsider that helps them set up and pick out outfits and other miscellaneous tasks. I heard everything they talked about, who they didn't like, all the petty arguments. I heard everything.

However, I'm not one to gossip about people, so I refused to talk to a lot of the girls who wanted to chat. Kyouya, on the other hand, said that talking to customers about various things in the host club would, in a sense, advertise the club. If the girls heard rumors about the members, then they'd go to the club to find out for themselves... more girls equals more money.

Whatever...

* * *

It was the meeting before the club, so all the others could listen to Tamaki telling them what the themes were for next week, and so they could all get suited up for todays theme. Pirates.

I think they've gone for 'Pirates of the Caribbean' ideas, because Mori was dressed up like Captain Jack Sparrow, Tamaki was like Will Turner and they'd forced Haruhi into a dress, put hair extensions in her hair and styled it to look like Elizabeth Swan. The other four were just wearing stripes, bandannas and holding swords. Real swords.

The twins each had a small saber, and an eye patch each. Hikaru had his over his right eye, and Kaoru had his over his left eye. Oh my gosh, I can actually tell them apart! They were wearing blue and white striped vests, and torn shorts.

Honey was wearing a pink t-shirt with a few patches on it, and he was wearing baggy black pants. He also had a sword, but his was a long sword, and a lot heavier than the twins sabers. He could still pick it up though, so I guess that's all that matters.

Kyouya had no shirt on, and he was also wearing baggy black pants. He didn't have a swords, but sported a pistol in a holster on his right hip. He had an eye patch, and he opted to wear contacts for today as it would be uncomfortable wearing glasses with an eye patch on too.

They all looked good, if I have to admit it. But there was one thing playing on my mind.

"Why is Haruhi dressed like a girl? Isn't it going to give it away pretty soon if she keep having to 'cosplay' as a girl?"

Tamaki was the first to answer me, and he got pretty defensive pretty quickly.

"I thought my little Haruhi looked cute in that! And as her father, I think I know what she would look best in!"

That was another thing...

"You know, you keep calling her your daughter, and if I may point it out, she's not. But by doing that, aren't you going to give away the whole girl factor in this?"

"Uhh..."

Shaking my head I turned round and came face to face with Kyouya, holding another costume out to me.

"Technically, you're not a host. But since you're here and you provide a service, it's vital that you fit in with any themes we have and things like that. Go put this on, look like a pirate, and remember what I told you you could tell the customers. Don't tell them anything otherwise."

I took the costume from him, and went into one of the changing rooms.

It all looked fairly good on me. I had a red and black striped vest, and I had black cropped pants that were slightly torn around the bottoms. I tied my hair back into a long plait then tied a black bandanna over the top of it so only a bit of hair was poking out at the front, and the plait trailed down behind the knot.

I slipped the pumps on that I'd been given (how he knew my sizes, I don't want to know) and I walked outside.

Tamaki saw me, and within three seconds scooped me up and whirled me around like some crazy spinning top.

"You're so cute! Adorably cute! Amazingly cute! So cuuuute!!!!"

This continued, and my vision blurred. It seemed that my glasses had fallen off now. Plus I was feeling slightly motion sick... this couldn't end well.

"Tamaki, stop... _Now_."

The blond ceased spinning me, and set me down. Feeling sick and not being able to see too well, I stumbled forward, only to hurl myself at someone when I thought I was about to fall. Someone with a very lean, very smooth torso...

Dear lord, no.

I looked up, and saw the blurred vision of a black haired boy with an eye patch. Non other than Kyouya.

He stepped back slightly, and I found that my glasses had been returned to their rightful place upon my nose.

"Thanks..."

"No problem" he drawled out. I looked at him again and saw he appeared slightly concerned. "Do you normally look so pale?"

"Umm... no. I get motion sick, easily."

He nodded in understanding.

An awkward moment passed before he cleared his throat with a cough and told us all to take our places to greet the first guests.

"Saori,you can open the doors today." said Tamaki.

I did so, and on Kyouya's mark I opened the door with a smile.

"Welcome."

* * *

Review please! And, I'll prolly update on sunday too anyways :)


	6. fun and games

Chapter... 6 now is it?

Right, I decided that i'm just gonna start spewing them out :p I don't have the patience to wait a whole WEEK to post again! I was also wondering if a few more people could review, but right now i have to thank (insert drum roll)  
-YouStoleMyName-  
RainebowsAreRare  
Zurla Adams (x3)  
Kuramasredredrose (x2)  
Sheeprock (x a lot)

on to the show! but first, i don't own this, never have, never will... though i so desperatly wish i did....

* * *

"Welcome!"

All the girls let out a squee as they saw the hosts outfits, and awed at my outfit.

"Saori-Chan, did they ask you to wear that costume? You look so cute!" said a first year girl.

"Well, kinda. I suppose since I stay for meetings and everything, I should try to fit in... speaking of meetings, you should have seen Tamaki on the latest..."

And with that, I made her way over to a table on the far corner of the room to spread a little well rehearsed gossip about the host club, all of which Kyouya had told me to say.

I just talked about arguments between the twins and Tamaki, how Haruhi was seemingly 'falling for a girl he hosts' (which 'he' isn't by the way) and the latest between Honey and Mori. It's a funny thing because they all cling to my every word. Apart from being slightly unnerving with twenty-two eyes looking at me constantly, I quite enjoyed my job here. It meant I was getting to know a few girls that I could hang out with (though they'd only want to talk about the hosts) and a few guys to hang with, who just kept it real... out of hours of course.

I also found out that Haruhi lived close to my grandmothers house, so I'd made it routine to walk home with her or at least give her a lift if my grandfather came to pick me up. I'd also spent the last few nights at her place studying for upcoming exams, though most of which was on the curriculum I had already studied and completed back in England, so technically I was one step ahead of everyone.

After talking for a while, the girls slowly drifted away to the hosts I'd been talking about, to see if they could spot anything different in them. I walked around too, just watching from a distance as the boys did their jobs.

Honey was eating cake, and Mori was currently showing a young (blushing) girl how to handle a sword. It wasn't going too well as it was too heavy to pick up, and she refused help from Mori because if he held her hands, she'd probably pass out.

Tamaki was acting like some retarded person... which he kind of was, by waving his sword around and acting all heroic. Then he went up to a girl who was watching with a dovey look upon her face and pulled her close, saying how he'd fight off a thousand angry pirates just to see her beautiful smile. The whole scene made me want to upchuck.

Haruhi was over with a few girls who commented on how cute she looked, and how you could 'almost imagine she was a girl'. Wonder how? I swear they're all as blond as Paris Hilton...

I walked around a bit more, looking at giggling girls and others trying to revive their friends who were passed out on the floor. Guess why?

The brotherly love act, as by the Hitachiin twins.

Yes, Hikaru and Kaoru were at it again.

"... and I had to fight off about ten of the brutes by myself! Kaoru just stood their in shock, haha"

"Hikaru;" said a very upset Kaoru "You said you wouldn't tell them that... I felt so weak..."

A fake tear ran down the younger twins face and he turned away from the crowd of girls who all looked about ready to glomp the twins.

Within the space of two point five seconds, Hikaru had grabbed Kaorus arms, spun him around and had him pressed right up against his chest. He wrapped one arm around the younger ones waist and the other hand went under his chin, pulling his face up to meet his own.

"Kaoru... Don't be mad at me... I'm sorry I told them selfishly about my bravery... But the truth is, I'd fight them all again just to be with you."

"Oh Hikaru... I forgive you."

Their faces were inches apart, and they looked as if they were going to kiss. All the girls swooned for them, and they smirked. I, however, made retching sounds and turned away.

Twincest... disgusting.

It was then that I made my way over to Kyouya. He wasn't hosting at the moment because his next appointment was only in half an hour. I decided I'd go over to him to escape the insanity. He might well be working but know how to be quiet. Plus, I want to know something.

I sat next to him, ad just stayed quiet as he typed away. Then he sighed.

"What do you want exactly?" he asked.

"Nothing... just wanted to chill out and it's quiet over here."

He just looked at me, and I guess I looked slightly nervous, as he raised his eyebrows and gave me the 'Kyouya' look. I was also fiddling with my shirt, so I kind of gave it away. He just kept looking at me, waiting for me to say something.

I looked up again, and saw him staring at me. I dropped my head again... how am I going to ask this? I should just come out with it.

"I was wondering... how do you get all the information of everyone?" I mumbled.

He stopped and looked at me. Probably thinking 'She wanted to know _that _of all things?'

"It's classified. If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

He was smirking. I knew he had a reputation of threatening people. I heard from the twins that in Elementary he got upset with someone, and they were never seen again. He didn't deny it, in fact he just smirked and said that people shouldn't be so foolish as to aggravate him. I looked into it all, and found out that the kid had moved to Germany with their parents. Go figure.

However, I have seen him get annoyed with Tamaki before, the whole 'standing on him when I first met them all' thing. I know he gets annoyed, and he can (and will) lash out. Like Haruhi said, she calls him the shadow kind for good reason. But these are empty threats.

"I think I could deal with that." I said then.

It looked as if it took him by surprise, because his mouth opened in a little 'o' shape. If he does get information of people, he probably has a file for me. And I know that for ages when I was little I let people walk all over me, and I was really shy, and also kinda geeky, but look where I am now, in Japan!

"I just look into family history, school files, permanent records. Just things like that, and then I compile all the information into a database. It's simple really."

"Do you get pictures too?" I asked

"Sometimes, yes. It depends which photographs I can get a hold of. I don't want to embarrass people if I get careless and the files slip from my hands into others."

He gave a fake and slightly sadistic smile, and suddenly I felt really clammy. Of course he's seen pictures of me when I was younger... so he knows I used to be chubby. If it hadn't been for the Nintendo Wii Fit, I probably never would have lost the weight.

After that we just sat in silence. He typed away whilst I looked at people over with the others.

When it was my time to go and greet my next guests, they did basically the same as the first group had. Gushed over my outfit, gabbed on for half an hour and dispersed to the other hosts.

I have to repeat this for another hour... it sucks to be me. Officially.

"Hey Saori!" I turned to see the twins waving at me, shouting for me to come over.

"what do you guys want?" I asked going over to them.

We're bored." said Hikaru

"Play with us!" shouted Kaoru, grinning evily.

"Look;" I sighed "I don't want to get tangled up in any of your sick games. Do what you want to keep everyone else entertained."

I walked back to my place, and watched them from across the room. Hikaru turned to Kaoru and said something, and then they both smiled. You can always tell that something is going to go very horribly when they smile.

"Kyouya-Sempai, can we take our shirts off, it's really hot in here." shouted Hikaru. Kyouya merely looked up and shrugged, not caring much.

"wait, Hikaru! You said you'd only ever do that for me..."

I groaned, _this_ again?

"Don't worry Kaoru, you know I'll make it up to you later."

"Okay Hikaru..."

The boys both took their shirts off, and casually threw them to the side, Hikaru pulled Kaoru into a hug, Kaoru blushed and quite predictably, all the girls fawned over them. They then walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, telling me that they'll keep me safe from harm. Tamaki ran over to 'protect me from those devious twins' and as the blond pulled on one side, and the twins pulled on the other side, I just sighed.

As I said before, it officially sucks to be me.


	7. I will NOT wear a dress!

Chapter 7, WHA-LAA!!!  
I know I only updated yesterday... but I decided to throw this one out.  
Review... please.

I don't own this. I don't own this. I don't own this. Got it?

Thanks, enjoy!

* * *

"I'm home!"

I walked into my grandparents house and kicked off my school shoes, then walked to my room; It was perfect for me. There was a large window looking out to the park opposite the house, and that wall was red. The two either side were black and the one opposite the window was white so the light could bounce around the room. My bed was actually a sofa, but I could pull it out so I could sleep, and during the day I stashed the duvet in a large black chest.

The carpet was soft and red, and my feet seemed to just sink into it, it was so comfortable. I had my very own desk, a black tinted glass one, with a stack of papers on one side, a pencil pot with all my stationary in it, and my mini white laptop sat in the middle. It was really simple, but I loved it.

I turned the stereo on, and put my favorite CD in. 30 Seconds To Mars. I turned it up while I went to the large black wardrobe and got changed, and danced around the room a bit whilst I did so. I know my grandparents don't care much for the music, but sue me, I'm a teenager.

It took about ten minutes for my grandfather to shout up to tell me to turn it down a bit (on the damn best song too... the kill!), so I did, and then I sat down to do my homework. I had mathematics, biology and poetry. Not too bad then.

I did skip host club today so I could finish my homework, I'd put it off the other day just to do that pirate thing, but everything was due in tomorrow, so I kind of had to get it done.

I did maths in about twenty minutes, surds and equations weren't my strong point, but I know I could do them if I just settle down. Then I did biology. I hate bio, who cares about the way people sweat? It's just slightly more than gross.

Poetry was my favorite. The teacher had told us to pick a word out of a hat, and whatever word we had we had to write a poem based on that. I was lucky enough to pick an easy one. Unfortunately, it was misery.

Tamaki got suspense, or drama, and Kyouya got money, one of which he could relate to pretty easily. He didn't even pretend to hide the smirk on his face.

I was about to start writing, when I heard somebody knock on the door. I paused to listen, but the voices were all mumbled. Then my grandmother called me downstairs.

I got to the door, and I saw Hikaru, and Kaoru of course.

Great.

"What do you want?" I asked... not so politely.

"For you to come out and play!" they shouted in unison, grinning like Cheshire cats.

"No."

"Please, the rest of the guys will be there too!"

"No."

"It's important, It's actually a meeting!"

"No."

"We'll pay you..."

"No."

"Kyouya'll be happy to see you~"

"No way in hell."

"We thought he was like your best friend?"

I was about to retaliate when my grandmother popped up from nowhere, scaring the begibees out of us all.

"Just go darling, but be home before ten :) " (A/N: Yaa, the smiley was totally necessary)

Groaning, I walked out to the sleek black limo, and clambered inside. Within no time, we were at the Hitachiin's mansion.

* * *

"Well, it took you long enough..."

I flipped Kyouya off (he ignored it... obviously), and I slouched down next to Haruhi, who also didn't look too pleased.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Apparently, we're discussing something for the spring ball... And I have to go because I have a debt..."

"Spring Ball? What spring ball?"

"Well, since you missed club earlier today, you wouldn't know about it of course. The host club are sponsoring a party, it's formal, and we expect all members to attend. We've already booked the largest hall in the school, it's perfect for dancing."

"Thanks for the update Kyouya, but why do I have to go?" I asked, genuinely curious. I mean, I don't have a debt to the host club, I just do the gossiping for them. Kyouya looked like he was going to answer, but Tamaki cut him short.

"You, my little princess, must go to attract another audience, one of which we haven't looked into yet!" Seriously, he still calls me princess? He's been doing that for a while now, and if he comes too close I've gotten into the habit of nipping his upper arm.

He grabbed my hand and lifted me up from the seat, whirling me around the room.

"We'll dress you up and make you look adorable! Then we can invite some other guys and you can dance with them and show off your simple English commoner beauty and – OW!"

I had him in a head lock, and it only took me about 10 seconds. New record, I gotta tell my cousin A.J. (I normally only play fight with him, but I got pretty good at head locks.)

"I don't wanna. I'm not some doll you can just dress up!" I looked at Kyouya pleadingly. Almost silently begging him to tell Tamaki to shut his trap.

He looked at me, and I saw his lip curl up, like it always did before he smashed the hopes and dreams of innocent people.

"Actually, I think it could be a good idea. By expanding our audience to men as well as women, we could extend our profits by at least twenty percent..."

At this point, he pulled out charts, and a pie graph.

That means, he planned this, but got Tamaki to do the dirty work of telling me. For this reason, I let the squirming blond go to breath over in his corner of depression.

"I'm not doing it. I don't have any ties to the group, so technically I can leave whenever I want."

I walked from the room, leaving them to it. I'm not being bribed into a dress, no way!

* * *

General P.O.V.

"Well boss, you blew that one." Said Hikaru, slouching down over a plush sofa.

"Yeah, you could've said you'd give her something, like a bribe." Agreed Kaoru.

"I don't think any of you are being fair. She's not a doll, and you can't make her dress up for some stupid ball thingy."

Haruhi went off mumbling about not wanting to do it herself. But everyone ignored her.

Tamaki stood from his corner, and waltzed over to the group.

"If we can't bribe her, there must be something we can do. Is there anything she'd like? Food-wise, clothes, a place of her own... we could build her a mansion..." Tamaki went off onto his own train of thought, while the others pondered the options.

"Is there any way we could _make_ her do it? Do we have nay dirt on her?" murmured the twins.

Tamaki quite literally jumped on them, quite surprisingly though he was all for the idea.

"Hmm... well in that case, we need to put someone on the job of finding a way to get Saori-chan to attend weather she wants to or not. Someone sneaky, sly and generally apathetic towards anyone's feelings of hatred towards him. Someone cruel..."

Kyouya stopped calculating what profits could be lost if Saori did leave the host club when he felt six pairs of eyes boring into the back of his head. He sighed.

"Why is everybody looking at me?"

* * *

Right, if I get one review, I will update... TOMORROW! TWICE!  
It's up to you.... dun dun duhhh!!!


	8. My fathers watch

Okay, this is like a little filler thingy. I know it's short... and because I said I'd update twice if I got a review (thankyou Zurla Adams!) but since this really doesn't count as a chapter, I'll update three times for y'all!

I don't own Ouran High School, and I don't own the poem. For that, all credit goes to Miss Andrea Hill! (I did make alterations but shhh!)

Enjoy the show!

* * *

I can't believe they tried to make me do that!

Why the hell would I subject myself to being stared at by a load of hormonal teenage boys, I mean seriously, talk to the face 'cos the boobs ain't listening!

I'm not some robot or doll that they can dress up and then force it to do their every whim... I'm going to have to apologize to Tamaki about the headlock thing, but other than that, I'm done...

Haruhi is right, they are stupid rich bastards!

I even had to get a taxi home, so that's my pocket money for this week down the drain.

And now I have to do my god-damn poem! I'm feeling pretty miserable now, so it shouldn't be too hard.

However, sat here looking at that blank bit of paper, nothing comes to mind.

You know, I think it's times like this that I sit back and try to remember my dad. At this point, he probably would've given me a quick hug, and told me it would be okay. He always used to do that... and even though the hugs didn't last long, they were precious as gold dust.

I don't have anything of his to remind me of him... well, nothing 'cept a picture to look at and an old wrist watch. He always had it, even when he died and I had to say goodbye to him in that god damn hospital... he gave it to me then, saying that he wanted his big girl to look after it.

I think it was then that I knew what to write, so I scribbled it down quick.

_I sit beside you, dad_

_As on death's door you lay_

_I set my head upon your wrist_

_As I bow down to pray_

_The world to me is shut off_

_The silence here is thick_

_Alone, just you and I_

_And your watches rhythmic tick_

_I block out all my pain_

_And loss I'm sure to feel_

_I concentrate now deeply_

_On the tick your watch reveals_

_I sit here now for days_

_And hear the rhythmic sound_

_I contemplate you being gone_

_The thought now seems profound_

_The time for you is near_

_To enter Heaven's gate_

_I'll stay here by your side_

_Until your journey is complete_

_It's been years now since you've passed_

_My wounds are healing slow_

_I want so much to hear your voice_

_To see your smile that glows_

_I lay my head upon my wrist_

_When my feelings are too strong_

_I hear your watches rhythmic tick_

_And know you're never gone._

By the end of the poem, I had tears in my eyes. But I wiped them away and smiled. This would've done him proud.

I put it away in my folder and put all my completed homework back into my bag. Then I went down to get dinner.


	9. I'm wearing a dress

Chapter 9, thankies very much! Still waiting for those reviews to come pouring in... i mean, 79 people viewed the story, and about 75 didn't bother to review... anyone can, annonymous or not... please?

Anyway, I don't own this, I could yack on but you all know i know i don't own this.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Good morning everyone, can you please hand your assignments to the front of the class, and get your work books out."

I passed the poem to Kyouya, who appeared to look at it for a moment and then passed it on, shame I could only see the back of his head because I would have wanted to know what his reactio would have been... Tamaki was buzzing in my ear about how he put his heart and soul into his poem, and how he was so proud of it. Kyouya turned around to listen for a moment before saying he didn't care much for his poem, he just wrote something to keep the teacher happy.

I knew it was a lie though, because Kyouya Ootori would never allow himself to skim over a class, just passing. He'd have worked hard on it too.

The lesson went by as usual, sir talked, we wrote, the kid on the far left slept, and then he had a board rubber thrown at him. The usual you know.

However, after the lesson, Kyouya tapped me on the arm and asked if he could have a word. Brilliant.

It was break anyway, so we walked down to the courtyard in complete silence. People looked over at us curiously, girls smiled at me and batted their eyelashes at Kyouya, and the boys nodded at Kyouya, then looked me up and down... I suppose no matter what the pedigree, boys will always have raging hormones.

Eventually, we got to the cherry blossom trees, and I sat down quite lazily under one. Kyouya sat next to me. We were quite for a moment, then he turned to me.

"You seemed pretty upset last night. What was bothering you?"

I stared at him, I seriously thought he was smarter than that.

"Well, let's see... people are trying to force me into some stupid dress so I look like some stupid doll for men to stare at. I'm not just something to look at, but that's all guys around here seem to do... you saw those lads in the hall staring at my breasts, right?"

He smiled.

"I did, and I'll have that sorted out. Also. I'm quite aware that you're not just something to look at. The idea of you coming was to simply see if men would be interested in a female host club. Expand our horizons, you know?"

I still don't buy it... I mean, they could have all told me this, not sent Kyouya to tell me on my own... so he definitely has something up his sleeve. He must have sensed my lack of trust, because he was quick to move along with the conversations.

"We also thought that it would be something for you to enjoy. It's a Japanese dance, and I know you are part Japanese... through your fathers routes I believe. We thought you'd enjoy something different."

Okay... It would be different and everything, but -

"Wait, how do you know about my dad?"

"Well, I did tell you that I check up on peoples files, family history and such. It was only the other day, you should remember."

"What else did you find out about me?"

"Well... you've always been a bright child, bullied often for it though. Your father died when you were young, but your mother re-married and had twins years later. You scored the highest in your exam results in England, and that's how you ended up here."

"What else do you know?"

"Quite a bit, but I'm saving it for a later date." he smirked at me, and I sighed.

...Fair enough... he knows a lot. And he probably isn't bluffing about using things on me later... it's Kyouya Ootori for Christs sake!

I slumped my shoulders and groaned inwardly.

"You want me to dance?"

"Well, yes, of course. It is a dance, so I think it explains itself."

"Brilliant. Do I need to get my own dress?"

"No, not at all. We can supply the dress, makeup, shoes, hair stylist. If you need something, we'll have it supplied. Just as long as you do agree to come, that is."

"...Do I get to pick the dress?"

"If you must" he sighed.

"Fine. I'll come. But I don't know how to dance."

"We'll sort that out. Haruhi doesn't know how to either, but it's slightly harder for her because she must pretend to be a man."

"Hmm..."

We then sat in silence. Kyouya had pulled out his little black book, and started scribbling things down. Probably booking me in with a salon, and a boutique. On the plus side, I was going to be pampered.

When the bell rang, we both went to host club. Let the torture begin.

* * *

"Remember the beat: Um-Cha-Cha, Um-Cha-Cha. Keep going, remember to make your feet come together."

"Uhh... okay..."

Haruhi was dancing with Kanako, her self proclaimed number one fan. Kanako was more than happy to be asked to help, and jumped for the chance to dance with Haruhi for a day.

I was dancing with each of the other boys, minus Tamaki (he was sulking) and Honey because he was too short.

Right now, I was trying to waltz with Mori, but it was proving difficult. I just couldn't get my feet to go in the right direction.

The twins were teasing Tamaki.

"Boss, you're too big to stand in as a woman, so you couldn't possibly be Haruhi's dance partner."

They slunk away, muttering to each other, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"If he carries on, he's going to be eating commoners Ramen again in misery..."

"I think he just wants to dance with Haruhi to be close to him"

"Oh yeah... what a perv..."

As Tamaki slumped off to his corner, I found it hard to keep concentrating. Haruhi was the first to fall though, and she took Kanako down with her. They both laughed it off, and then had a rest.

Drama unfolded, as Kanako sat to drink tea, a boy came in. They seemed to know each other, but Kanako was a total bitch to him, and he walked out looking pretty upset. Kanako then left when Haruhi mentioned the fact that it seemed she and the boy knew each other.

I was left to dance with Mori.

"Um-Cha-Cha, Um-Cha-Cha... I can't do this Cha-Cha..."

He just chuckled, and moved my elbow slightly up, so my arm kind of locked, and then nudged my feet in the right way with his.

Pretty soon, I was doing it quite well, and I had to admit that Mori was pretty good at waltzing too. You wouldn't think so from his size.

Speaking of size, his feet are HUGE! I tripped over them so I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for impact, but before I could land flat on my face, I felt a strong arm wrap around my middle and hoist me back up to normal level... or slightly higher.

I was looking him right in the eyes. I'd never noticed how dark they were, a kind of steely gray, but they still seemed bright. He smiled briefly, before putting that stoic mask on again.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" he seemed genuinely concerned, poor guy.

I thought for a moment... I could say I hurt my ankle and try to escape the dance... but Kyouya could see right through me.

"I'm fine, thanks for catching me though" I replied, and gave him a quick hug when he returned me to my feet.

He stiffened, and I heard several people gasp, but he soon relaxed and patted my head, and I removed my arms from him and gave a bright smile. He smiled back, before asking if I wanted to continue.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna have a rest."

With that, I went over to the nearest sofa and planted my butt on it. Honey went over to Mori and started gabbing on about me hugging him, to which I only giggled. Hikaru and Kaoru were prancing around the room singing "Mori and Saori, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" You know how it goes...

I found I had been glomped from behind by a wailing blond boy (guess who).

"I can't believe Mori-Sempai is trying to take my place as daddy in my daughters hearts! It's not fair, I'm daddy... I am! I am! I am!"

He started weeping into my shoulder, and all I could so was pat his head sympathetically. I didn't have the heart to tell him to get the hell off.

Haruhi gave me a sympathetic look as if to say "I'm sorry about him." Kyouya looked fairly indifferent, and Mori and Honey looked slightly amused.

Hikaru and Kaoru however, took this chance to tease the guy more than they have done.

"Look at that! How pathetic can a guy get to grab a woman like that?" Kaoru asked.

"I know... I mean, he totally just crept up on her. He's like some kind of..." Hikaru added.

"Womanizer." they finished together.

"I AM NOT A WOMIZER! I'M MEARLY MAKING SURE MY DAUGHTERS ARE HAPPY! I DON'T WANT THEM TO BE STOLEN AWAY!"

He... just yelled down my ear... ouch...

I moved away from the blond and the red heads, as now they were arguing. I rubbed my ear because, damn, that really hurt!

"Are you okay?" asked a smooth voice.

"Yeah Kyouya, I'm fine. I'm quite used to people screeching down my ears..."

"Want me to cheer you up?" he asked, quite casually.

What. The. Fuck?

"How could _you_ of all people cheer _anyone_ up?" I asked, perplexed.

"Lets go shopping for that dress of yours. We can bring Haruhi too and get her a suit."

"Fine. As long as no-one shouts."

"Alright. Come on Haruhi, Mori-Sempai, Honey-Sempai... leave those three, they won't notice if we go now." He nodded towards Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki.

So we all left silently, and walked down to the front gate as Kyouya made a quick call to his driver to bring a limo around.

When it pulled up in front of us all, the older three got in without hesitation, but me and Huruhi weren't sure about it.

"Damn rich people, why can't they try to look inconspicuous?" she mumbled.

I laughed and we then got in.

* * *

Righto, review please! Next chapter will be up at around 8pm this evening! (7th February 2010)


	10. Clothes shopping with the guys

Alright, this is chapter ten, and the only one for a while (i think...) I have work experiance starting tomorrow, then I have coursework for everything to do over the half term... sucks doesn't it?

Anyways, I don't own Ouran, as you know.

Enjoy please :)

* * *

It wasn't long before we pulled up outside a huge department store. It was about tree times the size of Harrods in London! Haruhi looked at it in awe too, but Kyouya, Mori and Honey just walked in like they saw it all the time... which, duh, they probably did...

"Well, are you coming or are you going to stand there like morons?" asked Kyouya.

"I think I'm gonna stand here for another five minutes..." I replied.

Haruhi gave a small chuckle before grabbing my arm and pulling me inside. It looked absolutely amazing! It had everything! A housing department, a gardening department, a giant area for children to play and buy toys and things like that, a special section specially for chocoholics (which me and Honey were trying to inch towards, but Mori saw and restrained us) and so much more.

We all went to the clothing department, and as the others went to search for suits, I searched the isles for a dress.

There were so many beautiful ones. A light blue one, that was a soft fabric for the top, but was really puffy at the bottom. There was a yellow one that reminded me of Belle from 'Beauty and the Beast', and then there was an emerald green one that would really make my eyes stand out... and then I saw the one that topped them all.

It was almost like a flamenco ball gown. It had a full tulle skirt, and a halter neck bodice. The skirt was black, but the top was red with a black print, and had a ribbon wrapped around just under the bust. It showed a bit of back, but not much, and tied behind the neck. It was gorgeous.

I looked at the price tag... 43, 024 yen.

That was way too much. If that was just the dress, and then I'd need shoes, make up, I'd have to get my hair styled... It would be way too much.

"Thats a nice dress Sa-Chan. You'd look really cute in that."

"Yea..."

"What's wrong? Is the price scaring you away?"

Always to the point... I turned to Kyouya.

"Yeah, it's the price tag, I mean... I'd never be able to pay you back." I mumbled, showing him the price.

He smiled. Well, smirked.

"It's no problem. The money you've made through being our little gossip girl will more than cover all the expenses of your make-over for the dance. And then some. Would you like to try it on?"

"Uh... sure."

He called to the assistant, who had been peeking over a shelf, and I found myself being marched to a changing room. After fifteen minutes of trying to reach the zip, and then admiring myself in the mirror, I decided to step outside and take what criticism the rich kids would dish out.

Instead, I was met by several pairs of surprised eyes.

It seemed Tamaki and the twins had caught up, because they were there too, gawping at me. Honey had a huge grin on his face, and Mori had a small smile too. Haruhi looked happy that I found a cool dress, and Kyouya seemed to look fairly pleased with himself.

"Wow, Saori. You look hot!" said the twins. They earned themselves a glare from me before they grinned and shrugged.

Tamaki just gawped for a little more, then squeed and commented on how cute I looked.

"You look so cute Sa-Chan, really kawaii ~" Honey gave me a huge grin and I grinned back. He was really cute too.

"Yea, really cute." Mori's input, but it was a lot coming from him.

"You really do look beautiful Saori."

"Thanks Haruhi."

Kyouya looked me up and down, asked me to turn and then nodded.

"I think you'll do. Pick out some shoes and then I'll pay." he said.

"Okay, thanks."

I changed again, then went and picked out some black strappy flats. They did look like plain sandals, but the price tag of 17, 000 yen told me they weren't just normal... they probably had some designer label.

I took them over to where the others were. Kyouya took them and handed them over the cashier, payed for them then carried the bags out of the shop. That was quite nice. Strange. But nice all the same. Then I noticed that non of the guys had bags.

"Why don't you guys have bags?"

"The shop didn't have what we wanted. We're going to a different one to see what they have. We need a woman's opinion on the clothing, so you could come along if you want to."

"Does Haruhi not count as a woman?" I asked, because, she should.

"Not this time. She's still a boy until we find a place to make a suit."

"Whatever."

I agreed and we went to the shop they wanted. It was only small, and pretty open to all public, but Kyouya assured us all it was one of the best and we entered.

It was a cozy little thing, with suits on manikins and fabric on rolls going up the wall, in whites, golds, reds, blues, purples, orange, brown, gray, black and plaid. An old man was sat behind the counter, and he welcomed us all with a courteous bow and a small smile.

"Id like to have six suits tailor made, how long will this take?" asked Kyouya.

"Depending on the size and how long you're willing to stand on the podium... around a day or two for each. Myself and my wife work separately, so we could do two every two days."

"That sounds brilliant. May we pick out the fabric now?"

"Yes, yes, of course young sir."

Mori headed for a small section with navy blue colours, and white shirts. Honey looked for white and pink material.

The twins picked a plaid brown, cream and green colour for waist jackets, and brown for pants.

Tamaki found white and violet material, and was gushing over it saying how it would make his princely charm flourish. Yeah, right.

Kyouya found a black dinner coat. Long tail and everything. He looked at it for a moment, then quietly asked the man if he could try it on. Of course he said yes, and so Kyouya did.

I walked up to him as he looked in the mirror, trying to decide weather he liked it or not.

"What do you think? I said I might need a woman's opinion."

"I think it looks alright. It looks nice on you... you could have a purple tie or something like that then and you'd look all set to go. But why are you after one that already made?"

"I like the look of it;" he said smiling. "Plus it's cheaper than having it made specially. It's all about trying to save time, effort and money of course... with me at least..."

We looked towards the others who were all quite happily having their measurements done by the old man and a woman I assumed was his wife. Haruhi was stood to the side, because Tamaki had said he didn't want people to touch his precious daughter (face-palm, I know) and the twins had already offered her one of their old ones. The reason being is so Kyouya couldn't add more debt to her.

My task was pretty simple now. All I had to do was give my opinion to the guys about what I thought of the colours they had picked. Mori wanted dark blue, which I totally agreed with, because it suited him.

Honey was torn between white and pink or white and red. I said that pink would make him look way cuter, and he just grinned, hugged me around my middle and said 'thanks' before going off to show Mori.

Kyouya had already got his jacket, and all he had to do was get some dress pants to match, and find a suitable purple tie. He sent me on the mission of looking around the small shop for said nice tie. I found one eventually. It was a deep purple, almost like a plum.

Haruhi just stood their with Tamaki, bored and annoyed as he kept ranting on about his 'soon to be white suit'.

How she can stand him, I have no idea. Five minutes with him and I want to bite his head off... when he's hyper though... he can be alright sometimes. Sometimes.

I gave Kyouya the tie, then went off to see what the others were doing. Mori was reaching up to get a tape measure off a shelf for the tailor, and Honey stood slightly away from them smiling cutely like he always did.

I waited with some of the others while the twins were measured. After everyone had their measurements done, we all left to go home. It was getting late and I needed to do my homework.

Great.

* * *

Thanks and please review... in the last few hours 54 people looked at this... you know who you are and non of you reviewed!

What's the point in doing a story if you don't get any feedback?

Anyways... you know where the button is, just press it and give an opinion...


	11. Let the dance begin

I know, it's hastilly written, pretty crap and other things like that... but hold on, there's a twist in the next chapter! Review and find out!  
please :(

Also, I'm not putting a disclaimer here, i feel rebellious and I'm breaking rules! WOOHOO!!!

* * *

"Saori, come down for dinner!"

"Okay grandma!" I shouted back. I closed my maths book with a sigh... as much as I tried, I could not wrap my head around quadratic formulas... at all! I should probably ask either Kyouya or Honey about it. I mean, Kyouya's a whizz in this stuff obviously, but Honey is just another thing altogether. I asked him to help me before and within like, a minute, he had done them!

He seems all cutesy, but he actually does have a brain behind those smooth blond locks. He's seriously a mystery sometimes... though if you offer him cake, he'll do or say anything, so that kind of kills all the mystery.

I went down to get dinner. I have to admit, it's all pretty lonely without mum, Craig and the twins (my siblings). But I haven't seen grandma and granddad for years.

I sat at the table, and grandma placed a bowl of ramen in front of me. I ate it without hesitation, because I was really hungry. I mean, the others had had me traipsing around huge shops, helping them find the right colour material for their suits and a tie... come on!

I ate my dinner in silence, whilst my grandparents had a small conversation about little things... the weather, how their day's been, etc, you know, the works for old people.

When I finished, I excused myself. I still had to do other things... like practice dance steps.

* * *

"Alright everybody. Ready? And out we go."

We all followed Tamaki out on Kyouya's order, and saw about a hundred plus girls waiting on baited breath just to see us.

Pathetic...

I noticed a few guys there too. Not as good looking as the host club, otherwise the girls would be fawning over them. Kyouya really had thought this through. Even I could see that.

Tamaki had taken his place above us all, stood on the balcony over us. I was directly beneath him in my red and black dress, hair curled into gentle waves and pinned back. Kyouya, Honey and Mori were on my left. Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru were on my right.

"It is so good to see you my little lambs! The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you, welcome." said Tamaki

Lights flashed on, and the orchestra started up.

The women applauded, and we all bowed. Well, the other seven bowed, I had to curtsy.

Kyouya was next to speak.

"As always ladies the Host Club are here for your entertainment, so we invite you to dance to your hearts content. Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonights queen. The queens reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek, from our king."

Tamaki posed all the way through this, then gave his 'signature' smile.

"Good luck... my darlings."

Girls passed out throughout the hall, others squealed and giggled madly. Am I the only person who doesn't fall head over heels for these boys and their acts? It must just be because I'm English, I've seen all this shit on T.V.

Kyouya carried on.

"Also, for the few young gentlemen that have joined us, our very own Saori Yasagawa has agreed to come by to entertain you. As for the women, the man that she found to be the best dancer will receive a kiss on the cheek from her." he gave me a sideways glance, indicating that it was my cue.

"Good luck men~" I giggled slightly, and I felt myself turn pink. I few girls giggled to, and I swear I saw the boys smile.

However, someone wasn't smiling.

"Haruhi, show some enthusiasm!"

She mumbled something about not being into all of this. That the only parties she'd been to were festivals in her neighborhood park.

"I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not... well, since you're already here, you might as well get yourself something to eat, we've got quite a spread."

Haruhi looked over at Kyouya.

"A spread? With... fancy tuna?" she asked.

Kyouya snapped the pencil he was using to write with, and the rest of them all looked shocked. I heard a shuffle from up ahead, and quickly moved to the side; just in time too, as Tamaki landed next to me... he jumped off the balcony.

"We forgot the fancy tuna!" shouted the twins.

"Get some fancy tuna here right now!" yelled Tamaki.

"And some deluxe sushi." added Kyouya.

The twins were hugging Haruhi, while Mori and Honey stood by her... what for, moral support?

Shaking my head, I walked through the crowd of girls to get to the guys at the back. I said a few hellos to girls that I talked to often, and smiled at others, but other than that I just walked past.

"Hello gentlemen, it's nice to see you here." I said, as I reached the group.

"Nice to see you too" said a boy with auburn hair, and dark green eyes. He looked me up and down, smirking.

Brilliant, another pervert...

"Danno, quit staring... you're making her uncomfortable." piped up a boy who was leaning against the wall. He had brown hair and golden brown eyes. "My name is Yosuke Achibana. It's nice to meet you."

He took hold of my hand, and planted a small kiss on my knuckles. Okay... flirting much.

"This is Danno, please excuse his behavior. This is Keiji-" He motioned to the boy with long black hair pulled back into a neat ponytail and blue eyes who waved "- this is Rinji -" he nodded to a boy with blond hair and blue eyes and he nodded back "- and this is Tanjiro." A boy with red hair and forest green eyes smiled at me.

"Would it be okay if I danced with one of you? If you're not dancing, feel free to grab something to eat, or dance with another girl."

Yosuke quickly took hold of my hand and led me away to waltz., I looked over my shoulder. The other boys seemed okay, but Danno was giving Yosuke a look filled with hatred. Ouch, dudes got issues.

So, I went about trying to look pretty, complimenting him. I stumbled once, but he caught me and steadied me. When I blushed and said sorry, he just laughed and said it was cute... so I blushed more. Damn my girly tendencies.

I looked around and saw the rest of the host club dancing with girls, but Haruhi looked quite happy leaning against a pillar... doing nothing. Well, that was until Kanako walked over to her and asked to dance.

"Distracted? Do you like him?"

I focused back on Yosuke, and smiled.

"He's just a friend..." he smirked at me. "No, really. He is, like a... little brother or something."

"Okay, I believe you. Millions wouldn't, but I do."

I just laughed. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning round, I saw it was Keiji. I should dance with the other boys, and Yosuke seemed to get it, and he bowed out of the dance.

"Hi Keiji, having a nice time?" I asked with a smile.

"I am now."

"Oh, good. Personally, I think it's a little too much, but the last party I went to was for my younger siblings first birthday parties."

"Well, this is a bit more than a birthday party."

"Yeah... could I ask a question?" I looked over his shoulder, at what looked like Mori and Honey grabbing Haruhi and running across the room with her, leaving a very confused Kanako behind.

"Feel free..." he had been looking in the same direction.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong... but did Haruhi just get kidnapped?"

"I... think so."

We both stared for a moment... then shrugged and continued dancing.


	12. Dance with the devil

Okays, this is chapter 12! AWESOME!  
Right. Now I own Ouran, I know I don't but so what! BWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!

If you see the lawyers coming my way........ shoot em.

Red and review, thankies!

* * *

The dance was going well, but people would not stop interrupting.

I felt another tap on my shoulder half way through a dance with Tanjiro. I turned to see a flustered Tamaki.

"Where are the others? They're taking far too long... the guests are waiting."

"They went that way;" I said, pointing to the far left exit "It's your master plan anyways, you should have figured out a time regime."

He twitched at my words, but walked off without hurling himself at me sobbing. It's a step up.

About ten minutes later, they all came in, minus Haruhi and Tamaki. They all resumed dancing, all except Kyouya who made his way over to me.

"May I steal her for a dance?" he asked Tanjiro. Well, from the look in his eye, it was more a command. Either way, Tanjiro backed off and Kyouya took his place.

"Enjoying the dance?" he asked, after bowing formally, and taking my right hand, while placing his other quite firmly on my waist. I let mine rest on his shoulder, just like I'd been told.

"Very much so. May I ask why you all disappeared for so long?"

"We had to force Haruhi into a dress, apply makeup and laugh as she fell over in those heels the twins provided."

"You laughed at her? That's really not nice." I smiled, I knew he wouldn't laugh.

"Of course not-" he smiled at me, looking very pleased "-we pointed and laughed."

"Oh, well that's better."

He just smiled. Girls were watching us as we danced in a circle, ohh-ing when he lifted me and ahh-ing when he surprise twirled me around and got me to dip. I looked like I'd been doing this forever, but in reality, my heart was thudding away. I knew I was going to fall soon.

"We've added to the plan." he said, as he brought me up to my normal height.

"You have? Care to fill me in then?"

"Basically, the plan is to get Kanako Kasugazaki and her fiancé Tohru Suzushima to realize their feelings towards each other. Fairly simple, but we also plan to get Haruhi to give the 'winner' her kiss. Just to annoy Tamaki."

"Kyouya, you really are a cruel person. You know that?"

"I do, thank you very much. It's a rather well known fact."

"Right then, so where do we get them together?"

"I think it's outside. When we see them, we'll get everyone outside."

"Righto."

No sooner had I said that than Hikaru shouted over to us that they were outside. Tamaki had entered and opened the door, asking the girls (and the boys) to go outside. Haruhi came in shortly after looked flustered, and sort of a mess. Kaoru walked over to her and sorted her out.

I went outside with Kyouya, and lent against the balcony rail. Lights flashed on, all focusing on the young couple. Tamaki stood forward and spoke up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evenings festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple." He motioned to Kanako and Tohru, both of which were looking starstruck.

They both looked at each other, shell shocked, and then Tohru held his hand out, asking her to dance.

"Aww, he's sweet." I muttered, quietly (I'd hoped).

"Thats an odd thing coming from somebody like you." Kyouya said.

"Like you don't think it's cute... even slightly."

"Well... it's of no real concern to me weather it's cute or not... but I suppose for all it is worth, it's quite romantic."

"Well, that's an odd thing coming from someone like you."

He grinned, looking quite unlike Kyouya for a brief moment.

"That it is."

The orchestra started up, and Kanako and Tohru danced like there was no tomorrow.

"Ah, may this awkward couple be forever blessed!" exclaimed Tamaki, throwing his arms out, missing Haruhi by mere inches.

Hikaru popped up with a microphone, smiling broadly next to his twin.

"And now We'll announce the queen of the ball!"

"Congratulations princess Kanako Kasugazaki!" piped up Kaoru

The women around us applauded, though I distinctly heard some of the die hard Tamaki fans muttering to themselves about it not being fair.

"And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king!" said Hikaru.

"You ready -" started Tamaki, before he was cut short by Kaoru.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!"

Both Haruhi and Tamaki looked horrified at this revelation, and I just giggled, realizing that Haruhi had no idea about this!

The twins just grinned mischievously.

"Kyouya did say, a little accident towards the end of the night might make it more thrilling for everyone!"

I looked at Kanako, she seemed unsure, but after looking at Suzushima, she smiled. He gave her the all clear.

"There's no way I can kiss her;" Haruhi stated bluntly.

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one third." said Kyouya.

"And you know Haruhi, it's only a peck on the cheek." I added.

And with that Haruhi descended the stairs.

I knew all too well what would happen. Something would go wrong, and I highly suspected there'd be lip action... not major, just accidental but totally embarrassing.

And I was completely right. After Haruhi kissed Kanako, and everyone went wild it was my turn to decide the best male dancer.

"I thoroughly enjoyed dancing with all the young gentlemen that came tonight. However, the person that stood out the most was Mr. Yosuke Achibana!"

Everyone applauded as I met Yosuke at the bottom of the stairs, stood up on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. It couldn't have lasted more than three seconds, but the hooting from the other male guests, the giggling from the girl guests and the laughter from the hosts all made me go red.

Ignoring this, I stood back and smiled up at him, he smiled back so I winked and walked off.

"You're a lucky guy, normally I don't do that in public."

"I know I'm lucky." he started chuckling.

I went inside to get something to eat... I was starving.

I walked over to the table, but as I reached for a sandwich, I felt someone grip my wrist good and tight.

"Did you not want to dance with me tonight?" purred a silky voice.

I looked through the corner of my eye... it was Danno, the boy that had goggled my breasts before.

"Don't worry baby, we can make it up..." and with that I felt another hand close firmly over my mouth and I was being pulled away...

Shit.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!!!!

OMG! What will happen next? Find out, next time onnnnn....  
LIFE ACROSS WATERS!


	13. saved by the guys

Okay, chapter 13 since a few peoples reviewed :) thanking you muchly, you know who you are!

Anyways, here you go!

* * *

I kicked and screamed, but he was too strong and my voice was muffled, so the scream for help didn't carry very far.

He dragged me down the hall, heading for the front exit.

"You stupid girl... ignoring me. Do you know who I am? Do you know how powerful my family is?"

I just growled. He laughed cockily, then smacked the back of my head. Hard. I saw stars for a moment before he started reprimanding me.

"Idiot girl. I am Danno! The eldest son of the Kazugaiisa family!"

He released my mouth for a moment, and between gasps for air, I sarcastically replied.

"Yeah? I'm Saori! The eldest daughter of the Yasagawa's! I don't give a flying shit who you are, get the HELL off me!"

He smacked my head again, before pushing me into a wall and pinning my wrists either side of me with his hands. He buried his face in my hair and started mumbling. He smelled like pot. Great... I had a drugged up rich kid after my blood. Just what I needed.

He laughed softly.

"You're mine now..."

* * *

General

"Where's Saori?" asked Kaoru. He hadn't seen the girl in ages. She might have gone home, but she could have at least told them.

And as if he could read minds... which he might well be able to do... Kyouya replied;

"She didn't leave Kaoru, otherwise she would've asked for one of us to call a cab... she's around somewhere."

"Brilliant... one of my daughters is missing... the other likes to kiss girls! I'm a terrible father..."

Haruhi looked at the moping Tamaki, and scoffed.

"Yeah? It wasn't your first kiss you had forced away from you... and besides, it's your fault! Plus, you're not my father!! How many times do I have to tell you, we are NOT related! If we were, I'd sure as hell disown you..."

"Mommy! Tell Haruhi!" whined the blond.

"Look, as entertaining as this is, we have to find Saori."

Everyone mumbled in agreement, and was about to spread out when they heard a yell.

"Get the HELL off me!"

They froze... each one of them recognized that voice...

Kyouya dropped his clipboard with a clatter and dashed off, with Mori and Honey close on his heels. Tamaki, the twins and Haruhi weren't too far behind.

The pelted through the halls, following the muffled screams and thuds they heard until they rounded a corner and ran right into...

* * *

Saori

He had my wrists pinned up against the wall, so I thrust my head forward and smacked his nose. I did feel slightly kinds dizzy... but hey, as I saw blood on his face, coming from his nose, I felt kinda triumphant.

"Ha man bitch. You're -!"

Then he hit me again! The bastard... Though through his grunts every time I landed another kick on him, or every time he knocked my head back into the wall, I could hear something like footsteps. He obviously didn't though, as he was groping my breasts and chuckling to himself.

"Get _off_ her!"

He released me within a second, and backed off, I sank to the floor. I glanced up to see a fuzzy shape that sounded like Kyouya... man, did I hit my head hard or what? It was Kyouya.

And everyone else. My vision was becoming clearer.

Danno tried to make a break for it, but within seconds, Honey had blocked his path and Mori grabbed him, pinning him to the ground, forcing him still. Honey looked like he was about to kill him... he looked furious. Mori looked about the same, and on those two, their expressions were scary. I just never expected them to look so ready to rip a mans head off.

I felt someone touch my shoulder gently, and looked up to see Tamaki leaning over me. He was angry, I could tell, but he was hiding it while I was right here.

Kyouya was shouting at someone over the phone. He looked scary too, though completely in control and ordering someone to come... the light glanced off his glasses threateningly.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi were glaring at Danno with disgust written all over their faces.

"Saori? Can you hear me?"

I looked at Tamaki... I wanted to answer, but you know those times when all you wanna do is answer someone, but it's like you have a massive lump in your throat and you just can't? Well it was one of those times...

"Kyouya, she's not answering. Help." he whimpered.

Kyouya walked over briskly. By this time, Tamaki looked flustered, the twins and Haruhi looked scared and even Kyouya looked concerned.

"I've asked her five times now. She's isn't saying anything... just staring."

Kyouya knelt down before me, pushing up his glasses and pushing back my hair. He looked me right in the eyes, and his expression softened.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he spoke slowly, gently. Barely above a whisper.

I nodded dumbly.

"She's responding now Tamaki. Maybe she just didn't want to talk to you." Tamaki huffed, and I even smiled a little. He smiled back. "Saori, did he hurt you?"

I nodded again, thinking of my mounting headache.

Mori growled, low and rough, forcing a little more of his weight upon Danno. Honey looked even more pissed off; if that was possible.

"Do you feel alright?" Kyouya asked, still in those slow, gentle tones.

I used all the wits I had left to say "yes". How pathetic am I?

I heard more footsteps, and a few men in police outfits marched around the corner, took one look at the teen trapped beneath Mori and whipped out handcuffs. Kyouya got up to speak to them, and sent one away for something.

Honey walked over and sat beside me.

"Are you okay Sa-Chan?" he mumbled, looking pretty darn upset.

"Yeah... I'll be fine." I half smiled at him. He gave a small tentative smile back.

In all truth it shook me. God dammit, I was scared, and I owe Kyouya, Mori and Honey a lot... god knows what he had in mind for me.

The second policeman came back with a small box in hand, and passed it over to Kyouya. He came over to me and opened it.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked, giving me a quick one over without trying to look too pervy.

"Mostly my head... he hit it and banged it against the wall."

I lent against Tamaki who was still sat next to me, I was really tired.

"Would you like some paracetamol?"

I mumbled a yes, took them and closed my eyes. Everything had started to spin.

Then it went dark.

* * *

Phew, they saved her! lol :)

Review por favor!


	14. back to normal

Chapter 14, for my loyal readers... and the odd people who review... though i wish more would.

I decided if i don't get at least 5 reviews for this, I'm going to join Tamaki in his corner of woe, and it might take a while for me to gather myself up and post again. Non of you would want that, would you? *insert slightly insane laugh here* Of course not, now...

GET READING!

P.S.... I don't own this -.-

* * *

I was sat under the cherry blossoms. It had been a few days since that incident, and my headache was all gone. Kyouya kept giving me paracetamol though, just in case I needed it. They'd also told me I needn't come to club for a while, not until I was well again.

"I thought you'd be out here."

I looked up to see Kyouya and Tamaki. Both were looking concerned.

"Are you alright Saori?" the blond asked. "Me and Mommy were worried about you."

"Yeah, I'm fine now. When can I come back to club though? I'm bored."

"Is you're headache completely gone?" asked Kyouya.

I nodded and smiled, getting up I faced them and smiled.

"In that case, I don't see a problem with you coming back. Tamaki, run ahead and tell the others Saori's coming back. I'll tell her the latest 'gossip'."

Tamaki ran off, so me and Kyouya were stood alone. He didn't look like he was going to move any time soon.

"I wanted to apologize." he said suddenly.

Kyouya? Apologize? … I'll start preparing for the apocalypse as soon as I know why.

"Why? What have you done?" I asked.

He sighed. "If I hadn't pushed you to go, then that wouldn't have happened. I feel somewhat responsible as it was also my idea to invite him... I had no idea what he could be like."

He'd averted his eyes, and though he didn't look too bothered, you could tell from the way he was standing he felt guilty...

"It's not your fault. No-one knew what he was like... It could have been worse if you didn't come when you did. I owe you, so don't beat yourself up."

He was quiet for a minute, then he smirked.

"You owe me? Well in that case you'd better get to club now. We have to put costumes on... again."

"Sure, whatever. Can I ask something? What happened to Danno?"

"We took care of him. Though it has nothing to do with you now."

"What? Did you hurt him?" I asked, shocked.

"I said, it has nothing to do with you how the matter was resolved. Though I doubt he'll come to school for... a while. The doctors are hesitant to let him out."

"...You beat the fucking crap out of him, didn't you?" I asked... astounded, pretty much.

"You could say that." he smirked, giving me a clear look that just went 'uh, yes.'

"Can I ask another question Kyouya?"

"I suppose if you must..."

"Who's 'Mommy'?"

He pointed to himself with an exasperated look. I laughed, as did he, and we both made our way up to music room 3.

* * *

They stuffed me in a Kimono. A red and black kimono. It was a lot like the dress I had wore (that they surprisingly let me keep) It was all red with a black floral pattern, and it had a black sash.

"Saori, what's been going on this week?"

There were about thirteen girls clustered around, looking eagerly at me.

"Well, you all know Haruhi 'accidentally' kissed Kanako? Apparently, it wasn't accident... at least that's what he let slip. I think it was coincidence that Tamaki pushed him at the same time, just gave him a lucky shot, you know?"

"Ohhh...."

Seriously, what kind of scandal were the twins trying to start? Of course it was accident. Douche bags, seriously, they are douche bags.

Girls scattered to find Haruhi, and the twins. The guys had all been forewarned by Kyouya that rumors were getting slightly more scandalous to bring in more girls. Only, if they blatantly denied it all, I'd be in trouble.

Haruhi was also in a Kimono, as was Honey and Mori. Kyouya, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru were in waiter suits, with aprons.

The theme was flower viewing, but they were also talking about England a lot. I just kept quiet and 'neglected' to remind everyone I was from England. I didn't want people questioning me.

I had also been told to call Tamaki king or prince, because calling him 'idiot' in front of people didn't look too good.

"Sire... you have more guests waiting..." I'd never felt so degraded.

Tamaki turned to me smiling, he stood and pulled me into a hug.

"Of course, I completely understand. I must care for these gentle women..."

"Yes sir, and to do that... you must get off me."

He released me only to whisk another girl off her feet.

Shaking my head I walked off, finding Haruhi.

She was sat with Mori, Honey and some customers. Honey was stirring something in a pot, but he'd totally overdone it. Haruhi and the girls looked like they wanted to say something, but didn't want to upset him. Honey carried on obliviously and Mori sat there, quiet as always.

I decided I'd best say something, but was surprised to hear Mori speak first.

"Mitsukuni. You overdid it."

Honey stopped, and when he finally realized he looked very upset. One of the girls saw he was tearing up, they took the bowl from him with a smile.

"Wow, Honey, this is the perfect amount for me, how did you know?"

I sighed and sat next to Mori. I was technically part of the host club now, but I was free to do as I pleased when I had spare time. Mori smiled down at me and Haruhi gave me a warm 'hello'. When Honey saw me, he yelled out 'Sa-Chan~' and pounced on me, giving me a huge hug but also knocking me back onto the floor.

Mori had leaned over to help me up, and when Honey realized what he did, he just giggled like a five year old.

"You know Honey, you remind me of my little brother Jamie. He's hyper too."

"You have a little brother Sa-Chan? Whats he like?" he asked with that cute little smile.

"Well... he's only three, but he's really cute. He's got dark brown hair and blue eyes, same as Leah."

I got about seven strange looks. Hikaru and Kaoru had joined us.

"Oh, Leah's his twin."

"You have twins in your family?" asked Kaoru

"Well, yes. Jamie's older than Leah, but Leah is more protective of him. They both have brown hair, Leah's is longer obviously, and they have blue eyes."

I pulled out my phone and showed them a picture of the twins. They were sat in a field, it was when we had a picnic in Cornwall. They'd both found flowers and had a load of them scattered around. Beneath the grass stains and the dirt, they both had identical smiles, big and cheeky.

"Aww, they're cute." said Hikaru.

"We have to meet them." added Kaoru. Then Haruhi chirped in.

"Well, you can't. They live in England, right Saori?"

I face-palmed. She brought up the whole England thing, and as the hosts all walked away, and after twenty minutes of being bombarded with questions of where I lived and what I thought of it and where was most beautiful, I excused myself.

I wandered around, when I saw the twins talking to more guests about the china. They were all English antiques, but I knew non of them. Kaoru had a cup of tea in his hands, and while Hikaru kept the women busy talking, he winked at me.

He then knocked over the tea... nearly scalding himself. He whimpered slightly as if hurt, grabbing everyones attention.

"Kaoru!" The older twin spun around, taking Kaoru's finger and putting it in his mouth, sucking on it? Tell me how that would help...

"Honestly Kaoru, you have to be more careful... from now on, keep your eyes on me, okay?" he whispered softly.

Kaoru gazed at his brother.

"Yes... Hikaru..."

The girls watching were wide eyed, until one turned away and sighed;

"I can't take it, it's too overwhelming..."

Her friend turned to reprimand her.

"You have to watch this! You may not get another chance, who knows when it'll happen again?"

And within the space of a second, Kyouya was stood there too, glasses glittering in the sunlight like they always seemed to do when he hatched an idea.

He had a cherry blossom in his hand, and was looking at it as if it were the most precious thing on the planet.

"You're absolutely right mademoiselle, all beauty is fleeting. Just take a look at these cherry blossoms, you'll never be able to see them this vibrant again. And that's why, I compiled this picture book that contains photos capturing the beauty of each passing day;

-Incidentally, I prepared similar books of the other hosts as well. And if you ladies are interested in collecting all four of them, I'll discount the whole set for you."

I don't think the girls could of gotten up fast enough. Money was out, the products were passed over, and Kyouya looked very happy indeed.

"Well... now we know how the club makes extra money."

I nodded in agreement. To be perfectly honest, I don't think the club would last without someone like Kyouya. If Tamaki was let loose, who knows what he'd do?

"But I have to wonder..."

"...When did he take pictures of us?"

All three of us shuddered, then I went to talk to Kyouya.

"Hey, you didn't half flog them did you?"

He smirked... as was normal.

"Well, I didn't have to say much, I had them when I showed them the front cover. But presentation is the key to success."

"Right..." I nodded "Can I ask why there were no pictures of you?"

He looked at me then, with a smile, and a glint in his eyes.

"You don't think I'd be so stupid as to go parading pictures of myself around the school do you? And don't worry, there are non of you... yet."

He walked off, leaving me feeling very creeped out, so I went to Haruhi for some company.

She was staring at the cherry blossoms, looking quite content. Well, that was until Tamaki came along.

"Haruhi, how are you doing, are you having a good time?"

She looked at him questioningly. "Tamaki-Sempai?"

"The flower viewing reception is going over quite well;" he looked around with a small smile "but even so, it's rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring."

I scoffed and shook my head, while Haruhi looked kind of weary.

"Oh, wow Sempai, you're blooming in more ways than one..." she said, rather sarcastically.

Tamaki, being the blond he is, didn't recognize sarcasm, and looked rather serious for a moment, pointing at her with a stern look on his face.

"You noticed! Yes, today my beauty is quite splendorous, I'm in full bloom!" Then he smiled directly at Haruhi, and winked; "I bet you'll fall for me soon~"

Haruhi kind of twitched, which I found very amusing and had to excuse myself before bursting out laughing.

I sat under my favorite tree... don't ask why it's my favorite tree, it just seems comfortable.

Have you ever closed your eyes, in a really beautiful, peaceful place and felt as if the whole world stopped, just for a moment, and you could take in all the sounds around you? Well, I'm doing that now.

I can hear the birds singing, and the wind blowing through the trees. I can hear the stream flowing and splashing against the rocks, and I can hear Tamaki crying.

...What now?

I looked over. Many of the guests had dispersed, and a few were just drifting around, collecting their bags ready to go.

Tamaki was getting upset about the twins fussing over Haruhi, he'd turned around and started complaining to Kyouya, who, in turn, only made him more upset. He even had a pie chart up to show Tamaki how little time he spent with Haruhi compared to the twins.

May I say that Tamaki did not take it well. He even tried to forbid Haruhi from spending time with those "shady twins" as he put it.

Fighting, drama and hilarity ensued. I couldn't help but giggle at Tamaki's facial expressions. And then he tried to tell Haruhi to be a girl again... I walked over now, front row seats would be much better for viewing. Hikaru and Kaoru were doing some kind of weird swaying thing, waving their fingers about and everything.

"You don't have to rush things, she's going to be found out soon enough-"

"-Physical exams are the day after tomorrow."

"Physical exams?"

Oh... crap.


	15. A magic plan

Chapter... this one.  
I know i didn't get 5 reviews.... but i got 4, s though im not majorly happy, im still happy :)

i dont own this, now enjoy.

* * *

Haruhi looked confused "Physical exams?"

Oh... crap.

"That's right... I forgot all about it."

We all looked at Haruhi, while Kyouya read over his notes. She looked rather horrified at the idea of being found out like that... I could only imagine... being revealed as a girl in front of the years girls, all of which look horrified that Haruhi, the cute boy at the host club was actually Haruhi, the cute girl pretending to be a boy at the host club.

The school would hate her, and then they would also turn against the boys as they must have known all about it, and disguised her for some sick, twisted reason.

Then again, it's non of my business what they did to her before I arrived, and I could easily flee the country if needs be.

"Then that means, there's no doubt. They're gonna know, I'm really a girl."

Everyone, but myself, Mori and Kyouya, looked horrified at her obvious revelation.

* * *

Back in the club room, and back in my uniform, we were all sat contemplating what to do about Haruhi's gender predicament. Well, Tamaki was just sat day dreaming, but he was being fairly quiet so that was good enough for me.

"Hey, um, she could fake being sick. That way she would be technically having a physical exam, just not in school. Do you think she could pull the wool over her dads eyes?"

Kyouya looked at me, and sighed.

"Well, she could try, but from what my research tells me, he gets rather protective of Haruhi.. What I mean to say is he'd make a big deal of it, plus he's not a complete imbecile, and he'd figure it out sooner or later."

"Ah... well that's down the toilet."

Honey and Hikaru were watching Tamaki daydream.

"He must be having a really nice daydream." Honey smiled.

Hikaru started grumbling. "Yeah, but he's kinda freaking me out."

Tamaki seemed to snap out of it fairly quickly and shot daggers at Hikaru. Then he grinned like the crazed pervert he is.

"Envious Hikaru? It's all part of my strategy. Whilst you've been blinded by your jealousy, I've seen the outcome of this charade! It's obvious that this will result in Haruhi falling in love with me, it's like some romantic comedy! We're the main characters, so we have to be love interests!"

"If you're the main characters, then what are we?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Why you, you are the supporting homosexual side cast!So please make sure you don't step across this line."

He drew a line on the floor with some chalk, grinning like the moron he is.

The twins scrutinized the line, not looking pleased. "You've gotta be kidding."

"Excuse me, Tamaki. If they're the homosexual side cast, then what am I?"

He looked at me, then smiled like a little boy hearing that Christmas was coming early.

"You Saori, are Haruhi's best friend from across the waters! You and Haruhi will have slumber parties, and paint each others nails, and do each others hair, and be all girly and everything!"

…

"I don't think so."

He stopped looking so happy, in like a second.

"What...?"

"I don't think that plan will work, I mean, I get that you want Haruhi to be more girly, but I don't get how spending time with me will help any with that. In case you haven't noticed, I do tend to like more boys things, I talk like a boy, I act like a boy sometimes. I'm kinda a tomboy, and slightly emo if you wanna add that it too..."

"Emo...?"

"I'm not going into it, it's basically just a stereotype of the music I listen to and the way I prefer to dress."

"Oh." he was looking even more confused by the second.

"And there's another thing... I don't think you're getting the whole 'Haruhi is a girl and might actually get exposed' thing."

"I'm not?"

That's when Honey jumped in too.

"Yeah, 'cos if people find out Haru-Chan is a girl, she can't be in the host club any more. But I bet if she started wearing girls clothes, she'd be even cuter than she is now~"

I shook my head and walked out for a bit. I hate drama. There was just way too much of it in there.

I decided I'd go to a library, but no sooner had I turned a corner, then I ran into a boy in a cloak who was hiding in the shadows. He had the dark cloak on, hood pulled up, and he had black hair too. He did look kinda, sorta creepy.

"Um, hello..."

"Good day to you miss..." he had this deep, rough voice, and it sounded like he was sneering, but not in a 'I'm better than you' way, just like he was... well, kinda sorta creepy...

"I've not met you before. I'm Saori Yasagawa. Who are you by the way."

He looked at me for a moment, before extending his hand, I took it and shook it.

"Umehito Nekozawa. It is a pleasure to meet you... I'm also sorry if I... if I scared you, I was on my way to my club."

"Oh, you didn't scare me..."

We stood in silence for a minute. He was holding what looked like a cat doll, wringing it in his hands.

"What's that?" I pointed to the doll.

"Oh, this is Belzeneff... he's a... voodoo doll."

Voodoo, seriously cool.

"What club are you in if you do voodoo?"

He looked at me startled. It must be like, the longest conversation he'd had without someone running away.

"I'm in the black magic club..."

"Sounds good. Tell you what, I'll talk about it later, might check it out. But right now I need the toilet. Seeya soon Umehito.!"

"See you soon. And please just call me Nekozawa."

"Bye Nekozawa!"

I ran off to use the loo, I think I was about to wet myself.

* * *

"Am I really gonna get to try it?"

Haruhi was facing away, and everyone else was cheering or looking happy.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Mori was the first to acknowledge my presence. He turned to me.

"We bribed Haruhi to stay a boy with food."

"Oh, fair enough."

I sat down and propped my feet up, thinking about how we would hide Haruhi's identity, and if I'd actually have time to check out the black magic club.

"What're you thinking about?"

I looked up to see Mori again, looking slightly curious. I gave him what I hoped was a relaxed smile.

"Nothing special Mori, just thinking about a boy a met on the corridor earlier."

I was glomped instantaneously by Kaoru, Hikaru and Tamaki. Haruhi and Kyouya raised their eyebrows, Honey was smiling... like normal, Mori looked curious.

"What's he called Saori? Daddy won't let him near you!"

"Um, for the fifty-sixth time this week, you're not my dad. I don't want you to be my dad. And his name was Umehito."

I got four blank stares, two surprised ones and a very hyper Honey bouncing up to me.

"I know him! I know him! He's in my year! Umehito Nekozawa, he's in the black magic club!"

"Yeah, I know. He told me."

"Ne-Ne-Nekozawa!"

Tamaki leaned over, grabbed my shoulders and shook me hard.

"I'm telling you now Saori, don't mess with him... he's scary."

"Coming from you, I don't know if I'm gonna take it seriously."

"But... but... he is..."

"mhmm, yeah, sure. Kyouya, what's the plan to hide Haruhi's gender?"

"I'll tell you later... right now we have to coax Tamaki from his corner. Thanks to you"

And sure enough, Tamaki was in his corner of woe.

For the eleventh time this week.


	16. meet with the dark kids

Chapter 16! whoo!

This is basically a filler... sorry :)

* * *

"That's the plan?" I asked in disbelief.

"Don't look at me like that, it's Tamakis' plan and I'm sorry if it sounds stupid, but considering who it's coming from, that's about as good as you get."

I sighed and shook my head at Kyouya.

"I can't believe you're willing to go along with it... and more to the point, I can't believe you want me to go along with it!"

"Well, you are part of the club."

"Oh yeah, like I needed reminding of the way I spend my pathetic free time."

He just smirked, a very Kyouya-like smirk.

"Glad you agreed to it. See you tomorrow."

And then he walked away leaving me sputtering.

It was the end of the day anyway, so I could mull over the plan when I got home, I suppose. I sat down to change my stiff school shoes (which give me blisters by the way) to my converse. Oh. My. Goodness. I love them. Red and black with the converse logo on the side.

And so much more comfortable than my other shoes.

I chucked my school shoes in my bag and slung that over my shoulder, then I set off to go home. Club had been canceled tonight, so I had some free time before I was meant to be home.

It was only when I was walking down the stairs that I felt eyes burning into the back of my skull. I stood stock still and took a deep breath.

"Who's there?" I shouted over my shoulder.

I heard some shuffling, and then a small 'ooft' as if someone had been punched or pushed. I turned around slowly to see a gang of teens in black cloaks huddled at the top of the stairs.

"Um. Can I help you?"

One girl let out a shrill shriek and hid behind another cloaked figure.

"You were right Nekozawa, she isn't afraid of the light!"

Um. Okay?

"Nekozawa, is that you?" I asked, going back up the stairs.

"Um, yes, it is." he muttered, he was standing at the front of the group fiddling nervously with Belzeneff, his voodoo doll puppet of sorts.

"Well, what's up. Did you wanna chat or something like that? I got time if you want."

"Oh, good... well, um... We're having a meeting now, and wondered if you wanted to come because... earlier, you said that..."

He trailed off, so I picked up.

"That I would like to see what the Black Magic Club was like."

He just nodded.

"I'd love to."

And with that I was being led down the hall near the host club, but we turned off into a small passage that I hadn't noticed before, it led to a flight of stairs that just descended into darkness.

"Where are we going?"

"Just down here, it isn't far and then we get to the club room." said the girl that screamed at me earlier.

I was soon led into a plain room, but it was comfier than most other lounge around rooms in the school. It might have been vary dim, candlelit and very dark. The furniture was a deep blood red, with black varnished wood. There was a large fireplace in the center of the wall on the far side and it was crackling merrily.

"This is your club? O.M.G. It's awesome!"

"You like it? It's just the basics for us. When we do rituals and such, we move the furniture and light a few more candles."

"I love it. And you're all into voodoo? All of you?"

"Yes, all of us. We all have that common interest, and we all detest bright lights."

I stared at him. Just for a moment, then I laughed.

"Scared of bright lights? Why? You do know your skin needs vitamin D to be healthy. I don't mind sunlight, but I'm considered emo by most people in England."

"So, you like sunlight... but you like voodoo and you're emo?"

"Yup." I smiled at them brightly, and giggled as they all regarded me with wide, shocked eyes. After a while of staring at me, they all started to relax, they even took their cloaks off. I figured out soon enough that they were just another bunch of kids, just with different likes and very different dislikes. Pretty soon their club ended, and they all said goodbye to me as they left. Nekozawa had offered me a lift home, and it was only polite to say yes (plus I couldn't be bothered walking).

* * *

"Grandma, I'm home!"

I ran upstairs and changed out of my uniform. Now all I had to do was think about the few vague facts Kyouya had given me about the harebrained scheme Tamaki made up.

He was to dress as Haruhi, take the test and we hide Haruhi in the meantime. I think the twins were too into it for it to be all his idea, but who am I to go against 'the king'.

All I can do is wait until tomorrow.


	17. physical examinations

Chapter 17. review please the fourhundred and seventy two people that looked and then couldn't be bothered... just a small thing to say " hey, it's alright" would make my day... just something?!

Anyways. i don't own this, but i do want to thank all the people that review on more or less every chapter i put up, and also the ones that don't review al the time but the at least HAVE reviewed!

Anyways... read.

* * *

"Kyouya, why are we here?"

"Because we are. Tamaki wants us to be under cover, he thinks we can deceive everyone."

I scoffed. "Like that would work."

He turned and gave me a sideways glance, he smirked and started chuckling.

"Exactly."

He's an evil little man.

I turned around to look in the mirror. They'd got me to dress in the same uniform as the nurses, but so I couldn't be recognized, they'd got me to put on a brown wig. It looked like I had really short wavy hair. It felt so weird.

Mori and Honey were dressed as doctors. They looked ridiculous, and you could tell it was them right away. At least I looked sort of different.

Then I hear the speakers come on. The second years were on their way.

"_We will begin conducting physical examinations shortly. All students please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building."_

We could hear large amounts of footsteps from down the hall, and knew the students were coming. I took my place among the other nurses ready to greet the other pupils. As the doors opened, we all said "Welcome students". It wasn't long before I spotted Haruhi walking in with Hikaru and Kaoru. The twins caught a glimpse of me and winked, grinning from ear to ear.

Kaoru walked up to me.

"Hey Saori, you look good"

"Well, that's the idea. I gotta go get Haruhi now, hold up."

I walked off and stood behind Haruhi. I took a breath before tapping her on the shoulder.

"Mr Fujioka? I'll be your nurse today~" I had made my voice higher so Haruhi wouldn't notice. Asking why I was dressed as a nurse would kill the plan.

When I did, no-one noticed me, but Mori and Honey had been sussed out. Girls were crowding round them, looking at them curiously.

I started pulling Haruhi to the special boys clinic that Kyouya had set up for her, when she spotted Mori and Honey. She stopped, so I had to stop too. When she shouted out their names, they shushed her and Kyouya popped up behind us.

"I've got those two for backup just in case something happens."

"But why are they in doctor disguises?"

He shrugged in response. "It's to set the mood. Disguises help our operation feel like a real espionage mission."

I started pulling Haruhi along again when I turned and saw a strange looking man bump into Kyouya, he hastily apologized then stumbled past Mori and Honey.

I could only wonder... who was that guy?

I proceeded anyway, when I felt Haruhi being pulled away from me and taken behind a screen. Just as planned. I heard Tamaki, then waited a moment before calling out for Haruhi asking if 'he' was ready to be measured.

It took me about a minute to notice that everyone was gathered around, then Tamaki appeared in a brown wig, gawking. The twins looked absolutely gleeful. I couldn't help but snicker too when he said he was Haruhi Fujioka.

Girls were muttering among themselves.

"That's Tamaki."

"That's definitely Tamaki."

"Is he cosplaying as Haruhi?"

"What's going on, is he trying to be funny?"

I saw Haruhi fall from the side of the curtain, looked exasperated, but turned quickly when I heard the twins burst out laughing.

"I can't believe he actually did it!" yelled the eldest Hitachiin.

"They recognized him! I told you they'd see through it!" shouted the younger twin.

I laughed along with everyone else as Tamaki completely blew up at the twins.

Honey skipped over, in his normal clothes today and started giggling.

"Hey, you knew it was gonna happen too?"

"Well yea! And the best thing is, it doesn't matter who checks Haru-Chan out, because all the doctors here are from Kyouya's family's hospital."

"Well... he could have said that sooner..."

Kyouya went behind the screen and returned a moment later, he stooped down to whisper in my ear.

"Take Haruhi to the special boys clinic now, we've had our fun."

* * *

I walked into the room with Haruhi and stood beside the door. The female doctor here said that she was completely aware that Haruhi was a girl, which only caused Haruhi to freak out and look at me.

"Haruhi, it's okay. It's me." and with that, I finally got to pull of that stupid itchy wig.

"Wow... you didn't look like you."

"That's the magic of makeup and a wig."

"Oh."

We both started laughing, and then the smiling doctor told Haruhi to go behind the screen and disrobe.

As Haruhi disappeared, the doctor turned to me.

"Miss, are you a student here?"

"Um, yeah, I am. I was just in on the whole Haruhi thing..."

I blushed as she scrutinized me, wondering if I was about to get locked up for impersonating a nurse.

"Would you like a checkup now you're here?"

I was surprised for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes, thank you."

I went behind a second screen and took off the dress. After a minute, I was stood in my girl boxers (don't laugh, they rock!) and vest. I wear a bra too, but I like to wear a vest over the top.

I was waiting for the doctor, when I heard the curtains open next door. I was starting to think that Haruhi was being checked first... if I hadn't heard scuffling.

"Excuse me..." she started. Then I heard a mans voice start up.

"No! Its not what you think, just keep quiet."

I pushed through the curtain and saw the same man that had bumped into Kyouya earlier.

"Hey! Get off her!" I stomped over and shoved him off Haruhi. I must have looked a sight as I stood over him, not particularly pleased, and only half clothed... kind of.

I must just attract perverts...

So, there was a cowering man on the floor, a startled Haruhi looking at me in my vest and (girl) boxers. The man started to stand up, stammering, when I heard Tamaki shout 'Haruhi!' and he burst in... just my luck.

"Tama-Chan kick!"

Tamaki flew across the room, kicked the man square in the side of the head, did a flip and landed on his feet. The man flew across the room (thanks to the 'Tama-Chan kick') and hit the wall with a crack. Even I flinched.

Hikaru and Kaoru flanked Haruhi.

"One... good looks that attract the public eye."

Then Kyouya came out from the shadows.

"Two... more wealth then you can imagine."

Mori and Honey stood inside the curtain.

"Three... Chivalry that will never be able to overlook..." (Mori)

"The hideous wickedness of the world." (Honey)

Tamaki dropped his shirt over Haruhi, then stood up tall.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!"

I just stood, slightly bemused, as they all finished together.

"We're here, watch out!"

The man started to cower, so while everyone glared at him, I moved back into the shadows. I honestly didn't want the guys to see me in my underwear... I know the man had, but different circumstances, you know.

"Please don't hurt me! Spare me my life!"

Haruhi looked at the other hosts, very confused.

Then the man went on to tell us his life story... apparently, he is a doctor, named Yabu, but his family walked out on him because he had debt. He wanted to find his daughter to apologize to her, but he couldn't seem to locate her.

As he was telling his story, I felt so much sympathy for him. I know what it's like to lose family, so I could really empathize with him. I found myself knelt on the floor next to him patting his shoulder. I knew full well the others were staring at me, but so? The guy was obviously broken...

"I know I'm terrible at managing money, and I can't say no to anybody. I don't blame them for being tired of constantly living in debt! But I wanted to see my daughter one more time so I came here... after being pelted by rain and wandering the streets I came to your school. Once I got here I was mistaken as a doctor here to examine students."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked exceptionally bored, and started drawling "Well of course, you're wearing a doctor coat." "Anyone would mistake you."

He said how he was just trying to ask a girl if she had seen his daughter, but she started screaming and then people chased him away. He was getting really upset, so much so that he was crying and even snotted himself. Eww.

Tamaki was crying to, and went over to comfort Yabu.

I stood and walked over to Haruhi whilst the other questioned Yabu farther.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her, touching her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just shocked me a bit when he came in."

I started laughing a bit, "I can imagine. I wouldn't have liked it."

She laughed too, "Yeah, then you came in and shoved him off. You looked seriously mad."

"Well duh! I wouldn't want one of my best friends getting attacked by some dude. I guess that wasn't his intention, but it didn't look too good, did it?"

She just laughed at me. Then stopped when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, a saw Mori looking at me.

"Why are you only in your underwear?" he asked in that low, monotonous voice.

"Well, the doctor asked if I wanted to have a checkup too, so I said yes. I was in my underwear when I hear Yabu go in Haruhi's stall. I went in there too 'cos I thought he was a pervert."

He just nodded, then took off his blazer and draped it over my shoulders.

"Um... thanks. I guess."

He went back to the others, when Tamaki asked Kyouya to find a map of all the school in the area.

"Find a map... he should find his own god damned map..."

This set me and Haruhi off again, we just giggled for a while until Kyouya walked back in and glared at us... as if he knew we were laughing. It's official, he can read minds.

Pretty soon, Yabu was on the road again, and we were waving goodbye to him from the window, I was still in my underwear with Mori's blazer over me, and Haruhi still had Tamaki's shirt over her.

Hikaru turned to us all; "Are you sure about this?"

Kaoru looked at us too; "After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll want to speak to him."

We were all silent for a moment, then Tamaki spoke up.

"Well, that's something he'll have to find out for himself..."

I smiled up at him. Okay, I guess there are times where he could be really nice and he could be more help than hindrance. This is one of those times.

Haruhi retreated back to the screened area, and I gave Mori his blazer back.

"Saori."

"Yes Kyouya?"

"For the love of god, get some clothes on."


	18. spring time

Chapter 18 up now. Thanks for the review Zurla ;)

Enjoy.

* * *

"Seriously Saori, when did you start wearing boxers?"

"Girls shouldn't wear them at all. Boxers are for boys."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, firstly, I've been wearing them for years, secondly, I'm all for equality, so if boys can wear boxers, so can girls."

"whatever, all we're saying is that it's not cool..."

"oh, and head up. Tamaki wants to force you into panties."

Dear sweet lord, you have to be kidding me.

"He wants me to wear panties? They're horrible! I mean, fair enough if I'm PMS-ing but not for the other three weeks in a month."

Hikaru smirked at me, and Kaoru gave a little chuckle.

"All we're saying is keep a look out if he's acting weird." they said in unison. It was then my turn to smirk.

"Yeah, and when is he not acting weird? Am I meant to stalk him to see when he's gonna try to force a pair of panties in my hands?"

"That could work!"

We all burst out laughing. Since the whole '**I-was-stood-in-my-underwear-in-front-of-the-whole-host-club-and-a-doctor-from-the-town-over-who-we-thought-was-a-pervert-but-actually-turned-out-to-just-be-looking-for-his-daughter-and-got-lost-and-confused-and-then-we-helped-him-but-it-doesn't-change-the-fact-that-they-saw-me**' thing, Tamaki has been trying to make me act more girly, and the twins have been teasing me non stop about my clothing style.

The others have been pretty cool about it all. Fair enough I got a few comments the first few days about being too skinny (Kyouya and Mori – they wanted to know about my diet... who do they think they are? My parents?) and the occasional comment from Honey about how cute I looked wearing Mori's 'blatantly too big' blazer (which, by the way, made both me and Mori go bright red because the little punk mentioned it in front of the customers). But other than that, all was well with the world.

Today, we were all dressed in kimonos. Of course, it was to bring money in. Guests would want a replica of the kimonos their favorite host was wearing, and they'd pay good money for it too.

Tamaki was wearing one with a brown, gold and white striped pattern. Girls were fawning over him... but that was no surprise, because they always did.

The twins had blue kimonos, with a floral pattern. Their guests were swooning as Hikaru stooped in as if to kiss Kaoru. Normal behavior for the twins, trust me.

Haruhi had a very girlish, pink kimono on... when I first saw it, I face-palmed. Now I realize, the girls here are so dense, she could walk out in a dress, hair like a girl and everything, and all they'd say was "Haruhi! You're so cute, almost like a girl!" Well, no shit sherlock!

Kyouya was wearing a dark green kimono. It looked like the design was one taken from the scales of a snake... which made perfect sense, seeing as he was about as vicious as one.

Honey had a kimono on that was fit for a five year old to wear. Although, since most of the time he acted like one, why not? I have to admit, he did look rather cute in it, even I 'aww-ed' at him.

Mori had on a dark blue kimono, with a purple sash. He looked way older than eighteen, and the way he held himself, he looked like a real samurai... I used to watch a load of anime's when I was little.

Anyway. Today I was dressed in a dark purple kimono, with a black sash, and for the first time ever, I was entertaining male guests in club hours. I only did this once a week, the other days I would gossip, but this gave me time to just chill and not spread shit, ya' know?

"So, Saori, how are you today?" asked one of my regulars, Yosuke. I smiled at him as I poured five cups of tea.

"I'm fine thank you. Just trying to keep up with things here in Japan. I never thought things would be so different over here."

"Well;" said a long haired boy, Keiji, "I suppose it's the difference in cultures. I went to england last year and I was completely shocked by it, it was like another world."

"I went to America, it was just amazing..." murmured Tanjiro, a red headed boy that came often with his friends.

We were chatting about cultures, styles, games ad stuff like that all the time. The fact that we were so different helped keep the conversation flow. Rinji looked up and nodded towards the other side of the room.

"Saori, looks like you're wanted."

I turned around, and saw Tamaki staring right at me. When he figured he'd got my attention, he grinned and motioned for me to come over to him. Grumbling I got up.

"What now...?"

Yosuke, Rinji, Tanjiro and Keiji all laughed among themselves as I walked across the room.

"Yes Tamaki? You felt the need to disturb me when I was hosting?"

"Saori, you and I need to have a daddy daughter talk."

"Oh, god. Tamaki, I don't want to keep reminding you that you're not my dad."

"I know I'm not biologically your father, but I feel the need to protect you from any harm, and I also want whats best for you! That's why I got my maids to go shopping for you and Haruhi, for lots of girly clothes~ this way you won't have to wear boxers and hoodies anymore and you can wear girl clothes! Isn't that wonderful?"

… well, shit.

"Tamaki. I don't like girlish clothes. I would be much happier if I could just carry on dressing the way I do now. I _like_ boxers, I _like_ hoodies, and I _like_ jeans. Not skirts, jeans. So if you would be so kind, return your clothes, so they don't go to waste."

His eyes started welling up with tears, and he looked completely and utterly broken for a minute.

"But... I went to all this trouble... and I want to see you in girl clothes... and so does everyone else..."

I sighed... loud.

"Kyouya, come here please." The black haired boy looked up at me from his clipboard, and strode over.

"What is it now? You should be hosting."

"Tell that to him;" I said, jabbing my thumb in Tamaki's general direction. "He thinks people would like to see me dressed like a girl. Tell him I'm fine as is."

"Well..." was the reply. Kyouya looked at me for a moment. Then smiled his 'I'm going to be rich' smile. "I understand that you don't like the dresses. But I could see of we could make an alteration of the boys uniform for you to wear. Personally, I think you would attract more boys to your services as a host if you showed off your figure."

"You have to be kidding me. I thought you had given up on the 'You're too thin' thing?"

"Oh, I have on that. But you do have other... womanly attributes that many adolescent boys."

"If you're referring to my breasts, I don't think so."

"You can keep half the profits you earn." he gave a that wicked smile, the one he always had before he knew he was winning.

"How much would that be?"

"Weekly? About 10,000 yen. That should keep you happy."

"...I'll try it."

Don't get me wrong, I am only doing this for the money I can give to my grandparents. That way it's a little towards keeping me, and they could treat themselves. I don't like flaunting my bosy around, it's just not me.

I started walking back to the boys, when I saw a figure in the doorway. Haruhi had noticed too, and pointed it out to Tamaki.

Looking closer, I could see it was a young girl, probably in Haruhi's year. She had long chestnut hair and large brown eyes. The only thing that made her different was the large pink bow she had in her hair.

"Looks like the host club has a brand new guest" chimed the twins. They slunk over to the door, and offered roses to the new girl.

"Come on in, what are you waiting for?" purred Kaoru

"Watching from afar is no fun." said Hikaru.

"Please miss~" they chorused, as usual. The girl only moved away from them.

Tamaki moved past them, holding up a rose and looking haughty.

"Stop that. How many times do I have to tell you boys to be courteous to our first time guests?"

He turned to the girl, and smiled warmly.

"Please, you don't have to be afraid, my princess. I welcome you, to the Ouran host club."

She paused for a moment, before smacking him hard across the face.

"No, don't touch me, you're phony!"

Tamaki staggered back, holding a hand to his face where she hit him. He questioned her as to what she meant, and only got a sharp, angry response.

"Just what I said, you're phony. I fond it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club! You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that you stupid! You must be a dim-witted narcissist! You're incompetent, you're a commoner, you're disgusting!"

"Harsh..." I whispered in Haruhi's ear.

As Tamaki fell to the floor, very slowly might I add, Kyouya gave the girl a curious look.

"I don't suppose... you are..." but she cut him off.

"It's you! Kyouya!" and with that she bounded across the room, trod on Tamaki, and leaped into Kyouya's arms.

"I finally meet you, my one true love! My fiancée!"


	19. dealing with the insane

OMG i got a few reviews! Thankyou all, have a cyber cookie, and a cyber hug :3 I likes you all!!!

Okay, this is this chapter! I don't own anything except Saori and granny and my own little plot bunnies that i feed into the big plot wolfy :)

HAVE FUN!!!!!

* * *

"Huh?"

Kyouya looked mildly shocked at this (more than slightly demented) girl.

I swear though, if I was drinking something I'd have spat it out laughing, but I bit my tongue when I saw Kyouya glare at me. As much as I wanted to take a picture... it just wasn't worth my life.

Since no-one was doing anything, I cleared my throat, and motioned to the sofas.

"Why don't we all sit down and have a cup of tea... you can explain this to us then miss...?"

"Renge~"

"Miss Renge. We'll close early so it's private enough for you too explain all of this."

Myself and Haruhi walked around telling the guests that we had to leave early, sorry for the trouble, etc. After getting changed into our uniforms because they were more comfortable, we made tea for everyone (except myself, I hate the stuff. Prefer Nescafe.)

The twins were now the first to break the awkward silence that everybody but Renge noticed.

"So... this is you're fiancée Kyouya sempai?"

"Of course, my name is Renge Houshakuji, and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy's first year class A tomorrow."

We nodded and then turned to look over at Tamaki who had huddled up in a corner to sulk for a while.

"Why is he sulking?"asked Hikaru.

Kaoru snickered, "Because mommy was keeping a secret from daddy."

I had to hold back laughter as Kyouya gave the twin evils. He sighed and just mumbled "Whatever..."

A little known fact (to people not it Ouran) is that Tamaki refers to himself as the father of all the hosts... except the ones older than him. He declared that Kyouya was 'mom', most likely because Kyouya is vice-president of the host club.

I always thought he had a boy crush on Kyouya, but it's quite obvious he dotes on Haruhi.

"Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?"

I grinned, "Yeah, and in that case, why do you have the female role? Tamaki is definitely more in touch with his feminine side."

I got a pair of evils from Tamaki before he whined and turned back to his corner, and the twins laughed along with me as he sulked some more. Then Renge popped up behind us, looking exceptionally scary as she went into the details of how she fell for Kyouya.

Well, she didn't look scary, but the thought of all the bullshit she came out with was.

Apparently he likes nature, because he was admiring flowers in the garden. A fact that probably only me and Tamaki know (I did some snooping around) is that Kyouya has hay fever.

She went on to say how he saved a small kitten from a tree, and laughed as it licked his face. I think all the host club know how Kyouya despises cats, he told us that when one was out in the courtyard. Apparently one bit his knuckle when he was small and he still has a scar.

"Is she serious?" the twins must have spoke what everyone was thinking.

Haruhi started smiling "Could you have the wrong person." But Renge soon jumped down her throat.

"No way! I could recognize my love anywhere!"

She carried on about how he was a gentleman who was kind to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in return, he likes solitude but sometimes he gets lonely, he has a diary in which he writes all his deep feelings and sometimes he cries at night because he is misunderstood.

Everyone else was starting to get restless, and I was wondering what the fire trucking hell she was on about.

"He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki-Doki-Memorial!"

"Uki-Doki-Memorial? Isn't that the crap dating sim for people who can't get a life or a boyfriend?"

I felt about five people clap their hands over my mouth, and I mumbled an 'ow' from under them.

"Sheesh Saori, don't piss her off!" muttered Hikaru in one ear.

"Yeah, she's a nut, you don't want her to go all crazy on you, do you?" mumbled Kaoru in my other ear.

I shoved Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Mori and Honey away.

"Come on, she's obviously obsessed with this game, so much so that she thinks Kyouya is one of the characters. Get real sweety, he's not some simulated dude off a game that will be old in about six months."

I finished, and had all the shocked eyes of the host club on me, and a hurt pair of eyes staring at me.

"K-Kyouya, tell her she's wrong! She's lying!"

No-one spoke, so I just tutted and mumbled 'Otaku'. This set the twins and Tamaki off screaming. Mori looked indifferent and Kyouya looked like everything had just dawned upon him.

"I get it now, you're in love with that character. You're projecting that love onto me and you somehow deluded yourself into thinking we're engaged. I assume this Miyabe character wears glasses as well."

We all turned to look at him.

"So she made it up? You're not really her fiancée right?" asked a very confused Tamaki.

"Well no. I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage. Besides, this is the first time I've ever met the woman."

"Well you know Kyouya, you could have said so sooner." I snapped.

"The thought really didn't occur to me."

I rolled my eyes... riiight...

* * *

It took about half an hour for her to find out that Kyouya was the director of the club, managing the finances for the club and being the boss on the sly.

Then she sent us spiraling when she declared that she wanted to be the lady manager of the host club.

Tamaki looked as if he was about to ask Kyouya if he could change Renge's mind, but Kyouya cut him short.

"Miss Houshakuji is the only daughter of a very important Ootori family client. So please be polite and try not to offend her in any way. That goes for _all_ of you." he looked at me directly, and I caught the warning glare in his eyes

"Fine..." I mumbled. I didn't want to get in a fight with Kyouya.

Range giggled "Well boys, and girl, I can't wait to work with you~"

* * *

It was time for a meeting. Tamaki was going through everything he wanted to do next week, then he randomly brought up the 'Lady Manager' topic.

"I was thinking about it a lot last night, and maybe having a lady manager wouldn't be so bad."

"Uhh what?"

"Why do you say that?" asked the twins

"Well it's fairly obvious isn't it? Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi, so if Haruhi has a girlfriend, it could bring out the feminine side in her. Renge's girlish air of tenderness might be able to stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity."

"Good grief" groaned Haruhi.

"Tamaki, don't you think I'm a good enough female role model for Haruhi?" I asked, kind of hurt that he'd just overlook me like that.

"Well, at first I did consider asking you to be more feminine with Haruhi. But since I found out you wear boxers, I couldn't possibly let you two spend more than club time together."

I started laughing, come on! We spent a lot of time together considering the fact that we walk to school together, we walk home together and we have actually had a sleepover (shock horror, I know).

"Now Renge is here we can finally help Haruhi get in touch with her feminine side! This is a very important project men! She doesn't have any friends in class except these two shady twins! That's no good for her."

The twins cocked their heads and gave Tamaki a look.

"Like you have room to talk."

Tamaki completely ignored the twins' comment, and turned to face me. One word crossed my mind.

Help.

"And Saori, since you lack in feminine qualities, you can spend time with Renge and Haruhi! You could all have quality bonding time all together!"

I was about to reject the whole idea, but Haruhi gave me a pleading look. I figured, if she has to go through this, then she should have some company. Who wants to be tortured by a chestnut haired devil on their own?

Just then Renge walked into the room.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear, huh?

"Hi everyone! You'll be happy to know that your new manager Renge has baked you all some cookies!"

Tamaki started gushing over how ladylike Range was, baking cookies for us all, until she put him down and called him phony again.

We all went to try the cookies as Renge went into her 'Virtual Kyouya World'. I didn't find them too bad, a little burnt, but the texture was okay, so was the taste. Haruhi agreed with me, but when Honey (the sweety king, as I named him once) tried one, he started to say that they were really burnt and didn't taste good. Mori, like the over protective cousin he is, jumped in.

"Mitsukuni, don't eat that, it's bad for you."

Range heard this, and pretty much freaked out.

"Run Mori, run!" I shouted with the twins, and we laughed as Mori scooped up Honey and ran across the room.

After laughing for a bit we tired of hearing Honey yell that Renge was scaring him.

I picked up another cookie and started munching on it. Haruhi picked another one up too. When she bit into it, she got crumbs on her cheek, I started chuckling at her.

"You've got more of the cookie on your face than in your mouth."

Hikaru and Kaoru picked up on this, so Hikaru bit half the cookie of when it was still in her mouth, and Kaoru licked the crumbs off her face.

Tamaki (obviously) saw this, and went mad.

"Did you see what they just did? He took a bite of the cookie while it was in her mouth..."

He went on rambling, I ignored him and walked away to trip Range up while she was on her fifth lap of the room chasing the third years.

I let Mori and Honey pass, then I stuck out my leg just as Renge took a step forward. However, she saw it, and hopped over my leg, but she slipped and crashed into a couch just ahead of her.

I clapped a hand to my mouth, and stepped forward to see if she was still alive.

I muttered to myself.

"Crap."


	20. near death frights and cookie fights

HEY! Whoot, i got's five reviews, i was so happy this morning, i had a good day at school and everything :)  
Soo... lets clear stuff up...

Dragon of Twilight - Yeah, I loved writing the last chapter because i got to put my own opinion in there... and the whole having Mori put his hand over Saori's mouth thing was just a stroke of genious i had a three in the morning :)

Mizuki Yumeko - ... unfortunately, no, i did not kill Renge. The plot bunnies are holding back on me :(

Kuramas red red rose - I just wanted to be the one to set off the insanity. Otaku-slayer... i love you :D

Mitsuki Hiyasii - first, love your pic, Cliff x Claire (3) ... and don't worry, the Mori love is coming up ;)

And sister friend - I'm makin it up XD but any hints would be nice, I'll try to encorporate it somewhere in the story.

ALSO! I got hit in the head today and had an epiphany. As soon as i finish this story (might take a while) I'm gonna make a sequal. But for now i have to concentrate on this, so very sorry.

Have fun reading, sorry for rambling. Much love peeps!

* * *

Renge moaned from the sofa, and while the twins had cracked up laughing, I got a sharp look off Kyouya. I grumbled walking over to Renge, and hoisted her up to her upright position.

"You're a horrid person you know..." she mumbled, averting her eyes from mine.

"I've been told. Are you okay though?"

"I suppose."

Honey brought over two cups of milk. I took mine right away and started drinking it as you couldn't say no to Honey. When he offered the other cup to Renge, she didn't take it, but regarded him wearily.

"Lukewarm..." she said.

"Huh?" I looked at her confused, so did Honey.

"Every single one of you! Except from Kyouya, all of your characters are lukewarm!"

We looked at her. Could she be serious?

"Each of you needs to have a dark side, do you understand? Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men are troubled! If you keep carrying on like this then it's only a matter of time until the girls get tired of you and stop coming altogether! Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyouya's business?"

We looked at her. Was she seriously serious?

"As your manager, it's my duty to change your character backgrounds." she whirled around to Honey. "Lets start with you!"

He cringed away, trying to hide behind Mori. Rather unsuccessfully might I note.

"If you're always cute inside and out then you're no different to a baby! Therefore from now on you are the baby faced thug! And Mori-sempai, you are his childhood friend, the flunky."

Mori stood there looking at her questioningly while Honey looked truly mortified at the idea of being a mean person for five minutes. She then whirled around to the twins and Haruhi.

"The twins will be basketball players enslaved in their own world. Haruhi, you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied!"

She turned her evil eye to Tamaki, who was sweating profusely.

"And... as for you Tamaki. You're the school idol who's admired for your good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world! The Lonely Prince."

Afterwards she 'squeed' and turned to Kyouya with a huge smile on her face.

"Ah! And Kyouya, you're perfect just the way you are now, so I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, 'kay?"

He gave her what may have looked like a genuine smile (if you were wearing rose tinted spectacles) and said;

"Thank-you, I'm honored."

I flumped down on the sofa. Tamaki was going through a drama stage but I was too busy thinking about something. She had probably left me out on purpose. I was 'supposedly' the only female host, I didn't have a tenth as many clients as the boys did, so I wasn't important. Why should I be? I'm only the gossip girl. What's so special about me?

I let out a sigh and squashed myself further back into the pink cushions. Mori sat next to me and patted my head sympathetically.

"She left me out on purpose." I mumbled to him.

"Yeah. I don't like her either."

"I didn't think I could dislike someone so much!"

He smiled at me.

"Wanna go work on being more feminine?"

I gave him a look that clearly said 'say whaaat?'

"You, me and Mitsukuni can go and make some cookies that you can actually eat. If you want?"

"Yeah. That's a good idea."

* * *

"Takashi the dough's sticking to my hands!"

I laughed as I went over to Honey to scrape the cookie dough off his hands and face. Takashi was in a similar mess, but as he'd been kneading the dough he'd managed to flick some up into his hair.

We'd already baked two batches each, but it was so fun we just kept making more, and supplies of ingredients never seemed to run out. We were all covered in flour, and there were eggshells dotted around.

"Okay, picking bits of food off you guys is definitely not making me feel girly." I laughed

They started laughing too, but it was no surprise because we'd drank about a liter of cola each. We were all pretty hyper, Mori too. We were laughing so hard that we didn't notice anyone else come in.

"Hey! So this is where you've been."

I spun around, but in doing so I slipped on some egg that had been left on the floor. With a shriek I started falling. Then I felt Mori grab hold of me, but he slipped on the egg too and we both fell to the floor. Next thing I knew, flour was being poured over us. Sputtering I sat up again.

"Why is flour being poured on me?" I started to wipe it off. Honey was laughing along with the twins, and Haruhi who had just entered the room.

"Takashi knocked it when you two fell~"

"Oh."

I twisted around to look at the giant of an eighteen year old, still holding onto my waist. He was laying spread eagled on the floor, blinking. Then he looked at me, and smiled.

"It's you're fault you know. You should have cleared that egg up."

"Yeah, I know."

I flicked some flour at him, and he in response flicked some back. It soon escalated into a whole cookie dough war, where the dough we had worked, oh-so hard on making was spattered across the room, Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey joined in, even Haruhi after she got hit in the face with a large blob of cookie dough.

We must have been lobbing flour, eggs, butter blobs and dough around for ages, because we only stopped when the room (and ourselves) were covered in the gooey mess, and we heard a loud yell from the doorway;

"Stop!"

We all flinched, quite visibly, at the voice. Inching around, we saw a shocked Kyouya, Tamaki and Renge in the door.

"What... How... Who started this?" spluttered Kyouya, flabbergasted is what my mum would have said.

I was about to step forward, when I heard a deep voice from behind me.

"It was me Kyouya, sorry."

We all looked at Mori, mouths agape. It was me, and I was going to say so when he rested a hand on my shoulder, silently telling me to be quiet. So I did.

"I'll have it cleaned up. Don't worry."

Silence. Kyouya considered it for a moment, then shrugged.

"Whatever you say Mori-Sempai."

And he walked away.

He so knew it was me.

"We... better get started then..." I mumbled looking for a mop.

"No, it's okay, I'll have my maids come in."

"Fine... but you didn't have to take the blame you know."

He just shrugged and smiled, then I felt my mobile vibrate in my pocket and Skillet's song 'Comatose' started up. I grabbed it and answered.

"Saori, you need to come home soon. Dinner's nearly ready, and if it goes cold good help me I'll-"

"Okay grandma. Bye."

I shut the phone, then sighed.

I turned to the guys.

"I gotta go, keep the cookies, seeya tomorrow!"

I ran out to get home. If I was too late, grandma would go ape shit on me.

* * *

General

As Saori ran out, everyone started getting ready to leave too. Mori pulled out his mobile and pushed in a number, he walked away for a moment to talk, giving the others chance to gossip.

"I haven't seen Mori-sempai smile so much, have you?" asked Haruhi. She hadn't known the older boys as long as the twins had, and since Honey was stood nearby he might drop a few hints to the tall boys behavior.

"Nah, not so many times in one day... but really...-" started the older twin.

"You should ask Honey sempai, nobody knows Mori sempai more than Honey sempai." finished the younger twin.

"Yeah, I will." and with that Haruhi strode towards the cutest member of the host club, leaving the twins looking dumbfounded.

"Honey sempai, I need to ask you something." she asked.

"You want to know why Takashi is acting different." said Honey, sounding rather more mature than usual.

"W-well, kinda."

Honey looked at her, and smiled softly. It wouldn't be obvious to many people yet because Mori could be so plain faced, and that could make it hard to tell his feelings. But he could see.

He almost whispered his next sentence, but the sheer certainty in his voice stunned Haruhi into silence.

"Takashi likes her."


	21. Lights Camera wait I'm not involved

Chapter 21...

Thanks for the reviews guys ;) and could the other 159 people who looked review next time? I'm getting all depressed when i look at the traffic...

Don't own it, though Saori and all her foul language is mine :)

Enjoy.

* * *

"Saori, go make me another cup of tea!"

I felt the tray being thrust into my hands, and Range was shooing me away.

Did I mention that I hate that spiteful bitch? I did? … Good.

Right now she was filming. Yes, filming. How could she have gotten a top Hollywood film crew here in the space of thirty-two and a half hours? Oh, yeah. She's rich.

At this moment in time she was working on Hikaru and Kaoru's scene. They were playing basketball, then suddenly it morphs into rain and they're outside. Tamaki walks up and says he's jealous of them because they have each other and he has no-one. Poor dear.

Then it goes to Mori and Honey who are bullying Haruhi, and Honey has to act really mean, while Mori tries (rather pitifully) to stop him.

Then it goes to Kyouya, who comes in and tells them all that they all have worth and should just get along. Blah, blah, blah, everyone's happy. The end.

How corny is that?

And during my rambling thoughts, I'd finished the tea. I took it back, put it on the table beside her and walked off to find someone worth being with a ten foot radius of.

I sat on one of the collapsible chairs the film crew brought and watched the scene they were shooting now.

"You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place." growled Honey.

Haruhi looked mortified (maybe she was acting?) but he was wearing more or less the same expression he had when I got groped that night. His eyes were smaller, narrower, and his lip was twisted up into a grimace of sorts.

Then it changed, into the Honey we all know and love. Eyes welled up with tears and he flung himself at Haruhi. She looked shocked, and Mori face-palmed (probably because he wanted to get back to reality and not act out this stupid play thing).

"Stop, stop, stop!"

Range called break and everyone went back to relishing the few moments of peace they had.

"Dear lord, why torture them like this?" I mumbled to no-one in particular, but the twins overheard me as they walked past with towels in hand.

"She's stupid, that's why." grumbled Hikaru, to which Kaoru just laughed.

"I can't be bothered with this. What's the point?"

"Aww, Saori, you just don't get it. The point is to keep her happy, if she is happy, Kyouya is happy."

"Because she isn't under his feet all day, hehe~"

The twins started laughing, and I just grumbled a bit more. Couldn't anyone else tell that the girl was mentally unstable? Or were they just letting it slide because Kyouya told them to?

"Tell you what guys. Bet you anything that she pisses Kyouya off by the end of the day."

They stopped laughing immediately. I turned to face them, and each had the exact same evil grin on their faces when they stared at me.

"Anything?" hay asked in a sickly sweet, yet creepy voice.

"Anything." I replied. I'm not one to be phased by Cheshire cat grins.

"In that case, it's a deal. But if Kyouya doesn't get annoyed, then the consequences will be dire."

I grinned back at them. The dare was getting better.

"Lay it on me. I can take it."

"Oh, alright. If Kyouya doesn't get pissed off, then you have to either kiss Mori-Sempai full on the lips, in front of guests. Or streak around the club room in your underwear in front of everyone. Guests and Tamaki included."

"Fine. But the same goes for you two if you lose~ Oh, and no interfering. We just gotta wait and see what happens."

We then all shook hands, turned away and marched to another part of the set. Then it hit me.

What _had_ I just agreed to?

"Well, shit." I mumbled, before shaking my head and walking away to make more coffee. I definitely needed more caffeine in my blood system.

* * *

"You two boys are perfect~ Wait here!"

"Whaa?"

I watched as Renge ran away and called Haruhi over. A minute went past as she introduced Haruhi to the large burly boys. They looked like thugs, and I could tell now things weren't going to go well.

I set down m forth cup of coffee (in the last hour... sue me) and got up from my chair. I walked over and stood by the side as Haruhi and Renge walked over to the two boys.

"These two gentlemen have agreed to make a special appearance in our film!"

Obviously the boys had agreed to no such thing, as they gave Renge questioning looks.

"In your film? What are you talking about?"

This comment was completely ignored by Renge, who gushed on as normal.

"After all, we're gonna need some tough guys for the big climax! That's when all of the club members come together to fight against the real villains in their school. According to the script, these two are from families who made their wealth from being in the Japanese mafia!"

"Oh, for Christs sake." I mumbled, I started walking over, but soon enough the two boys had lashed out at Renge, telling her to stay out of their families business, and pushed her forcefully to the side. Haruhi ran over and grabbed Renge, but in the process fell into a load of metal pipes.

"Hey! Leave them alone!"

I ran over and latched onto one of the guys arms, just as he looked about ready to punch something, or someone (probably Renge, I know I would...) but he just grabbed hold of me and pushed me into the wall, smacking my head against it.

"Ow! Shit!"

Just then Tamaki ran around the corner.

"What happened Haruhi? -"

I suddenly felt the guys grip on me loosen, and the go altogether. I slipped down the wall to the floor, holding my now throbbing head. I head Haruhi telling Renge off about stereotyping people as Tamaki growled at the other boys.

"So which one of you jerks started this?"

I looked up at him; he looked furious again, just like the night he saw Danno groping me.

"Tamaki;" I mumbled, lifting my head up ever so slightly so I could see him glaring the guy down. "It's not their fault. Renge started this."

Haruhi then came to my aid, agreeing with me.

"She's telling the truth Tamaki sempai, it wasn't their fault. They were provoked."

Tamaki let go of the guy, and the two ran off... I couldn't blame them to be honest. He then went over to Haruhi to see if she was alright.

Fine, leave me out. I'm obviously not hurt too...

The next part happened in a blur. Haruhi was crying, but it was because of her contact. Then the camera crew caught the whole thing on camera, but Kyouya hit the camera with a rock and destroyed the lens. He then told Renge off, in a Kyouya like pissed off-ish-ness.

Mori had walked over to me, and passed over a few paracetamol tablets and a glass of water. He smiled at me, and I smiled at him. He was really sweet, so people saying he was a gentle giant wasn't completely stupid.

I then smiled over at Hikaru and Kaoru, who were sulking.

I had won the bet~


	22. attack of the boys

Okay! I got 53 reviews so i decided I'll celebrate by posting this little fill in :)

Enjoy my friends, and review please. If i get to sixty by... tomorrow-ish, i'll post the next one quick as poss!

* * *

We were all in the club room, relaxing as we normally did with customers when girls started gushing over how amazing we all were in the film, how Honey looked so cool when he was bad boy, and Tamaki was the perfect lonely prince. Kyouya just smiled the whole way through it.

I leaned over to him.

"You went ahead with the film, didn't you?" I whispered to him.

"Naturally, it was a great way to boost profits for the club." he smiled back.

"Well, naturally. Although I suppose you could have warned us that you were going to go ahead so that we would have known all the girls were gonna talk about was that daft film."

"Well, excuse me for caring about the club" he replied in a mock hurt voice.

I just laughed and walked away, getting on with my normal jobs, gossiping, cleaning up and gossiping some more. My guests didn't come to club today... too bad 'cos they wouldn't have gone on about the film I didn't appear in. I'm not upset or anything. Not much anyway. At least I could cheer myself up.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, come here!" I shouted. I saw the twins visibly wince before they made their way over to me.

"Guys, we have a bet to settle." I smirked.

They groaned, then walked away to discuss their options. They could streak (which would probably have a mob of girls after them) or they could kiss Mori smack bang on the lips.

I felt sorry for him as they sauntered up to him and kissed him. It wasn't major, but having two guys kiss you quickly on the lips (especially if you're a guy yourself) would shock you.

After they were done, all the girls in the room squealed and ran after them. Mori was sat on his chair, shell shocked. It took a good fifteen minutes, two strong cups of tea and a slice of strawberry cake (Honey insisted it would help) he seemed to return to normal. As did everything else in the club, and we went about our business.

Pretty soon though, after all the hustle and bustle of the club and cleaning up, I turned to Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi, you wanna sleep over this weekend? I've not got anything going on."

"Sure, I just gotta ask my dad first. But I think he might be working. So it should be okay"

"Awesome."

We smiled briefly at each other before going back to tidying up. Well, we were about to tidy up, however it seemed that we were ambushed and knocked over in a flurry of blond and red hair.

"You two are having a sleepover?" asked the twins and Tamaki in unison.

"Um, yeah. At my place. If Haruhi's dad says it's okay though." I replied, slightly dazed from being knocked over.

"Yeah, and now you know, kindly get off us." growled Haruhi.

They got off, obviously listening to Haruhi's aggravated tone.

Tamaki helped Haruhi up, despite her protests, and the twins went about dusting her off. I started heaving myself up, when I felt a large calloused hand grip mine, and with a strong pull I was on my feet again. I looked up and saw Mori towering above me, not in an intimidating way though.

"You always seem to be right there to help me Mori. Thanks."

"No problem." he mumbled, averting his eyes. I was about to comment on how strange it seemed that he wasn't looking at me, but Honey jumped at us and wrapped his arms around both our waists, initiating a group hug.

"I wanna sleep at your house too Sa-Chan~" he flashed me that big smile, almost making me forget that he is an eighteen year old boy.

"I don't think my grandma would let you Honey. Sorry..." And I really was, because his face fell super quick. Then Kyouya jumped in.

"I she won't let six boys sleep at your house, then perhaps you could convince her to let you have a sleepover at one of our manors. You and Haruhi together so that it wouldn't be to strange."

He had that glint in his eyes again... he knew he was going to win. Hell, I knew he was going to win.

I'll ask her later... when I get home. And he probably could read my mind (or I'm just too easy to read) because he smiled that bright fake smile.

"Brilliant, I'll arrange everything. Honey-Sempai, you have a large guest room at your house don't you? Is it possible to get eight beds in there and still have space to relax?"

Honey smiled back and nodded his head vigorously. Of course he would have a room like that, and if he didn't he could probably afford to have one built on the side as an extension.

The simple girls sleepover has officially been ambushed...


	23. sleepover madness

Chapter 23. I know i only got 56 reviews, and i said 60-ish, but screw it, I'll torment you with this one XD BWA HAHAHAHA!!!!

anyways, thanks to all those that reviewed. Please recomend this to your friends because I'm trying to get as many reviews as i can by the end of the month... so if they like this kind of shit, recomend this shit :)

I kind of just rambled and made no sense, but enjoy!

* * *

"Yay! Sa-Chan we're all gonna have so much fun~!"

I walked into the big 'guest room' (totally not, it was so built on within the last few days) and smiled down at Honey. He and Mori had come to pick me up for the sleepover, because of course my grandmother let me come to a mostly boys sleepover... her reason being they were well brought up boys and would act like gentlemen. If only she knew...

"I had a big screen brought in so we could watch films, and there and big beeny bags brought in so we can all chill out, just like you said. And there's a fridge too, with lots of soda, and cake, and sweets, and we have popcorn too!"

I smiled down at him, sweet as he was he had thought everything through thoroughly so we would have a good time. Even the beds had been positioned in a way so you could bounce from one to another quite easily.

I was still looking around when Tamaki and Kyouya walked through the door. Tamaki started going hyper, before we had even opened the pop, and Kyouya thanked Honey for letting us all stay here.

Not long after that, the twins burst through the door dragging Haruhi along with them.

"Time to get this party started I suppose."

We all took turns going into the bathroom, and changing into our pyjamas. The twins were just wearing long pyjama pants (which Tamaki started protesting to about not being decent enough in the presence of two young ladies... though they shut him up quickly by saying they normally slept nude). Tamaki came out in silky light blue pyjamas, top and bottom, looking rather like a giddy child. Kyouya wore similar ones, only in a dark purple, looking not so much like a giddy child, but a mildly amused teen.

Mori came out in dark green pyjama bottoms, and Honey bounced out in footie pyjamas... which was really cute, especially when he was holding Usa-Chan.

Haruhi came out in dark blue shorts, and a white t-shirt, then they pushed me in to get changed. I had red, black and white plaid pyjama pants, made with really soft cotton, and a white vest top that was really snug. When I walked out Tamaki started insisting I wear something to cover my arms... and the bit of cleavage he managed to see. His excuse was he didn't want be to get cold later... Total. Bull. Shit.

"I brought a few scary movies along. I thought we could watch them later." said Kyouya, pulling out 'My Bloody Valentine' and the whole set of 'Final Destination'. Great... did I forget to mention I hated gory or remotely scary films?

We started with 'My Bloody Valentine'. The twins lounged at the front, lying down facing the screen. They were holding each others hands though, as if to comfort each other when it got scary. Kyouya was sat behind them, with Tamaki, Haruhi and Honey. I'd made sure to hide at the back, beside Mori so I could hide when necessary.

I think it was the part, more or less right at the beginning when the bloke in the gas mask put the pick axe through the back of the other man's head and his eye popped out that I screamed (loud) and dived at Mori to protect me. I stayed there for most of the film, looking up every so often to get the main story line, but hiding again when Mori said it was going to get scary. He seemed okay with me burying my head in his side every time it got too scary for me, he even put his arm around me once when I started getting really scared... which was... most of the time.

They must have thought me a wuss, because even Honey was all right with the film, only jumping every so often. Haruhi didn't like the film either (thankfully) and spent most of her time either clutching Tamaki's hand or ducking behind Kyouya.

When it ended, I got up and walked away before they could ask if I wanted to watch another film... to which my answer would have definitely been 'NO!'

For about twenty minutes we had a pillow fight in the clear section of the floor, even Kyouya joined in when I smacked him around the head (apparently, he's really violent when he wants to settle something). Then we jumped over to the beds and started attacking each other there. From there, the game changed to 'The Floor is Made of Lava' and we did our best to 'kill' everyone else. Kaoru bumped into me in mid bounce, knocking me away from the beds, I grabbed him, he grabbed Tamaki, who grabbed Haruhi and we all tumbled to the floor.

The others stood on the beds laughing at us as we did our best to de tangle ourselves and watch as the others fought it out.

Hikaru had still been laughing about the face Kaoru pulled when he fell, and Kyouya pushed him off and he landed with a resounding thump, but then Kyouya slipped and fell on top of Hikaru (which we all found hilarious by the way).

It was then Mori and Honey, which was pretty cool because neither seemed to be getting tired or bored of lunging at each other. It was only when Tamaki found Usa-Chan under one of the beds and started playing with him did anything change. Honey pounced at him and pulled his teddy from Tamaki, knocking the taller blond over and standing on his head. But he left the beds, so Mori won.

He was king of the volcano, whoo!

"what do we do now?" asked Hikaru, still rubbing his leg where Kyouya had landed on him.

"We could... eat."

Everyone smiled at me (and my genius stomach) before we raided the fridge. Honey was right, he had filled it. There was pop, cake galore, sweets in packets by the dozens and there was enough popcorn to feed Africa (maybe a slight overstatement, but there was a lot).

We ate _everything._

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Kyouya asked Kaoru, who pondered over it for a moment before grinning and saying "dare."

"All right then... I dare you... to phone the president of Suoh industries and talk about how much you love Tamaki until she hangs up... or has you shot."

We all started laughing, except for Tamaki and Kaoru. He gritted his teeth and pulled out his cell phone, then punched in the number.

"Hello, I'd like to speak with the president. Yes, it's urgent. It's the Hitachiin family, if you must know... Hello, miss President. Yes, I'm calling about your grandson Tamaki Suoh. No, no he's not a problem... yes I understand that. No, the thing is, I'm completely in love with him, and since you're his grandmother I thought you would be able to advise me on how to go about telling him..."

"Kaoru... hang up..." whispered Tamaki, looking very scared.

"No ma'am this isn't a joke. Don't shout, please... right. Right. Well I can't just tell him. No, that's stupid. Fine, be like that, but when I have his heart then you'll regret every word you just said 'cos he'll have you in a batty old retirement home! Goodbye!"

He snapped his phone shut, and glared at Kyouya as we all roared with laughter.

"Oh, and by the way Tamaki. You're grandma thinks your gay and she wants me dead."

We all continued laughing, and Hikaru had to excuse himself 'cos he was about to pee his pants.

Kaoru reached out to spin the bottle, and since Kaoru had been last to 'truth or dare' he was the one to set the task on whoever it landed on. And it was Haruhi.

"Right... I pick truth."

"Okay... if you were stranded on a desert island, which one of us boys would you want to be with you and why?"

We all looked at her, as she pondered the question.

"I'd have to say... Kyouya. But only for the reason that he'd have his phone, and you never said that the island wouldn't have any cell signal."

"Smart arse." muttered the twins.

After that Haruhi got to 'truth' Tamaki about his most embarrassing thing ever (when he lived in France he pee'd himself every time his dad visited 'cos he was so excited), then he got to 'truth' Honey about the strangest thing he ever bought (a monkey toy that clapped symbols together when you walked past it). The Honey span the bottle and it landed on me.

"Truth or dare Sa-Chan?" he asked sweetly.

I thought for a moment. He was really nice, so the dare couldn't be that bad, and truths were getting boring.

"Dare" I said finally. He grinned mischievously.

"I dare you and Takashi to go in the closet over there;" He pointed towards a door that I hadn't actually seen until now "And play twenty minutes in heaven."

Oh. My. Good_ness_!


	24. i dont kiss and tell

Ok, i updated cos so many people nagged me... i hope you're happy. but thanks all for reviews x

Dragon of twilight... i know you more or less guessed correct in your review... but i tweaked it XD so now it's kinda crap...

I'm leaning more towards Mori right now.... so im gonna get more Kyouya love in here soon xx

Enjoy!

* * *

Oh. My. Goodness... 20 minutes in heaven with Mori? I was about to protest out loud, but I saw Mori actually getting up, looking pretty apathetic.

Brilliant. Obviously the thought of kissing me was boring. How rejected do I feel now? Uh, a lot!

I was about to start sulking, but Mori had already offered me his hand to help heave me up, so I just huffed and let him drag me to my feet. I smiled slightly at him, and nearly ran to the closet to hide when the twins started wolf whistling. Tamaki looked about ready to intervene (I wished) but Kyouya coughed and muttered something to him. Tamaki looked less likely to stop this.

I sighed again, and muttered 'Come on' to Mori, who followed me into the closet and shut the door behind us.

"Well... this is..." I started, shuffling my feet.

"Awkward." he finished, but I heard the smile in his voice.

I mumbled, unsure what to do. What would anyone else do? I was about to start begging to be let out when I heard Mori _actually_ talk to me.

"What do you think of the sleepover? So far I mean."

"Um, well it's okay. I mean, I didn't care much for the film;" He started laughing here so I nudged him in the ribs and smiled "But the whole jumping on the beds and pillow fight was fun."

"Yeah, it was. Shame Hikaru pushed you off."

"Why? Did you want to push me?" I started laughing.

"Well yeah, of course." he chuckled.

"You know Mori, I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much."

"Really?"

"Mm hm... I don't mind talking to you though."

"Oh."

We were both quiet for a moment, then he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"H-how do you, you know, play this game?" he mumbled, not looking at me. This shocked me. Who didn't know how to play *insert number here* minutes in heaven? So I (awkwardly) explained the aim of the game, sit in the closet, make out, walk out and look like a prat all messed up and stuff. He just stared down at me, quietly.

"You know Saori. I won't do anything if you don't want me to." he said, very quiet, but very sure.

I smiled up at him, my only thought was 'Awww...'

"That's... that's really sweet Mori. Thank-you."

And I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

Anyone would do that if a guy said that to them.

And he blushed, Takashi Morinozuka _blushed_!

I giggled at him.

"You're blushing Mori."

"So are you." he replied quickly.

"Oh." I mumbled, quickly averting my eyes. I was intent on staring at my feet for the next fifteen minutes or so, but I felt Mori come closer, and then he tilted my head up with his hands on either side of my face.

"Don't be shy. You look cute."

Of course, at his words, I felt my face burn a thousand times more intensely. He just chuckled at my reaction. I quickly got defensive.

"You're just saying that." I started to sulk.

"No, I'm not Saori. I really think you're cute"

He looked me right in the eye, but I was in a slight daze. Did he just call me cute?

I barely noticed when he kissed my forehead.

"Hey Mori?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you just kiss me?" I asked.

"You kissed me on the cheek. I thought I'd return the favour... but your forehead was closer."

"You know, I think I prefer it when you were quiet."

"Why's that?" he sounded slightly hurt.

"I never blushed as much."

* * *

General

"How long have they been in there?" Tamaki asked no one.

Kyouya looked at his watch "Twenty minutes. Time for them to come out."

"I hope he didn't do anything to my daughter..."

"She's not your daughter." snapped Haruhi.

"And besides Tama-chan, Takashi won't do anything... unless he's tired..." the blond senior muttered the last part to his sentence, but Kyouya still caught it, and he couldn't help but notice the nervous butterfly's in his stomach.

"I'll go get them!" shouted Honey, beaming.

* * *

Saori.

I heard Honey shout that he was going to get us out, so I pulled my shirt straight, and faced the door.

"Takashi, Saori, time to come out!"

he wrenched the door open, peered in, grinned at us, then let us pass.

"What did you do?"

"What happened?"

"Mori sempai, did you get some action?"

The twins and Tamaki flooded us with questions, but I just shook my head at them.

"Who wants to watch a film?" shouted Kyouya. He was kneeling down in front of the television, holding up the other horror films.

"Great..." I muttered as everyone made their way to the t.v.

* * *

"Do we really have to watch this?" I mumbled from behind Mori... again. This time we were watching final destination, and that car crash was horrible... And then the man got a ladder through his eyes, and a while after that the boy got splatted under a sheet of glass... I shuddered at the thought, clutching Haruhi's hand tighter.

Oh yeah, we were both hiding behind Mori. Kyouya was sat slightly to the side and Tamaki was crouching behind him, peeking over his shoulder every now and then.

"I really don't like this film..." I muttered to Haruhi, earning myself a sympathetic look and a pat on the head from Mori. Haruhi nodded, at least she could empathize.

"Oh my god! That guy just got ploughed!" the twins shouted. Even if we didn't watch the film, they filled us in on every gory detail.

"If it's any consolation, I don't like it either." whispered Haruhi.

"Me neither..." murmured Tamaki; shuddering slightly.

"I don't like it either, it's too nasty..." Honey climbed onto my lap and huddled up against me and Mori.

"...I guess I'll turn it off if everyone hates it so much..." Kyouya got up and turned the DVD off, but when the lights turned on even he looked slightly pale.

* * *

I think we all crashed at around five a.m. then we only woke up at about noon. Mori was the first awake, but he had turned over and hit me in my face, so I yelped and the twins shot up, which then woke Haruhi up, who moaned at them and rolled over, coming face to face with a drowsy Tamaki. Tamaki then backed off, rather shocked that a big eyed 'thing' was all up in his face, he bumped into Kyouya, who shouted at everyone and that woke Honey up, and he looked even scarier than Kyouya... kinda.

We all scattered, getting as far away from the fuming sleep deprived teens as possible. After five minutes of incessant yelling and much paddying, Mori approached Honey and got him to be quiet, and Kyouya had soon regained his composure after that.

I looked around before realising something. We had all fallen asleep on the floor.

I shrugged it off and was about to lie down again but Kyouya went stomping past me to the bathroom.

"The beds were less than fifteen feet away and we fell asleep on the floor... probably wouldn't have woken up if that _moron_ hadn't pushed me..."

I smirked at the disgruntled teen.

"Good morning to you too Kyouya." I grinned at him, but he only shot a nasty look in my general direction (he wasn't wearing glasses so he could probably only see a blurred outline of me. I had put my glasses on a bit ago, and hadn't thought to take them off).

"Shut up you stupid commoner..." he mumbled, starting to walk away.

"Well, you're cheerful aren't you?" I grinned.

He just mumbled some inaudible words, but he made sure to say the words 'arrogant' 'commoner' and the phrase 'send her back to England' louder so I could hear.

I grinned and got up to get some breakfast, which turned out to be strawberry cake. We were at Honey's house, so I should have expected it.

Such is life.


	25. fighting?

for all you addicted people!

Go to rehab! or enjoy n review!

* * *

Back at the host club. Again.

For a while, we had all talked about the sleepover. Renge was still here, and she had gone all gaga over it, saying it was purely scandalous that I (a girl) went to a sleepover with seven guys, and then Kyouya let slip that I had played twenty minutes in heaven with one of them.

Of course, hoards of girls had flooded into the host club after Renge posted her weekly edition of whatever manga she makes. Apparently it starred me with one of the host club boys doing unmentionable things... I did mention I hate her, right?

Well, there's more! There was only one of the boys in that manga, so for the next six weeks, there will be another one showing me with another one of the guys.

I asked Renge about it. I also asked her to stop now while I still had some dignity.

She said no, and that the order she was going to do me with the host club guys was like so.

Tamaki, done.

Kyouya.

Hikaru.

Kaoru.

Honey.

Mori.

And last would be Haruhi.

So, I was going to portrayed as a slut.

Ah well, live and let die. So I'll let it slide (for now. I'll get her back one day) and I'll get on with life.

The twins found it funny to poke fun at me because I was featured in a manga with Tamaki. I was quick to tell them that in future weeks they would find themselves in the same position as me and Tamaki, with a lot of dumb girls staring at us for about two hours a day all school days because of some stupid rumor Kyouya decided to spread.

Oh, and by the way, when I told Kyouya that next week it was me and him, he wasn't too chuffed.

* * *

"Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!"

I looked up to see the twins grinning at me. They were both wearing green 'farmer' caps as I put it, thinking that because I couldn't see which way they parted their hair I wouldn't know which was which. Of course I could, but I simply can't be bothered with all of this.

"Lets not. I'm busy."

I turned my head back to my laptop, which I had started bringing to school to type up work quickly and print off so I didn't have to use my grandparent printer and ink.

"You're acting more like Kyouya everyday..." they mumbled, obviously trying to piss me off.

"Of course I am. Now go away." I snapped back... yes, they were kind of pissing me off.

They slunk away to go and play with their customers, and I got back to my work. I had to write an essay for English Lit, about Romeo and Juliet. Pretty boring stuff.

"I hate essays like that." Tamaki was stood behind me, looking at my work.

"I thought you loved Romeo and Juliet." I replied.

"Oh, I do. But I hate having to write essays on it."

I glanced up to see him smiling at me. This was a rare 'normal' conversation, so I smiled back while he was being sane.

"I had to write loads in my final year in high school back home, it's honestly really not that bad when you get into the swing of it."

"You know... I've been wondering about that. Why did you come here to go back to high school? Couldn't you have just gone to a good collage?"

"I could have... but I really wanted to come to Japan."

"Oh. Okay then."

And with that, he left with his thoughts. Plus, about fifteen girls were calling him over to a table to sit with them.

"Saori! You can come too!" shouted one of the girls, Akimiri I think. Sighing, I shut my laptop off (saving everything of course and stashing it away) and wandered over to the table. I knew full well what they wanted. I sat down beside Tamaki, ready to be bombarded with questions.

"So... what was the sleepover like?" asked a brown haired girl. Everyone looked at us eagerly.

"It was... good. Pillow fights, movies and truth and dare. You know how it works at sleepovers."

"It was quite funny really my princesses, we all had time to just relax." said Tamaki, leaning back against the sofa and draping his arm over it.

"So... you only relaxed? Nothing, you know... _happened_?" asked a blond girl this time. It was my turn to reply.

"No, not really. Most of it was uneventful, and even that twenty minutes thing was boring. Nothing happened."

"Oh... so you two aren't interested in each other?" a red head looked at us with big brown doe eyes. I looked at Tamaki, and Tamaki looked at me. Then we replied at the same time.

"Um... no..."

All of us were quiet for a moment, and most of the girls had raised their eye brows disbelievingly at us. It was quite annoying, and I was about to start telling them that I would not now, nor ever do anything with Tamaki Suoh, then we heard squeals from across the room.

"W-whats going on?" Tamaki asked, looking over at the girls who were seated around Kyouya looking at ...my laptop. We both got up and went to have a look, and when we finally got there and leaned over to look at the screen, we saw a half naked picture (waist up!) of Haruhi...

Well, of course, Tamaki flipped out, and I just laughed. Come on, the skin tones were quite different, and it was obviously photoshopped. But Tamaki hadn't noticed, and had picked up my laptop and ran off with it. Great.

While he shouted at the twins for bribing Haruhi to pose naked for photo's, I turned to Kyouya.

"Why were you guys using my laptop?"

"Well, you'd left it lying around, so we thought we'd take care of it. Then we heard a few other girls talking about the new photos, and we decided we'd look at them."

"Bullcrap Kyouya, I put it in my bag. I don't leave a laptop lying around when it's in my bag."

"Well, you left the bag lying around. That was enough."

"It was in the coat room..." I mumbled back at him, before walking away to retrieve my laptop.

"You know guys, talented as you are, you shouldn't photoshop Haruhi" I said as I snatched my laptop from Tamaki's hands.

I walked back to my table, and sat before opening my laptop again and continuing with my work.

"Are you okay Sa-Chan? You got annoyed with Kyo-Chan..."

"Well wouldn't you if someone took your things from your bag which you put away, just so that their stuff wouldn't be messed with? It's stupid how inconsiderate these guys can be when they only have themselves as priority number one..."

"Do you think we're inconsiderate...?"

I looked up to see a very glum looking Honey, and Mori stood behind him, eyes down to the floor.

"...No, I don't think you guys are inconsiderate. It's mainly the other four."

"Oh, okay then."Honey smiled and sat on my right side, while Mori walked around the table to sit on my left. I worked for about fifteen minutes with Honey and Mori occasionally filling in a word, or hinting at a sentence I could put when we heard shouting from across the room.

"You're the stupid one Kaoru!" shouted Hikaru.

I blinked as I looked up to see the twins stood face to face shouting abuse at the other. In all honesty, it was kinda scary, because all the time I'd been here I hadn't seen them exchange even one bad word to one another.

"Um... this isn't good is it?" I asked no-one in particular.

"No..." replied Mori and Honey at the same time.

I watched them storm off in opposite directions throwing a few choice curse words across their shoulders, then Hikaru flung himself down next to a slightly startled looking Kyouya, and Kaoru sat down with a huff across from us.

Christ... this can't be good...


	26. Snapshots

here you go, I'm spewing my chapters out now.

Could more people review please? I'm happy that I have loyal readers... and that I can make them wet themselves laughing at my writing :) but I kind of want new people... it only takes five minutes... if not, Saori will kill you.

And she will. She's insane. I should know.

Anyways...

Enjoy~

* * *

After all the customers left and me and Haruhi were made to tidy up, I looked over to the twins.

They were cleaning up a corner of the room because me and Haruhi made them, but as Hikaru had the brush and Kaoru had the brush pan, things weren't going so well. Kaoru kept the pan steady, but Hikaru was refusing to co-operate with him, and each time Kaoru moved it to allow Hikaru to sweep dust and whatever else into it, he'd change direction or sweep it up into Kaoru's face.

This annoyed Kaoru after a while, and I felt sorry for both of them.

"You stupid bastard!" shouted Kaoru, throwing the pan at Hikaru, hitting him squarely on the back of his head.

"OW! Kaoru you moron! That hurt!" shouted Hikaru.

"Well you shouldn't be so arrogant!" yelled Kaoru.

"Well you shouldn't be so violent!" I started walking up to them, and in that time they yelled more things at one another.

"Guys, cut it out." I stood between them, blocking their view of one another, and (for a moment) shutting them up. But I got filthy looks off them, and they both looked very annoyed.

"Just butt out Saori!" they yelled in unison, shoving me away.

I tripped over my own feet as I stumbled, and landed hard on my bum. Everyone was quiet for a moment, while I got up. I rubbed the back of my leg (and admittedly my backside... it hurt) and looked at them.

"Look what you did Kaoru!" said Hikaru, rounding back on Kaoru.

"Me? You did it!" shouted the younger twin.

I shook my head and just walked away. I officially give up. If they're gonna take it out on other people, then sod them.

"Are you okay Saori?" I turned to Haruhi and smiled.

"Sure. Anyway, what was your dad saying about coming for tea?"

"Oh, that. He was just asking if you wanted to come for dinner today."

I smiled when I saw Tamaki's head shoot up in our direction.

"I'd love to."

I was about to leave with her when I felt a hand on the back of my blazer pulling me back, I turned and saw Tamaki clinging to me, and Haruhi, giving puppy dog eyes.

"I want to come... please!"

Haruhi turned to him and shot him a nasty look.

"You're not coming."

He let go with a sigh, and we walked out.

* * *

"Yeah, I don't think it's good that they're fighting like this."

Haruhi looked into her empty cup mulling over the whole 'twin thing' as we called it.

"I've only known them a little longer, but they've never been angry with each other... it's kinda weird."

"Hmm..."

We chatted for a bit longer about the twins, then we pulled out our school books and got to helping each other with work. It turned out that she was better in math than me, but I was better at literature. We both broke even in science, but I think I was a year of two ahead with other science subjects.

I was also like a cheat sheet when it came to modern foreign languages. Since I could speak fluent Japanese, and also fluent English, I was like a dictionary brought to life.

I wrote out the sentence 'My name is Haruhi Fujioka, I live with my father in a small apartment' in English, and she copied it out. We were both laughing as we did this, and I was getting on with science when Haruhi's dad, Ranka burst through the front door.

He paused when he saw us doing work, then grinned and pulled us both into a quick hug.

"Hey girls! How's it going? Doing school work? Very good!"

He bustled away without an answer and while Haruhi did a sort of face-palm, and I just giggled.

"I love your dad, he's ace."

She smiled at me, then after a while Ranka came back in. He'd tied his hair back and changed from his dress into jeans and a T-shirt. He walked over and sat beside us looking at our work. He chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"Is this what they teach kids these days? I feel sorry for you guys."

"We feel sorry for ourselves." I muttered. He just laughed.

"So, what do you girls feel like eating? We could have takeaway if you want, as a special treat."

"Sure dad, pizza would be great."

"Mmm, Pizza..."

Haruhi and her dad looked at me funny, then both started laughing, I joined in, because honestly, drooling over pizza (no matter how long it's been since I had a half decent slice) is kinda weird, but also really funny.

* * *

I was sat with Haruhi at the lunch table, and we were discussing all the work we had 'helped' each other with (cheated for the other one) and Haruhi's language teacher had been pretty impressed. He'd asked her to read it out, but she'd refused because she was 'shy'. Nice save.

She also told me that the twins had come into school today with colourful hair. Hikaru had gone pink, and Kaoru was blue. They'd had a massive fight in the classroom, and when the teacher came in and saw, she sent them to the headmasters office. Ouch.

"The worst that could happen is they get detention." she said.

"Well I suppose so. They're not gonna kick 'em out 'cos then they lose money."

"Plus, it would look bad for both parties. Rich people 'apparently' don't like looking bad. Not in public anyway..."

"Kind of ego-centric really... and vain."

We nodded and as I tucked in to my food, home brought obviously, Haruhi started to open her lunch box.

"STOP COPYING ME! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" We looked up to see the twins growling at each other.

"Amazing... perfect unison even when fighting." she muttered to me.

"I know" I chuckled.

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about. I can't believe the two of you are still fighting. You're a disgrace to the host club." It was Tamaki. With Mori, Honey and Kyouya flanking him.

"Here, here." I muttered, just loud enough for Haruhi to hear me. She started to laugh quietly.

Honey went up and tried to tell them 'enough is enough' but all he did was irritate the twins when he got onto the subject of cake. Mori went in to get Honey out, just in time, because the twins looked about ready to kill.

Tamaki had made his way over to us.

"Haruhi, I didn't expect to run into you in the dining hall!" he gushed... pathetically.

"I was worried about those two, so I followed them here without even thinking. Saori came with me, right?" she looked at me.

"Yeah, we normally just bring lunch boxes, and eat in a classroom or something."

His eyes fixed on Haruhi's lunch box. He looked blank then he yelled spontaneously, making me and Haruhi nearly wet ourselves.

"I don't care if my boxed lunch is in an embarrassing heart shape, I will eat it!"

Kyouya picked up a tray of food and walked past him to our table.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but it's evident that your fantasies are completely incoherent."

I snickered, and tucked in... again. Hikaru sat next to Haruhi and started questioning her on her food, and Kaoru sat next to me.

"You wanna switch with me, I had to order something different than Kaoru and ended up with stuff I don't really like."

He traded, and I watched bemusedly as Haruhi took a bite of the rich kids food, then went off in a trance.

"You'd think she's never been fed..." I muttered.

Tamaki had then tried to get Hikaru to trade the boxed lunch for his food, and Hikaru was blank refusing.

Kaoru huffed next to me, and started muttering to himself about wanting to sit next to Haruhi.

"Well, if I'm not good enough to sit next to, wanna swap places?" I muttered to him. He went red and apologized for being rude, then accepted the offer to switch seats. He was between Haruhi and me, and Honey came and sat next to me, Mori across from him.

"Hey Sa-Chan! What have you got for lunch?" he smiled at me.

"Um... I have a ham sandwich, an apple, and a mars bar." I muttered. I'd eaten half my sandwich, but that was it.

"Oh... what's a mars bar?"

Shock Horror! How dare he not know what a mars bar is! There is only one way to resolve the matter.

"Here;" I said, opening it "try some." I broke a bit off for him, then because Mori and Kyouya were watching with a mild interest, I broke some off for them too. Mori accepted it with a nod of his head.

"I don't really like sweets..." muttered Kyouya, looking at the chocolate with disdain.

"Don't knock it 'till you try it, and since you haven't tried mars bars before, just eat."

"Yes boss..." he muttered, I grinned.

They all tried some, and waited a moment before giving feedback.

"Well Saori, I'm glad you made me try that because now I know to steer clear of commoner sweets forever."

"Thanks Kyouya. Like I didn't know I eat crap compared to you guys."

"No problem." he smirked at me. I turned to Honey who looked deep in thought.

"It's... not as good as my other sweets... but I still want more."

"It's more-ish." said Mori.

I grinned... then felt myself lurch forward as something hit me on the back of my head. I turned to see the twins flinging any movable object at each other, then had to think fast as I saw Tamaki flying towards me. They had actually thrown Tamaki.

We both cried out as he crashed against me, then I stumbled back and fell with him on top. I felt my face heat up at an insane speed, and he went red too. Then I heard a click and tore my eyes away from the stammering Tamaki to Kyouya stood above us with a camera.

"This would look great in the next photo books." he explained when I gave him an evil look. I felt like exploding at him, it just wasn't fair! But instead I kept my composure and dignity, responding with a simple;

"You bastard. I'll kill you."


	27. pains

I have news!

Apart from the fact that I updated again, I have had an e-mail. Ooooo, you say. I know, i said it too.

Well this site called muse bunny invited me to join, cos they saw me on here. I was like 'SQUEEEE' and i read it out to my mum and she said it's okay but I have to focus on my school work. So, i want to join (kinda, new experiance) but I don't need another site to distract me... im in my final year, besides, I have FanFiction, FaceBook, Quizilla, Flonga... lots of F's.

Anyways, I'd like to introduce you to my good friend.... Saori!!!!

Saori: hi.

Me: Put the machette away you daft biatch.

Saori: *grumbles* fine

Me: She promises to be nice, if you're nice. Review, and she will spare your life.

Saori: Becca- I mean... other Saori (? wtf) misses out lots of blood and gore in the fanfics... otherwise it would be M, and since her sister reads and reviws this, she believes it to be morally wrong to twist Sassy Lou's mind.

Me: it would be.

Saori: Anyways, review, and I shall bring my friends in... you know the guys! :D

Me: just review before da bitch goes psycho on yo ass!

* * *

"I'm getting sick of it. 'Cos of their fight I have bruises on my backside."

Honey patted my arm sympathetically, while I started sulking. No joke, last night when I was having a shower, I found bruises on the back of my legs where they've pushed me over and I have several bruises when Tamaki hit me when they flung him my way.

"Maybe... this could be good for them. Maybe they're expanding their horizons!"

I glared at Tamaki and he gave an awkward grin.

"Do you always have to be so damn positive?" I grumbled. Kyouya gave a low chuckle. If there's one thing I figured out about Kyouya, it's that he relishes in other peoples misery. So I started fishing in my bag for something that could put him in a miserable mood like me.

"Hey Kyouya, look at this." I tossed him the second edition of Renge's magazine. This week, as promised, it was me with Kyouya. I'd already looked through it and Oh. My. God. That girl was just sick in the mind to come up with half the things she did.

As Kyouya scanned through it I noticed his eyes getting wider and wider until he simply shut the magazine and coughed. Then he ripped it neatly in half and muttered something about burning it.

"Oh, don't worry. She printed tons of them... there's plenty more..." I grumbled. He shot me a look, clearly saying 'shut-up'.

"Oh yeah... Renge gave me a copy of the magazine. It's got more 'in it' than the one with me and you." said Tamaki.

I gave him a death glare, so did Kyouya, and he went away to cower in a corner.

"Right. No-one is allowed to read that magazine from now on." growled Kyouya.

"Right boss;" I said "but then what are we gonna use for gossip?"

Everyone pondered for a bot about that, coming to the conclusion that I and I only would be (put through the pain of) reading that magazine from now on. 'Till thats all over, we can use the twins fight and I can make up some weird reasons for it.

We were about to continue when we heard a loud bang and Hikaru stormed through the door with a nearly tearful Kaoru in tow. What now?

"Hikaru, that was just plain mean!" he whimpered.

"Yeah, well I don't care! I do wish I was an only child!" the elder twin yelled.

"Oh god..." I muttered, Kaoru looked hurt, but he was getting angrier.

"That's it! I've had enough!" Kaoru pulled out a cat doll... one that I recognized.

"That's belzeneff... Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Nekozawa was here earlier and I got it from him. If you write the name of someone you hate on the back, then unspeakable bad things will happen to them!" and with that he pulled out a marker and scribbled something on the back.

"You know. Whatever. I can't be bothered with this. Just keep it in mind that if you have written Hikaru's name there, ans something bad happens to him. You would feel soo, soooooo guilty."

Haruhi nodded and then stomped towards them furiously. She hit them both over the head and snatched the doll from Kaoru's hands.

"I'll never let you guys come to my house if you carry on like this!" she yelled at them, and I face palmed. Big mistake. The twins looked at each other, smirked and as quickly as they have always done, they linked and leant in for a very 'brotherly' hug... obviously only their standard of brotherly love.

She looked down at the doll in her hands and went vary pale.

"Blank...?" she gasped. We all looked at them, and Honey, quite surprisingly was first to lose his cool.

"You mean you guys were faking it this whole time!" he yelled in his cute little voice.

They just smirked at us all, an obvious yes.

Haruhi had thrown herself to the floor as she lost the will to live, Tamaki also went pale and crumpled to his knees.

"Twins with too much time on their hands... are the devil." he muttered, while they just stuck their tongues out at him.

* * *

"Why have you got pink hair Kaoru?" I asked the twin, he looked at me and grinned.

"We've swapped for a bit to confuse tono." he replied, then he started walking away.

All of a sudden, he stopped, then he turned back and walked towards me briskly.

"How did you know I was Kaoru?" he asked. "We changed to confuse people, how could you figure it out so quickly?" I just laughed.

"Apart from the fact that you sound like Kaoru, not Hikaru, I can just tell."

He looked at me, perplexed.

"But how?" he asked again.

"Um... when you talk to people, you're a lot less condescending. You just seem nicer sometimes. Just don't tell Hikaru I said that."

He laughed, then uttered a small 'thanks' before turning to run off to his twin, tackling him around his waist and ending up on the floor laughing.

"I'm amazed you're able to tell them apart so easily..." I turned to see a young black haired girl behind me, looking quite shy.

"Yeah, it's weird, especially since so many can't."

"I wish I could tell them apart like that...I really like them, but it's just so hard..." she mumbled, casting her eyes down.

"You just have to listen to them, Kaoru's voice is ever so slightly higher, and like I said, he's not as mean."

"Yeah, I'll try..." she said again, looking slightly more cheerful now I'd given her a few pointers.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Me? I'm Yuki Asagi."

"Cool, come on." I took her wrist and started pulling her to the table the twins were joking around at. I sat her down and snapped my fingers, quickly getting the twins attention.

"Guys, this is Yuki Asagi. Take care of her for a bit will you?" I grinned as they sat either side of her, and started making a fuss, and she just about died and went to heaven.

I walked back to my table and sat down. All of a sudden I felt drained, and really tired, and kinda moody... then I felt a twinge in my lower abdomen and I felt really sick.

Then I realized what was up.

"Kyouya I gotta jet! If you need me I'll be in the bathroom." I shouted to him as I ran past.

* * *

"Crap... why now?" I muttered to myself as I sorted myself out. Why did I have to start a period in the middle of club?

I heard a knock on the outside door, then heard footsteps come into the bathroom. I was still hiding in the stall so I didn't know who it was.

"Saori? You in here?" shouted a very high, girly voice. Oh no.

"Renge? Is that you?" I shouted, hoping against hope that it wasn't.

"Yuhp, it's me~" she started to giggle, and I walked out the stall looking pretty grumpy (the mirror is facing the stall).

"Renge, what you doing here?" I mumbled; averting my eyes.

"Silly! I'm helping a fellow PMS-er! I couldn't leave you to suffer alone." she flashed a smile at me, then I figured out what she was after.

"Renge, I'm not telling you who I was in the closet with... but thanks for coming to see if I was okay." I smiled at her.

"Well, I wouldn't have come in if Kyouya hadn't asked me to..."

~Flashback start~

"What's up with Saori?" muttered Tamaki to Kyouya.

"Well how am I supposed to know? Should I go into the ladies room and ask her?" snapped the black haired boy.

"That's a great idea! Right now she probably needs her mommy!"

The twins started snickering, Haruhi smirked and Honey and Mori looked increasingly amused as they saw Tamaki pushing Kyouya closer and closer to the door to go see if Saori was alright. This was probably their one and only chance to see Kyouya stutter.

"Go on and don't come back without Saori!" Tamaki gushed, shoving Kyouya out the door and slamming it behind him.

"Well maybe I just won't come back." Kyouya muttered darkly to himself. He started off down the hall, beginning to narrow down the bathrooms in which Saori might have gone to. There were only three-hundred and seventy-four bathrooms for girls on the entire campus. Seventy-eight in the high school campus. Twenty on this wing of the school, but there was only one that was close enough for a stressed girl to be bothered to run into. That one being around the corner from club.

"Am I actually meant to go in there?" he muttered to himself, pushing a hand through his hair and groaning. Kyouya Ootori would never back away from any challenge, as challenges made life fun. But going into a girls bathroom after a girl that could have anything wrong with her? That was one thing that even he would not do.

"Kyouya? Is that you?" he turned to see the bubbly Renge walking up to him. "What's wrong?"

"Renge, brilliant! Saori's in there, something is wrong with her, go find out."

"Um... okay."

~End Flashback~

"He seemed concerned about you..."

"Okay, Renge, I wasn't in the closet with Kyouya. But I'm still not telling you who it was."

She huffed and started sulking. I started to laugh at her attitude which made my stomach feel worse.

"Let's just go back..." I muttered.

* * *

Walking out I noticed Kyouya sat cross legged on the floor.

"Well, that's very unlike you." I grinned. He stood up and looked closely at me.

"Are you okay? You kind of just stormed off." he asked, coming up closer to me and Renge, who just about looked like she was about to go into fan-girl mode on us.

"I'm fine. Let's get back to club."

On the way back, Renge kept probing us about 'the closet' thing. We blanked her for a lot of the way, but she was irritating me very quickly, and I eventually just grabbed Kyouya's hand and ran the rest of the way while she was distracted in her sick perverted world, but I didn't think before we burst through the door.

All anyone saw was us holding hands. They didn't wait to listen to anything else before Tamaki was crying and all the girls were jostling us begging to know what we were just doing.

I groaned, pushed my way through and collapsed on Honey's bed (the one he uses for naps) and pulled the pillow over my head.

Something told me this was going to be a long afternoon.


	28. taken care of

Right. Thankyou everyone who has reviewed and such, but i have bad news.

I am not updating the story for a while after this... because internet has been disconnected at my house.

Then I'm going to Spain for a Spanish trip with school! YAY!

Saori: Lucky bitch.

Me: that' another thing... the figaments of my imagination are swearing too much.

Kyouya: I agree. But it is mostly Saori.

Me: Where the hell did you come from? O.o

Kyouya: well, i was initially thought up by bisco, but you broght me here.

Saori: smart arse.

Kyouya: you love me really :)

Me: Enough... that's just weird... (I know, I'm messed up today... but i just ate McDonalds, can you blame me for being scrambled?)

Kyouya: Yes, we can. Anyway, enjoy the story... if it's possible -.-

* * *

"Sa-Chan... what's up?"

I was still curled up on Honey's makeshift bed, and he'd come along to see if I was alright. He'd actually got me to lay my head in his lap and now he was fiddling with my hair. It was quite relaxing, but I was still very aware of the pain in my stomach.

"I've just got tummy ache Honey. I'll be fine." I mumbled, wishing the end of club would get closer faster.

"Oh Sa-Chan... It'll be okay." he gave me a hug and I felt a little better. I missed hugs, 'cos I always got them off of my mum when I was in a mood like this. She was always able to tell what was wrong.

Honey was called over to a table at the far end of the room. Tamaki and Kyouya were sat there with Mori, and the twins and Haruhi weren't too far away, so they could probably hear.

I had a feeling they wanted to know what was wrong with me, and my suspicions were confirmed when Tamaki leaped up from his seat shouting 'WE NEED A DOCTOR!'

He's an idiot.

The others shushed him, but I could tell he was still antsy about my stomach ache. Would he know I was PMS-ing? Would he be freaked out? Probably, he's just your average day fool to be honest.

I closed my eyes for a moment, then felt someone tap my arm. I opened one eye and saw Haruhi standing above me.

"I think I know what's wrong." she mumbled, being careful of any eavesdroppers.

"You do?" I replied, not particularly surprised. Haruhi was a girl after all.

"Yeah... are you on a period?" she asked again, a small grin on her face.

"Yep. Now could you go and tell them that so Tamaki doesn't think I'm about to die?"

She laughed a little, then walked away. I watched as she sat down with all the guys and told them I was on a period. A look of understanding came over Kyouya, Honey and Mori's faces, Tamaki looked slightly relieved to hear I wasn't about to drop dead, but still kind of worried... dunno why. Hikaru and Kaoru looked perplexed, then they came over to me.

"Hey Saori, are you okay?" they chimed. I looked at them.

"I'll be fine, just a period like Haruhi said."

"Riiiight... What's a period?" they asked. My eyes snapped wide open and I looked at them.

"W-what? You don't know what a period is?" I asked them in disbelief. They shook their heads no, and I spent the next few minutes telling them about the female human anatomy, and what periods were and roughly how long each would last... they looked completely grossed out, but at least they know now.

"You mean that girls bleed non stop for a week-" started Hikaru.

"But they don't die?!" Kaoru said, finishing off his twins sentence.

"Well... yeah. Basically."

"That's messed up! Girls are worse than monsters then if they're like that!" said the twins.

"No, we're not 'worse than monsters', we're just immortal, now shoo, go away."

I waved them off and laid down again. I noticed Hikaru flip me off, to which I just smirked.

* * *

"Right, all done. We can all go home now." I ignored Kyouya and turned over. I'd been lead down for the past forty five minutes, and was rather comfortable. Then I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

"Come on Saori, get up."

It was Kyouya. Damn it.

"Saori. I'm going to give you a ride home, save you from walking."

I turned over again and looked at him. He was crouched down beside the bed and had a vacant expression about him, but he was definitely waiting for me, because everyone else had gone home.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

he just smirked and pushed his glasses up.

"I've been around my sister when she's been on a period. Apart from being extremely moody and temperamental with other people, the woman PMS-ing isn't exactly having a nice time about it either. Now come on before I change my mind."

I moaned as I sat up, the pain was less than before but it still sucked.

"Come here..."

He pulled me to my feet put his bag over my shoulder then turned and told me to get on his back.

"W-what?" Oh. My. Goodness!

"Get on my back, I'll carry you out to the limo. It just seems less stupid than carrying you bridal style."

I was stunned, but the look in his eye clearly told me to do as I am told, so I clambered on and held tight.

It didn't seem to bother him having an extra eight stone on his back, he just got on with it.

It was really relaxing. Ever had a piggy back ride? It just chills you out. Plus, Kyouya was wearing this really nice aftershave thing, and that was just... really nice. I was really tired, anyone knows that when a girls on a period, they get moody, and because of the loss of blood and iron in the blood, they can get tired and pass out if it gets bad enough. I've never passed out, but I get cranky easily.

And for those reasons (plus his aftershave smelt really good...) I lay my head on his shoulder. He did kind of tense up but then relaxed after a moment, walking briskly towards the entrance.

Then he tensed again, and stopped dead in the middle of the hall. I heard something like mumbled voices from around the corner, and turned my head to that direction. I swear I saw a pink bow flick from sight. And then I heard a few girlish giggles.

"Oh crap" I muttered. Kyouya just shrugged and walked away, but I glanced back and saw Renge peeking out from the corner with a few other girls.

"Forget it. You don't need stress." he muttered, obviously not too pleased himself.

"I'm not dying Kyouya. But fancy the first time you're nice, something horrid happens to you... well, us."

"Just shut up and get in." he had put me down on my feet and had motioned for me to get in his limo before him. I climbed in and flopped against the soft leather, he sat next to me and grinned.

"We'll be at your grandparent house soon, I'll explain to your grandmother the... situation and you could go to bed."

"Kyouya... I can tell her myself. Honestly, you've been great help... you don't need to do any more."

I gave him what I hoped was a convincing smile, because in truth I felt so much pain and I just wanted a hug. And of course, as he is an Ootori... he saw right through me.

"Saori, I can tell from the way you wince every time you move, you are not alright."

I started to whine, but he just told me to hush up.

"It's not fair..." I mumbled, pouting.

"Shush and come one. We're here now."

We got out and sure enough we were outside my grandparents house. He took my hand and pulled me up the path, rapping on the door and waiting for someone to answer. Of course my grandma come to the door.

"Mrs Yasagawa, my name is Kyouya Ootori. I brought your granddaughter Saori home because she hasn't been well."

"Oh dear me;" grandma looked startled for a moment then ushered us in. "Come in, I'll make some tea and you can tell me a little more about your friend~" she winked at me, but I'm sure Kyouya saw because he smirked and pushed his glasses up.

"Well... sit down." I gestured to the couch, and he sat and looked around the room with mild interest.

"First time you been in a 'commoners' house?" I asked, emphasizing the word commoners with my fingers (quotation marks in the air... gotta love em). He just nodded slowly and looked around the room some more.

"It's... quaint." he said.

Grandma came back with the tea, and set it before us, fussing more over the rich boy than her upset granddaughter... and Kyouya just smiled politely and soaked it up.

It could take a while to get him out...

Crap it all.


	29. chicken soup

OMG!!!!

Internet magically came back on, but I'm not sure for how long so I'm grabbing this oppotunity with both hands!

For the record... yes, I do take Spanish, but I hate it. The Barcelona trip is the highlight of the two years of torture I've had to endure, lol :)

Just so everyone knows, I have up to chaoter 50 sorted, so review and I'll post more, don't... and I'll hate you all!

Also, I'm sorry that Saori and Kyouya can't comment, they were annoying me so i tied them to chairs :)

I'm only slightly demented.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kyouya was sat next to me sipping his tea idly and listening to grandma chat away about anything. I was just holding the warm cup and staring into it, wishing this day would just end... either that or the couch eat me now.

Alas, neither was likely to happen any time soon.

Though I kind of wish it did because the topic of conversation soon turned to me.

"I do wish she would stop wearing boys clothes, they don't show off her wonderful figure."

I snapped my head up to see my grandmother gazing at me pitifully, and Kyouya had his trademark fake smile on, that anyone would take as real if they didn't know him better than that.

"I'll see if I could convince her to wear a dress sometime." he smirked at me, then turned to my grandma as she started to collect the cups from the tables. He was up on his feet in an instant.

"Let me help you." The usual sneer in his voice was less prominent and he had already taken the tea tray of grandma and was in the kitchen. My grandmother stared after him smiling brightly.

"Oh, he's so sweet... you should go out with him sometime." she winked at me, beaming.

"Grandma!"

I looked at her, stunned, and then (of course) Kyouya came out of the kitchen back into the living room. The smirk on his face told me he had obviously heard my grandmothers comment, but he was gracious enough not to mention it.

Grandma excused herself after a while to go to the shops, and told me to show him around the house before he went home (even she had noticed his curiosity at such a small house), then she grabbed her bag and coat and bustled out the door, leaving me with the Shadow king.

"Wouldn't you rather go home?" I asked him, turning to face him.

"No. Not yet. I'm intrigued."

He was still looking at the living room in awe of some sort, so I groaned and grabbed his hand, pulling him in the direction of the stairs.

Upstairs there wasn't much to show him, he stood gawking at the tiny bathroom and airing cupboard for about ten minutes before he recomposed himself before entering my room.

"This is nice." he commented.

I glanced at him, and he looked genuinely intrigued as he scanned over my posters of 'My Chemical Romance' and 'Paramore' then of the picture I made in year 11 of an Emo angel.

He had long black hair covering his eyes, but a smile on his face. He was wearing a green T-shirt with dark blue jeans. His wings were spread out behind him and it did actually look pretty good.

"Did you make this?" asked Kyouya, pointing to the angel.

"Yes, I did."

"It looks rather good." he mused, looking at the angel.

"...Thanks." I smiled at him and got a rare real Kyouya smile back. Then he looked around my room.

"Where do you sleep?" he asked, looking around.

"The sofa pulls out into a bed, I keep the duvets in that chest." I pointed at the large black chest that sat in the corner.

With the 'tour' done, we sat down for a bit and chatted to each other until he figured it was time for him to go home.

"See you." I said, shutting the door behind him.

Then I went to bed, and slept.

* * *

General.

Kyouya's phone beeped and he flipped it open to read the text. He then turned to Tamaki. Rapping his knuckles on the back of the blonds head to get his attention, he stated:

"Saori won't be in school today, she feels sick."

Immediately, Tamaki overreacted, flailing his arms about he started to screech.

"What? My daughter isn't well? We have to help her mommy!" he rose from his seat, but Kyouya was too quick for him, and had grabbed him firmly by the collar and pulling him back to his seat, not particularly bothered if he choked his 'best friend'.

"Just shut up and read this." he snapped, thrusting the phone in Tamaki's face.

_'Hi Kyouya_

_I'm not coming into school today 'cos I still feel sick. Sorry if you lose money 'cos of me :(_

_Don't let Tamaki do anything stupid._

_From Saori_

_P.S. I hacked your database and got your phone number.'_

"Oh... wait, what did she mean don't let me do anything stupid?"

Kyouya sighed and very nearly face-palmed as he had seen Saori do so many times.

"She means I'm not to let you go around to her house and give chicken soup or whatever harebrained idea that might come into your head."

Tamaki looked at his friend. Then smiled.

"Chicken soup is a great idea!"

And with that he ran to get the others.

* * *

Saori

I was lying down quite peacefully on the sofa downstairs when I heard rapping on the door. Thinking it was my granddad that might have locked himself out (again) I went to open it. Only it wasn't my granddad, but the host club.

"What are you guys doing here?" I grumbled, tugging at the corner of my tank top. I was stood at the door, in front of the host club boys (I'm not including Haruhi here, she's a girl) and all I am wearing is my tank top, which is white, a black bra underneath ('cos it was the only one I could find) and I was wearing loose black jogpants.

Tamaki was staring at me, like the pervert he is.

"W-what are you wearing?" he stammered, going quite red (not unlike Hikaru, Kaoru or Honey even Mori was slightly pink in the cheeks).

"They're called pajamas. They're comfy and I wore them because I didn't expect any visitors. Kyouya, would you like to explain this?"

The boy pushed up his glasses and looked at me.

"I did show him the text, but when he got the twins and Honey-sempai in on his 'plan' I couldn't exactly overrule it."

I huffed and went to shut the door, but someone stuck their foot in the way. I looked and it was Tamaki... so I went to slam it hard and he just yelped and threw himself at the door in some mad attempt to get my attention.

"What?!" I growled at him, he started to cower and I heard the twins mutter to themselves _'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned...'_

"Shut it you two;" I snapped at them " and Tamaki, what do you want?"

"We brought some chicken soup, and we wanted to see if you were okay..."

He was hiding behind Mori, who just seemed totally unaffected by my glares. After a moment, I sighed, and opened the door for them to come in.

"Wow. This place is smaller than our bathroom." said the twins. I could feel a vein in my head popping out. Kyouya smacked them over the head with his book, which I was thankful for. It didn't take long for Tamaki to find a bowl and a spoon (with Honeys help) and they had some chicken soup ready for me. Haruhi had been gazing longingly at it, so I shared some with her.

After that we all just got talking, about what I'd missed that day, that Kyouya had actually called club off so they could all come and see me, and that for half the day Tamaki had kept pulling at his hair in worry (almost pulling some out, but he didn't want to revisit that topic). Everything was fine until my grandma came back home.

"Saori dear, why didn't you tell me you had friends round?"

Her eyes scanned the room, then they rested on Kyouya.

"Oh Kyouya! Nice to see you again! I see these are your friends, well, let me make some tea~"

She then pottered off into the next room and we heard cups being clanked together and the kettle being filled up. Haruhi went to help her then they came back with the tea tray and a jug of milk, a bowl of sugar and a large mug of coffee specially for me.

We all spent time talking about things we were going to do in club, and my grandmother listened intently. She laughed along as we recalled some of the mishaps we had in the past, and sat there as we all were, I couldn't help but think that everything seemed so cool in my life right now... except from these cramps.

Eventually, the boys and Haruhi had to go, and since it was Friday, I wouldn't see them until Monday.


	30. whats with kids these days?

Here it is, chapter 30.

I have to thank KuramasRedRedRose for reviewing so often... though it saddens me that no-one else will :(

Right. I decided this is going to be a Mori x OC story... but there will still be Kyouya and Saori fluffy bits in the future, so don't kill me...

Just so you guys know, I've had a real hard time of this, and I quite literally wrote this and made the plot up as i went along, so hey, i was surprised too!

I hope you enjoy, and so you know, this will be under Mori in the character thingy... yeah...

ENJOY!

* * *

"Great to see you back Saori!"

I smiled at the guests as they all welcomed me back to school, asking if I was well again and such things. I sat down with Mori as he was listening to his guests talk quietly. He normally attracted the shiest of the bunch, and that was fine with me because I could sit with him without being interrogated about the closet thing... yes, we were still on that topic.

This week I was paired with Hikaru. Amazingly, Renge hadn't joined the twins together in her sick little fantasy, but that only meant I had longer to go to endure the torture of 20 Q.

"Hi Mori." I said, after a moment of silence between us all.

"Hi Saori." he said back.

We started to chat: how are you, how was your weekend, what you been doing in lessons, the usual. The girls joined in too, then one of them piped up and asked me something no-one has asked me in a while.

"Saori, why do you wear the boys uniform. You'd look so much cuter in a dress."

I smiled at her. Now I have to think of an answer...

"Well... I hate dresses..."

FAIL! Lame excuse. FAIL!

"Well... you could see if you could have a different version of the boys uniform, with a skirt instead of pants, and you could wear a corset blazer... but with no sleeves. Couldn't the Hitachiins design that for you?"

And as if by magic (though it was more to the power of eavesdropping) the twins were behind me.

"Actually, we have designed that exact kind of uniform specially for Saori-" grinned Hikaru

"-It's just a case of getting her in it" chuckled Kaoru.

"I really don't think I'd look good in a skirt..." I muttered, feeling myself go red as more and more of the guests crowded around us. Kyouya had decided now was a good time to stroll over to us all.

"Just try it on Saori, you'd make a great model for one of the Hitachiin designs." I looked at him and saw the camera ready in his hand. Brilliant.

So, with really no hope of getting out of there alive, I accepted my fate... and made a break for it.

I started by dashing to the toilets, but about ten girls blocked the way giggling, then I dashed for the main door, but Tamaki was there, looking quite psychopathic. The other doors were blocked off, so I did the only thing sane.

I went to jump out of the window. We were only on the second floor, and hey, what's a broken spine?

I'd managed to open it and stick my leg out before I felt someone pulling me back, and I was then thrown across that persons shoulder. I realized it was Mori.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!!" I was screaming and hitting him as hard as I could on his back in a desperate attempt to get down, but from what I knew, he did martial arts... and I had always been a whimp...

Mori took me over to the changing rooms, and the twins thrust a pile of neatly folded clothes at me... exactly my size too.

Grumbling and muttering death threats under my breath, I stripped off (as is normal when you are changing clothes) and I put the others on. I had a normal school shirt on, it was just three quarter length sleeves and not short ones like I normally wore, they didn't button at the ends, but flared out in a rather cool way. The skirt looked fairly normal, plain black, and crossed over at the front, fastening with two buttons. The corset blazer was the same colour as the normal boys blazer, but it didn't have sleeves and fastened just above the top of my bust, and it pushed them up a hell-uv-a-lot.

I had a normal school tie on, which I tucked under the blazer, then I pulled on the knee high socks and slipped on the dollies and walked out.

Kaoru grinned at me, and sat me down, pulling my hair back into a high ponytail, but leaving my side fringe as it was. Then he pushed me out for everyone to see.

I heard several 'oohs' and 'aahs' and I heard Kyouya clicking away with his camera. I flipped him off and evoked several giggles from the guests.

"You kind of really do act like a boy, don't you?" giggled Yuki, a girl I'd introduced to the twins not long ago.

"Yes. Which is also why I didn't want to be shoved in a skirt." I grumbled, glaring at Mori for not just letting me jump to my death. He got the message and shrugged.

"I didn't fancy scraping you up off the sidewalk." he muttered.

"You wouldn't have had to. You could hire someone to." I snapped back, but I was grinning.

"You look really cool Saori, I want a uniform like that!"

"Me too!"

Several girls were going crazy over the uniform, and they probably would for a long time. Thankfully after leaving them to pull at me like a doll, Kyouya decided it was time to close up.

"Aww... but Kyouya~" the girls started to bat their eyes, but I knew that wouldn't work.

"No ladies, I'm sorry. But we have to clean up for tomorrow and besides, Honey-sempai needs his rest."

I glanced at Honey, who was slouching over to his bed rubbing his eyes. The guests saw too and they quickly hurried out.

I sighed and glared at everyone once more before going over to the sofa I was sat at before and started to tidy up. I cleared up the tea cups and tea pot, then I saw Usa-Chan sticking out from under the sofa.

Of course I picked him up, and I took him over to Honey so he could have his nap without worrying about the rabbit. Once I got there though, it was a whole other story.

"Sa-Chan~" he yawned sleepily, tugging on my skirt and smiling up at me as I handed his teddy to him.

"I want a cuddle..." he yawned again. I rolled my eyes, but sat next to him and gave him a one armed hug... he threw his arms around me and smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back at his cute little face... I almost forgot he was two years my senior.

Then he put his head in my lap, like I had done with him last week, and he curled up and went to sleep right there. I couldn't help but smile, and I stroked his hair out of his eyes.

Then I heard a click.

Looking up I saw Kyouya.

"Smile!" he clicked it again, and the flash went off in my face, putting stars in my eyes.

"Kyouya, cut it out." I mumbled, shifting myself out from under Honey and off the bed.

I pushed him aside, and went back to help Mori clean up the tables.

I started laughing and joking, nudging Mori who smiled and nudged me back. I could still hear the clicks... but what the hell, I had a comic portraying me as a slut, why not have a picture book?

* * *

"Seriously? We're dressed like this?"

I was dressed in a white, long flowing dress. It had material on the back of my dress that spread out and attached to gold bands around my wrists. The top part of it was tight and showed off my 'endowment' as Tamaki put it (he got a smack, don't worry) My hair had been braided back and I had some sort of gold head piece on with a few jewels dangling down.

I looked pretty cool. It all suited me, and I had a nice bit of makeup on so I didn't look plain. Well, in my face anyway, my clothes didn't look plain...

"Right everyone,Tamaki and Saori sit down, twins stand up, get ready."

I turned to Kyouya.

"Why do I have to sit?" I asked.

"Well, since you're the only girl here, we decided you can be queen for a day... especially seeing as we're going with an Arabic royalty theme this week."

I grumbled at the thought of even being seen sat next to Tamaki, let alone be the 'queen' for today... yes. This would suck.

Never the less, I took my place and waited. And waited. And waited.

Then just as I was about to get up and open the god-damn door myself, it was pushed open by someone from the outside.

"Welcome~" we all chorused as the person in the door stepped forward. Then I noticed it was just a child.

"Oh, it's just a kid." said Hikaru

"What's more, it's a boy." mumbled Kaoru.

The boy was dressed in green, and he looked majorly startled and rooted to the spot. I got up and walked towards him. He gawked at me, as I got closer, then I stooped down to his level.

"Hey hun, what's up?" I smiled at him, he was like a minny version of Honey, just slightly taller and brown haired.

"Is... is this the host club?" he stuttered.

"Yehp. I'm Saori, only female host, and there's the guys. Tamaki's the boss though." I motioned over to Tamaki.

"That means... you're the king." he was looking directly at the blond. I mentally face-palmed, because I knew that without being ordered to call Tamaki king but doing so anyways, he would have one massive ego boost, one that he really doesn't need...

Sure enough, Tamaki puffed up and starting spinning around, that was until this boy shouted that he was Shiro Takaoji, and that he wanted to be Tamakis apprentice.

Strange little boy.

We opened club as normal. People fussed over my outfit for a short while and then went away to mollycoddle Shiro and Tamaki. I got on with random tasks. Cleaning up, taking tea around, giving Honey his daily fix of cake. It was quite cool, no-one fussed me about.

Unfortunately, I was still wearing that stupid dress, and I ended up tripping on it as I carried a tray from one end of the room to another, it was really fast, I tripped, heard a smash, felt a thud and some stinging and then the dress started turning red around my legs. Not majorly fast, just a little. But it was enough for the two nearest hosts to run to me, those being Kyouya and Mori.

Kyouya was fast to shift the remains of the teacups I had destroyed, and Mori lifted me gently from the floor, careful not to touch my cut leg more than he had to.

Within seconds, Haruhi had brought a dustpan and brush over and was cleaning up, and all I could do was keep repeating that I was sorry.

"Just be quiet, it was an accident..." Kyouya muttered to me, as he tried to suss out where I'd cut myself.

I felt my thigh stinging, and between telling him it was the top part of my leg and wondering how the hell I'd managed to land on the shards of china there, I was then taken away to the infirmary.

"I'm sorry..." I said again to Kyouya, who was walking beside me and Mori.

"Like I said, it was an accident. But I'm taking money from your profits to pay for that tea set. And the dress."

I grinned at him. "It's a good thing I like red."

He rolled his eyes at me, while Mori shifted my weight slightly. I looked up at him and sighed. He must be getting fed up with all my accidents, and having to help me out all the time. I know I'm tired of them.

"Sorry you have to take me to the infirmary." I muttered, just so Mori could hear. He just shifted my weight again so I was cuddled up against his chest. I think that was his (cute!) way of telling me it was okay.

We got there, and Kyouya left a minute later as soon as he knew I was going to be okay, then I was bandaged up. Well, I was bandaged after they picked out the bit of teacup that was sticking in my leg, Mori let me hold his hand and I squeezed it real tight when they actually pulled it out. Then he could take me back to club to get me changed into non blood stained clothes.

Upon arriving back at the club, we saw that Tamaki had put the little boy in a cage.

"I'm sure that's not legal..." I said, as he walked past to take me to the changing rooms.

He just shrugged, and ignored the drama that was unfolding as Shiro kicked up a fuss (which was totally understandable) and started wailing.

He set me down on a large sofa in one of the changing stalls, then went to get my clothes. I watched him as he went about finding my shirt, tie, skirt and corset blazer from the corner of the room. He didn't have any facial expression on, but when he came back and set them next to me, he looked at me funny. Not funny 'haha' just funny as in... well... the weird way.

"Are you going to be okay on your own for a minute?" he asked, his deep voice resonating around the room. I smiled at him and his concern for me, then nodded my head.

"I'll be fine, besides, we don't need Renge bringing out a magazine of what happened in the changing rooms, do we?"

He smiled slightly, then turned to walk away and shut the curtain.

"I'll be out here if you need m- help" he said, stuttering over the last few words in a very un-Mori like fashion.

As the curtain closed, I sighed and went about pulling off the dress, and the bracelets and head piece, then I put my normal clothes back on. I could also hear Mori in the next space getting changed into his clothes.

It didn't take long, for me to get changed, but my leg did hurt a bit, so all I could do was get up and hobble around a bit. I pushed the curtain back and limped out, felt myself stumble, prepare for impact then feel strong arms wrap around me again.

"Mori, you have impeccable timing" I chuckled, turning to face the older boy. He just grinned, then quite easily scooped me up into his arms and carried me out to the others.

I saw Renge stood on her platform, staring down at Shiro.

"You're the naughty type!"

* * *

Thanks for reading, now please review!


	31. music is my passion

Righto...

Thanks for reviews, I'm up to... a big number :)

im throwing em out in hopes it will satisfy all you readers cravings.

And just so you know, I'm up to Ch. 55 :D and only covered up to episode 14 :S

And I'm already planning a sequal!

Thankyou to....  
SisterFriend - yes, I picked Takashi =D=D=D  
Kuramasredredrose- veeryone could do with and ego boost. And yeah, when i was writing chapter 4 something, I decided... you know what, I think Takashi is more Saori's type. so up till then i had the Kyouya fluff and i don't fancy editing 15 chapters of Kyouya x Saori stuff outa there XD  
SassyLou- Sarah... stop stalking me...

* * *

"Um, Renge... last time you categorized people, it didn't turn out well."

I was completely ignored, and soon she had Shiro running around the room, tripping him up and then making him be a total douche to her as his 'line'.

Tamaki and the twins thought it was cool the way she 'coached' (abused) him, Kyouya was taking notes and Haruhi looked shocked. I got Mori to put me down, and I hobbled over to the kid.

He was picking himself up off the ground, looking horrified at what he'd just been made to do.

"Shiro, you okay?" I had crouched next to him, and pushed back some of his bangs.

"They're idiots, all of them." he muttered, keeping his eyes off me.

"I know, but ignore them. Can I ask why you want to learn all of this so badly though?"

For the first time, his eyes actually met mine. His were a steely blue/gray, and they looked hurt.

"It doesn't matter... it's too late." he muttered, then he smacked his fist into the floor.

"I've had enough of you people! This is so stupid, non of this is ever gonna help me make her happy..." and with that he ran off.

"Shiro..." I shouted after him, as did Tamaki, but he ignored us and kept running.

I narrowed my eyes and turned to face Renge and Tamaki.

"Happy now? You just hurt that little kid and now he's upset. Obviously he didn't give us the full story, and you just wasted his time. I'm gonna go see if I can find out what's wrong..."

I heaved myself up, with help from Mori, and I started to limp out on my own.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Hikaru.

"You'll never get far with that gimp leg of yours..." continued Kaoru.

I growled and faced them.

"Look, I don't care. But I don't just sit here and leave someone who is blatantly upset."

Mori was by my side and he picked me up.

"You're not going anywhere, yet."

Haruhi was talking, and I caught the last part of her sentence.

"-Maybe, it's a girl."

Tamaki flashed me a grin and winked.

"I have a plan!"

* * *

"This is stupid."

We were stood behind some doors while Haruhi and Honey walked down the hall. Honey was in an elementary school uniform, and he did look like a little kid. But then Haruhi was in a middle school uniform and I didn't see the point.

"She looks like a little doll!" squeaked Tamaki.

"Pervert..." I muttered to no-one in particular, but Mori heard me and grinned.

They walked in a classroom to the left, and the guys followed. Obviously because I was clinging onto Mori's back, I had to go too.

"Wow, this takes me back." said the twins.

"I wonder if doodles are still on my desk?" said Kaoru.

Kyouya chipped in "doubtful, they switch the desks out every year."

They continued muttering, and I could see Haruhi getting pissed off.

She snapped at them, and no sooner had the twins told her to chill and that we wouldn't get caught, we heard an adults footsteps coming down the hall.

Mori quickly had me off his shoulders and sat me on the floor, while everyone else ducked. But the twins and Tamaki kept muttering, so Haruhi had to tell them to zip their lips.

I crawled to the back of the class while Haruhi looked out for the professor, and I saw a photo that caught my eye. I grabbed Kyouya's attention by waving my arms madly and he came over to look.

"Well, here is something interesting."

Apparently, Shiro is in the classical music club, and he plays piano. So obviously with Tamaki doing the thinking for the group, we went to the music club right away.

* * *

I looked through the window and saw Shiro watching a girl play piano. A lot of people were watching actually, and I could hear the music.

"That's Mozart... for two piano's."

I thought I had been thinking that, but when Tamaki turned to me with a slightly surprised look on his face, I had to hold up my hands and spill.

"I play piano... kinda. Since I was eight actually."

He just looked at me, then back through to the girl.

Eventually Shiro saw us, and came storming out to tell us to get lost. Tamaki picked him up and told us it was time to leave, so Mori scooped me up again (for god knows how many times today) and we went back to our campus.

* * *

Back in the club room, Shiro spilled everything, and for the first time since the Yabu incident, Tamaki sounded clever. He tole Shiro upfront that he could come to the club seeking to make one woman happy, when they could only teach him to please the masses. He would have to be a man and tell her how he feels.

"That piece she was playing. It was Mozart Sonata in D major for two pianos, isn't it?"

Shiro looked up, stunned, then Tamaki turned to me.

"Are you familiar with the piece Saori?"

"Um... yeah, I did it for my GCSE music solo piece last year in school. I considered doing It for ensemble, but no-one else could play it."

He smiled, then helped me get to one of the two grand pianos on the other side of the room. Shiro followed, and watched in awe as we played; and considering we hadn't practiced together and I hadn't played it in a while, we did pretty good.

Tamaki told Shiro that from then on, he would come for lessons with him and myself (if I was willing) morning, recess, dinner and after school to learn that piece in a week.

I'm glad to say, he turned up for each one, and always did better each time.

Then one weeks later, just a day before Hina left, we invited her to come and play piano with him.

We opened the door to her startled face;

"Welcome princess, we've been waiting~"

Tamaki stood forward and bowed.

"We present to you, Shiro Takaoji's piano recital."

And they sat, and they played wonderfully.

* * *

After they had gone, and we tidied the pianos up, Tamaki and Kyouya turned to me.

"Why didn't you tell us you could play piano?" asked the blond.

"I didn't think it was important... it's just piano."

Tamaki's face dropped and he gawked at me in shock.

"J-just piano?!"

"Yes."

He sulked and walked away, the Kyouya turned on me.

"Just piano? That's a little harsh. Don't you feel anything when you play?"

I stared at him for a moment, before smiling.

"Yes, I feel as if I can feel the music, like it's flowing through my fingertips and that when I play, part of my soul is being lifted. But like I said , it's just piano, until you do something with it."

Hikaru turned to me.

"You're one weird girl..."


	32. polka dot bikini's attract pervy boys

KYAA~

Omg, 91 reviews!

Right, as a thankyou to all those out there who reviewed and/or added me to subscriptions or faves, here is chapter 32.

HOWEVER. I shall not update until i get 100 reviews. So tell your friends, suggest me, review if you normally do... and if you don't, for christs sake, why not?

Hope you enjoy this, the little plot bunnies in my head are bouncing around and going haywire! Infactm I started writing the first chapter for the sequal today (ever though i've not finished this story... oh well) and it's good. Not M or anything, just implies a LOT.

Please, don't read the sequal (if and when it goes up) if you are young, impressionable or otherwise innocent. I don't want to be the one to fuck up your heads... though my language may have already started contributing to that.

I digress! ENJOY~

* * *

"I hate that brat..."

I smirked as Tamaki shot glares over to Shiro, who was still turning up even a few weeks after the whole Hina thing. He had made a real impression with the ladies, and they all adored him (more so than they did Tamaki). But I had figured out one thing that could knock Shiro's obnoxious-isity down and make Tamaki happy.

"Come on Shiro;" I said, picking him up under the arms and holding him like a small child "Time for your nap~" I grinned at him as he groaned and slumped on me. I'd been doing this for a while now, and at first he fought back, which I would always reprimand with a "Now, don't make me pull out your baby photo's" (he didn't believe me at first, but I pulled some strings – Kyouya – and got hold of some, that I casually pinned up around the club room) but now he just gives up and goes along with it.

Tamaki flashed a smile at me, before going back to his customers. Shiro groaned as he saw the king smirk at him and then huffed as I took him into the next room.

"Shiro, I thought we said you weren't to come anymore. Even Kyouya said that you should focus more on piano then ruining Tamaki's life."

"It's boring without Hina though..." he mumbled, shuffling his feet. I pulled him into a hug and smiled at him.

"Look, go practice, and if you carry on, I'll play piano with you!" he looked at me shocked, then grinned at me.

"Okay!"

he ran out, presumably to practice back on his campus, and I sighed. He was such a handful.

I don't think I ever did play with him after that...

* * *

We'd cleaned up, but we finished early, and non of the guys had anything to do, so we had all hung back to chat.

"I think we need a holiday." I said to no-one in particular, but I saw Kyouya's glasses flash and I knew he'd thought of something.

"Really Saori? And when do you suggest we have a holiday?" he smirked at me. This wasn't going to end well, I could feel it.

"Well, there's a pay day on Monday, and we break up early this Friday. Why not then?"

he seemed to consider this for several minutes, then nodded.

"I have the perfect place."

Turns out he did. The week went as usual, except Kyouya had told me and Haruhi to pack some clothes for a weekend vacation. He also told us it was going to be warm. So we packed some shorts each and a few t-shirts. I packed a tank top or two but Haruhi refused saying she didn't have the right body for it.

Then on Friday morning we all piled into a huge limo, and we were on our way. It took a hell of a long time, and on the way I ended up falling asleep, leaning against Mori on one side, while Honey was against the other. Haruhi and the twins had crashed too, and I don't know about Kyouya or Tamaki... they were just awake when we woke up.

It was a large glass building, with the letters OC over the entrance.

"Ootori Corporation. My father had it built." Kyouya had seen me staring and had stooped down to whisper that in my ear.

"Hey, I thought your dad worked in the medical business..."

"His excuse is that this could be a relaxing getaway. Stops so many people having chronic schizophrenia disorder." he chuckled.

"Oh. Cool, lets go!"

I grabbed hold of Haruhi's hand and we went inside, with the guys tagging along behind us.

It didn't take long for everyone to relax. First of all, we all changed. All the boys had brought their own swimming trunks, but I honestly hadn't thought about it... it didn't phase anyone, just gave the twins chance to stuff me and Haruhi into costumes.

"Haruhi, you'd look lovely in this one piece, because the ruffles would hide your lack of breasts!"

"And Saori, this one would be great on you!"

I looked at the thing Kaoru was holding out to me.

"They're just a load of strings..."

Haruhi burst out laughing, before I huffed and walked through the many manikins until I finally spotted something I liked.

"This one looks good." I shouted over to the twins.

It was a black bikini, with red polka dots on it. It was nice, but now I thought about it, it was a little too revealing... but before I could change my mind, I was being pushed into a changing room with the costume in hand.

"See you soon you two!" shouted the twins as they went out.

I sighed and changed, as did Haruhi. Then we both stepped out at more or less the same time. I looked her over before giving her a thumbs up, but she seemed skeptical of what I was wearing.

"Are you sure you want to go out dressed so scantily?"

"It's a costume. I'm gonna be in the water most of the time, so it doesn't matter."

We linked, then stepped out of the changing room. The first one to see us, of course, was Tamaki. The blond blushed furiously as he took our appearances in, then he thrust a shirt at Haruhi.

"You shouldn't show off so much skin... and I can't really tell Saori what to do since she's sixteen. Though I wish she'd listen to daddy when he says to get changed."

I smirked at the blonds red face.

"No thanks Tamaki, I'm quite comfortable the way I am~"

I felt my smirk get bigger as I walked (more like sauntered) towards him, brushing against him and hearing him stutter madly and when I turned to look at him, he was as red a tomato.

Haruhi snickered as she pulled the shirt on, and I made my way to the river pool.

Mori and Honey were already in there, Mori was doing lengths up and down the stretch we were on, and Honey was splashing around. When he saw me, he stopped dead.

"Wow Sa-Chan, you look amazing!" he stared at me, wide eyed, and though he look innocent enough, I couldn't help but think his eighteen year old mind was working through something it probably shouldn't. I could feel myself blushing, and it didn't help when Hikaru and Kaoru started wolf whistling.

"You look good in that Saori!" they shouted, winking at me. I just huffed, folded my arms over my chest and hurried to the water. I could feel eyes burning into my back, so I glanced around and saw Kyouya staring right at me. Probably my butt.

All these boys are perverts...

I slid in and gasped at how cold the water was, and waded around for a bit until I got used to it. I wasn't the strongest swimmer, and I felt the current pulling me back... so I latched onto the side of the pool.

"Sa-Chan, come and swim!" Honey was sat on Mori's back and he was swimming against the strong current, but staying in one place.

"What the hell?" I murmured, staring at them in awe. "Mori, have you ever considered going in for the Olympics?"

He just laughed, then slid out from Honey (who seemed perfectly capable of swimming by himself) and he ducked underwater. Next thing I knew, he surfaced right next to me.

"You can't swim that well, can you?" he asked, grinning cockily.

"No. I was considering getting out and chilling for a bit before I tried again..."

He got out and lifted me from the water with ease then went off to get a drink (or so he muttered). I pulled on a plain white t-shirt (I don't know who's it is... it's far too big for me) and I looked to see what the others were doing.

Haruhi was currently giving Mori a drink, and Kyouya was writing in his book... as always. The twins and Tamaki were running about with water pistols, until Tamaki slipped and went flying into a large totem pole, which glowed brightly and rumbled.

No, scratch that, the totem pole didn't rumble.... the water did.

I whipped around to Honey.

"Get out of there!" I shouted, running to the waters edge, where I could see the water splashing against the sides. I heard someone behind me running to the river, but as I turned to see who, I slipped (clumsy me!) and landed in the water.

Then a huge wave came and swept me away.

Well... us away, as I felt someone grab hold of my upper arm.

Then my head hit something hard... and everything went black.


	33. rescued but now i have swimming lessons

OMG, I got like.. a lot of reviews. Most i owe to Alfonzo Pulcifer... freakish person i know at school, also my wife (don't ask -_-)

BUT I GOT 100 REVIEWS!!!

so, here is chapter 33.

I also decided that since the last thing worked so well, I'll do it again. I'm only gonna update when i get to 125 reviews... which shouldnt be too hard if you actually, you know, review instead of going 'I'm addicted... read it, done, bye.'

You know who you are. Don't make me smite you.

anyways, ENJOY~

P.S. I'm kinda glad people are happy i picked Mori... it was just easier developing his character because (im gonna hate myself for saying it... but...) there is so little to him. He's pretty quiet, so its not hard to make it look like he came out of his shell. :D

* * *

My head was spinning, and it really hurt.

"Sa-Chan?"

I recognized that voice, but replying would be too much effort, so instead I grunted and rolled over.

"Sa-Chan, we need to find the others..."

I opened one eye to see Honey staring at me. He suddenly didn't look so childish, but more in control of the situation than I would have figured.

"Honey, where are we?" I mumbled, sitting up. I rubbed my head, and felt a lump... brilliant, how many times was I going to bang my head while in Japan? I think I've had several thousand brain cells killed so far.

"We're somewhere in the jungle... we have to find the others, especially before sun sets. Can you stand?" he turned to me.

I was somewhat shocked, Honey had turned from the happy-go-lucky person with the five year olds attitude to a serious down to business eighteen year old. Even by looking at his eyes I could see he wasn't going to play any time soon. They seemed smaller, more narrow than before. More grown up.

I stumbled to my feet, using his shoulder as a prop while I steadied myself, then we went for a walk through the dense trees to find the others.

It wasn't a pleasurable experience. More than once I ran into large tarantulas (I can't stand spiders!) but when we ran into snakes I wasn't too bothered... it was just Honey that didn't like them. So I saved him from snakes, he saved me from spiders. Fair deal.

Another thing I wasn't too fond of was the fact that I was in a bikini with a shirt pulled over the top... and Honey had magically become an eighteen year old. I found myself becoming very self conscious. I could almost feel his eyes wandering to me.

And it didn't help when it started raining...

"We need to find shelter!" I said to him, brushing my sopping hair from my face so I could get a good look at him. He nodded, grabbed my hand then pulled me to a dense patch of trees.

"We can stay here..." he pulled a few large leaves over us to stem the amount of water dropping onto us, then sat beside me.

After five minutes, I'd started to shiver, and I felt him pull me closer (to share body heat) and he kept his arm wrapped around me.

"Honey;" I muttered to him "Do you think we'll find the others?"

He looked at me, nodded and smiled, a flicker of the childish Honey in his eyes.

"Course we will Saori. I won't let nothing bad happen to you. We'll find them."

I smiled back at him, then rest my head atop his and fell asleep where I sat.

* * *

"The rains stopped." he said nudging me.

I opened my eyes and sure enough it had, and the sun was shining brightly again. I stood up and we continued our trek for about another ten minutes... when we heard shouting.

I peered through the bushes to a clearing and saw Mori carrying Haruhi and about a dozen policemen in armor, pointing guns at Mori while shouting at him.

"Crap!" I whisper-shouted.

"Make a distraction, I'll sort them out." said Honey, suddenly leaving me.

"Um... what?" I felt panic take over me, but when I heard one of the men cock the holster, I knew I couldn't wait a minute longer or something bad could happen.

I jumped out from the bushes, screamed as I tripped and landed smack on my face. I glanced up to see all the men had turned around but they had their guns pointing at me now.

"Holy crap!" I shouted, springing to my feet, dodging past a few of the men and flinging my arms around Mori and I could feel him wrap his arm around me, and Haruhi patted me on my head to get my attention. So I lifted my gaze...

And the most amazing thing happened. Honey sprang out from a tree and starting kicking and throwing the policemen around.

When he was done, he started to shout at them "Hurting my friends is a big no no!"

I giggled, and went to give the little guy a hug, as the police recognized who Mori and Honey were and started apologizing right away.

As they apologized, I went back to Haruhi, and noticed that the others were working their way through the trees.

"Saori! My daughter! I'm so glad you're okay!"

He swept me into a hug, which the twins joined in pretty quickly. Then they moved on to hug Honey and Haruhi, while Mori came over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked in that old monotonous voice.

"I'm fine. Just cold" Yet again, I was wrapped up in a hug, but this time it was Mori. He didn't hesitate, he just pulled me close and hugged me to him. I hugged him back in a silent thanks, then felt more and more people squish around. I glanced and saw Honey wrapped around my legs giggling, Haruhi was squashed to me, between both the twins, Tamaki was trying to fit his arms around us all (and failing miserably) whilst Kyouya was stood at the side.

He doesn't hug, obviously. But he did extend his hand and brush some stray strands of hair out of my eyes, then pat my head, smiling to himself.

Strange boy.

I spent one day lost in the jungle, three days to go...

* * *

"You're doing better Saori" said Kyouya, who currently had his feet dangling in the water.

"Yeah, well, Mori is kind of holding me up." I grumbled.

It was the last day, and since the first day, the guys had pushed me into learning to swim against a current until my joints ached.

"Can I take a break?" I asked, trying to roll out of Mori's arms while he was trying to keep me afloat, supporting me under my stomach with one arm.

"sure." he said, smiling at me when I grinned up at him.

I did my best doggy paddle to the edge of the pool, while Kyouya clapped along with Honey, who was watching from a deck chair.

"Sarcastic bastards." I muttered. "I can swim, just not against a current..."

Kyouya smirked and made a comment about having to get me in the schools pool (I flipped him off) and I went to grab a soda... while walking like a duck.

"something wrong Saori?" chuckled Haruhi, looking at me.

"I got a god damned wedgie..." I grumbled, pulling the bikini bottoms down slightly so they didn't ride up my ass. She chuckled and moved away, while I stuck my tongue out at her back.

"You're getting better." I heard someone say, so I looked up to see Mori, then I passed him a drink.

"Kinda... but I don't like moving water." I shuddered. Since I'd seen my cousin A.J. Nearly drown in the sea, I'd steered clear of it.

"Don't worry. Non of us'll let you get hurt."

I smiled at him.

Despite my previous thoughts, maybe it wasn't so bad having these guys as friends.


	34. i need another holiday

HOLA MIS AMIGOS! I just got back from Spain like... an hour and a half ago, and I had my reviews, so wala! Here is the chapter!

I'm sorry it took ages, but I had a 29 hour coach trip through spain and france and england, and then i went hyper cos all ive had for the last day and a bit is sugary sweets, cookies, coka cola, and... sweets. I havn't sleapt all that time and im prolly gonna crash soon!

To update, i want 140 reviews... if possible.

Hope Y'all enjoy!

* * *

We were back at club... again.

I was gossiping... again.

I was missing my mum... for the first time.

And considering I'd been here for months now, and not heard from her... it was pretty bad. I sighed and walked off, leaving about ten baffled girls behind me.

I'm sick of doing the same routine every day.

I'm sick of going over the same things with those idiot girls.

I'm sick of my mum blanking me!

"I'm sick of it!"

I stomped my foot ( like I was a child again) and stormed over to one of the unoccupied sofas. I threw myself on it and screamed into one of the pillows.

"Ladies, I'm afraid we're going to have to shut early... one of our members are having a mental break down."

I heard chairs scraping and footsteps across the room. After all the muttering had died down, I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I grunted at them.

They kept on tapping my shoulder, more frequently and harder the longer I ignored them. I tired of the incessant tapping, and rolled over glaring at the person above me.

"What's wrong Saori?" it was Kyouya. The light was glinting off his glasses, and he looked pretty damn annoyed at having to shut club before time was done.

"Leave me alone Kyouya. I'm not in the mood..." I rolled back and grumbled into the pillow.

"Look. You can't be on a period, as you were two weeks ago. Now talk to me."

His voice was harsh and brittle, and I really wasn't in the mood to argue, so I got up, kicked him in the shin so he'd shut up (for about a second) and stomped off.

"AH! For God's sake Saori! What's up?" he shouted, while the others watched.

"I'm sick of everything! I'm sick of going through the same routine over and over, I'm fed up of everything being different and I have to keep catching up with everything. Nothing here is normal.... I'm just..."

I broke off. Unsure of what to say.

"You're homesick." piped up Tamaki.

I stared at him. So did everyone else.

"you need a holiday. And lucky for us, spring break is coming up."

"Whatever..." I muttered, sitting back on the sofa. "Kyouya, sit down... let me look at your leg."

He glared at me, but complied, then pulled his trouser leg up so I could see. There was a small bruise, but that was it.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"It's fine. But you need a vacation. Hell, I think we all do."

* * *

Stepping out of the limo, I let the heat from the sun wash over me. I was wearing a long white skirt, with a red tank top. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I walked ofrward and squished my toes into the sand on the beach.

"This is beautiful."

I grinned at Kyouya, who nodded at me. Of course, this wasn't a real vacation. Because they'd shut up club to sort out the plans for the holiday, they'd brought along all the guests to make it up to them.

"Saori, do you want to come swimming?" asked one of my regular gossipers.

"No thanks, I haven't even got a swimsuit." I replied.

Of course, the twins heard and grabbed my arms, tugging me away somewhere.

"We suspected that you wouldn't bring one, so we picked this out for you!"

Kaoru held up a white swimsuit, surprisingly, it was a one-piece, and it was pure white. It still looked slightly revealing, but I could hide my tummy.

"It's a lot more modest than the one you wore the other weekend, so we chose this one."

"It's really pretty~"

They were grinning at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. They had thought (a little bit) about what I would like. So this was a sweet gesture.

"Let me get changed."

They shouted 'YAY' then took me to a changing room. I got into the swimsuit, then I walked out.

I found the twins smiling at me, pointing to a rack full of sarongs so I could cover my legs up when I wasn't in the water. I picked out a green one, then tied it around my waist and, arm in arm in arm (one on each side), walked out with them.

"Saori, come and play in the sea!" shouted Tamaki, who was splashing about with about five other girls. I sighed, took of the sarong and laid it down next to Kyouya (who was sitting under a parasol in the shade) and then pulled my hair out of it's ponytail.

I ran over to the shore, where the waves were breaking the sand and let the water run over my feet before wading out to meet them.

For about an hour we batted a ball to one another, laughing and joking, then we played 'lets drown Tamaki'. It was fun! I haven't heard a boy scream like that... ever.

We were all enjoying ourselves, and I didn't notice how fast the day hod shot by.

"Saori, wanna go watch the sunset from that hill?" asked three of Haruhi's customers, apparently, Haruhi was busy, so I was second choice.

"Yeah, sure."

We spent about ten minutes walking up to the top of the hill, laughing and joking, but when we got to the top, we stopped talking because the view simply took my breath away.

"It's beautiful..." I murmured.

"Hey, come up here guys, there are chicks!"

I turned to see who had shouted, and saw three guys coming up the hill, a few cans of beer in their hands.

"Crap..." I muttered, about to get in front of the girls when one of them stepped forward.

"This is a private beach, you guys shouldn't be here." she said.

"Oh yeah?" he stepped forward, grabbing her arms and pulling her towards him.

"GET OFF HER!" I lurched towards him, slapping him sharply in the face so he stumbled back, but his two friends went to grab me, before they yelped and whirled around.

Haruhi was stood there, apparently she had thrown something on the boys, and she was telling them to clear off.

"Haruhi, no!" I stepped forward, but one of the guys shoved me down, smacking my head against the rocks (no surprise that happened) and then one of the guys were yelling, before tossing Haruhi into the choppy water below us.

"Haruhi!" I saw a flash of blond, then Tamaki had jumped in after her.

Soon after, Mori and Honey ran up the hill, Kyouya and the twins behind, all looking furious when they saw the boys manhandling the girls, and me slumped against the rock.

"You bastards!" yelled the twins in unison, pouncing on the boys and near enough ripping their heads off. The three girls I'd been on the hill with were shepherded off by Honey and Mori, and Kyouya picked me up bridal style and carried me back down to the beach.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous... almost like a growl.

"A little, one pushed me, I tripped and banged my head."

"Why did he push you?"

"I tried to stop him getting to Haruhi." I mumbled, curling up a little tighter in his arms.

"You're stupid... but your stupidity probably gave Tamaki more time to get up there... thank-you."

"For what?" I looked up and met those steely gray eyes.

"For preventing them getting to Haruhi sooner. She still owes me around six million yen."

I snorted, and shook my head, smiling slightly though, and I felt Kyouya's chest rumble with a small chuckle.

When we arrived to the beach, Haruhi was out of the water and Tamaki was yelling at her, so she was yelling back.

"Just don't talk to me!" yelled the blond.

"Fine!" responded the brunette.

And they both stormed away...


	35. dancing in the rain

Wow, I got all my reviews :) Thankyou everyone!

PixieGuitarBook46, thankyou for all your 11 o'clock reviews, they made me giggle, but i think chosing chapters at random and reviewing them is slightly cheatish! (but shh, I won't tell!)

I also want to thank all those who wished me a happy spain trip, and also said they hoped it went well, you're all really kind!

Anyways... I have to clear something up for a few readers.

Yes, there are still Kyouya x Saori bits in there, as well as Mori x Saori bits. It will end up a Mori x Saori story (rhymed XD) but as i just wrote it all in as i went along (non of it was planned) i only decided at about chapter 40 summat that i liked Mori better with Saori (Mori and Saori rhyme too XD) although i would like to point out that Kyouya is my favorite character from Ouran... despite my name...

I'd also like to say that I'm trying NOT to make Saori like a Mary Sue... but the whole 'clever-ness and moving from England to Japan to a very high ranking prestigious school' thing would have to make her good at a few things. And also with the looks... well, if she was a complete dog Mori and Kyouya wouldn't have been interested... though Antionette (Tamaki's dog) might have made a new friend :)

I'm confusing you, i know. My apologies everyone, I'm a very bad person...

Anyways, I hope you review.

* * *

From the beach, Kyouya had carried me right to the mansion and to my room. He sat me on the bed, looked at me, asked me again if I was okay (I responded yes) then went about his business as he normally would.

"Dinner should be soon... if you're not there, we'll save you something."

"Thanks Kyouya." I waved slightly as he left the room, and once he had shut the door, he flopped back onto the bed.

The sheets were pure white, and such a soft material that I don't think I could have named. It was just heavenly. And it smelled like lavender.

I waited about ten minutes before heaving myself up and looking for clothes. I ended up routing out a white cotton dress. A simple summer dress really, but it looked the least messed up, so I put it on. Then I slipped my sandals on and went for a walk. I honestly didn't have an appetite after today.

I wandered through the halls for a while, admiring the paintings and the expensive furniture.

I didn't realize how late it had gotten until I heard a crack of thunder. I looked out the nearest window and saw the sky was completely black, rain fell heavily and lightning streaked across the sky.

I glanced at my mobile and saw it was nearly seven o'clock... which means I'd been wandering about for two hours. And I hadn't seen anything familiar in that time...

Which means I was lost...

* * *

I was staring out of a nearby window, watching the sky suddenly illuminate when lightning flashed across it, hearing the steady beat of rain against the window, when I heard a voice behind me.

"What are you doing here?"

I turned and met the steely gray of Kyouya's eyes. He looked pissed.

"Pardon?" I asked innocently, hoping he would just back off.

"What are you doing here? You should be in your room or finding something to eat. Dinner was hours ago, and you didn't turn up."

"Well... I got lost." I muttered, knowing now he would just keep picking on me. He let out a short 'HA' before carrying on.

"Whatever."

"Kyouya. I don't know what's happened, but you're obviously taking out whatever anger and frustration you have on me. So tell me whats up."

He stared at me for a moment, probably shocked I'd been so forward about it. Then he let out a strangled yell and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's Tamaki! He's such a fool!"

I snorted "Yeah, we all know that."

"It's just absurd how he can jump to conclusions about stupid things, and he keeps calling himself Haruhi's father... it's obvious he's disguising his feelings for her." he pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the window. "And speaking of Haruhi, for such a bright girl, she's stupid when it comes to her feelings. She obviously dotes on Tamaki, or why else would she put up with him?"

He continued to rant for a while before I tapped him on the arm and he turned to face me.

"You're stressed." I told him.

"Wow, you think so?" he replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Yes, lets go for a walk.."

"But... it's raining, you – we'd catch a cold."

I laughed slightly, took his hand and started to pull him down the corridor from where he came.

"So, we might get ill. But life's not about waiting out the storm. It's learning to dance in the rain."

* * *

We were stood on the shore, soaked to the bone and our clothes clinging to us, for a while we talked, but he continued to whine about Tamaki and Haruhi. I got fed up and grabbed both his hands, and started spinning us both around, giggling at his shocked face until he started laughing too.

"Kyouya, you have to stop worrying and just let them figure it out for themselves."

"I know... but he's my friend and I don't want to watch him screw it up for himself."

"Just forget about it!" I laughed, then when I saw him still fretting I wrapped my arms around him, like my mum would do if I was worried.

"Just stop worrying Kyouya. Trust me."

I felt him relax, and he wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair.

"It's cold" I muttered after a few minutes.

"Its raining." he said.

"Let's go back."

I started to pull away, but he kept his hands locked firmly behind my back, he smiled down at me and said;

"Thank-you Saori."

He then bent down, kissed my forehead then let go of me. I was in a daze as he took my hand and pulled me back to the mansion.

One thing was for sure; I had just seen a side to Kyouya I had never seen before... and I sure as hell wasn't going to tell anyone.

* * *

*mad giggling* what will happen next?

I'll update at 150 reviews, i think thats enough... but remember, no cheating!


	36. broken shattered, like i never mattered

Damn people! I got 10 reviews in one afternoon!

some of you cheated, but you sha'nt be named!

Anyways... yeah, thanks, and i apreciate all of you saying it was cute... but you might hate him in the next one ^_^" heehee

And finally... I am thinking of a number...... if i get to that nuber in reviews, i will update again!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Where have you two been?" asked the twins.

We were stood in the doorway, dripping wet and shivering. I glanced up at Kyouya, who pushed up his glasses and looked at the twins with his usual glare.

"Saori wandered off. So I went to look for her. Any problems?" he said (snarled).

I just stayed quiet. That is so not happened, and he just made me sound like a complete moron who goes for walks in the rain... the twins were laughing, and he faked a smile at me... I knew it was fake and it felt so condescending.

I felt tears prick my eyes. I can't believe I thought he was being nice outside... it was all an act, and I'd got the blunt end of the stick.

I felt someone pressing a towel into my hands, and glanced up to see Mori.

"Thanks... but I'm going to bed now. See you all in the morning."

And with that I trudged off.

* * *

I was cuddled up under the soft blankets when I heard I knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I called out, sitting up and turning to face the door. Kyouya walked through it.

"Me. Are you okay?" he asked, sitting at the end of my bed.

"Of course I'm okay Kyouya. I'm perfectly fine. I mean, I ask if you're okay and cheer you up when you're all stressed about your friends problems, then you fucking kiss me and then you make me look like a fucking idiot! But yeah, I'm fine."

He sighed, obviously hearing the hurt in my voice.

"I'm sorry." he said after a minute.

I scoffed at him, got up, and headed for the door in my tank top and girl boxers. I wasn't going to let him patronize me.

"No wait!" he lurched forward, grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. "I really am sorry. But if I told them we'd gone for a walk, then they would have made fun of both of us."

"Oh, right. I get it, so them making fun of me is fine, but they can't laugh at you. That's just brilliant. You're all about image, aren't you?"

I pulled away from him, and headed out of the door.

"Saori!" he called after me.

"Shut it, I'm cranky, I'm tired, and this is a pretty lame holiday... plus I'm not in the mood to talk to you."

I left him stood there and headed into the larger hall, storming away, I kept on turning corners until I ran into something.

"Ah, shi- oh, hi Sa-chan!"

I looked up to see Honey's smiling face... but I could have sworn he was about to curse. Screw it, I wasn't feeling very happy, I just wanted a friend.

"Honey... can I have a hug?" I asked.

He didn't hesitate, I just felt him envelope me in a hug.

"What's wrong Sa-Chan? Who upset you?"

I felt him stroking my hair, and it really was soothing.

"No-one upset me Honey... I'm just a little fed up."

"Still miss you're mum?" he asked.

"Yeah, kinda. And Jamie and Leah..."

"I understand... come on, let's go get some cake, that always cheers me up."

I giggled and looked at his beaming face.

"Sure."

We spent about an hour in the kitchen, we went in, picked out some cake, and sat eating it whilst talking to each other. He then walked me back to my room and gave me a hug goodnight.

"Night Saori. Sweet dreams."

"Thanks. Night to you too."

* * *

"_Congratulations! It's a boy~"_

_I took a bundle of blankets from Honey the doctor, and cradled it in my arms. I felt happy, but I also felt afraid at the same time._

_What was going on?_

_I looked around and saw the sombre faces of my friends, Haruhi dressed as a nurse, but there were two people missing._

"_Where's Mori and Kyouya?" I asked them all. Hikaru gave Kaoru a sideways glance. Tamaki hung his head and Honey gave me a sympathetic look._

"_They don't want to be here."_

_What? Had I fallen out with them?_

_I felt the bundle stir in my arms, and I heard a whimper of sorts come from the many folds of cloth._

_I pulled back one of the folds, and saw a small baby. A tuft of black hair on it's head and it had dark eyes._

_I looked at me, then started shrieking, like a banshee._

_I scrambled from the bed, and dropped... falling and falling... farther down into a white nothing-ness._

_When I hit the ground, I did my best to scramble to my feet, but was pushed down again._

"_You're worthless."_

"_You're pathetic."_

"_Go home Saori."_

"_We don't want you here."_

_I looked up and saw Kyouya and Mori, with the rest of the host club and at least a thousand girls in the white nothing. They were all towering above me. They were all yelling at me and shouting, screaming hate._

_Some looked disappointed with me, others just looked as if they wanted me dead._

"_No. Stop. Please, don't say that."_

_I went about pleading with them, but no-one stopped. They yelled louder, throwing things, becoming more abusive as it went on._

_I could only scream at them_

"_Stop. No. No. NO!!"_

_* * *_

"NO!!"

I bolted upright in my bed, panting. I gasped, then wiped the cold sweat off my face.

"Dear lord..."

I stood up and tried to steady myself on my wobbly legs, then made my way to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror, and saw a pale, sticky, sickly, sweaty me looking back.

"I'm never eating cake before bed again... scratch that, I'm never eating cake again..." I mumbled, reaching for a wash cloth.

Once all sweat free and in clean clothes, I went and checked the clock.

5:00 am. Great.

I shrugged and walked out of my bedroom, past the other rooms and into the garden at the back. Considering this was only the Ootori's holiday home, it was pretty extravagant.

"You're up early." I turned to see Mori. He was in a uniform of sorts, and Honey wasn't too far away in a Karate uniform.

"I had a bad dream..." I muttered, shuddering at the thought of that horrid nightmare.

"Oh."

We were silent for a moment, both off in our own train of thought, when he suddenly took my hand and pulled me over to the hay bails near where Honey was.

"What are you two doing anyways?" I asked, glancing around at the sword I saw lying on the ground.

"Practicing." muttered the tall boy.

He picked up the sword, glanced at me to make sure I wasn't too close and then with a twirl and several silver flashes of light, all the bales were sliced neatly in half. I was more than slightly amazed, and heard myself exclaim;

"Wow!"

Honey chuckled at me, while Mori just smiled.

"You try." he held out the sword for me, which I eyes nervously.

"I... I really can't Mori. I'd kill myself with that thing."

"Just try." he pressed the Handle into my hands, and then let go. So I lost balance (the sword was god damn heavy) and stumbled forwards. He came around the back of me, then put his hands over mine, taking most of the swords weight. He then helped me lift it and do some very awkward stances.

It was awkward because his breath kept tickling my neck, so I would giggle and slacken my hands.

We ended up giving up. It was obvious I'd never use a sword.

"Maybe you'd be better at karate Sa-Chan! Come and try~" he pulled me over, and showed me some stances and moves then told me to hit him.

"W-what?"

"Just try Sa-Chan, you won't hurt me!" I grinned.

I took one of the stances that I'd found easier, and then I thrust my fist forward to get his shoulder. In an instant, he'd blocked my attack, twirled me around and was on my back.

"Told you you wouldn't hurt me." he giggled.

"Maybe I should just leave the fighting to you guys."

We all agreed, then we had a random game of tag. It wasn't fair on me, because Mori and Honey were just so fast. But after a while of me running back and forth aimlessly, they decided to just let me get them.

"RAWR!" I jumped onto Mori's back, clinging on, and he took off again, letting me piggy back while he ran around.

"Guys, we're going down to the beach again!"

We all stopped playing and turned to see Haruhi waving at us. I checked my watch, it was eight o'clock.

"We'd better go inside and get ready then."

Mori carried me in and I giggled as I wriggled around on his shoulders trying to get down. He ended up lifting me off when he nearly dropped me, I just kept laughing though.

It honestly felt like nothing could go wrong, after all my worries, it was just a stupid dream.

I hoped.


	37. waterfights and a sudden revelation

Rightio, here is Chapter 37.

Lots n lotsa chappies.

I was actually hoping to get to 258 reviews, but i think 164 is close enough. Wow... i got 14 reviews in the space of 5 hours. I was happy :)

I know Kyouya was a bastard in the last one, but he had to be... it's just the nature of the story... I'm sorry.

Thankyou all those who reviewed, even the cheaters XD and all those who subscribed, added me to fave author/story and such, but please review too next time. Thankies.

Anyways... I am getting bored of this story now... shoot me, but I'm up to Ch.61 and i CBA AT ALL!! :'(

I might take a break, but then i wouldn't update for a while either...

I dunno... anyways, enjoy for now :)

I'm also thinking of a new number...

* * *

I was back in my swimsuit, laying down on a beach chair in hope I'd get a slight tan and stop looking so pale.

Kyouya was sat next to me, scribbling away in his notebook, but I could feel his eyes piercing me every now and then. Then I heard a sigh.

"Kyouya. What's wrong now? Is it Tamaki again?" I muttered, turning to face him.

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I still feel bad for last night. I'd hoped you would've accepted my apology... I was being genuine you know;" he looked me in the eyes. "I really did feel like a jackass when you walked out."

"So? I really did feel like a jackass when you told everyone I'd gone walking in the rain."

"And I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I honestly am."

I looked at him, and saw the same Kyouya I had last night. The one who was laughing on the beach with me, not the one that made me feel stupid.

"Fine. You're forgiven. Just stop being a jackass all the time." I turned back around, closing my eyes against the sun.

"Excuse me?"

"Well... you act all smiley happy, then you're cold as ice... colder even. It's just like you fake being someone around us all."

"I don't do it intentionally you know. Though sometimes it's easier than ripping off heads when annoyed."

"Point taken. But just try to show some real emotion sometimes, so I know you're not just a mindless drone." He started to chuckle.

"I'll try to behave then." he said.

"Okay. Good."

I turned around again, and started to relax.

Then something cold washed over me.

"Haha! We got you Saori!" I looked to see Hikaru and Kaoru laughing at me, buckets in their hand that most likely held the cold water I had just been doused in.

"I'll kill you guys." I warned.

"What about me?"

I whirled around to the person behind me, only to be doused again by Tamaki.

"I'll kill you all." I yelled.

They started laughing. "On you're own? No chance."

I flicked my hair out of my face, turned and motioned to Mori and Kyouya, who had been sat talking to each other. They saw me drenched, and the three boys laughing, and smug grins came over their faces.

They stood, picked up their own buckets (we all had them that morning, building sandcastles) and walked to my side.

"Of course I'm not on my own. I got these guys."

Once the twins and Tamaki saw Mori and Kyouya by my side, they stopped laughing and more or less bricked it.

"Shit!" they all cried in unison, then bolted to fill their buckets before we could. It was rather funny, and after an hour of running, being soaked, tackling people, diving on people, and generally hurting each other, we all collapsed on the sand.

"That was fun..." I said, breathlessly. I had my head on Mori's stomach, Kaoru had flopped on top of me, and the others were splayed out on the sand. Haruhi and Honey had spent the last hour laughing at us, while eating ice cream.

"Yeah." said Mori, not quite so breathless, but equally as soaked. He patted me on my head, which I took as an indication to get up, so I gave Kaoru a shove and he rolled off me, then I sat up so Mori could stand.

I watched as he walked over to Honey and Haruhi, took some sun cream out of a bag then handed it to them, silently telling them to top up.

"You too Saori~"

I glanced over my shoulder to see the twins holding factor fifty sun lotion, grinning at me.

"You're not putting that on me." I said, but I couldn't help from grinning.

"Aww, but we just wanna help!" they pouted at me, and against my better judgement I sighed and walked over to the sun lounger, laying down.

"If you touch anywhere you know you shouldn't, be prepared to die a slow, painful death."

"Okay~"

After five minutes of them teasing Tamaki about putting sun cream on me, they were finished. And Tamaki was crying.

"Thanks guys."

Tamaki looked at me teary eyed.

"You let those shady twins help you and not daddy?" he muttered.

"Yes." I said it simply as I could. Than the twins butted in.

"Well, after what you did to Haruhi last night, we have to protect any women from you, you pervert!"

I glanced up at them questioningly, and Kaoru muttered in my ear.

"Bondage."

"WHAT?!"

I got up and glared at Tamaki, who shrank away slightly.

"It wasn't what they thought it was..." he mumbled, starting to dig himself a hole in the sand to hide in.

"Really?" I walked towards him, grabbed his upper arm and dragged him to another part of the beach. "what was it then?" he looked at me, and sighed.

"You're not going to believe me." he said, staring me in the eyes.

"Try me." I replied, staring right back.

He sucked in a lungful of air. "Haruhi is afraid of lightning. I blindfolded her so she wouldn't see the lightning, and gave her ear plugs to muffle the thunder."

He then looked away, almost shamefully.

"But alas, the others took it the wrong way and now I'm a banished prince... what to do?"

Dramatics. That's what he was (apparently) to do.

"Look. Did you explain to them that was the case?"

"I tried!"

"Right... come on." I sighed exasperatedly, and walked back to the others with him.

"He's not some freaky pervert guys, it's okay."

The twins snorted and shook their heads, Kyouya smirked from where he was sitting and Mori gave a curt nod. Honey and Haruhi were off finding more crabs since I missed out last night.

"Right. I'm tanning."

I walked off, laid a towel on the beach and lay down on top of it. Then I think I fell asleep.

* * *

"Ohh... what?"

I groaned and sat up, looking around.

I most certainly was not on the beach, in fact, I was laid on my bed. But I could smell something lovely coming from downstairs.

I got a quick shower, used my new strawberry and cream body wash and shampoo that grandma got for me (I love her) and dried off.

I pulled out a calf length red summer skirt (the kind that is really soft and loose, but also stretchy, they're cool!) and a white shirt (three quarter length sleeves, v-neck, so cute) and my white dolly shoes, then I went down for dinner.

I walked through the doors to the dining hall and immediately Honey saw me.

"Wow, you look so cute with you're hair wavy!"

"What?"

"Did you wash it? It went wavy~" he started giggling, then lead me to the table and sat me down. He even did the whole pull my chair out and push it in under me thing. Aww.

Then Mori and Kyouya brought the crabs out.

"I have to thank you again Mori sempai for doing this. Though I really should have called the maids ba-"

He stopped dead when he saw me, mouth agape, but he soon recomposed himself.

"I should have called the maids back. By the way Saori, you look nice."

He flashed a grin at me, a real one (I think... hope?) and set a large plateful of crab in front of me. He then took the seat on my right.

"Thanks Kyouya..." I could feel myself going red, so I put my head down, hiding my face with my hair.

Mori then sat on my left, picked up my napkin and laid it on my lap for me.

"You do look pretty." he whispered, as he leaned forwards. "And you smell like strawberries."

"Thanks Mori." I whispered back, probably going even redder.

I hesitantly reached out for a crab leg, snapped it open and tucked in. Conversation was light and jovial, but I could sense a tension around Mori and Kyouya... which I was in the middle of.

After the meal, and many good nights, I decided I should head off to bed.

* * *

General

After everyone had done eating and had gone to bed, Mori and Kyouya had been left to clear up. The air was so thick that you could cut the tension with a knife. Kyouya was the first to break the silence.

"You like her don't you?"

His senior turned to him and gave him a quizzical look. "Pardon?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but you do like Saori don't you?"

For a moment both boys stared at each other, cold glares aimed across the room. Then the taller spoke.

"Yes. She's a good friend."

Kyouya raised his brow, a smirk on his face.

"I meant, you like her more than a friend." his smirk grew. But it was soon wiped off when Mori snapped back at him.

"No more than you do."

They stood in silence for a moment, before they went their separate ways to bed.

The dishes could always be cleaned in the morning.


	38. Lobelia girls and a walk with Mori

you were 2 away from the target number, but ah well :)

Thanks for the reviews!!! I like it, i like it a lot, and OMG nearly at 200 people! can we do this before i next update?

DUN DUH DUHHHHH.....!

Anyways, despite my past... statement(?) i decided you can cheat all you want, if you've not reviewed a chapter, go ahead and do it :)

Also... AirKityNeko... Fred? Seriously? Fred PWNS all?

No.

Just no. (lol)

Have fun reading, and i shant update till i get 200 or more reviews, so get to it people!

Saori will love you.... thanks :)

* * *

Is it me, or has everything been all tense between people since we got back?

I obviously missed something.

I mean, on the way back from Kyouya's (other) mansion, he and Mori were all quiet. It wasn't out of the ordinary, as usually they are quite... but this was a weird kind of quiet. Mori was again on my left, and Kyouya on my right... and they were sat upright and looked stern all the way back home.

I fell asleep at some point, and I ended up waking up with my head resting on Mori's side, his arm resting over me probably so I wouldn't slip. I did, however, glance over at Kyouya when I woke up, and he looked more than slightly annoyed.

It was kinda weird... from where I stood, I couldn't see that anything had gone wrong with them two, maybe it was a boy thing? Who knew?

All I knew was that it was making things awkward in club, and seeing as kids from other posh snot school were here on an arts and cultural thing, they should be behaving like gentlemen. We're all in the club room by the way... all except Haruhi (which Tamaki had noticed).

"Men;" he stated, but saw my raised eyebrow "and Saori. Where is Haruhi?"

He started fretting, and was questioning the others as to who had seen her last and where she was... and while he was doing that, I was getting my costume ready. We were doing a knights thing, and I had to dress up as the maiden in the thing... yeah, I don't get it either...

So when I was done changing into my dress, and I walked out, the others took the hint and went to change into their armour.

They all looked pretty good, Tamaki stood at the back in a massive shiney red and silver outfit, and we all posed about him either standing or sitting on the sofa.

"I'm going to have to add to her debt of she carries on being late..." I heard Kyouya mutter. I couldn't help but giggle as I took my place on one side of the sofa, opposite him

We waited, and then as the doors were opened and we said our welcome, I saw two girls that were obviously not from our school... their girls uniform was way nicer.

However, they didn't look amused.

Especially when Tamaki tried to flirt with them.

"Well, well, well, I see you ladies are from another school. I hope we haven't startled you. We love first time guests~" He smiled warmly at them, but they continued to glare. "I'm glad you've come princesses, my darlings, even if the world were to be destroyed, I would put my life on the line as your faithful knight and servant. I will protect you."

He bowed before them, but the taller one (she had long cream coloured hair and wide gray eyes) put him down.

"My, do you really think you'd be able to protect us? That's awfully arrogant of you, wouldn't you agree? You think.... that's what a woman wants to hear? Well you're wrong."

The smaller girl, with short brown hair and large brown eyes smiled at her friend.

"Come on, give him a break sister Suzuran. Men are just lowly lifeforms who don't care about anything other than perpetuating their testosterone laden image. By protecting us, he's actually attempting to disguise the fact that he is weak and unable of even protecting himself."

"Ouch... burn." I whispered.

"You're such a clever girl Hinagiku."

I was bored of these girls. They used very big words that I just didn't need to hear and interpret into modern day slang whist wearing a corset.

I got up from my seat and walked away to change, then I went into the mini kitchen we have on the side, and got out some ice cream from the freezer.

Walking back, I saw Tamaki curled up on the floor whimpering and another girl had joined us all, but she was holding Haruhi captive. Then I felt the ice cream being pried out of my hand and I looked to see Kyouya pointing at Tamaki. I got it, they wanted to cheer him up.

"Fine, but I want more." I muttered. Then I decided to rescue Haruhi (they were rubbing their faces on her arms and legs. That's just wrong.) As the girls got up and towered over the others, I walked towards Haruhi.

"You okay?" I whispered to her, to which she nodded and gave me her hand as I helped her up. Then I turned to the other girls, one of which was insulting the guys.

"You guys are just a bunch of weak little punks with no sense between you."

Kyouya pushed up his glasses, probably slightly offended.

"Those uniforms. I assume you ladies are from the Lobelia Girls Academy?"

"That's correct." said the tallest.

Then they did a weird singing, dancing, switching costumes thing while they introduced themselves.

Then in an instant, they were in another costume, a large one with feathers and sequins everywhere, and a bright light flashing behind them read 'Zuka Club'.

I couldn't hold it in, and just snickered. It was all like some cheesy anime. I mean, all the lights and costumes... it was stupid.

The guys were stood in silence, all of them displaying shock on their faces (even Kyouya, who readjusted his glasses because they nearly fell off) and staring at the girls of the Zuka Club.

Then the twins started laughing hysterically, and nearly wet themselves after a while of laughing at the name of their club and their costumes... I giggled too, but quietly and to myself.

Then the ground shook.

And Renge came up on a podium, laughing like the psycho fool she is.

"I wouldn't underestimate the Zuka club~ I may not know much about instant coffee but I'm fascinated with girl schools."

She took a sip of the coffee she had, nearly barfed and then brushed it off with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Saint Lobelia Academy~ It is truely a woman's world there. The Zuka club is a group of strong young maidens who consider women to be superior in every way. The club prides itself on it's thirty year history, it's a society of maidens, by maidens, for maidens!"

I yawned... they sounded boring.

"Zuka club activities include: maiden tea parties, the maiden debate form, and most importantly, Musical reviews performed by the societies top members."

Kyouya had taken the last of his armour off, and was rubbing the back of his neck.

"You sure have a fast wealth of knowledge Renge."

She smiled and closed her eyes while he turned to her. Then she started gushing something but I lost interest and went to tuck Tamaki in. Yes, he was in bed, but only because he'd collapsed... he needed to recover from shock. I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning around I saw Renge. She thrust another of her pervy magazines in my hand, she pressed a finger to her lips and trotted off.

I shoved the magazine in my pocket, not bothering to see who it was this time... all I know is I'd missed some and I wasn't looking forward on having to catch up so I could gossip.

I walked back to the guys, and tried to peek at what Kyouya was writing in his book, but he hid it from me. The Lobelia girls were chattering away, so I bent to whisper in his ear.

"Shouldn't we stop them?"

"No, not at all. If we indulge in their antics they'd just continue."

"So... we ignore them and hope they go away?"

He rested his head back on the chair and looked at me upside down, and smiled slightly.

"That's the plan."

I smirked, then walked to where Mori was waving a sword around.

"Hey Saori."

He grinned at me, then yawned.

"Tired?"

"Of them." he nodded towards he girls who were now on about same sex relationships (lesbianism...) and yawned again.

"You can have the bed after Tamaki. You need a nap."

He just nodded and continued to slash the sword through the air.

"And to think their not only dragging this sweet young girl down with them, but her too!"

I turned and saw the tall one (Beni-Bara?) pointing at me.

"The host clubs president may be a pretty little halfer! But he shouldn't be using his looks to create a vicious romance, attempting to fool the heart of a pure young maiden is demeaning! Not to mention that you're all roping another beautiful young woman into you're foolish ways... it's disgusting... Your so called 'club activities' are nothing more than debasing macho fantasies."

I snorted, seriously, macho fantasies?

"I promise, we are going to bring you guys down! The Ouran host club will be abolished!"

Kyouya was the first to react, smirking and pushing his glasses

"I see. I understand your concern, but do you think maybe... we could finish this later?"

"Are you saying that you're not going to face us?" sneered Beni.

"Not at all, it's just that our president is still bed ridden from the initial culture shock."

Honey then piped up, looking all cute with Usa-chan clutched in his arms.

"See, Tama-Chan is having his nappy time right now."

I gave a small chuckle, which the other two girls noticed and sneered at while Beni growled at the guys.

"Wake him up!"

Then Haruhi stepped in with a tray of coffee.

"Here. I made some coffee, would you ladies like to have some?"

While the Lobelia ladies gushed over Haruhi being so nice, I went to get biscuits and cake, I picked up the chocolate biscuits (simply because they were my favourite) and I got a strawberry cake so whoever wanted a slice could get one (or two if you were Honey).

When I walked back, Tamaki was on the floor with a scolded finger. Haruhi was sat with him, bandaging it up.

"What's he done now?" I mumbled.

"He stuck his finger in my coffee."

I turned and saw the smallest girl stood beside me.

"You're that Hinagiku girl..."

She gave me a bright smile.

"You remembered? And you brought us cake and biscuits? You are a gem! What's your name?"

"I'm Saori Yasagawa." Then the girl with creamy brown hair was next to me.

"Why are you here Saori? Did they con you? Men really are terrible."

"No, it's not like that;" I said... probably a little too quickly, so I took a breath and carried on more slowly. "I'm here voluntarily. All these guys are my friends... and you'll find that they're not as bad as you think they are."

"Mhmm... Well I'm sure you'll see sense soon enough."

I nodded to humour her, which she smiled at, and then walked away.

"We can't allow either maiden to stay here! We'll handle the paperwork and have them transferred to Saint Lobelia at once!"

"Hey, just wait a second will ya?" shouted Haruhi, looking a little flustered.

"I'll back that. I'm not having someone I don't know tell me what to do." I snapped. I went and stood beside Mori, who draped his arm over my shoulder in a way that said 'If you want her, you have to go through me'.

"You know what Mori?"

"What?"

"I'm bored. Let's go for a walk."

"'Kay."

I waited for him to take the armor off from over his uniform, then we walked past everyone and went outside.

* * *

"Who do they think they are at all?" I asked, wiggling my toes around in the water.

We were sat by the fountain at the front of the school. It was a lovely sunny day and it was fairly warm too, so it was okay for me to roll my pants up and dip my feet in. Mori was sat facing the opposite way to me, but we were shoulder to shoulder.

"They shouldn't try forcing things on anyone..." he muttered, yawning again.

"Bloody hell Mori, you are tired." I laughed a little at he sleepy, half lidded expression. He just smiled groggily and nudged me.

"Hey!" I nudged him back, so he nudged me again.

"You're terrible." I laughed. Then stopped as he went to pull something from my pocket.

"What's that?" he looked at the cover, and his sleepy eyes opened wide and he started to blush.

"What? Oh, that's just the magazing Renge gave m-" I looked and saw that this week... it was me and Mori. "Oh gosh."

I felt myself blushing, and though he was too, he went to open it.

"What the hell?" I laughed, reaching for it, but he held it away with a smirk on his face.

"I'm just curious." he said with a smile and a shrug.

"YEah, but that's kind of... not the type of magazine you just flick open."

"Well, the others all did. They each have one of then with you."

I felt my face physically drop. Oh my god...

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"... Fine, you get a thirty second look. But only 'cos you woulda looked anyways."

He opened it to the middle, and the image that assaulted our eyes was just.... um...

"Is that even physically possible?" i asked, feeling my face heat up.

"I... don't know... why did you even have this in your pocket?" he asked, his cheeks tinted red.

"R-Renge gave it to me upstairs." I stuttered, feeling my face heat up.

"Oh. Right." he looked away for a moment and we were quiet, before I coughed and smiled.

"Anyway, we better get back to the others before they go ape shit."

I stood up on the wall and stretched, but (of course) my feet were still damp, so I slipped and fell. I shut my eyes quickly, bracing myself for the fall, but I felt Mori's arms wrap around my waist and under my knees, I felt myself flip over and then there was a splash.

"M-Mori?" I opened my eyes and saw that we were both in the fountain, but Mori was on his back and I was more or less sat on his stomach. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry."

I stood up and reach out for his hand, but when I tried to lift him up (a feat I should have seen would be impossible) he was far too heavy so he ended up pulling me down on top of him.

We both let out an identical 'ooft's but ended up laughing.

"This looks really stupid, doesn't it?" I muttered.

"Yeah." he just yawned and pulled me in for a hug. "But who cares?"

"Um... probably one of the professors if they walk past and see us."

"So? I don't."

He yawned again, the nuzzled my hair.

"You know Mori. I think when you're tired you tend to get all flirty and talkative." I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"Maybe. I dunno." he yawned again and hugged me tighter. I started to giggled, it was just so weird.

"Look, Mori, as much as I'm enjoying our little cuddle, we have to get back."

He then just grunted, and sat up, with me on his lap.

"Come on then." he then stood up, carried me in one arm and started walking back to host club, even though we were dripping wet.


	39. Haircut and a chat with Kyouya

I take back what i said before I really do... i won't wait until 200 reviews.

Only cos the visitors today has been appaling! 44 in the space of 18 hours... and only 7 reviews... you all hate me :'(

anyways... screw the 'I'll update when i have...' thing, I'll update when i can be arsed... I've been doing coursework since 7 in the morning and now it's 10:45 at night. I needed a break.

Aurora 16, thanks for the review... I hate them chicks too, so nyaa... screw them.

Sassy lou........... i don't have anything to say to you. You're my sister...

SisterFriend (both of you)... thanks for everything :) hope you got my message! Sorry I had to pick Takashi... but i told you why :)

SarahELupin... in your name, is it remus lupin you refer to? I'm just wondering... oh, yeah, and thanks for the review ;)

Illogical Human... *squee* here's the chapter!!!!! YAY

Manga Freak3... i like Mori when he's sleepy too, he's a total babe then XD jk

Kuramasredredrose... stop going insane fan girl on me, i will have to pull out the water bottle and squirt you. Humph. but thanks and all that x

Anyways... yeah, thats the callouts to all my reviewers

* * *

"Really, when we get back, you ought to take a nap or something."

"I'm fine, honestly. Stop worrying Saori."

I looked up into his gray eyes, but he only smiled at me.

"You worry too much." he ruffled my hair and laughed when I started to protest.

"Mori... I'm so gonna have to ask Honey if you're normally like this." he nudged him again, but he let it pass.

"I'm the same with Mitsukuni as I am with everyone. I just talk a little more to people I like."

I nodded absentmindedly.

"So you like me?" I asked, putting it as simply as I could. For I moment I thought I felt him stiffen, but when I thought again, he seemed pretty relaxed.

"Yeah, you're cool."

I chuckled.

"Awesome~"

He walked into club carrying me, but no-one seemed to notice. The Lobelia girls had gone, and so had Haruhi.

"What happened?" I asked, clambering down from Mori's arms.

"Haruhi found out how the club worked and got pissed off." started the twins, looking bored.

"Oh, the point system and the bidding sales?" I asked.

"Yeah, those... wait- how do you know?" Tamaki, the twins and Honey looked at me perplexed. I grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well... you see-"

"She hacked my laptop."

I looked at Kyouya, who shrugged, and then I felt Hikaru slap my back.

"Awesome job Saori! You gotta show us how to do it!" he said

"Yeah, I always wanted to know what he has on there." chuckled his twin.

"Yeah, whatever. Right now though, we have to figure out a way to make Haruhi un-pissed at you guys."

Kyouya turned to me.

"Actually, right now I think we have to figure out what you and Mori sempai are doing walking into club soaking wet?"

I grinned at him.

"We just went to talk and then ended up in the fountain." Honey grinned mischievously at me.

"Yeah, and I saw you two hugging."

I shrugged, ignored the cat calls and wolf whistles from the twins, the sobbing from Tamaki, and the sharp look from Kyouya, before going into the changing room and getting dry.

* * *

"So that's the plan men?"

Kyouya glared at Tamaki.

"You can't be serious? You want all of us-"

Mori interjected "Except me"

"Yes, except Mori sempai, to get in a dress to show Haruhi we can be like girls too?"

"Precisely." Tamaki smiled looking quite proud of himself. I looked at him.

"What do I do? I am a girl."

"You... you could dress in a dress! You always look cute, and it shows the Lobelia girls that we let you go about being feminine!"

I looked at him, then shrugged.

"Fine, but I'm having my hair cut tonight though. Long hair is too troublesome."

I made for the door, but felt several hands grabbing my clothes pulling me back. I turned and saw everyone except Mori and Kyouya holding onto me (but they were still close and looking shocked).

"What?"

"Don't cut your hair Sa-Chan!" pleaded Honey.

"It's nice the way it is!" shouted the twins.

"I don't want my second daughter to look like a boy!" cried Tamaki.

Mori looked at me, frowning.

"It's nice how it is."

Even Kyouya looked slightly concerned for the welfare of my hair.

"Why would you want to cut it? It suits you long."

I grinned, seriously, they were against it.

"I know it looks nice now... but it's too troublesome. I'm not even joking, it takes me about an hour to brush it through in the morning because of all the knots I get. And I will still look like a girl, just with shorter hair. It's no big deal."

They all looked kind of doubtful, but left me alone... all except Mori.

"I like your hair as is." he mumbled. I just smiled at him, patted his arm and said:

"You worry too much."

* * *

"Grandma, I think I can take myself to the hairdressers."

I started to giggle a bit as my grandmother started flapping her arms about and muttered to herself.

"Saori, darling, you're hair is lovely as it it! Don't cut it."

"Grandma, I promise, I won't have punk spikes, or a Mohawk, and I won't get a mullet. It will look sensible, and very nice."

She smiled at me, before handing me some money and sending me on my way.

It took about twenty minutes to get to the hairdressers, ten minutes to tell them what I wanted, fifteen minutes to wait... but a lifetime sat on that seat while they cut at least a foot of my hair off. I got a real sense of dread when she cut the first bit, you know the kind when you think you're making a huge mistake but you actually aren't. I got it bad. Right in the pit of my stomach.

But when they were done, I decided I loved it.

It was a neat bob, the back started just a little farther down from the top of my neckline, sloping downwards as my hair came closer to my face. The front bangs reached my shoulders, and I had a neat side fringe, swept over to my left eye.

"This is perfect..."

The lady smiled at me, and giggled slightly when I asked if I could keep some of my hair. She put some in an envelope, and passed it to me. I paid for the cut, then went back home.

I couldn't wait to see what the guys and Haruhi would think~

* * *

"It's short!" yelled Hikaru, but he was stunned into silence when I showed him some of the hair that had been cut off.

"Jeez, Saori... that must be a foot..." muttered Kaoru, as shocked as his brother.

"Yuhp, but I like it!"

Then Tamaki and Kyouya walked in, it didn't take long for Tamaki to start sobbing.

"You said you'd still look like a girl!" tears were running down his face, and I could only tut.

"Stop crying, or your mascara will run. And are you implying that I don't look like a girl now?" I snapped at him, and he backed off.

"N-no, not at all. You look very pretty." He then hid behind Kyouya, who was still regarding my new haircut wearily. He sighed.

"I hope for your sakes that it grows back."

Uh... insulted much?

"Excuse me?"

"Insulting my hair like that..." I grumbled.

"Well... it does look nice, it suits you. But your mother will go mad." … And he just said it matter of factly.

"She'll live. But you really think it suits me?" I asked him, smiling and turning my head sideways.

"Sa-Chan?"

I looked up to see Honey on Mori's shoulders. He looked surprised for a moment, before giving me his usual five year old grin and giving me the thumbs up.

"Saori kawaii~" he grinned, I chuckled at his expression, then patted his head when he jumped down off Mori and hugged me around my middle.

"Thanks."

Mori stepped forward, stroked my hair, then pushed my fringe back so he could see both my eyes.

"It looks very nice." he whispered, just barely audible.

"Thank you Mori." I whispered back, probably just as quietly.

"Well, we need to get everyone into dressed... or suits, in Mori sempai's case... we also need makeup. Saori, I found the perfect dress for you~"

He held up a light green dress, and grinned at me.

"Fine."

I took the dress off him, and went into the changing room. It was only when I had got undressed and slipped the dress on did I realize that the back was a lace up. So I couldn't do it by myself. Clutching the front of the dress tight, I stuck my head out of the curtain, and saw Kyouya in just his trousers staring at the long purple gown Tamaki had insisted he wear.

"Kyouya, I don't mean to be a nuisance, but could you help me lace this up?"

He looked over at me, looked me up and down, then nodded almost absentmindedly.

"Sure."

He walked towards me, pushed me back inside the changing room, and told me to lean forward slightly and hold onto something. I also took my glasses off, if my eyes bugged out, I didn't need them breaking.

"Tell me if it's too tight. I don't need you dropping dead from lack of oxygen."

He started lacing it up at the bottom, occasionally pulling it tighter and asking if I was okay. Sometimes his fingers would brush against my back (I did notice that sometimes they would linger) but his hands were really smooth.

"Kyouya... do you moisturize? Your hands are, like, really soft."

He chuckled, but didn't reply... which was rather annoying. He just pulled the laces at the top (near enough suffocating me) and patted my back.

"All done."

I stretched, trying to get used to this feeling, then I turned to him.

"Need help getting yours on mum?"

He then glared at me, but shook his head and walked away to his dress.

"You're lucky Saori." he muttered under his breath.

"Why is that?"

"You don't have to wear fake breasts..."

I burst out laughing, and it really hurt, after a good few minutes of hysteria, my sides felt as if they'd been split, sewn up, then split again.

"Oh god Kyouya, my heart goes out to you." I giggled. I started walking out, and he was muttering something. Either wearing dresses had made him go crazy (always a possibility) or he was muttering death threats.

I think the latter was more probable.

* * *

Kyouya

Lacing up her dress, I couldn't help but feel a bit perverted... That blond idiot and those twins were rubbing off on me...

You see, the one thing I don't know about Saori... is her bra size.

I know she is a size eight in bottoms, and a ten in tops. When I asked her, she said it was because her breasts were too big, but she laughed at me and said she would never tell me her bra size.

So... curiosity killed the cat... and I would be killed if she figure out what I was doing.

Occasionally I let my fingers brush against her back, more or less always on the same spot where the label was sticking out. I was at her mid back now with the laces, and just when I thought I might as well give up, I saw the little numbers.

38 C.

I finished lacing up as quickly as possible, ignoring her remark about my hands being smooth, but pulling the laces a little tighter at the top to shut her up. Then I tapped her on her back to indicate I was done.

"All done." (I decided I should probably clear up that fact)

She stretched her arms up, then turned to face me, a cheeky grin on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

"Need help getting yours on mum?" she smirked at me, to which I only replied with a glare. I did shrug, then walk away... I saw the dress and the plastic breasts Tamaki were forcing us all to wear... except that lucky bastard Morinozuka.

"You're lucky Saori."

"Why is that?" she giggled at me.

"You don't have to wear fake breasts..." I sighed.

I saw her lip twitch, and she seemed to look more and more amused each passing second, until she burst laughing. I just watched as she giggled to herself. Her laugh was contagious, but I wasn't going to give in.

"Oh god Kyouya, my heart goes out to you." she managed to get out between fits of giggles. Then she started to leave, shaking her head and smiling.

I looked down and sighed.

"I wish it would Saori... I really do."


	40. a special day!

I have 200 reviews! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!

Omg, this has to be something good for every author... im quite happy :)

So yeah, here's chapter 40, omg, so many words XD that's just funny, lol

Thanks for all the reviews, and the cheaters, and other such people... and just those who read the story, thanks to you too

I would like to say thanks to all those who keep reviewing, and lets hope that by the end of the story, I could hit maybe 300 reviews! That be cool!

Also, I think cos this is a special occasion, I want to post two chapters, so as soon as I get around to it, I'll post 41 for you guys! 'Kay? Thank you all!

Enjoy it please x

* * *

"This has to be the crappiest plan ever. And you look like a tranny."

Tamaki started doing the open close thing with his mouth, so now he looked like a tranny fish.

"I don't even want to do this now... you look horrid."

"You're so mean... but I understand that you are a teenager and you're probably going through a rebellious stage. Don't worry Saori, daddy's here for you!"

I scoffed.

"Bite me."

He went away to weep, but he didn't hide in his corner. He was making progress.

"Right everyone, get ready, Haruhi and the Lobelia girls should be here soon." Kyouya said, walking out in a long purple dress, and hair extensions.

"You look good Kyouya. Maybe you should have a sex change." I giggled at him. He shot a warning look at me, but I couldn't help myself.

"How do I look Sa-Chan?"

Honey had pigtails in, and he looks really cute (same terrible makeup though).

"You look good in anything, very kawaii~ however..."

I pulled out some tissues, and wiped away some makeup.

"You look a lot cuter now. More natural and less tarty." he just giggled slightly, and trotted off while the twins sidled up to me.

"What about us Saori?" they grinned at me, but I was feeling rather mean.

"You make ugly women. Never have sex changes, it'd be a disgrace." Their mouth hung open, before they grimaced.

"Ouch." muttered Hikaru.

"Harsh." frowned Kaoru. I shrugged.

"Truth hurts."

I stood beside Kyouya, and in front of Mori, and everyone else took their places.

"I'm not doing that singing intro." I muttered to Kyouya, who grunted. Mori heard too, and just patted my shoulder reassuringly.

Suddenly the doors burst open, and there stood a more than slightly surprised Haruhi with her more than slightly surprised Lobelia abductors. One by one the guys got up and chanted 'Ouran' in high pitched tone... 'cept Mori, who sounded unbelievably bored. I held back my fit of giggles, and even if they would have wanted me to sing, there was no chance of me opening my mouth without dissolving into laughter.

Tamaki strode forward right to Haruhi, who looked extremely surprised.

"Oh Haruhi, welcome back"

Honey went twirling around the room "Look Haruhi, I'm a princess now! Aren't I cute?"

Then Beni-Bara stomped her foot, looking really pissed off.

"Uh, what is the meaning of this? Are you trying to make fun of womankind?"

"What? No that's not it at all! Everything is going according to plan. Our strategy is guaranteed to make even a crying child smile! The freebi campaign~ ahaha!"

They continued to look shocked, and Kyouya nudged me because I was having trouble stifling my laughter, and little giggles would come out. Eventually Mori had to put his hand over my mouth because I was finding it too funny.

"My dears, you have all lived sheltered lives at Lobelia, so you might not know that commoners are weak. They have a weakness for free things. Haruhi, you may be distracted by the Zuka club, but choose us, and you not only gain a host club full of brothers, but sisters as well! With all of us, and Saori included as your female companions, what could go wrong?

See, this way you can experience feminine bonding while staying in the host club! Isn't that a great idea?"

It was then that I erupted into giggles, as the twins started with their girly laughs and Mori shook the tambourine in his hand. I couldn't help it, I was in stitches.

"Why you... Do you idiots think you can really win her over like this? I've had enough of you fooling around!" Beni-Bara shouted.

Then Haruhi started giggling. Clutching her sides and collapsing to the floor.

"This is too much! I don't even got what you're trying to do!" she laughed

"Told you!" I shouted over from the couch I'd sat on, Mori looked at me with a knowing smile. He knew all along that I'd hated this.

"I knew you were a bunch of goof balls but jeez!"

I laughed a whole lot more when the twins and Honey kept chasing Haruhi around telling her to call them her big sisters, and she more or less wet herself.

"What were you thinking, what's gotten into you guys?" she asked

"We did this because we don't want you to leave the host club Haruhi..." said Hikaru. She looked at him, then smiled. Beni-Bara turned to her.

"Well maiden, have you made your choice?"

Haruhi stood, and brushed herself off.

"Yeah, I have. I'm sorry but your clubs not for me. I think the idea of a girls school is great, and your views are very unique and interesting. But I came to this school with a goal and a plan for my future, so while I appreciate your offer-"

"She loves us more." I finished. Haruhi chuckled, along with the twins and Honey. Mori and Kyouya both gave me small smiles. Tamaki looked kind of dazed.

"I really already knew I was never going to leave Ouran Academy."

I grinned, as did all the boys.

"Haruhi~"

I grinned, then went into the kitchen. This deserved celebration, and celebration meant cake.

Getting as much chocolate and strawberry and vanilla cake as I could onto a tray, I walked out and saw everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What is your decision young miss?" asked Beni. I grinned.

"I'm staying put. I love this place, these are my friends and I'm happy with everything. Besides, I get to keep the costumes~"

The guys beamed at me, but the Lobelia girls sighed and shook their heads.

"We're not going to give up on you maidens. As soon as you get fed up of their oppressive ways, call us. But I swear this to you, someday we will came and rescue you from this place, and when we do we'll abolish the Ouran Host Club!"

We all looked at her as she seemed almost insane. Then she smirked.

"Well, adieu."

They started to spin while they went away, but slipped on something. We were all quiet for a moment then the lights went off.

Renge came up from the floor again.

"And so a new rival, the Zuka Club, has appeared. From this point on the story is gonna get more exciting! What's going to happen to our beloved host club boys next? Hang in there host club, don't give up boys!"

"She's psycho... lets eat cake." I called out loud, while Renge bit into a banana.

"Oh Saori~ I need to talk to you!"

I grumbled, but walked to where she was sat.

"What is it?" I snapped... I really wanted some strawberry cake...

"First of all, I want to say your hair looks really cute. Second, a little birdy told me that you and Mori sempai were messing around near the front fountain. The same birdy also said that you were hugging and smiling at each other... a lot."

"Yeah, so?"

"Was it him in the closet with you?"

"Why Renge? If I said no, Haruhi would be the next one you embarrass with your stupid comics. If I said yes, you'd continue to make things up between me and him. Why don't you just stop?"

"Because, people want to know the truth."

"Well stop it with your verbal diarrhea, next time you write something use facts."

"Like you and Mori laying in the fountain hugging?"

"Whatever."

I turned and walked away from her, sat on the sofa and grabbed the largest slice of strawberry cake I could.

"What did she want?" asked Kyouya, looking slightly worried as I attacked the cake with a fork.

"She wants to ruin my life. That's all."


	41. Shopping trips and surprise visitors

Hey, this is 41, just like i promised :)

hope you all liked the last chapter... yes, Kyouya was a bit pervy, but don't worry...

IT SHALL ALL GET MORE PERVY IN THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE! BWA HAHAHA!!

sorry... insane moment. but true, I can actually write a lot worse... a LOT.

Thanks again to my reviewers... though I'm kind of sad that they're dwindling... if you're just tuning in now, could you go back and eview the last chapter if you havn't already...

This one has more Mori + Saori in it... appologies now... don't hate me, kay you lot?

I hope you lot like this...

enjoy~

* * *

"Hey Haruhi, thanks for letting me come over this weekend."

"I said before, no problem. Besides my dad loves having you around."

We carried on chatting as we walked back to her house from the supermarket. We actually looked (kind of) girly today. She was wearing a long pink dress over a white tee, with blue crop pants under. She even had a beaded necklace on!

I was wearing a red plaid skirt, that came to my mid thighs. I had a nice short sleeved shirt on, with a red plaid tie to match my skirt. I had a black waistcoat on over my shirt, my hair was flicking out everywhere and I was wearing black leather gloves to finish off the whole punk look. Add my red and black converse to the equation, and I looked pretty cool. (A/N: yea, I like red and black...)

"That was some sale at the supermarket though, I can't believe how much stuff we got." she grinned at me. Yeah, Haruhi was like my female bff at Ouran, so we tended to hang around each others houses at weekends and chill, cheat on homeworks, stuff like that. It was fun.

"Haruhi, do you need help with cleaning or laundry? I don't mind."

"You're a guest, I can't have you cleaning my room!" she started to laugh.

"Why not? You clean my room when you come to mine."

"It's habit... sorry."

We continued walking, just chattering on, when we finally turned to get to Haruhi's apartment, we stopped dead.

There was a Rolls Royce and a Ferrari parked in front of her home, and a crowd of people gathered around.

"What the-?" she muttered.

"It's the guys..." I told her. And sure enough, Tamaki climbed out, followed by Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori then Honey.

"Ughh..." Haruhi slammed her head into the nearest lamp post, dropping her bags.

"Come on Haru;" I said, nudging her and picking up her bags. "We might as well face them."

We walked towards them, and heard snippets of what Tamaki was saying.

"The words shabby, cramped and rundown are completely forbidden! Don't say anything that might offend Haruhi and her father and cause them to ask us to leave."

"Well it's too late for that! Go away!" shouted Haruhi, a vein popping on her head.

"Chill dude, he's a moron. He's bound to say stupid things."

They turned to her, looked her over and gave a thumbs up.

"That pink dress is really cute!" chorused the ditzier four.

"Shut up, get the hell outta here!"

Tamaki looked horrified then started blaming the twins, then the landlady walked over to ask if anything was wrong, so I left Haruhi to that, and went to talk to the guys.

"Wha'cha doin' here?" I asked in a sing song voice.

"Tamaki wanted to see what Haruhi's house was like, but didn't want to come alone." replied Kyouya, he then gave a a one over look and smiled.

"You look very punk-rock today."

"Why thank you. You look very normal... considering you're normally in a steamed and pressed uniform."

He just smiled, then turned to stop Tamaki and the twins bickering. Mori stepped forward and smiled at me (it was a regular thing now) while Honey hopped up onto my back.

"Hi Saori~" chuckled Honey, hugging me around my neck.

"Hey Honey, hi Mori."

"Hi Saori... you look cute." he murmured.

I felt myself blush, and Honey did a weird little giggle thing, before hopping off and running back to the cars to get something.

"T-thanks Mori." I muttered, looking down.

"You can call me Takashi you know."

I looked up at him, his gray eyes were slightly wider than they normally were, and he had a pink tinge to his cheeks... and I had butterfly's in my stomach.

Oh hell... I know that feeling.

"Thanks Takashi. I think everyone's going upstairs now though."

And indeed, Haruhi was stomping up the steps with the others in tow.

"I'm only letting you guys have a quick peek. Then you all go home." she snapped.

"Look, I brought you a gift Haru-chan, I know how you love cake. There's both chocolate and strawberry!"

Honey held out a box, and I smirked. Clever little bugger.

"Fine, I guess I'll make some tea..." muttered Haruhi, looking slightly annoyed.

She opened her door, and everyone crowded to see in.

"What a hovel..." muttered Hikaru to himself, but me and Tamaki heard, so I elbowed him in the ribs and Tamaki went about clawing his face off.

We all went in, and for a moment there was some fuss about shoes, but they soon got over that and walked in, thanking Haruhi for inviting them. She didn't look too pleased.

I grinned at her as I walked past, and she gave me her exasperated half smile, before I sat between Takashi and Kyouya... it was the only space left.

Hikaru gave Haruhi some tea, but kicked up a fuss because they didn't think she had a teapot.

"Guys... she's not stupid and she's not living in poverty... she has a teapot. Chill."

They ignored me (like that's a surprise) and decided on a game. Whoever embarrassed Haruhi first lost. Kyouya got up to look at books, and said from the corner;

"While your antics are amusing, I don't understand why you feel the need to turn this into a contest."

"They're stupid. That's why." I muttered... but no-one heard me.

"Okay guys, tea's ready. I'm sorry that not all of the cups match."

Honey opened the box of cakes. There were seven slices.

Haruhi got to pick first, so she had strawberry. Honey gave the other two strawberry cakes to himself and Takashi, and the chocolate went to the other four.

"Oh, Sa-Chan... there isn't enough for you..." Honey looked on the verge of tears, so I patted him on the head and smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay Honey." Then I heard Takashi speak up.

"She can share mine."

I looked at him curiously (felt myself blushing... again. Damn me to hell) but smiled.

"Thanks."

The cake was delicious. Though there was a bit of a debate as to who would have the last strawberry as there were five. We ended up letting Haruhi have it. It was rather fun fighting over the cream too, but once everyone had finished, they wanted lunch.

Cheeky gits or what? Then Kyouya went and topped it off.

"We'll take care of it, seeing as we did drop in unexpectedly. So, we'll pay for lunch. Why don't you just order us some of your favourite sushi?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I know if I let you guys pay, I'll only regret it later."

"Oh don't worry Haruhi. We'll just pay for it with the profits of the photo's of you we auctioned."

Haruhi's face dropped like a ton of bricks, so I jumped in.

"Use mine, I don't have a debt to pay." Kyouya just shrugged, then looked back at Haruhi.

"Well, if that's what you want, I do have a friend who runs a nice little sushi shop nearby, so I can just give him a call. Their stuffs pretty high quality."

Tamaki then pissed her off (again) with a note, and then Honey jumped in, looking cute.

"I'd love it if you could make us something for lunch Haru-chan."

Amazingly, Haruhi agreed. But she then said that she had to go to the store, and of course, everyone else wanted to go.

"Well, that's it, so much for having the day off today..."

I grinned at her.

"Buck up Haruhi. I'll cash in so it ain't costing you an arm and a leg."

I walked out to go to the others, and Haruhi stayed behind for a moment.

"Guys, why do you all want to go?" I asked them, sliding down the banister ('cos I couldn't be bothered walking) and landing in front of them.

"It could be fun~"

"Yeah."

"A learning experience. I'd be able to observe commoners up close in their normal everyday routine of shopping."

"We're just curious."

"Sure, of course." I chuckled, straightened my tie and smoothed out my skirt, but saw the twins looking at me.

"You look pretty cool today." smiled Kaoru.

"You should dress like this more often." added Hikaru.

I just smiled and nodded to humor them, and went back to staring at the ground. But I could feel them all staring at me.

I sighed. "What?"

"Just wondering why you don't dress like this all the time." said Kyouya.

"I just don't normally wear skirts."

"We noticed."

Then I saw someone walking up to us all. It was Ranka.

"Ah Saori! What a surprise to see you here!" he was dressed as a woman, and he pulled me into a tight hug, which was kinda awkward seeing as the others were all staring.

"Look at you, in a skirt. Very chic, I should take some pointers from you~ Ah, if only my little Haruhi dressed like you!"

Hikaru caught on, and stared at Ranka.

"You're Haruhi's dad?"

"Yes. What's it to you?" snapped Ranka, glaring at Hikaru.

"Nothing..." he averted his eyes, string at his shoes.

"Let's go upstairs~" I was dragged, back upstairs, and when we opened the door, we were astounded to see Tamaki on top of Haruhi.

"H-Hey dad." she stuttered. Tamaki said nothing, but the look of utter horror on his face was priceless.

_I wish I had a camera..._

I felt Ranka's grip on my arm leave, and no sooner had I realized that did I notice him drag Tamaki off Haruhi and launch him across the room.

"Ow, shit! That's gonna bruise..." I gasped, stepping forward and retrieving my phone from my waistcoats pocket ready to phone for an ambulance.

"What were you doing with my daughter young man?" growled Ranka.

Dear lord... protect Tamaki...


	42. overly protective fathers and stalkers

Thanks for the reviews guys, much appreciated xx

Yeah... I forgot what i was gonna say, but to all those who reviewed, and the newbies! Omg, new people are reviewing, I'm quite happy :)

So, keep reading and reviewing my little minions! BWA HA HA HA! *cough*

* * *

I watched as Tamaki's mouth flapped, but no noise came out...

It's surprising how intimidating a man in a skirt can be... like the Scottish. Very scary.

The twins weren't helping either. In fact, they made Tamaki out to be a pervert who had been with as many girls as there are grains of sand on the beach. They said he was a ladies man, and, basically, a horny bastard.

"No, I'm not like that! I care for Haruhi!"

I think we all looked at him in shock as he knelt before Ranka.

"I treat her as my own daughter."

Okay... no.

Ranka stared at Tamaki, then sighed. "He's an idiot."

I laughed, and walked in. People were going to fuss over everything now. Kyouya, Takashi and Honey walked in, and I did notice which to stood either side of me. Guess?

After a bit of explaining, he figured out who these guys were.

"I get it. You must be the host club I've heard so much about. You certainly are a fine looking bunch of young men; I'm not sure which of you I like best~ I tell you what, why don't you boys go ahead and call me Ranka. That's my professional name I use at the transvestite bar I work at."

Honey looked at him curiously.

"Professional name? You mean like a stage name?"

"Exactly like that Mitsukuni."

"Hold on! How did you know my name sir?"

Ranka smiled.

"You two are third years Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka;" he then turned to the twins. "And the two of you are first years in the same class as Haruhi, you're the Hitachiin twins. But I'm not sure which one of you is which. I've heard a lot about you."

"Wait, so Haruhi told you about us?" asked Hikaru.

"No... Kyouya told me about you two over the phone!"

Kyouya smiled and complemented Ranka, and I couldn't help but snicker and mutter;

"Kiss ass."

Ranka heard me, as did the shadow king, and both turned to look at me.

"Oh, and we all know little miss Saori Yasagawa! Second year, from England, and most likely the biggest influence on my Haruhi."

I grinned "Yeah, that's me."

"You do behave at school don't you Saori? I know you come around a lot, and Haruhi sends time at your house... but I actually don't know that much about you."

"She behaves beautifully. A perfect influence on Haruhi."

I turned to look at Kyouya who had spoken up... my thought still held true.

"Kiss ass."

He just shrugged, and turned back to Ranka. I paid more attention to a loose thread from my glove than what happened with the guys next... have I mentioned that I have a really short attention span?

By the time I tuned back into the conversation, we were on the supermarket topic again.

"I have to go shopping again... Saori, do you wanna come?"

"Sure, why not."

I walked out of the door with her and we headed down the same road that we had just a few hours ago.

"It's stupid. Why did they have to come around today? So much for a day off..."

I listened as she rambled, but I got fed up and ran the rest of the way, just to tease her. By the time we got there, I was fine, but she was out of breath and grasping her side... she probably had a stitch.

"Y-you're h-h-horrible." she gasped, glaring at me.

"You'll live."

I pulled her into the supermarket, grabbing a basket and grabbing some more strawberries. She took the basket off me so she could get the necessary things. I started browsing, and I did notice the guys come through the doors with Haruhi's dad.

"Stalkers" I giggled. I saw them all make their ways through the isles, and Tamaki and Ranka stood not so far away. I winked at Ranka, who grinned back, and I casually left Haruhi, then tripped Tamaki as he stumbled past (while staring at Haruhi) so he ended up bumping into her.

"I want a new notepad..." I muttered, going to search for one.

I looked around for a bit, but I still couldn't find them.

"What are you looking for?" I turned to see Kyouya looking at me.

"Notebooks."

"Oh, I found them already and picked up a few. Want me to show you?"

"Yeah, sure."

He took hold of my wrist and pulled me around the corner, I saw Takashi zipping past with Honey in a trolly, and I felt those butterfly's again... but I tried to ignore it as Kyouya pointed to the notebooks.

"There's a lot of different colours and styles. They're also a lot cheaper than the ones I usually buy."

"It's good here isn't it?" I smiled at him, and he gave a rare smile back.

"Yes. It is. I quite like it here."

He smiled down at me, then he looked back at the shelf and picked up a black notebook with the outline of a red butterfly in the top corner.

"I'll treat you."

"Thank you..."

We stood in silence for a moment, fumbling with our hands, before we heard Honey shout behind us.

"Kyo-Chan, Sa-Chan, we're all going to the counters! Hurry up or Haruhi won't cook."

He took his (and my) notebooks to one of the emptier counters, waited a moment, was intrigued by the almost robotic service of the old woman by the till, paid, then carried to bag out.

We all walked back to Haruhi's together, it was quite fun. I ended up talking to Kyouya most of the way, mainly because he'd started to tease me with creating a debt for all the things he'd bought me. I saw in his eyes though a relaxed look, almost one of friendliness, instead of his usual anxiety over Haruhi's identity and other antics of the host club.

We all had to squash around the table, but snug as it was, with Takashi on my left side, Kyouya on my right and the butterfly's consuming my stomach, it felt like they were really my family.


	43. disaster strikes for many

Chapter 43 yay :)

I have like, 225 reviews! Omg, i have surpassed yet another hurdle!

I would also like to take this chance to say sorry... If there are typos, It's either deliberate or I'm testing you!

Or... they are typos and I'm really sorry, but I'm not meant to be putting these up by strict order of mum. I'm meant to be doing coursework.

Anyways, yes, I'll continue, but only cos im nearly done writing the story. I don't own ouran but i own Saori!

And... enjoy~

* * *

"Guys, I'm bored."

I was lead upside down on one of the sofas, head sticking where my feet should go and my feet sticking up at the back of the sofa where my head should be.

"Hi bored, We're Hikaru and Kaoru."

They were on the sofa opposite me, same position, and we were staring at each other.

"Um... Hikaru, Kaoru, Saori, what are you doing?"

I glanced up to see Haruhi staring at us all inquisitively, holding a uniform in her hands.

"Nothing, we're bored."

"Well, Tamaki wants us all to get in costume... we're police today."

I groaned as I rolled backwards off the chair, landing with a thump on the floor and bumping my head slightly on the sofa leg... but after several months in Japan, I was used to hurting my head now.

I clambered up with the help of the other three directing me (I couldn't tell which way was up or down) and they steered me towards the changing rooms.

"We got another concussion!" yelled the twins, pulling me into the room where everyone was.

"Again? Saori, are you intent on killing every brain cell you have?"

I glanced at Kyouya and gave him a cheeky grin.

"Just being around you guys is enough to kill my brain."

"That's not very nice." he muttered. Then Tamaki threw himself at me.

"Please Saori, don't hate daddy!"

"For Gods sake... You're not my dad, get _off_ me!" I gave him a shove, he stumbled back and looked at me with a horrified.

"My own daughter is rejecting me as a father! Mommy! Tell her to stop."

Kyouya sighed, pushed up his glasses and turned his head in my direction.

"Stop annoying him. Get your outfit on."

He handed me a package of clothing, put his hand behind my lower back and gave me a small push towards the changing room.

I heard them mumbling outside, probably getting changed (Haruhi would most likely be in another changing stall) and I spread my clothes out.

They had to be kidding me.

Stomping outside, I glared at the guys (most of which were shirtless).

"Who's idea was it to make me look like a slut?" I demanded, staring at them all.

"Um... Hikaru and Kaoru were given the costume details... why?"

I glared at the twins.

"Mini skirt and tight shirt? Really guys?"

"Well, Kyouya mentioned that some of your customers were coming today, and we thought they might enjoy you in a different kind of costume."

"What? And then you suppose I give Yosuke and Tanjiro a lap dance? Do you guys even have brains?"

They looked about ready to retaliate, when Kyouya stepped in.

"Enough. Saori, go get changed, then we'll judge weather it's decent enough for club or not. You two, next time do as you're told, follow orders, and don't get creative."

I huffed, then stomped back into the changing room, shutting the curtain behind me.

I changed into the navy blue mini skirt, which came to about my mid thighs. I got the light blue top on, fastened it best I could (it really did tighten over my boobs) and then I pinned a badge to my shirt pocket. Pulling on the boots, putting the cap on my head and picking up the baton, I opened the curtain and saw the guys staring at me in all my slutty glory.

I think their eyes more or less bugged out. I'm quite surprised Kyouya's glasses didn't shatter.

"W-wow..." stuttered Honey, eyes wider than normal.

"Hot." whispered the twins, staring directly at my breasts (perverts).

"Uh... uh.... uh...." Tamaki just stared at me, face bright red.

I think the only two that didn't say anything were Takashi and Kyouya, but they were wide eyed and slightly pink. Kyouya was, however, the first to recover... kind of.

"W-well, um;" he coughed, clearing his throat. "I... I- Frankly I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I." I grumbled.

"Well, I think you look fine." chirped Kaoru, who instantly shut up when I glared at him. I mean mega death glare.

"You know what. I'll keep it on. On one condition."

"What's that?" asked Kyouya, now looking me in the eye and not goggling my feminine attributes.

"Not one of you guys can ogle my breasts or bum. Or you have to get rid of Haruhi's debt."

I heard a thud behind me, and turned to see Haruhi flat on the floor, eyes wide in shock.

"Get up, or I might change my mind." I snapped, already pissed off with myself that I was subjecting myself to this.

Everyone averted their eyes from me, probably so Haruhi's debt won't be cleared and Haruhi herself scrambled up from her spot on the floor, squeaked thanks then scampered away in a very un-Haruhi-like way...

It's funny what money does to people.

I sighed, rubbed the temple on my forehead and started muttering about my stupidity.

I was stopped in the stacks of my own self pity by my comatose ring tone (yay skillet!) so I had to rush to my blazer, route out my phone then answer it quickly.

"Hello?"

_'Hi Saori honey!'_

"M-mum?" I stuttered, surprised with myself by how much I realized I missed her voice.

_'Yes hun, it's me. Oh, GOSH, I have been such a cow not calling you once... how long have you been there now? A month? Two?'_

"Actually I've been here for about three months..." Wow. Long time.

'_Really?! Oh goodness... sweetheart, you don't know how much I've missed you! I have so much to tell you!_' I could imagine her bouncing on her seat, probably about to pee herself.

"Mum, now really isn't a good time..."

'_Oh, but please_....' I could almost see her puppy dog eyes... ugh...

"Fine, but be quick."

'_We've moved! Don't worry though, your bedroom is exactly like it used to be, but it's a tad bigger, and you don't have to share with Leah either. We have a four bedroom house now.'_

"Wait, what? You moved without even telling me?" I cried out. Honey walked through the door at that moment, heard me shout, saw me on the phone, spun on his heel and trotted out as fast as he could without looking panicky.

'_Saori, you know I am an adult, and I can do what I want. You're my child, and you should just accept it. Jamie and Leah are fine with it, why can't you just be happy?'_

I stomped my foot in a paddy, and flopped down on the floor.

"Mum, you moved without me. You could at least call to warn me, or see if I'm okay with it. And course Jamie and Leah are going to be fine, they're toddlers and don't _get _it!"

'_Well, we wanted it to be a surprise_.' She snapped at me... oh yeah, I definitely in inherited my mum's temper.

"Mum, I hate surprises, but I have one for you. I'm in a host club where I entertain guys, also with seven other guys, and I see other hot dudes every day. Yes, hot. And you can't do a thing about it 'cos you're not here!"

_'Saori Anne Yasagawa_!' great, the middle name... '_Why on earth are you hanging around with boys like that? In a host club! Dear lord... does your grandmother know?_'

"Yeah, grandma loves the guys." I smirked. I could feel her pissed off-ed-ness radiating through the phone.

_'I'll have to have words with her... seven boys... Saori, you should stop going... it's not right_.'

"But mum, I'm having fun. If you're saying it's wrong in terms of moral, it's not like I'm shagging them." I said offhandedly.

_'What_?" she cried, obviously in shock.

"I have to go now mum."

"_Oh, I don't think so_." she started, but I cut her off before she could rant.

"I do think so. I have to go out in front of the seven hot boys, parade around in a mini skirt and a tight top... oh yeah, I'm a police woman today, then I gotta check to make sure non of them were staring at my ass so I can get rid of an eight million yen debt."

'_W-What!? Saori-_'

"Got to go, bye!"

I hung up and quickly turned my phone off... I was in deep shit now and I probably would be for a while... in hindsight, maybe telling her about the host club like that wasn't the best idea I've ever had... but at least I had some of my cards on the table now. She couldn't say i was keeping secrets from her.

I grumbled a bit more... I couldn't be bothered with anything right now. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and laid my head down on top. Then I felt someone staring at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"If you don't sit normally, I'm going to have quite a view of your boxers. Then I'd be in trouble because I'd have a debt to clear."

"I don't care... leave me alone." I mumbled, but crossing my legs anyway to hide my boxers.

"Saori..." I felt Kyouya lay his hand on my shoulder, so I looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

I sighed and looked away, then looked back at him sharply as he took hold of my hand.

"You could tell me anything. I'm good at keeping secrets... when I want to." I just smiled at him slightly before sighing and continuing to my next sentence.

"My mum just phoned, after several months of ignoring me, to tell me she moved house without even telling me, and that I shouldn't be in a host club."

"Oh... and how did she find out?" he asked, sitting next to me, but never once taking his hand off mine.

"I told her because she was pissing me off. I also kind of told her that I was dressed a little sluttish... mum don't like that." I giggled.

"Saori... what am I to do with you?" he chuckled, giving my hand a squeeze. I sighed happily, feeling much more cheerful than a moment ago, I decided to tease him.

"You could let go of my hand... I'm sure there are other girls you need to be with."

"Not really. I'm quite content here. Besides, half the girls that come here don't look nearly as good as you do now."

Blushing slightly, I slipped my hand from his and stood up, hands on hips smirking down at him.

"Sir, that kind of talk is inappropriate. I'm going to have to ask you to stop."

He smirked back up at me, then quickly got to is feet, stepped towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"Now, now, would you really want me to stop?" he purred, blowing slightly on my ear so it tickled and I squirmed.

"Uh... uh, yes." I mumbled... not actually too sure about weather I did want him to let go or not.

"Uh, uh, yes? You don't sound too sure." he said, his voice suddenly silky, he then pulled me closer to him.

"Um, Kyouya, please get off." I mumbled, pushed against him, he just smirked at my blushing face (damn him to heck) pecked my cheek then left me in a daze.

I shook myself physically and mentally, then walked out to meet everyone else. I could feel their eyes linger on me as I walked past to get to my place, but as soon as I turned my head they all seemed to be doing something else.

Eventually, Tamaki called them all into place.

"Right men... and Saori, time for action."

Hikaru snorted. "You're not gonna get any boss." He then realized his mistake and cowered as I smacked him over the head with my baton.

"Please calm down, or we'll have to take props away from you."

I snarled at Kyouya, and saw him back away slightly.

We stood up straight and waited for the door to open... but to our surprise, it was a girl of about five that stumbled in through the door.


	44. family conflicts

Hey, everyone, thanks for reviewing! are we up to 132 reviews now? big number!

I've gotten so sick of coursework... hy is being in my final year of high school so hard? WHY?

Anyways... yeah, another fast update from miss 'Im not gonna let em down!' (i have a long surname, sorry...)

I would also like to take this oportunity to say that the mention of anything 'bad' (grown up) in this... yeah... my bad. I's like to say it's totally because of pervy boys that i even know about such things... sorry.

Can i ask a question to all those that have stories? Have any of you been experiancing trouble with 'traffic'? I haven't been able to see how many people have looked at the story or anything, so now it's annoying me. And my sister has had it too...

Just wondering, cos I'm ready for beating fanfiction up...

Anyways, back to the story topic. I hate this chapter personally...

hope you enjoy?

* * *

"Oh my, what an unusually young guest."

I dropped from my pose (one hand on my hip and my hip jutting out to one side) to look closer at the girl.

"Well, glad you're here. My little lost kitty cat."

Tamaki smiled at her, and held his hand out with his usual 'I'm made of ten kinds of awesome' look, while the little girl stared blankly at up, lips moving silently in something I could just make out as the word 'police' mouthed.

"Little kitty cat, why have you come to see us today?"

Her cheeks tinged pink, and then she randomly pointed at us.

"It's reverse Harem!" I gawked at her as she continued to shout "This is a reverse Harem!"

Tamaki laughed shortly before saying something about water in his ears, to which Hikaru and Kaoru agreed to... I was just too busy wondering how the hell this sweet looking little girl had come across Shojo manga. Yet she just continued.

"There's debauchery here. Yay! There's debauchery, debauchery!"

I gasped as she went on.

"You're the glasses character!" she said, pointing at Kyouya.

"you're the boy lolita and the stoic type" she pointed at Honey and Takashi in turn.

"Twincest!" she grinned, indicating towards the twins.

"The bookworm!" she pointed at Haruhi. Then she turned to me.

"Hentai?" she whispered... I gasped.

"What kinda comics have you been reading?!" I shouted. She ignored me and turned her attention to Tamaki, who flinched away from her evil little blue eyes.

"Big brother!" She flung herself at Tamaki, who caught her just in time. "My big brothers' blond you must be him!" she grabbed onto him, smiling.

"You never told us you had a little sister." I chirped, glancing at the little girl.

"I don't! I'm definitely an only child... at least as far as I know."

Honey grinned at him, then spoke up. "The more I look at you, you two do look a lot alike! You are both blond after all."

I grumbled and turned to Kyouya, whom looked deep in though, resting his chin upon his hand and staring off into space.

"I want to know if glasses character is superior to big brother..."

"Who cares? Does it really matter?" snapped Haruhi "I can't believe she called me bookworm..."

I glared at them both... had they not heard the little brat?

"She associated me with Hentai... that's some fudged up Shojo she reads." i said, careful not to swear as there was a child in the vacinity.

I looked back at Tamaki and the child, and wondered for a moment what was going to happen.

"Excuse me, you want to tell me your name little one?"

She smiled large at him, and hugged him around his neck.

"Kirimi."

_fillet_?

I snorted and went into the back room. Screw this, I'm getting changed.

"Where you going?" I heard a deep bassy voice ask.

"Changing Takashi... I'm not up for looking like a porn star today."

I glanced at him, just to see him with a small smile on his face, he then shook his head sympathetically and patted me on the head. I walked away, but I could feel his eyes staring at my ass (weird as that sounds...) so to tease him (the joys, hahaha) I started to swing my hips as I sauntered off.

Just as I was about to turn the corner into the changing rooms, I peeked back over my shoulder to see a very pink, very clammy, very flustered looking Takashii... who could guess why?

Perverts. All of you.

I know what you're thinking... and your pervy. But correct...

Anyways, I got changed back into my trousers and shirt, but I left my tie and blazer off and my shirt un-tucked... who cares right now what I look like? Trampy is better than slutty.

I walked back out again, just to see a blond boy with blue eyes standing in a (very strange and creepy) doorway, calling out for Kirimi.

And he had a cat puppet in his hand. I know this guy.

"Nekozawa?" I called over to him. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"It's nice to see you again Saori-san. I just came to see my sister Kirimi."

Then out of nowhere, two people walked up to him.

"Master, you forgot your cloak."

In about five seconds, Nekozawa was shrouded in black, with his wig on.

"Nekozawa sempai?" gasped the twins, Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Yes, did I not just call him Nekozawa and he respond? You guys can be really stupid." I muttered, irritated still from that hentai comment... how did the girl even come across such crude horrible things? I shudder at the thought.

The maid (I think she is his maid) and the butler (he looks it... might be something more important though?) stood forward and explained the whole 'Nekozawa likes dark, Kirimi likes light' thing. Haruhi asked (in disbelief) weather the child was actually Nekozawa's younger sister.

"Kirimi, so this is where you've been hiding~" Nekozawa stood forward and walked towards his younger sister, who screamed, cried and jumped at Tamaki.

"Please don't be scared, I'd like to introduce you to someone. This is Belzeneff. The Nekozawa family have worshiped cats for generations."

The girl continued to cower, I sighed, turned and saw Haruhi staring at the older boy.

"You know I get the feeling she's not scared of the puppet. Call me crazy, but I think it's you."

Kyouya nodded at Haruhi's almost cruel blunt words, and I face palmed when the twins jumped Nekozawa and tried to take his clothes off him... which was a futile effort.

We also found out that we couldn't darken the room for Nekozawa's sake, because Kirimi freaked out because of the dark. In fact, she started wailing almost immediately as Honey began to close the curtains.

"By the way... someone's unhappy." remarked a rather sarcastic Kyouya. Tamaki could only bounce the girl on his knee to try and calm her.

The maid spoke up.

"It's such a tragedy that these two sibling are such polar opposites, as a result, they've come to be known at the Nekozawa family's Romeo and Juliet."

"Um, that was slightly different... either that or it'd be incestuous, and I've had enough of that." I muttered the last part, glancing sideways at the twins, who caught my eye, stuck out their tongues, and pulled one another into intimate hugs... my gag refluxes started to kick in.

"Oh, I'm well aware of that, to be honest, it's something I just came up with on the fly. Pretty impressive huh?"

"Oh."

After a moment, the butler (?) stepped forward to tell us that they were sent to bring Kirimi back home, to which the twins asked if the rest of the family was as out of touch (a.k.a. - mental) as the three of them.

Well, the maid went psycho on their asses, and told us that the Nekozawa's were basically part of the mafia... cool. Not.

Then we learned that an old legend (that may or may not be true... what the fuck?) states that once every so many hundred years, a child is born into the family that is possessed by darkness and that shit.

Sounds like a fun little family.

Kirimi had seen pictures of Nekozawa without his cloak and wig, and wanted to meet him... but the only times she had seen him, he'd been dressed darkly, so she freaked out on his ass.

She went on to say that she had read fairy tales to the girl with princes in them, but when they ran out, she began reading Shojo manga with princes in it... and Kirimi became addicted.

"Well, that explains a lot." muttered Haruhi, and I think we all recalled the scene not half an hour ago where the little girl declared that there was reverse harem here. But I had to ask...

"How does she know about hentai? I've only ever known freaky young teen boys to know about the stuff... they went on about it, so I know what it is... but still..." I trailed off, thinking about all those freakish teens back in england who liked seeing naked anime characters... messed up or what?

"It doesn't explain how she knows of that stuff." finished Kyouya.

I waited, and saw Nekozawa pull on his collar slightly.

"Um... well.... she might have ventured into my room. My bad." he coughed nervously, and I rolled my eyes... no matter where you go, boys are all the same.

"Wait, so Kirimi-chan doesn't know you're her real older brother Nekozawa sempai?"

I watched as Nekozawa crumpled to the floor and started whimpering... I almost felt sorry for the guy. Then he made my sympathy crash and burn.

"Yes, it's painful, that's why every night I offer prayers in hopes that one day, Kirimi will come to embrace... the darkness."

I scoffed and shook my head, while Hikaru and Kaoru said exactly what I was thinking.

"I think you've got it backwards buddy."

"You should try to get accustomed to the light-"

"-What are you trying to do to your sister?"

Then Nekozawa's servants tried to tell Kirimi to come home, and all she did was wail that she wanted to stay with her big brother.

I turned to look at the older boy... wondering how he would take this...

"Don't worry about me Suoh... All I want is for my sister to be happy" he choked out, voice breaking. "Make sure, she gets the love she deserves."

He then got up and fled the room, we tried calling after him, but he was long gone...

"Poor guy..."

"Yes, well sibling relations are a source of problems in any family." drawled Kyouya, nudging his glasses up and looking quite indifferent.

"Speaking from experience?" I snapped. This was no time to get all bitchy... but screw it. He just glared at me, so I returned the favor.

"Well yes, but I suppose in some families it's different. Wouldn't you agree Saori?"

I scowled.

"What are you implying?"

"Well, you obviously don't get along with your mother, we all heard you shouting at her down the phone. Maybe you could enlighten us to family issues and their outcomes."

"Why you-" I started, taking a step towards him.

"Why I what? Point out that you have family problems too? Well it's obvious, and you only feel sorry for him because you can relate. It's not my fault your home life is shi-"

I stopped him in his tracks. He wasn't about to take stabs at my life because he had issues... so I slapped him. Hard.

The sound of my palm coming into contact with his cheek resounded around the room... my hand even stung a little, so I could only imagine how his face was feeling.

"Don't you bring my family into it. I was only saying that I felt sorry for him, and that you shouldn't be such a douche towards other people that are going through crap. I don't care what's happened in your life, but maybe you should see a councilor instead of taking it out on other people."

I turned then, and stormed out, leaving a stony silence behind me.

* * *

I stomped away from the club room, but I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about smacking Kyouya.

I couldn't believe I felt uneasy about smacking him... I mean, I've slapped people before but I hadn't been bothered afterwards... unless it's 'cos he could have me killed. In fact, the more I thought about him, the worse I felt. He was one of my best friends here, so I should really have been nicer about that and handled it better.

Anyway, to the task on hand.

"Nekozawa?" I called, wandering the corridors. "Nekozawa, where are you?"

I came across the door that lead down into the black magic club room... my guess is that he was hiding down there in the dark. So I opened the door and tip toed down the staircase.

I saw him huddled in a corner, shoulders trembling and small sobs escaping every few seconds.

"Nek- Umehito. Are you down here?" I whispered, suddenly feeling the need to be quiet.

I crept over to him, and just before I could lay my hand on his shoulder, he looked up at me with big sad, blue eyes. He'd taken his cloak off and the wig had also been discarded. He looked like a regular, very cute, teenager.

"Saori, I'll be fine... Just go and make sure Ki- Kirimi is fine with Suoh..."

His head dropped again, and I could see tears splashing down onto his blazer.

"Umehito Nekozawa, that is your little sister you're talking about. I know right now it looks bleak, but you can't just give up."

"Why not?" he spat out, though barely above a whisper. "Even if she is _my_ sister, she wants _him_."

He raised his head and stared into the fire that was burning out quite quickly.

"Besides..." he whispered "I can't look after her... she thinks I'm a monster."

I couldn't help myself. I reached forward and wrapped my arms around him, holding him close, giving him that affection he most likely needed right now. He stiffened up for a moment, then almost instantaneously collapsed into my arms and sobbed out all of his hurt and anger, while I patted his head, whispering to him it would be okay, while I watched the last few embers glow, then fade away.


	45. Make up again and make a plan

It's a lot shorter than others... but I did kinda do it as a fill in.

Sorry if this is a cruddy chapter, but it has a little more Kyouya x Saori in it... so yeah :p

Anyways, I would like to say a heartfilled thankyou to all the people that reviewed... I mean, some were just so nice... it really made mymorning coffee and kind of woke me up a bit :)

But now i have to do coursework... and I'll be very sad for the next 12 hours while I do it, it's all business too... i mean, who cares about how you would market a ride? It's not my job! It's someone elses but my teacher thinks that I might go into something as crappy as that... so nyaaa :p it really sucks, especially because last years leavers got to do about Cadbury's chocolate and go to Cadbury World and everything!

but if you very nice people would review, I'd be a very happy person, and each of you would get a cyber cookie! and a cyber glass of milk!

Ohhh.... the great free cyber stuff you can get! Isn't it just amazing?

Also... yeah, Kyouya was meant to be a bitch to her, to kind of mix things up and stuff. But don't worry, all is well :) I'm not gonna make her stay mad at him... he has the most adorable face XD lol. No, I love Kyouya really, he is my fave, Mori is just my bit on the side

Hope you enjoy reading this as much as... well, just enjoy.

* * *

Nekozawa had cried into my shoulder for a massive twenty minutes, which could only make me wonder how long he's had to hold this frustration in.

I remember seeing people creep down the stairs about ten minutes into his crying session, and the glare from Kyouya's glasses was blatantly obvious in this dim light, but I ignored them as best I could, and focused on trying to calm the older boy down.

"I need to do something, don't I?" he whispered, staring into the cup of tea I'd made him.

"Yeah... you kind of do." I replied, stoking the fire as best I could to make it light up again. Eventually I had it roaring, and only then did I go back to my now lukewarm cup of coffee.

"I'm... I'm going to have to try and get more accustomed to the light... aren't I?"

I looked up at him, and besides the fact that he looked mortified even at the thought of being in bright light, there was a determined aura gathering around him. He was staring into the fire, his face set.

"You can do it... you can do anything if you put your mind to it." I smiled, actually making him smile slightly too.

"Hm... you know Saori, you are a very maternal person. You just seem to take care of people so selflessly... even when they haven't done anything for you."

He was looking at me intently now... and I could only really shrug.

"I am who I am... I guess, I just chose to look after people because they need it. I'm not bothered about getting anything in return... but if I can make a difference to one person, then why not?"

"You have a very... mature personality." he said, sipping at his tea.

"Sometimes... other times, I just seem very strange." I laughed.

"Well, everyone gets like that." he laughed too.

I looked at him. Everyone thought he was such a shady person, and that he was strange and everything... but he was actually opening up to me, and he looked much older than eighteen... he was very mature, and when you get down to it... very normal.

"I'm... I'm gonna go and tell them to get a room ready. I think having several people cheer you on is better than just me."

"'Kay."

I got up, and walked out slowly... this could be an interesting chat.

* * *

Just around the corner from the third music room, I saw Kyouya heading my way. I stopped and held my breath, wondering if he was about to kill me or not when he noticed me. He was jotting something down in one of the cheaper books he'd gotten from the supermarket, and he was still in his police uniform.

Now that I take a good look at him, he really did look good in that uniform. Mind, he always seems to be in a position of power, so it was no wonder it suited him.

Then he glanced up, saw me, and stopped dead. I stiffened, expecting him to blow up at me, but instead, he seemed rather calm.

"I was about to come and get you." he said quietly, walked the rest of the gap between us so he was right in front of me.

"Sorry... I was just making sure he was alright." he muttered, trying to avert my eyes from his, but instead I was looking at the red hand mark on his left cheek.

"We saw... myself, Haruhi and Honey sempai went to find you."

"Oh... I thought I saw you." I said, still staring at the mark but willing myself not to. I wasn't listening to myself.

"I noticed... and... I want to apologize about earlier. I shouldn't have brought you and your family into the conversation."

"No... I did it first when I asked if you were speaking from experience. And I shouldn't have slapped you."

"It's fine, no harm done." he said, a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Really? So that red mark on your face?"

"Just something that brought me to my senses."

"We... really shouldn't argue as much as we do."

"No... but at the very least we make up again." he laughed, looking a little happier.

"Yeah, hug and make friends." I laughed, and was very surprised when he actually took another step closer to me and pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Friends again?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah... but am I glad that I didn't say kiss and make up." I said with a giggle, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Well, maybe if you insisted..." he trailed off, giving me a sideways glance, his voice becoming incredibly smooth again.

"Which I don't. So don't even go there."

He shrugged, and smiled, and I felt a twinge of something in my lower tummy.

And then I felt my heart beating faster, and my breath hitched.

And womans intuition told me that I liked Kyouya too... which would explain why I felt so unbelievably bad when I slapped the guy.

And why I felt so comfortable around him, and even when he was in a mood I didn't mind.

But I also liked Takashi... and when I was around him, it was just so nice... and calming, and he was always being nice to me...

So... now I liked two guys?

I might as well fancy every guys in the school... or at least anyone with a di- NO!

"No Saori, no!" I snapped... but realized I spoke out loud and clapped a hand to my mouth.

"What?" asked Kyouya, giving me one of the strangest looks over."

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. We need to get back."

And with that, I pulled away from him and started walking as quickly as I could back to the third music room.

* * *

"So... we need to slowly introduce him to light."

"Really? And he's willing?" asked Tamaki, a slight look of hope in his eyes.

"Yeah... but we need to be nice about it. Not push him. He was scared just by the thought of it earlier."

I looked at them all, to try and suss out what they were thinking.

The twins looked rather smug, like they were hatching a plan that would probably either kill Nekozawa, or make him poo his pants.

Haruhi looked like she was thinking deeply, but then again, her job was to entertain Kirimi while we were all busy with Nekozawa.

Tamaki and Kyouya were talking between themslves about using a science lab because it had metal blinds to keep light out.

Honey was eating cake with Kirimi, and making her giggle by using his bunny as a puppet, and Takashi had Kirimi on his lap, just bouncing her slightly.

"I think it's doable." said Kyouya, jotting something down in his book. "Go get Nekozawa, take him to science room 4, on the west wing. And don't be late, we have someone in mind that can help... and she isn't patient."


	46. always helping

Here's chapter 46, because i reached 250 reviews :)

I think at this rate, i might end up reaching 400 or more! I have written 72 chapters so far, but I'm running out of ideas and I'm up to where Kyouya remembers meeting Tamaki.

And of course, I can't make Saori live his memories, so I have to come up with other ideas... and they are pretty damn cruddy :(

Thanks for all the support guys, I love you all, but... I was wondering if you could to me a fovour...

See, my little sister is trying to write a story, but so far only two people have reviewed, myself... and PixieGuitarBook46. I loves her for that, so she gets cyber hugs and cookies and milk and cake and pop, and a cyper Takashi plush doll :)

Anyways, if you do want to look, her name is Ayaka Haninozuka and her story is called break up. Something along the lines of whatever... i forgot...

It's only cos she needs the support, and I wouldn't ask, but she's whining at me... :(

Thanks anyways guys, love you all... and Zubi, yes, you can have Cadbury's chocolate :) so can the rest of you.

Love you all very muchly! And Enjoy~

* * *

"Nekozawa, you have to just try it" I coaxed, prying the cloak from his trembling hands and putting the wig on a desk.

"Come on, hurry up!" shouted Renge. I turned and flipped her off, to which she nearly passed out.

"I don't even know why you're here. After Shiro, I think you're just a bully."

She huffed and turned away from me.

"Right, follow these lines EXACTLY!" she thrust a script at him, sat down and clasped her hands under her chin.

"Your golden locks glow in the candle light. Your skin like ivory. Your smile, mysterious as a flower, illuminated by the moonlight. Such beauty... It's as if, you're a ghost wax doll, shrouded in darkness and riddled with malevolence!"

In a second Renge smacked him over the head with a newspaper.

I face palmed.

Kyouya chortled.

I smacked Kyouya with Renge's newspaper.

Everyone else laughed, including Nekozawa.

I face palmed again.

"We're getting nowhere." I grumbled, dropping the paper and slouching over to a spare seat next to Takashi.

"Stop stressing." he whispered, stroking back my hair to try and calm me.

"I really want him to get to like light... but not like this... it's wrong to force it on him."

He was about to reply, but Renge shouted over.

"Mori sempai, add wax doll to the board!"

He turned to jot down the words, then sighed.

"I don't think it's right either... but it might work... you never know."

I nodded glumly at him, then walked over to everyone else.

Kyouya had picked himself up, and looked virtually un-phased by my earlier attack(s – plural).

"Looks like Renge is really on top of things." he smirked.

"Yeah, she's on a roll!" agreed Honey, who a sat next to.

"But I'm not sure the lines she's feeding him are appropriate to use on his sister." mumbled Hikaru.

Kaoru turned to Tamaki who was sat on the side lines.

"You just going to sit and watch boss?" he asked.

"Of course, I don't want him to put a curse on me." he said matter-of-factly.

I tutted and shook my head.

"What, you don't believe me?" he asked.

"Course I don't, heck, I have voodoo dolls... they're not all bad."

He gaped at me, as did the twins and Honey. Kyouya chuckled.

"You're actually a lot darker than you let on, aren't you?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"No reason." He held up his hands, smiled at me, then turned back to watch Nekozawa cower as Renge pointed a flashlight at him.

"Nekozawa... if you want to take a break -" I started, but was cut off as Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya and Honey clamped their hands over my mouth, and Tamaki bounded forwards.

"You have to remember why your doing this! It's all for Kirimi chans' sake."

I sighed and shoved the guys hands off me, and walked for the door. As I opened it, I saw Haruhi reaching for the handle... when it had been there. I abruptly walked past her and headed out to the front... I had some thinking to do.

* * *

This is the life, relaxing under a tree, without the hosts bothering me. I was chilling out, reading the books my grandma had bought for me... in ENGLISH! House of Night, by P.C. And Kristin Cast.

I love my grandma.

So far I'd read about half of the first book, Marked, and I was getting up to a really cool bit when I heard a girl screaming.

A little girl screaming.

A scream I'd gotten to know all too well.

"Kirimi?" I called out. I rolled over and saw Kirimi stood in front of a cat, looking terrified.

I then heard a smash of glass and saw Nekozawa fly through the air.

"Shit! Umehito!" I stumbled to my feet and ran forward, but instead of hearing a splat, I saw him land perfectly and run to Kirimi... in broad daylight.

"Kirimi!"

He ran forward, scaring the cat away, and coming to a halt beside his sister. She screamed in joy, and launched herself at him.

I stood by as he explained that the cat won't hurt her, then he pulled out his puppet, and she only giggled. He placed her on the floor and knelt down before her.

"With this puppet... I can- uh"

He stumbled forward, collapsing.

"Nekozawa?" I called. Realizing he wasn't about to respond, I rushed forward, took off my blazer and draped it over his head. "Crap... you don't look good..."

He groaned and rolled over onto his side, Laying there quite pathetically.

"Kirimi hun, run and get the other guys to help your brother." The girl nodded and sprinted off to get at least Takashi to carry him to a dark room or something. In the meantime, I'd have to do my best to help.

"Come here tough guy." I muttered, grabbing one of his arms and pulling it over my neck and holding on, then I held onto his waist, pulled him up and started dragging him inside.

I was officially a crutch.

"Saori..."

I glanced sideways at him, his eyes fluttered and he let out a deep sigh.

"I messed up didn't I?" he whispered. I could see the pain in his face, so I gave him an awkward one armed hug and grinned.

"No you didn't, she loves you. Trust me, she accepts you as her big brother."

"You think so?" he chuckled weakly. "We'll see..."

* * *

It had been a few days since Nekozawa had been in daylight... I think that was enough for him for a year (or ten).

I was watching everyone finish up hosting again leaning up against a door, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see no-one other than Nekozawa.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hey." I whispered back.

"Nekozawa sempai?" We both turned to see Tamaki and everyone else looking our way. He saw him slip back into the dark.

"He probably got more sun than he ever will again in that one day." said Hikaru.

"That may be true" piped up Honey "But he immediately went running to the darkness again."

"Yeah, we should have known. What a waste. He's back to wearing all those black clothes again." grumbled Kaoru.

"But even so... he finally got to know his sister, and his sister got to know him."

I smiled at Haruhi, and she smiled back. It really was a good thing that Nekozawa finally got his sister to come around.

I was glad they sorted out their feelings... now I just need to sort out mine.


	47. Let truth reign over

Omg, hi!

I'm off the coffee, but I'm so happy with... Belzeneff pwns you all x3

silly person, used to be i love kumquats, but after reviewing 11 times, i couldn't care less! I love her :)

So, specially for her, i added a new bit to the chapter, right at teh beginning.

Everyone who reviewed gets more cyber stuff... this time, you all get whatever you want, small prizes at the bottom, big prizes at the top. Chocolate and soda in the fridge behind me :)

Thankyou all for behing so supportive, and for recruiting more people to review ;) soon I'll rech 300, so special updates then!

So, please enjoy it for now everyone~

* * *

I smiled down at the miniature doll that had been slipped into my bag earlier today... without my knowing.

It was a tiny Belzeneff voodoo doll. He had a round body, made completely of hard thread, and his head was placed expertly on the top, still made of the same hard thread. He was brown, very much like the original, and he had tiny yellow eyes. He was rather cute, and i was more than happy to add him to my collection.

Killer and Shadow's gonna love Belzeneff Jr. he was adorable.

But to keep him safe, for now, I stowed him carefully in my bag in the black silk hanky I'd found him in. He'd also had a red ribbon around it, with the words 'Thank you...' in beautiful cursive writing. I knew it was from Nekozawa, but I wasn't about to harass him over it.

"Want a lift home Saori?" I looked up from my bag to see Kyouya stood above me.

"Why? Aren't you still pissed off at me?" For the last few days he'd been sore about when I slapped him... I did apologize, to him, and he accepted, but... men.

"Not entirely. Plus I kind of upset you... call it a peace offering?"

I looked at him for a moment. It was raining outside, the twins had already taken Haruhi home, and I didn't fancy getting a cold.

"Okay then."

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, the stood up ready to head down to his limo. He smiled at me.

"Come on then."

We walked down in relative silence, in fact, it was only when we got into the limo that we started to talk... about the most awkward things too...

"I have a question, has Renge brought out the last comic yet? I'll be glad for a different topic to talk about."

I sighed heavily and pulled out a note I found in my desk earlier today.

"Apparently not. She's not doing one with me and Haruhi, but carrying on with me and Takashi."

He tutted, shook his head and looked out the window, mumbling something.

"What was that?" I scooched over to him a little more to try and catch what he said.

"Nothing..." he mumbled.

"No, tell me." I prodded his side, grinning.

"It's nothing Saori." he snapped.

"No, seriously, tell me!"

"Oh, for gods sake!"

He whipped his head around to face me, and the first thing I noticed (apart from his intense stare) was that his cheeks were slightly pink. So not a Kyouya thing.

"Do you like Mori sempai?" he asked suddenly.

"W-what?!"

I sat there, mouth agape, looking at him. I must have looked a fool.

"I asked you if you like Mori sempai."

"W-well yeah, he's... he's a really cool guy, and he sticks up for me and-"

"No. You didn't understand my question. I want to know if you like him as in more than just a friend."

I paused for a moment wondering if I could/should tell him or not... fuck it, let truth reign and such.

"Yes." I said... barely above a whisper.

"I thought so..." he spat, turning away from me.

I sat in shock. What the freaking hell?

"Why did you want to know?" I asked very quietly.

"It doesn't matter Saori. It really doesn't." his voice was now suddenly softer and... sadder. It was the Kyouya that I had seen before on the beach, but this Kyouya didn't seem as happy.

"It does. Please tell me."

"No. Anyway, we're here."

I hadn't noticed that we had arrived at my house, and now I had to get out without him telling me what the matter was.

"Kyouya, you could tell me real quick;" I paused. Should I tell him I like him too, or would that make me seem like a ho? I could hint it, he's clever... "I like you, you're a good guy. You can tell me."

He looked at me, almost as if studying me, smiled slightly then shook his head. He got out of the car and I slid over to get onto the path too.

I was walking inside when I heard him call out;

"I like you too."

* * *

I was sprawled on my bed, with My Chemical Romance blasting out of the speakers on my stereo.

I had the notepad Kyouya bought me in one hand, and my favourite biro in the other. It was my favourite because I'd had it for three years and not once had it ran out of faltered. It was magic.

I was trying to sort through my emotions.

From what I could figure out, I liked Takashi, and I liked Kyouya.

Liking two boys is trouble, but from what I could tell from what Kyouya called out, he liked me too.

And where did that leave Takashi?

I liked the guy, he was sweet, and tall and dark and handsome... and his eyes held his soul... no, STOP! Back on track girl. He was good looking. He was clever, and when I was with him, I felt safe and protected and special. He didn't argue with me, he just let me get on with things and cheered me up when I was down.

Kyouya on the other hand, was a royal pain in the ass. Yes, he was also fairly tall, and dark and handsome, but he could be really cold sometimes, cold as his steely gray eyes. Of course, he was extremely intelligent, and he knew how to push all my buttons... but sometimes, I'd get to see the real him, the Kyouya that showed emotion, I'd feel privileged because of this. He could cheer me up, and he could also make me want to kill people (a.k.a. Him.) but he was a good guy, as much as he denied it.

I also didn't know if Takashi liked me back. He was really nice to me, but he was really nice to Honey... in a not incestuous way. However, he did smile more at me, and he'd hug me and...

I'm a dumb shit.

He likes me. Duh...

I also know Kyouya likes me. He said so himself.

So I liked two guys, two guys liked me. Love-triangle anyone?

Getting up, I walked over to the stereo and turned it down so you could just hear it, then I picked up my cell. If I thought someone liked me, I was going to find out.

I punched in a number, and waited for a moment before I heard a reply on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi. I have boy troubles."

"Oh." she paused. "I'll get my dad. You're gonna go on loudspeaker."

"Okay then." I waited for a moment, heard some clattering, an 'oomph' (I think she tripped) then I heard Ranka in the background.

"Saori sweety, what's up?" he asked. I heard Haruhi mutter something about boy issues... and he said 'oh'.

"Well... I like two of the guys in the club, and I think they like me back. But I can't be sure, and I have no idea how to go about it. One of the guys knows I like the other guy, and now he's pissed... and, and, _and_, I don't want to say anything because I'd look like a ho."

There was a pause, before they both asked.

"Who?"

I sighed. I had to tell didn't I?

"Takashi and Kyouya." I mumbled. I heard Haruhi gasp, and then burst out laughing.

"Oh this is brilliant!" she cried out.

"Shut up!" I shouted, so did Ranka. Then he sighed.

"Sweetheart, I don't know what to say... You like both these boys, and... which one knows you like the other?"

"Yeah, and Kyouya knows."

"Well, do you think these boys like you?"

I paused, thinking.

"I think Kyouya likes me, but I can't be sure. I don't know about Takashi."

Haruhi cut in again.

"Mori sempai likes you, Honey sempai told us so."

"W-what?"

"Mori sempai does like you, he just hasn't said so. It's fairly obvious though, even I can tell."

"Right, 'cos you're always so intuitive." I snapped. She just added to my angst. Both the guys liked me? Holy crap.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" they both asked.

"Flee Japan and hide in my bed back in England... that sounds good."

"Not so much. Why don't we think this out?"

"Like how?" I asked.

"Well... which do you get on better?" asked Ranka.

"Takashi" I said with no thought included. It was obvious, he never annoyed me, always cheered me up, ect. Kyouya seemed to make it a daily ritual to annoy me at least once. "and Kyouya..." i said as an after thought. He was always giving me a lift home, or making me smile when I was down, no matter how much I was pissed off.

"Right, which do you enjoy spending time with?" he asked.

"Both." Sure, Kyouya had ups and downs, but I still had fun with him sometimes.

"Okaaay... Which do you most enjoy spending time with?"

"...Takashi."

"Which treats you nicest?"

"Both treat me nice." I muttered.

"Well..." he said slowly "Think about it for a week. See who treats you best, see if you can get them to tell you if they actually like you, and then think about who you might like best." I could almost imagine Ranka smiling... but he had a point.

"Plus Valentines day is coming up. See of any of them gives you something."

"So see who spoils me more?" I chuckled, feeling slightly lighter than before.

"Great idea!" squealed Ranka.

"Thanks Ranka, thanks Haruhi, I'll see what happens."

They said bye, then I heard the phone click. Hung up, so I was done.

Laying flat on my back, I sighed...

This was going to be a long weekend.


	48. toothache

Hey, chapter 4 something up, and thanks for all the reviews guys, i officially love you all!

I'd like to hug you all cos your all nice and friendly, again, take a prize! this time you get a belzeneff baby plush doll.

Keep the reviews coming, lets beat that 300 mark! I'm counting on all of you, and I also owe auburndq91 for sending me a private message with their review, thanks muchly. Take TWO prizes! :D

Sorry if there are spelling mistakes... my bad.

Enjoy~

* * *

I walked in the club room slowly. Kyouya and Mori were sat at a table drinking tea, but looking extremely tense, I have to admit they disguised it well as Mori read a book and Kyouya was on his laptop, but you could feel it in the air.. Haruhi, the twins and Tamaki were huddled around a table looking panicky.

"Guys, what's up?"

"They spilled tea on Usa-chan." said Haruhi. She gave me a sideways glance, probably recalling last nights conversation, she then glanced over to the two guys across the room.

"We're gonna havta tell him about the bunny at some point. Lets just wake him up and apologize."

She moved forward, but I just grabbed her shoulder and wrenched her back in time.

"Trust me, you don't want to do that."

"Why not?"

"It's just not a good idea to wake people up." I shrugged.

"Honey sempai wakes up in a very bad mood!" whined Tamaki.

He reeled off a story about Honey defeating two platoons of soldiers in America just because someone woke him up... bullshit really, but it did make Haruhi think twice.

As they deliberated what to do about the wrecked teddy, Honey woke up. Within seconds, he figured out Usa-Chan wasn't with him, and he was instantly looking for him. He found Tamaki's teddy bear... and lobbed it across the room.

Tamaki started crying, and ran to save the bear, I looked over Honey who was walking towards the table where the spoiled Usa-Chan was.

"Who did it?" he snarled at us.

The twins fled, and even Haruhi paled at the sight of the furious older boy. I saw Takashi stand across the room, ready to intervene of Honey decided to kill us all.

"I said, who did it?!" shouted the boy, livid.

"Honey, what's up?" I decided to play dumb for a moment, and walked towards him slowly and when I saw the bunny, I feigned shock.

"Oh Christ, what happened?" I asked, widening my eyes... he fell for it.

"Someone spilled tea on Usa-Chan!" Honeys eyes filled with water and he started whimpering.

"Oh it's okay Honey, we can always wash him. I wouldn't mind giving him a bath, would you?"

"Um.... no. Giving Usa-Chan a bath would be fun~" he instantly brightened and I pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Go run some water in the big sink, we can do it there."

He grabbed his teddy then ran off, the bunny swinging madly as he skipped across the room. I turned to the others and they all displayed the same shocked face.

"I have two younger siblings. You learn to bluff your way out of things if you don't want to be grounded for a month."

Kyouya smirked and started chuckling, the twins applauded, Haruhi grinned and Takashi smiled gently over at me... I felt myself blushing and smiled back.

Tamaki was sat in a corner weeping over how his teddy would never recover from the shock.

"Right, now I have to go bath a rabbit."

* * *

"Thanks for helping Saori!"

I smiled down at Honey and giggled as I saw he had a large clump of bubbles in his hair.

"Honey, you really can be like a five year old sometimes." I grinned as I swiped the bubbles from his head. He frowned slightly.

"I don't want _everyone_ to see me as a five year old..." he mumbled, eyes sharpening slightly so they didn't look quite as big. I chuckled to myself as he sulked.

"That's why I said sometimes trust me, I've seen you as the eighteen year old you are before."

"Really?" He looked up to me, the corners of his mouth twisting up into a smile.

"Oh yeah, I mean there was the time you took out Danno;"

"He was a bastard." he growled, cutting through the rest of my sentence. He even looked kind of angry.

"I know. But then there was the time you helped me through that jungle of Kyouya's."

"I didn't mind. Besides, you'd run to try to help me before that wave got me."

"But you still helped. And all the times I've been dressed skimpily, you've always ogled me. Just like the others."

He blushed.

"Sorry 'bout that..." he grinned cheekily up at me. "But you always looked nice, if that's any consolation."

I just smiled, what could you say?

"Anyways, I think he's done."

I pulled the rabbit up from the sink, rinsed all the bubbles off him and started patting him dry with the towel we'd found.

"He just needs to hang up somewhere warm for an hour then he'll be dry and good as new!"

Honey smiled at me, then started skipping away to find somewhere to put the rabbit. I called out from him.

"Honey?" He turned around to face me.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask a question? And please be truthful."

He walked back slowly, looking kinda curious.

"Sure thing."

"Well... um, does Takashi... um..." I trailed off, not sure how to say it.

"Does Takashi.... like you?" he grinned cheekily. I stared at him. Holy crap, Haruhi was right.

"Uh... yeah."

"Yeah. Why? Do you like Takashi?"

I gulped. This guy was clever... and I was that obvious?

"Y-yeah." I whispered.

"Cool!" he grinned and started bouncing around, so I had to grab his shoulders and push him down again.

"Honey, not cool... I like someone else too, and now I sound like a slut and you're probably going to go tell Takashi, then he'll hate me, then this other guy will be an ass... UGHH! I hate it!"

I stomped my foot and flopped down onto the floor sulking.

"I won't tell Saori. Honest. Who is the other guy?"

I looked up at him. He wasn't acting childish, his face was serious, and he seemed to be being pretty normal.

"I like Kyouya too..." I mumbled, averting my eyes. But I quickly snapped them back when I heard him chuckle.

"Aw, Saori, you really are in a muddle!" he chuckled. "Takashi has some competition... I think Kyouya likes you too..."

"Me too... so it doesn't make anything any easier." I mumbled.

"Aw... Saori." I felt him pull me into a hug. "Everything will be okay. Don't worry."

He let go, grinned and walked away.

"Now I want some cake!"

* * *

"Did you see Renge's new manga?"

"I know, I thought Haruhi would be in it!"

"Apparently, it's based on a true event..."

"So, Saori and Mori like each other?"

I grumbled as I walked past all the squealing girls and sat with Tamaki for a change, who was on break.

"Hello Saori." he smiled at me.

"Hey Tamaki..." I mumbled, leaning back into the soft sofa.

"What's wrong? You don't look as perky as usual."

I gave him a sideways glance. All smiles were gone, and instead were replaced by a serious concerned look.

"I have girl problems." I grumbled.

"Want me to go get a dress on so you could talk?" he chuckled. I grinned at him, sarcastic bugger.

"No thanks. You're better as a dude."

He just grinned at me.

"So, what kind of problems do you have?"

I looked at him... screw it, everyone would find out.

"I like two guys, and I'm stuck." I muttered.

"I know Kyouya likes you... it's amazing what he'll tell you to shut you up about kotatsu's... is he one of those guys?"

I looked at him.

"Yes, but don't tell." I whispered. He just beamed.

"No problem Saori, daddy can keep secrets!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"The other guy is Takashi... but shh, not a word!"

He nodded looking gleeful, did the 'zip my lip, throw away the key' thing then bounced silently.

"I'm serious Tamaki, say one word and I will pull your eyelashes off."

He just chuckled, shook his head and opened a book.

I was about to start nosing at what it was when we heard someone shout across the room.

"Ow!"


	49. Its a date, times two!

come o guys, nearly there :) almost at 300!!!

I don't care how we do it, go and cheat if needs be! Just dooooo iiiiittttttt.... DOOOOO IIIITTTTT!!!!!!

Also, I hope you enjoy this, sorry for typos, lol, and I hope we can get to three hundred before...next time :)

Also... yeah, I forgot. Nevermind.

Enjoy~

* * *

I glanced over to see Honey clutching his mouth and shaking his head. Teary eyed he started backing away from Takashi. I'd seen those actions too many times before.

Tooth ache.

I quickly got up and strode over to Honey.

"Lemme see hun, I won't hurt you."

He shook his head and tried to run away from everyone, but Takashi grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him onto his lap. I knelt down in front of him and pried his hands away from his face,

"Let me see, I won't touch it or anything."

"No."

"Please. I won't hurt you, I promise."

"No..." he started whimpering at me, so I sighed.

"Fine. But if you don't let me see what's wrong, I can't help."

He whimpered before removing his hands and opening his mouth slightly. I saw it pretty quickly, it was a cavity. Tiny yellow dots (holes) and the gums looked slightly inflamed.

"Cavity."

I glanced up at Takashi who looked suddenly stern, and then at the other hosts who had gathered around to see what the matter was.

"Honey, you can't have sweets for a while."

He looked absolutely mortified, before breaking down in tears and crying;

"No!"

* * *

To ensure Honey didn't come into contact with anything sweet, Tamaki canceled Valentine day chocolates. Everyone had been gutted, except for Kyouya who seemed relatively pleased to be saving some cash.

Honey begged us all to let him have just a crumb of cake, but we said no. He ended up going off in a strop and throwing himself on one of the sofas in a paddy. Everyone went over to see if he was okay, and even Kyouya left his laptop to support his sempai.

I was left stood with Takashi, who looked surprisingly depressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, linking one arm through his.

"I hate being hard on him... it's my fault this has happened anyway."

"Why' that?"

"I... I forgot to tell him to brush his teeth." he looked away, almost in shame.

"Takashi, that's hardly your fault. He is eighteen. He should know better."

He looked at me sharply, something strange radiating about him.

"The Morinozuka's have served and protected the Haninozuka's for generations."

"Fair enough. But he is your cousin, not your master. He is old enough to brush his own teeth."

"You really think so?"

"Well, your eighteen too, do you need someone to remind you?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I suppose not."

"Then there you go."

He smiled at me, and pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Thank you, I think you're the only person that's comforting me here..."

I felt my face heating up in a blush, and I stuttered a 'you're welcome'. I then tried to turn and hide my face, but he was quick to tilt my head back up to him.

"Don't hide. I don't want you to be shy around me."

I smiled up at him, and he smiled warmly down at me. We were soon broken up by a sharp cough.

"Is that really necessary here?"

I moved away from Takashi, but he still kept his arm around me.

"Can I have a word Saori?"

I sighed, slipped out from Takashi's arms and followed Kyouya into the back room. There, he turned to me, took a breath and looked me right in the eye.

"Saori, you know I like you?" he aid suddenly, catching me slightly off guard so I only just answered in time to not look a complete fool.

"Well, I suspected... you kind of also dropped a hint."

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go for a meal tomorrow night?"

What the fuck?

Error. Does not compute.

Error. Does not compute.

Error. Does not compute.

"I mean, I understand if you don't, seeing that you do get on better with Mori-sempai, but I was just thinking you might enjoy it..."

"Okay. Sure, I'd love to."

What? Saori Anne Yasagawa, what are you thinking?

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked, looking slightly perplexed.

"Yes, completely."

Seriously miss, stop now!

"Oh, brilliant." his face broke into a huge smile, very unlike what Kyouya would normally do, and he actually looked like a normal teenage boy, not some systematic lying robot that manipulates people.

I smiled at him, a giggled slightly as he explained that he was thinking of taking me to a restaurant, he'd get me a new dress, and pick me up and such things. Then he caught me off guard by leaning forward and planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you Saori."

I felt rooted to the spot... but I called out to him quick before he escaped through the door.

"Kyouya!;" he turned and looked at me "How did you know for sure that I... like you?"

"Let's say a little blond bird told me."

He walked out briskly, leaving me alone. Sure... I could now freely pull Tamaki's eyelashes off, as he'd blabbed... but I think the benefits outweigh the negatives, and now all I had to think about was...

Well... one down.

* * *

Dinner time, I was tucking into my lunch and chatting aimlessly with Haruhi in an empty classroom when Honey came running through the door."

"Saori! Haruhi! Please tell me you have something sweet!"

I looked at him blankly, as did Haruhi. He quite literally threw himself at my leg and started begging.

"Please, Takashi took all my sweets away and now I really need some!"

"But you have a cavity. You could make your teeth worse." I told him, he shook his head, blanking me and kept on begging.

"Please! Please, please, please!"

"No... Haruhi, can you take him to Kyouya and ask him to make an appointment at the dentists or something?"

"I hate the dentist!" he wailed.

"Me too Honey, but the sooner you get your tooth checked out, the sooner you can eat sweets."

I watched in awe as within the space of a minute he had leaped up, grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her from the room.

The thought of having sweets back really must be a big thing for him.

I went on about finishing my lunch, and just as I put my box back into my bag, a very tired, stressed and slightly annoyed looking Takashi walked into the room.

"Hi Takashi." I called out from my corner. His head whirled around and when he saw me he smiled a little at me.

"Hi Saori... Have you seen Mitsukuni by any chance?"

"Yes, He came in, so I sent him and Haruhi to Kyouya to see if he would make an appointment with a dentist for him as soon as possible. You don't mind do you?"

"No, not at all. Makes my job easier."

he grunted as he sat down, opened his satchel and pulled out his own lunch. There was a small tub of rice, a bottle of water, bean salad and... a twix.

"you have a twix?" I asked him, astounded... purely and utterly astounded.

"Yeah. I always have one, they're my favourite." he gave me a sideways glance with a small smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh my god, I didn't think you ate things like that! You looked really confused at my mars bar."

"Well, I had a twix when I was younger, so I eat them, I hadn't actually heard of mars bars until you showed me one."

"That's just weird."

He laughed at me, and I sat quietly as he ate his lunch. After a bit, he turned to me.

"Saori, do you like Kyouya?" he asked, staring at me intently.

Ahh... crap. Well, everyone else knows...

"Kinda... but despite being at risk of sounding like a whore, I like you too."

"Really?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah..." i muttered, blushing. Japan had really had some wierd affect on me, I never used to be like this around guys...

"In that case, would you like to go on a picnic on Friday." he asked.

I stared at him for a moment, before smiling and nodding yes. Friday was Valentines day~

He stared at me for a moment, the he gave me a huge smile. It looked like Christmas had come early.

"Great, I'll sort everything out with you."

He packed everything up, then stood. He lifted me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Whoa! Takashi! P-put me down!" I cried out.

He laughed at me, grabbed our bags and walked out the classroom and down the corridor. Several heads turned our way and a few people chuckled and laughed as we passed, while others looked astounded.

"Seriously, put me down..." I pleaded with him, however he just chuckled and carried on walking out into the courtyard. Then he put me down and gave me my bag.

"You're a moron, you know that." I laughed, he shrugged, ruffled my hair and went to say something, but was interrupted by a small, timid looking brown haired girl that tapped him on the arm.

"M-Mori sempai... could I... could I talk to you?"

He looked sideways at me, as if asking my permission, but who was I to tell him what to do? I smiled, nodded then shrugged and walk away leaving them to it... but I was quick to find a bush to hide behind and peek.

I couldn't really hear much... all I saw was the girl try to give him some chocolates for Valentines. Takashi refused them, making the girl look kind of crushed, but he patted her on the shoulder said something to her (to which she looked extremely confused) and walked off, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

"What's going on?"

I squeaked and jumped a bit, then felt four hands grab me and pull me down farther into the bushes.

"Shush!" I heard two people hiss at me. Then I gathered my senses and realized I recognized those voices.

"Hikawu un Karwu?" I got out through the hands covering my mouth and stopping my oxygen flow temporarily.

"Yes, it's us... what are you doing in a bush?" they chorused, removing their hands from my mouth and shoulders.

"I was spying... what were you doing in a bush to find me in a bush?"

They gave sideways glances, kind of awkward... and then they grinned.

"Nothin'"

I rolled my eyes at them, while standing and brushing twigs off my trousers.

"I don't even want to know."


	50. A night with Kyouya

I got to 300+ so I'm happy...

yay.

I got like, a hundred or more reviews in a week. How good is that?

But alas... I'm about ten... fifteen chapters away from the end. I have it planned, I know whats gonna happen, and I know what's gonna happen in the sequal. Sorry for spelling mistakes, I'm just tired. I had three hours sleep last night... i was up till 2 doing coursework, then i couldn't sleep for an hour or so...

Anyways, hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Honey had been really pissed off today. We hadn't given in to his pleas, so he'd been in a mood all day. He ended up punching a hole in the wall, and glared Kyouya down when he was told that he'd have to pay for the damages.

It was rather scary, even Takashi steered clear of him for a while.

But I was at home, I'd had a shower... and a bath, and another shower. I officially smelled like Strawberries, my hair had been straightened, and now all I had to do was open the bag containing my dress, then I'd be able to tell what type of place I was going and everything.

I walked over to the white bag, and stared at the zip. He'd given it to me today before school, and told me not to open it until tonight so it was a surprise (which was kind of cute, but also scary... surprises from Kyouya aren't normally good). He'd also said he'd pick me up at around seven, so be ready for then, and since it was 6:25, I should be getting ready.

I pulled the zip down, opened the bag properly and gasped at the dress inside. It was green, a bright emerald green to match my eyes. It had one shoulder strap, was floor length and had a black silk sash around the waist. It was also made of chiffon.

"Dear lord..." I whispered. I'd never pull this off.

Despite my apparent demise by a dress, I slipped it on anyway, applied very little makeup (just black eyeliner, charcoal gray eye shadow and a bit of gloss on my lips) and slipped on the really expensive heels I'd been given.

"Honey, you look lovely."

I turned to see my grandma smiling at me from the doorway, and I smiled back at her.

"Thanks grandma. I'm going out with Kyouya tonight. Do I look okay?"

"Sweetheart, you look fine. Besides, no time to fuss, it's nearly seven."

"What?"

I looked at my clock and saw that it was indeed five to seven.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god."

I picked up the hem of my dress, got downstairs as quickly as possible and peeked around the curtain to the drive. There was already a limo parked there, and Kyouya stood next to it checking his watch.

Talk about being on time.

He was wearing a normal black tuxedo, with a dickey bow and everything, and he had one of those green sashes that covered the top of his pants and the bottom of his shirt where it tucked in.

He looked cool. And at least five years older.

I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror. I did look pretty decent, so I'd do... seeing I was a commoner.

I heard I knock at the door, and went to open it before I went into a blind panic and died.

Kyouya was stood there smiling, but as soon as he saw me, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped into a little 'o'.

"I look stupid don't I?" I muttered, brushing lose hairs out of my face.

"No, not at all. You look amazing."

I smiled at him as he reached out and took hold of my hand, then he started leading me down the garden path to the limo.

"Have fun!" my grandma shouted as we climbed in, I waved bye to her as Kyouya chuckled.

"Your grandmother's lovely."

"She is..." I smiled back at him before settling in my seat beside him. After a moment of quiet he took a breath.

"Have you ever been to a restaurant in Japan before?"

"No, I haven't... I haven't even been to a restaurant before."

"Really? Well this should be new to you."

"I think it will be. Thanks for the dress anyway..."

He grinned at me, looking me over.

"You do look beautiful in it. It bring out your eyes more than red does."

"I figured it would. But thank you, you didn't have to buy it for me."

"I thought you'd like it." he said simply. "But you owe me."

"How much money now?" I groaned.

"Not money. Something else."

I looked at him, and he was smirking slyly.

"What are you planning?" I chuckled.

"You'll see. For now though we're there."

I hadn't noticed how long we'd been in the limo, but looking out the window, I did notice we were parked in front of a very high class restaurant. There was a maitre'd stood by the door refusing seats to the line of people waiting. Kyouya simply got out, told me to take his arm (which I did) and he walked to the front.

"Table for two please."

"Sorry sir, if you don't have a reservation, you can't come in.... you should have called last month."

"My apologies, look for Ootori."

The man skimmed through the list again, but I did see him gulp nervously.

"N-no, you're, um, not on the list."

Kyouya removed his hand from his pocket, with a wad of notes in it, slipped them to the man sneakily while pointing to a random point on the list.

"There I am."

The man gulped again, but just smiled slightly.

"Oh, yes, Ootori. My apologies sir, right this way."

I gaped at Kyouya as he steered me inside. We were given a nice private booth in the back, sheltered from prying eyes and it was nice and quiet. Perfect to talk.

Kyouya watched me sit down, then sat down himself, the waiter gave us a menu, and said he'd be back in a few minutes.

I took one look at the menu and the prices before putting it down.

"I can't let you spend this much on me." I blurted out.

"And why not? Can't I treat a friend?" he smirked.

"No. Yes. Well, I don't know." I tumbled over my answer. I had meant to tell him that it was lovely that he was being so nice to me, but he shouldn't keep buying me things when I had no obvious way of paying him back.

Of course, all that did come out was a lot of jumbled nonsense, which made Kyouya laugh.

"Let me guess. You're worried about price of things and how to pay me back?"

Psychic. Said it before.

I nodded dumbly, and felt my cheeks heating up.

"You don't have to worry about that. You think I don't treat the others? Honey gets his cake and sweets, Tamaki gets all the costumes he wants. The twins get to mess around and break things and I don't charge them, and Mori... well, he doesn't really ask for anything."

"Oh, okay then. But I still don't know what to order."

He chuckled slightly, before pointing to the salad menu.

"Just try this for starters." he said.

"Fine, but you pick main course and desert... then I won't feel guilty for spending your money."

He ordered, and when the salad came, it was actually pretty nice.

"This has to be the most expensive lettuce leaf I've ever eaten."

"Don't worry about it. Just eat." Kyouya chuckled.

We talked about random things, school, home, our pasts, our families. It was rather fun. We went over the latest assignment in poetry class; we had to write a poem on someone that inspired us.

"I don't know what to do, honestly, I've had a few ideas, but the sound stupid." I said to him, picking away at the venison dish in front of me.

"Well, who has inspired you?" he asked, leaning forward and resting his chin upon his hands, smiling and watching me intently.

"Um, apart from my dad... my mum, my siblings, Haruhi, Ranka, you, Takashi, and everyone else at the host club... My old friends, I knew a nun when I was younger..."

"A nun?"

"Yeah... Sister Sarah Louise. She was really nice, and she was about the only nun that didn't mind if you said 'Ah, hell.'"

We both started laughing, then he changed topic.

"Are you happy in the host club?" he asked randomly. I looked at him for a moment, then thought about it properly.

"Well, sometimes the twins annoy me, but I can annoy them back, so I don't really care. Haruhi is a really good person, she's just... Haruhi. You can't change her, she's amazing. Tamaki is just too doting... It sometimes annoys me when he calls himself my father, because obviously I don't have one, but I can put up with it, I'll manage;

You are... um... Kyouya. You annoy me, and we argue, and you can be an absolute ass. But then you help me out by giving me a lift home, taking care of me when I'm on periods... you gave me that piggy back once, remember? You also... make me feel special. I've hardly ever been treated like you treat me. But it gets really weird when you hug me and get all testosteroney. It's just strange from you."

He'd started laughing. "Right. And what about Mori sempai and Honey sempai?"

"Well, you know what I think about Takashi..." he just nodded politely, but I could see the irritation etched into his eyes. "But Honey can be really sweet, and caring, but he isn't always like a child... he picks up on things that others don't, and he can be as much a pervert as the rest of you."

He started to chuckle again, then he calmed himself and looked at me intently.

"Why do you like both me and Mori?" he asked.

Ah... crap. Hand me a shovel, I'll dig a grave.

"W-well... um, I, um... I like you because you annoy me, and we argue and you can be an ass, but then we can make up, and you can be really sweet and nice... or you can be really horny and make me feel uncomfortable but kind of..."

"Turned on?" he inserted, trying to help.

"For lack of better words... yes, I suppose it kind of does make me feel turned on." I muttered, feeling my cheeks fire up. He smirked in self satisfaction, then checked himself.

"How does Mori make you feel?"

He seemed serious, deadly serious... and I felt that truth was the only way to solve this.

"Well... Takashi makes me feel special. He doesn't argue or fight with me, or make me angry. In fact, when I'm mad, he tends to make me feel better. He doesn't have to get all intimate to 'turn me on' he just gives me hugs, or even just talks to me and I can feel all the butterfly's start up."

He nodded slowly, obviously thinking it through.

"And Kyouya." he looked up at me again. "He doesn't keep getting paranoid about the other guy."

He let out a small 'huh' before grinning and shaking his head.

"You really are amazing Saori."

"Why's that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Well, it's nothing much, it's just that you can justify your reasons for liking two men at one time, and not sound at all in the slightest bit like a slut."

"Way to go with the vocabulary!" I snorted.

"No, don't take it the wrong way. I'm one of the guys you like and who knows the other likes you... and I completely understand it and accept you like both of us for different reasons."

Wow. Personality check.

The conversation flew by, and we ate our meals quite happily. We had chats about our families, and though he really knew everything about my family, I didn't know much about his. And if I'm honest, he didn't much like talking about them, so I turned the topic to desert.

Kyouya insisted we share a desert (one of those large ice cream things for like four people) and we raced to see who could eat more and who would give up first. We ended up eating the whole thing, and lazed about for an extra half hour to let it settle or else we throw up. It was kind of surprising because I didn't think Kyouya liked sweets... but he had a satisfied grin on his face.

"If Honey knew what we'd just done, he'd happily kill us." I laughed, looking at him.

He laughed too, and shook his head.

"Most definitely." he agreed.

He paid (a large sum of cash I might add) and then led me back to the limo.

I felt very sleepy, as I normally did after a large meal, and quite happily rested my head on Kyouya shoulder while we waited to get to my house. There was actually a lot of traffic this time of night (around ten) and I was quite comfortable leaning into the crook of his neck, smelling him, and feeling very happy when he wrapped his arm around me.

I was soon asleep.

* * *

"Saori, come on, we're nearly there."

I opened my eyes after what felt like a nanosecond of sleep, and saw Kyouya peering down at me. I glanced at the digital clock on the roof of the limo and saw it was quarter to eleven. I'd been asleep for forty five minutes.

I'd fallen asleep on Kyouya.

"I'm really sorry..." I squeaked, silently begging whoever it was up there that I didn't believe in to let Kyouya spare me.

"It's fine, let's just get you inside."

He got out first, placed his jacket around my shoulders, then helped me out of the limo, leading me to the door with one arm wrapped around my waist.

He stopped at the door, turned to look at me and smiled.

"I guess I leave you here..."

"Yeah... thank for a great night Kyouya. You want your jacket back?"

"No problem. And you can give it me back whenever. I'm just glad you had fun."

With that, he took my hand, pressed something into it and leaned in. Before I knew what was going on, his lips brushed against mine. No sooner had it registered that Kyouya Ootori had kissed me, was he walking away.

"Bye." he called out over his shoulder, glancing back at me with a grin.

"Bye..." I whispered.

I opened the door, and closing it after me, I leaned against it and slid down to the floor, touching my lips, feeling my heart flutter and the butterfly's whirl about.

He kissed me.

He kissed me.

…

Oh my god, he kissed me!

* * *

sorry if it was cruddy and rushed... review?


	51. getting ready

wow, i think i got 16 reviews in one night :)

Right, Chapter 51, by demand of... lots of you.

BTW, when I said that it was rushed... I didn't mean the story... I kind of meant the chapter.

Next chapter is the official date with Takashi~

Enjoy!

* * *

He kissed me...

I glanced over to and watched as he jotted something down in his work book. We were in science, and we were supposed to be taking notes while the teacher lectured us about Osmosis and particles in the cells.

I knew all of it already, and had several folders at home with all of this stuff in it, so I could just relax in the lessons most of the time, and still get the highest grade in the class.

Well, joint highest with Kyouya. It's hard to beat someone who already gets a hundred percent. But since we broke even, it wasn't too competitive between us.

There was another reason I wasn't making notes... and I may have said it before.

Kyouya kissed me.

I'd felt stunned, and I swear my lips had tingled for an hour after that.

But I didn't want to dwell on it too much, because that would not only make him inscrutably smug, but it would also aggravate Takashi.

I looked down into my hand at the piece of paper he'd pressed into it. It was only a hastily written note... cheeky bugger.

_'Consider your debt paid~'_

Still, I couldn't help but smile... it was rather sweet. But now I had to think about what was going to happen with Takashi...

Science passed twice as slowly as usual.

* * *

Honey really was in a bad mood today.

Takashi hadn't let him have anything sweet for three days.

Three bitter days.

And Honey had just about reached the end of his tether.

He'd hit the twins, bitten Tamaki, and then he flew off the handle when Takashi told him that that was enough.

"Takashi... you idiot!"

I had been stood watching from the sides, next thing I knew, Takashi had been hurled in my direction.

I yelped as he crashed into me, but his arms seemed to instinctively wrap around me, and I was spared the head trauma and spinal injuries. Takashi didn't fare too well though. He looked upset at first, but then completely and utterly broken when Honey screamed out;

"I hate you!"

The small boy then fled from the room.

I was effectively sat in Takashi's lap, so it was quite easy for me to see his face when I simply looked up, though he did try to hide.

"Takashi?" I whispered, reaching up and brushing my hand along the side of his face.

"He hates me." I heard his strangled whisper, and couldn't help but break with him. He looked after Honey, and even when he had his best interests in heart, Honey threw it all back in his face (and threw him across the room) while shouting that he hates him.

Haruhi and the twins had approached us quietly.

"Mori sempai, you could have easily blocked that... why...?" started Hikaru. Kaoru didn't finish his sentence, as there was no need. Everyone knew what he meant. But Haruhi figured she might a well clarify things.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

The older boys head dropped, resting on my shoulder. He shook it lightly, then shrugged. I heard him whisper 'I deserve it' though I'm not sure the others did.

"You were punishing yourself weren't you? You feel guilty for being harsh and not reminding him to brush his teeth. You wanted him to say he hated you..."

I looked at him after finishing my sentence, and everyone stood in stony silence. He shifted me off his lap onto the floor and tried to get up by leaning on the nearest table, resulting in the table toppling over and he came crashing back to ground.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, looking utterly defeated.

I crawled up to him, climbed back into his lap and rested my head against his chest. I felt him wrap his arms around me and bury his face in my hair, then the others sort of backed off (thanks to Haruhi shooing them away) while I did my best to comfort the young man.

"He doesn't really hate you..." I whispered, curling into him.

"He does... he said so himself." he choked out.

"He doesn't mean it. I said things like that all the time to my mum and dad. I never meant it."

"He meant it."

"He didn't." I said. I never once raised my voice, but it hardened and the finality in my voice was there, and he noticed. I softened up again. "He'll come back, honestly he will. He doesn't hate you."

He rubbed my back gently, then almost as if on cue, we heard fast little footsteps.

"Takashi, I'm so sorry, I don't hate you!"

We looked up just in time to see the blond hurl himself at us. He sat in my lap, hugged Takashi and buried himself between us.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry." He kept whispering over and over again. I wrapped my arms around the both of them. Takashi did the same, and we sat there. Personally, I was glad Honey didn't really hate him, it just made everything so much easier when Takashi was happy.

* * *

We'd had club, we'd packed away, and now we were ready to go home. It had only been a half day today, for some reason or other, so in effect, I had the afternoon and most of the evening to spend with Takashi.

"Ready to go?"

I looked up at him, he was still in his uniform, and there was no basket in sight, so I gave him a quizzical look. He smiled at my perplexed face.

"I'll take you home first, so you can change, then we can go to my place, I'll get changed, get food, and we can go."

"Oh, okay."

We walked down to the limo in a comfortable silence. It wasn't like he had to talk, I knew that just being next to him made me happy... strange as that sounded.

I climbed into the limo first, and he followed after me, draping an arm over my shoulders. In what seemed like no time at all, we were at my house and we were walking inside.

"Can you come up and help me pick something?" I asked, not entirely sure what to wear. He just smiled and nodded, his dark eyes never straying from my face. I led him up to my room, and while he sat on my sofa bed, I routed through the wardrobe for something nice.

I eventually picked out a calf length deep green skirt, with a white V-neck t-shirt. I looked at Takashi who nodded his approval, then I went into my bathroom and changed, leaving him to his own devices.

I changed fairly quickly, had a wash, brushed my teeth and made sure I put my uniform into the hamper. Then I walked out to let him judge weather I look good or not.

"Beautiful." was his reply when I asked him, and I couldn't help but smile. I slipped on my white dolly shoes (which were kind of like ballet slippers but with harder soles so they weren't as flexible) and we went down to the limo again.

The ride to his house took much longer, so I made myself comfortable against him and started asking questions about his home and his family.

"Are you an only child?" I asked, playing with his fingers as he'd put his arm around me.

"No, I have a younger brother called Satoshi. He'll be in High School next year."

"Really? I never knew..."

"Mhmm, and Mitsukuni has a younger brother... Yasuchika."

"Are Satashi and Yasuchika the same age?"

"Yeah."

I pondered over the new information for a while, then went on with my interrogation.

"Will your parents and brother be home?"

"My father is away on business, but my mother and brother are home, yes."

"Oh, okay then."

I kind of felt a little lighter, if I didn't run the risk of running into all of his family members at once, that was good enough for me.

"How big is your house?"

"It's bigger than yours." he chuckled, so I nudged him.

"I'm serious."

"I am too... it's probably as big as Mitsukuni's house. If not slightly bigger as my family have several Dojo's. We tend to break them..."

"What the hell?" I asked. Break a Dojo?

"Well, the Morinozuka way of fighting is 'anything goes.' We do tend to get carried away... throw things..."

"Wow..."

I sat in awe for a minute, then gaped as a huge mansion came into view. The gardens were huge, and I couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by the sheer size of the place.

I was so busy staring, I hadn't noticed Takashi had been waiting for me to get out after him until he actually physically lifted me from my seat and stood me up.

"Pull yourself together. Come on now." he started to chuckle, holding my hand and pulling me indoors. We passed a few maids on the way, who bowed as we passed and smiled slightly at me as I gawked, the butlers did the same, but they tended to give me an approving once over as I went past.

The place was massive, twists and turns around every corner, like a maze, or labyrinth. There were so many doors, and it was so intricately decorated; the walls were painted white, with a green jade kind of marble for the pillars and white tiled flooring with green tiles all around the edge, and there were staircases all over the place. Deep mahogany tables were dotted around, with potted plants on them or large vases, or glass vases with flowers neatly displayed.

"Takashi, who's that?"

We both turned to see who the voice came from, and I was purely shocked that the boy (shorter than Takashi and with a younger face) looked... more or less exactly like his brother who was now squeezing my hand reassuringly, almost as if he could sense my shock.

"This is Saori Yasagawa. From school." he said bluntly.

"Really? Well it's nice to meet you Saori! I bet old Takashi can get boring, he hardly ever talks. Plus he act like an old man."

Takashi grunted and pulled me slightly more towards him, almost possessively.

"See, totally unsociable. I'm Satoshi by the way, I'm his younger brother."

"I... noticed. You talk a lot." I said quite shyly.

"Yeah, everyone says I'm more like my mother, she's more talkative then dad or Tak."

"Yeah? Well, I guess I'll talk to you later... we need to get going somewhere."

Glad I avoided farther conversation with the bubbly teen, I happily let Takashi lead me to his bedroom and pull me inside.

It was large. I can say that at the very least. There were tatami mats all over the floor, so it was quite comfortable, and there was a large bed against the center of the wall at the right side. But other than the bed, a large desk and several bookcases, there was nothing in the room.

Until, that is, Takashi pulled open some secret door that lead to a walk in closet. I followed in a daze, and was surprised that, for once, a guy had more clothe than me. Suits, jeans, trousers, slacks, shorts, short pants, dinner coats, dress shirts, vest tops, jackets, t-shirts, sandals, trainers, polished black dress shoes, slippers, loafers.... everything was in this closet.

"Oh. My. Goodness." I whispered.

I stared silently as Takashi pulled out a pair of black slacks, a casual, but nice, shirt and some black shoes, then waited patiently outside in his room while he got changed.

This place was really alien to me...

I was browsing the shelves for a good book, when I heard a cough behind me.

I turned to see him standing there looking pretty darn James Bond like. His hair was as spiky as always, but his clothe looked so different. He had on the slacks, and the suspenders that were attached were hanging loosely down to his knees. His shirt was kind of tucked in, but it looks like he gave up half way through, so only half looked tidy and half was sticking out.

It was rather cute.

He'd left the top button of his shirt undone, in a very casual style, and his shoes were just plain black ones that looked kind of new, but also broken in.

My reaction?

Wow, blush.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

I smiled, nodded, took his hand and off we went.


	52. picnic with Takashi

I promised I wouldn't post another for a day at least... but as it is 00:02 it is technically tomorrow from yesterday, so as it is now today I don't have to wait until tomorrow to post, as yesterday was today and today was tomorrow and I can now post it 'cos today is today :)

I'm tired...

Enjoy!

* * *

We'd walked down to the kitchens (which were massive by the way) and he took me over to find some things the the picnic. We made some egg mayonnaise sandwiches, as well as some ham sandwiches. He picked out a strawberry and cream cake from one of the fridges, and asked me what I wanted to drink. I picked out a bottle of cola, and a bottle of water (apricot flavored and fizzy, yum) and then we went on our way.

Takashi carried the basket, while I walked beside him.

"The park isn't far from here, so we can walk if you want?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." It was a lovely day, so walking wouldn't be too bad.

We were walking down the extremely long garden path to get outside the grounds when we heard a voice shouting behind us.

"Tak and Saori, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I giggled as Takashi turned and shot Satoshi a filthy look, flipped him off (in an 'I'd only ever do that to my brother way') then turned back to me, smiled as if nothing had happened the opened the gate so we could go out to the park.

* * *

We'd sat under a tree, on a spread out checked sheet, while we talked and laughed. He managed to keep the conversation light, asking questions about what my favorite things were.

"What's your favorite food?" he asked, leaning against the tree and smiling at me.

"Well... I'd have to say it's spaghetti bolognaise with Parmesan cheese. What's yours?"

"I love Sanma Fish." he smiled.

"Okay, cool." I giggled, crawling over to where he was sat and leaning against him.

"Right... what's you're favorite singer or band?"

Oh, toughy.

"Um, I'd have to say I like a lot of rock music... so I can't pick from them. But my favorite singer is Amy Lee."

"Who?"

I looked up at him so he was kind of upside down, but the confusion on his face was obvious.

"Amy Lee... sings in Evanescence."

"Oh." he still seemed clueless, but he managed to downplay it.

He wrapped an arm around me, and pulled me close. I felt he butterfly's again, but I refused to let it bother me.

"Who's your favorite then?" I asked.

"The Fray."

"Seriously?" I was kind of very happy, I loved The Fray.

"Yeah." he chuckled, ruffling my hair slightly.

I batted his hand away, then when I was sure he wasn't about to attack my hair, I went back to resting my head against his chest. He continued with the questions:

Colour? I like red and black, he likes green and black.

Film? I like Titanic, he likes James Bond (all of them).

Place? I like Japan, he likes Japan (we laughed a little after this).

"Okay, what is... the strangest thing you have ever done?" he asked me. Without thinking I gave a little 'ha' and shook my head.

"Like two guys at the same time." I realized what I said and clapped my hands over my mouth. He just laughed a little at me and moved my hands away.

"Chill out, it's not that bad." I rolled my eyes and tried to relax against him... he seemed genuinely un-phased by my little outburst.

"What's the strangest thing you've ever done?" I asked.

"I... I get really sociable when I'm tired. I once complemented Haruhi, and she went mad thinking something was wrong with me. So I had a nap, and I pretended I couldn't remember anything before the nap. It kind of made it easier for Haruhi to get over the embarrassment."

"What did you say?" I giggled, imagining Haruhi looking very flustered at a complement.

"I just said she looked nice. And I smiled at her."

"Well, that's enough to send any girl crazy." I smirked.

"So I make you crazy?"

"Course not, I was already."

After our conversation, he opened the basket and we ate the sandwiches and cake and drank the pop, then we were attacked by a border collie puppy. She just came running over and leaped on us, barking, wagging her tail and licking our faces.

I was glad it wasn't muddy, or we'd have been plastered in it.

"Hey girl." Takashi grabbed the dog around it's middle and front legs, lifted her easily onto his lap and started patting her.

"You're a hyper little thing aren't you?" he cooed, scratching her behind the ears. The pup just let her tongue loll out and she looked extremely comfortable.

"Trixie! Trixie!" I looked up and saw a girl with long blond hair, about ten years old, running around with a lead in her hand.

"I think we found the owner." I said, standing and plucking the pup from Takashi's arms. I walked a little down the hill we were on and then the girl saw us. She let out a cry of delight and raced towards me, taking Trixie from me and kissing her on the nose.

"Thank you, I thought I'd lost her!" she cried, hugging the dog and linking the lead onto her collar.

"It's no problem. She jumped on my friend, so it really wasn't hard to keep hold of her."

"Where's your friend? I should thank them too."

"He's up by that tree." I turned and looked, but saw no Takashi. "Or he was."

I then was about to turn back to the girl, when I felt arms wrap around me. I squeaked as I felt myself lift from the ground, but recovered when the girl started giggling.

"Actually, he's here."

She laughed, and smiled at us both, then bowed slightly.

"Thank you both. You are very kind." she chirped.

I blushed (I really am not used to formalities...) but Takashi rescued me by answering for the both of us.

"You're welcome. Just take care of her."

She smiled and nodded, then turned away. But she stopped after a second and looked back.

"If you don't mind me saying, you make a very cute couple."

She flashed us a cheeky smile, then trotted off with the hyper Trixie.

I felt my face burn, and was too preoccupied with trying to calm my nerves to notice that Takashi had put me down and was now mumbling something.

I started to talk. "That was..."

"Strange." he finished. Never the less, he cupped the side of my face with one of his hands, and slowly stroked it back, catching my hair with it and smiling.

"Yeah. Strange." I whispered, suddenly feeling very shy. He chuckled quietly, took my hand and pulled me back to our picnic blanket.

We sat for a while in silence, I was just leaning against him while he had his arm around me. I didn't notice how long we'd been there until he nudged me and nodded towards the sunset.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah."

We waited for the sun to set before getting up and packing things away. He carried the basket again, took hold of my hand and we walked slowly back to his house, watching the stars twinkle above.

"Can you see the North Star?" he asked.

"Yeah, that one up there." I pointed our hands in the direction, and he had to pause and lean in closer to me to see it from my point of view. I turned to face him, and smiled.

"See it?"

"Yeah. I do."

He turned, smiled and me, then kissed my forehead.

"Let's get back." he said, before pulling me down the street again.

* * *

"Hi guys!" yelled Satoshi, waving at us as we passed. Takashi merely grunted at him, while I opted for the more polite greeting where I lifted my hand in greeting and kind of acknowledged he existed.

"You ought to be nicer to him." I couldn't help but giggle as he shrugged and ignored the whole idea.

"He annoys me." he muttered, though putting it quite simply.

"Even so..."

He gave me a side ways glance, before he smiled at me.

"I'll consider it."

I gazed at some of the finer architecture of the house while he went to give the basket back, then called for a limo to come and get us so he could take me home. We talked quietly, while we sat in the limo and waited out the journey. I snuggled into his side and stayed there for a while just breathing in the smell of his aftershave... or whatever. He held me close and kept me there, resting his chin on my head, not saying a word.

When we eventually got to my house, he helped me out of the car, and walked me to the door just like Kyouya did last night.

"I hope you had a nice time today." he said, brushing loose hairs out of my face.

"I did. It was wonderful." I replied, mentally slapping myself for letting this sound like a corny film script.

"Good."

He leaned down slightly, as if he was about to kiss me... then he stopped, and looked me in the eyes. It was as if he was asking permission to carry on.

So I did it for him.

I don't know what possessed me to do it.

_I kissed him._

Our lips touched, and I felt something more than butterfly's. It felt as if my heart exploded, but in a good way.

It was chemistry.

It was amazing.

It was just... wow.

We parted, and for the briefest of time, we looked at one another... then we smiled.

"Night." he whispered.

"Night."

He caught my lips briefly again, then left to go to his limo, and I walked into my house.

I think... I was in love.

With Takashi Morinozuka.

Holy crap.


	53. it's been ten years

Tired... so... tired......

i was up till like... 4 this morning worrying over GCSE's and coursework... im in my final year of high school you see, and everything is getting on top of me, I have business coursework to do (50 pgs) biology coursework (15pgs) Spanish to revise (i have an oral exam tomorrow) and then the god damn stupid teachers put me on an AS course for Culture and Communication.

My life sucks. Yep.

But, you guys reviewing actually does make my day, so keep it coming! ... please?

enjoy anyways.

* * *

I was in love with Takashi Morinozuka.

And I was sure Kyouya knew.

He'd been pissed all week. He'd snapped at Tamaki and made him cry, like, more than usual. He'd added two million yen to Haruhi's debt. He'd separated the twins for a week in club so they were miserable. He hadn't paid for Honey's sweets, so he was in a mood. And he'd basically ignored Takashi or treated him like a piece of shit.

He'd also docked me to dog. He made me do all the tasks for the club. Set up, wash up, bring tea, clear away cups. I wasn't to talk to the guests or the hosts unless I was spoken to, and even then I was to give minimal answers and the go about my jobs.

It was enough to make me want to quit altogether. I think that was the idea.

I put up with being treated like the lowest form of slave for three and a half days, then I just about snapped.

"Saori. You didn't clean up after Tamaki's table." Kyouya snapped, jotting something down in his book and then shooting an icy glare at me.

"Didn't I? I'm sure I cleaned it up." I said in the nicest fake voice I could manage, only slightly grinding my teeth together.

"No, you didn't. You can clean up tonight after club."

"Sorry, I can't. My grandmother wants me to get home as soon as possible."

"You'll have to clean very quickly."

I shot a look over to him. He looked like he normally did, very smug, with a sardonic smirk. But the former friendliness he'd shown me had disappeared, and in it's stead was a cruel, horrid person, who treated me like shit.

"No. I can't."

"It's your job. Or should I just ask you to leave the host club?"

"Oh, for _fuck_sake!Kyouya, we need to talk." I shouted, finally losing my rag with him.

"I have better things to do." he snapped, taking a step towards me and looking rather menacing.

"Like hell you do. Come on." I strode towards him, grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the back room. I threw a glance over my shoulder and saw everyone else looking rather shocked, but Takashi was stood beside Honey, hands balled into fists and he looked about ready to punch Kyouya.

After what seemed like ages, we got into the back room, had shut the door and were standing facing each other. He had his arms crossed and looked pretty damn mean, while I had mine buried in my pockets so I wouldn't feel tempted to hit him.

"Kyouya, what's up with you?" I asked in a low voice, trying not to raise it because he would probably get angry too.

"You know what my problem is Saori." he snapped.

"What? I'm not actually sure what I did wrong." I mumbled, looking him in the eye for any trace of human emotion.

"You played me. You always knew you were going to end up with _him_, didn't you?"

I stared at him for a moment. He looked kind of broken, like a real teenage boy who had had his hopes built up and then smashed down. But that was no excuse for implying I was the kind of girl who toyed around.

"Actually Kyouya, I didn't. I didn't know how I really felt about him, than we just kind of clicked. I'm sorry if I upset you... but I didn't do it intentionally."

He scoffed "of course you didn't."

"I didn't!" I'd taken several steps towards him, and was now face to face with him. "I really didn't..."

Surprisingly, I felt tears prick my eyes, and I angrily swiped at one that fell down my cheek with the back of my hand to get rid of it.

He looked me in the eye, and sighed. His expression softened and he then took hold of my hand... it didn't feel as comfortable as when Takashi held my hand, but it didn't feel wrong either.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know me liking him would upset you like this." I mumbled, watching as he played with my fingers, turning my hands over then back, entwining his hand with mine.

"I guess I'm sorry too... I've been an ass haven't I?" he let out a half hearted chuckle, then shook his head.

"Kinda... but I've not exactly been brilliant."

"Could you... think about giving it another shot? Friendship I mean, there's no way I have a chance at anything else. But I want to forget about being a complete dick... start again."

"That's a very interesting notion." I giggled.

"Maybe, but could you?" he asked, now staring at me.

"Course I could."

I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, and he tentatively hugged me back.

"Thank you Kyouya." I said, pulling away from him and giving him a bright smile.

Perhaps I wouldn't be dog anymore.

* * *

Everyone had been shocked by the sudden change in mood with both me and Kyouya. Of course, they all knew that me and Takashi were kind of unofficially an item, but they all kept that to themselves. If the guests found out Takashi and me were a thing, they wouldn't want to come. Think about it this way, they gave him their hearts and adoration, then he threw it back at them and went off with little ol' me.

Yeah, I is a man stealer, teehee.

Takashi and Kyouya even (kind of) had a truce. They were friendlier to one another, and they didn't seem to get as possessive over me as they had done a while back.

But as March passed, along with April and half of May, my mood deteriorated.

May was the month in which my dad died.

I'd told Takashi or course, so he'd know what the matter was if I suddenly seemed to lose it and break down, as I had done in the past. Kyouya knew through his research, but as he was kind of my best male friend, I'd told him to keep him updated.

I'm not sure the others figured it out, because Tamaki still called himself my 'daddy', no matter how much I begged him not to. Kyouya had taken to having the twins beat him every time he did it, but it still didn't sink in.

Haruhi was about the only one who recognized my mood a week before I even really showed it.

Dad had died on May 20th, Haruhi picked up my varied mood swings about May 11th.

I'd been sat by the window staring out at the sky (it was a clear day by the way, only a few clouds up there) when she'd come over to me on her own and handed me a tissue. I took it, but asked her what it was for. I'd been crying and hadn't even noticed.

It was just things like that. Honey and Takashi were next to pick up on my moods, so even when I tried to seclude myself, they'd find a way to get to me, and while Takashi would pull me into his lap and let me cry into his shoulder, Honey would give me Usa Chan, to which I would just hold onto until my cries subsided.

I only really snapped on the 19th.

We were going over the plans for next weeks club. Tamaki insisted on Alice in Wonderland for one of the costume days.

"It's going to be wonderful!" he cried, whirling Haruhi around and looking too much like a little boy for me to even take him seriously.

"Of course. Have you even considered how much it's going to cost for the costumes? And who will play what parts?" drawled Kyouya from the chair opposite me and Takashi. I was leaning against him now, staring off into space. Takashi was stroking my hair.

He'd been doing his best to take care of me, but I hadn't spoken to anyone all day. I was scared if I opened my mouth, all that would come out is random unintelligible words that I would choke out through tears.

"Well, I'll be the mad hatter, and you can be the queen Kyouya! The twins can be Cheshire cats, and Mori sempai can be a knight, and Honey sempai can be the white rabbit!"

"Yes, and what about the girls?"

"Um, well Haruhi can be Alice!" he grinned.

"And what about Saori?"

I cocked my head at the mention of my name, slowly, I turned to look at them all.

"Saori... Saori can be the mouse!"

He grinned at me while releasing Haruhi and taking a step towards me.

"Brilliant... I'm a mouse." I croaked. I didn't know how horse my voice had sounded because I hadn't really talked all that much. Tamaki heard my croaky voice and instantly morphed into 'loving father mode'.

"Saori, is something wrong?" he asked, crouching in front of me.

I shook my head, I could feel the lump in my throat and knew I was close to tears.

"Talk to me, please, tell daddy what's wrong!"

I snapped my head up to meet his eyes.

"You're not my dad." I whispered.

"But, but I am daddy! Mommy, tell Saori I'm daddy!"

"I'm not having anything to do with this conversation." inserted Kyouya, looking away quickly.

"But, but I am daddy! Saori, don't get upset with me okay, I'm just trying to be a loving parent is all!"

"But you are not my dad." I whispered again, but the cracks in my voice were obvious.

"But all daddy wants to do is-"

"You are NOT my dad!" I yelled, standing up suddenly and knocking him over in the process, as he'd been knelt in front of me. "My dad is dead! Hiroki Yasagawa died of cancer ten years ago tomorrow! I don't want another dad, I don't need another dad! Get over yourself, and get a grip on reality! How many god damn fucking times do I have to tell you? You. Are. Not. My. Dad!"

I stormed away, walked right into the back room, slammed the door, locked it and then broke down to the floor in angry silent sobs.

* * *

General

"I... I didn't know." whispered Tamaki, very pale faced. He glanced up at the others who were looking at him, then he cast his eyes down.

"We did tell you not to call yourself 'dad' anymore. At least with Saori. But did you listen?" snapped Kyouya, on his feet and looking rather pissed off.

"I didn't... I just..." the blond boy couldn't think of what to say. He should have just stopped the first time Saori said that he wasn't her dad. He could see something wasn't quite right with her, but his emotions overtook his logical thinking and now he really had messed up.

"You just didn't think." snapped Takashi, rounding on the younger boy. "You _never _think and now she's locked herself in there, depressed, crying with no-one for her to even talk to."

Everyone was silent after hearing their sempai so angry, and Haruhi was the first one to speak.

"Tamaki sempai... you were away from your father for a long time right?"

"Y-yes." he whispered.

"Well, when you saw the other kids with their dads, how did you feel?"

He thought for a moment, then replied.

"I was upset, but I knew I would get to see my father sometime."

"Right. Well imagine you didn't have a dad, and all those kids did. How would you have felt then?"

"Miserable." he said, looking at the brown haired girl.

"And how do you think Saori feels?" asked Haruhi, voice gentle but stern at the same time.

"Miserable."

"Exactly. She wants her dad... you can't keep calling yourself her dad when all she wants is him."

"... I'm an idiot." sighed Tamaki.

"Hey, he finally realized." scoffed Hikaru.

"Took your sweet time about that one didn't you boss?" snickered Kaoru.

He grumbled something, and while everyone else was busy, Takashi had gone over to the door and knocked gently.

"Saori... can you hear me?" he called through.

He heard quiet sobs on the other side of the door, and that just made his heart wrench. He wanted so badly to hold her and wipe away her tears, and from where he was, he couldn't even help.

"Saori... please..."

* * *

I could hear Takashi on the other side of the door, but I really didn't want to open it. I'd pulled myself up from the floor and sat on the stool in front of the vanity they had in here. I looked like shit. My hair was a mess, my eyes were red and swollen, and there were tear stains all down my face.

There was no way I was letting anyone in here. Yet.

I stood, stifled my tears and walked into the bathroom that was right next to the room I was in.

I cleaned my face, brushed my hair through with my fingers and dried my eyes, I looked somewhat better, so I took a breath and walked back into the back room. From the sound of it, one of the twins was trying to pick the lock, but it wasn't very successful. I walked to the door, flipped the catch and opened it to see five concerned faces, one sorry one, and one very anxious one.

"Saori... I'm sorry." muttered Tamaki, rubbing the back of his neck and looking sheepish.

"No... I-" I started, but felt several pairs of arms wrap around me.

I saw Honey hugging me around my middle, one twin was on either side of me, and Haruhi was covering Honey and hugging me too. Which was rather strange. Kyouya smiled softly at me, while Takashi hovered nervously at the side.

Once these four had released me, he pulled me into a large, loving hug, with Kyouya holding onto one of my hands that just about escaped from his enveloping hug.

"It's okay guys..." I said, trying my hardest to hold my tears back. "I have all of you to look after me."

Takashi held me at arms length and smiled, Kyouya ruffled my hair while Tamaki patted me on the shoulder.

Sure, I was probably going to be upset for a while... but it would work out.

It always has.

* * *

crap, crap, crap, crap, crap...

I should've made a fight scene, but then Kyouya woulda been crushed... and I can't do that :(


	54. cat and mouse and lots of trouble

OMG I'M SORRRYYYYYYY!!!!! :'(

I didn't mean to make you cry, I really didn;t...

Sorry Zubi... I wouldn't a made it so sad if I'd known... I actually have no experiance in losing a parent, but I have lost other family, so I can kind of empathize.

It also doesn't make other chapter I wrote any easier to post, they kind of get really sad (one does) and I don't wanna post it unless you're totally okay with it. Deal? It's only in the seventies, so plenty of time.

Soo.... yeah, enjoy!

* * *

I had helped Kyouya into his dress and fixed his extensions into place. The twins were suited up in matching purple, pink and yellow cat outfits, Tamaki had a light green and red suit on (I was so tempted to steal his top hat, I'd wanted one since Professor Layton came out on the DS) so he was the mad hatter. Honey was in a light pink rabbit costume, with a bright pink tailcoat, brown pants and spectacles, he looked really cute.

Takashi was in armor again, much like what he wore when the Lobelia girls attacked us, except instead of a sword, he had a large spear.

Haruhi was wearing a light blue dress with a white apron on. They'd put a wig on her to make her hair look waist length again. She did look rather cute.

And I was there in my 'mouse costume'. I had white skinny jeans on and attached was a white tail (not real, but it looked it), with soft shoes that actually looked like mouses paws. I had some kind of white hoodie on, but it only just covered my breasts and stopped above my stomach. The sleeves came down to my wrists, and then I was wearing white fingerless gloves.

I was allowed to leave the hood off, but I was to wear a black headband that blended in with my hair, and then there were two little mousy ears on top. The twins had painted on my whiskers, and I had a little black nose too.

It all came together well, and if I'm honest, I looked pretty cute.

Last week had just been hectic, what with me being upset about my dad, Tamaki feeling like a fool because he hadn't caught on an the others worrying themselves sick about me, yeah, things could have been better.

This week... sure, I was still a little upset, but I wasn't going to let it bother me. I missed my dad, I still do. But it's in the past, and I've been blessed with all these people who care about me.

"Come on, we have guests coming." called Kyouya, looking around the room for the fan that came with his costume, not realizing Hikaru had it in his back pocket.

"Hikaru, give it here." I whispered to the twin, who was torn between keeping it hidden and staying out of trouble, just putting up with a slightly peeved Kyouya, or handing himself in and dealing with a very pissed off Kyouya.

He decided if anyone was to get in trouble, it wasn't going to be him, so he slipped the fan into my hand, and we both walked away.

I went over to one of the sofa's that Kyouya had been near, and bent down behind it. I fumbled with the pillows and stuff for a moment, before holding up the fan.

"Is that what's you're looking for Kyouya?" I called over to him. He looked my way and nodded, before coming over and taking it off me.

"Thank you." he mumbled, before walking away. I smiled after him and was about to go about my business when I felt a strong arm wrap around me.

"Hello love." Takashi whispered huskily in my ear. I felt myself blush, but turned and gave him a peck on the cheek anyways.

Oh yeah, we are an item now, but only the club knows.

"Hi Takashi." I giggled, as he scooped me up into one arm and carried me across the room.

"You look cute." he said just so I could hear, as he placed me down near the rest of the guys.

"I know I do." I smirked sticking my tongue out at him. He just smirked back and ruffled my hair, despite my protests.

I was about to retaliate by kicking the metaphorical shit out of his shield, when the twins caught my arms.

"Hey mousy." they cooed, twirling my hair around their fingers.

"We're going to have lots of fun." chuckled Hikaru.

"Chasing you around the room." smiled Kaoru.

"Like cats do." they both smirked and blew in my ears, so I had an epic spaz and ducked.

"you will not." I growled. Aiming to kick Hikaru in the shin, but missing.

"And who'll stop us?" they scoffed.

Takashi smirked. "Me."

It only took them a second to register this then they hightailed it away from us.

"Thanks Takashi." I grinned up at him, letting him wrap one of his arms around me. He smiled at me again, then shrugged.

"No big deal."

* * *

"Oh, you make such cute kitty's!" cried the girls, playfully petting the twins heads.

Honey went down a treat with the ladies, as he looked adorable. Takashi was being fawned over because he looked like a real knight in shining armor, and Tamaki had girls swooning left right and center.

The girls thought it was so cute that Haruhi and Kyouya were both dressed as girls, and thought they both looked amazing in their parts.

Then they turned their attention to me.

"Wow, you look really cool in the outfit Saori!" they chimed, smiling brightly at me.

"Thanks, the twins like dressing me up." I giggled with the rest of them, and then they turned to me.

"Renge brought out another edition of her magazine~" one of the younger girls chimed, and I watched as the other nodded along with her. I felt my face physically drop.

"What's it about?" I asked, leaning forward a little.

"You and Mori sempai. There was that one of you guys in the fountain, and she brought out another. It's not exactly a manga like her others, just an article thing. Most of the stuff is hypothetical, but she did mention that you and Mori have grown closer as the year progressed."

"Well, we are friends, but I'm friends with everyone else too." I said, picking my words carefully.

"Hey, look... you're probably thinking that if people found out you and a host were an item, we would get mad." started one girl.

"But that's so not the case! We come to find out about relationships too, weather its one with the hosts, or ones between a host and someone else." carried on another girl.

"It's all the same to us." finished a third girl.

"Well, that's not the case. It's just, even if I were in a relationship with someone, I wouldn't want to spread it around, you know?"

"So... you are in a relationship, you just don't want to say who with." said the first girl, eyes widening.

"I never said that." I replied, a little too quickly.

"But you didn't deny it either!" she cried, grinning.

"Uh..."

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait to tell Renge!"

They all scurried away, and started gossiping with other girls, who squealed and turned to me to grin.

"I'm in deep shit..." I mumbled to myself.

All I had to do was survive the rest of club and the stern words Kyouya would probably give me later.

Great. I'm a dead mouse.

* * *

"They were so close to finding out!" he snapped, pacing in front of me. Kyouya was back in his normal clothes, as was everyone else,but I had been told to sit and not move, so I was still a mouse.

"I didn't tell anyone... it's your stupid ex-fiancée." I grumbled. The twins smirked and chuckled slightly, but Kyouya shut them up by glaring at them.

"You should be more careful about what you do! You know she has the place wired."

"Does she? Well, actually I didn't know. Thanks for giving me this vital piece of information before it landed us in shit! Great job!" I sarcastically gave him a thumbs up, then went back to glaring.

"Don't turn this on me, if you'd keep your affairs to yourself, none of this would've happened."

"Oh shut up. I'm getting changed." I got up, pushed past him and walked to the changing rooms.

This was so not going to end well.


	55. the maze

Hi guys...

I'm gonna continue the story :) I think having so many reviews is enough of a push to keep going. Though I hope you all realise that I can't update as often, I'm only doing so now 'cos my dad is messin with my video camera for my coursework :)

So, yeah, I know Kyouya is an ass in these last few chapters, but I promise he's gonna come to, k?

Have fun, and review!

* * *

It was June now. The weather had brightened, and we had all taken to hosting outside in the fresh air. In fact, today we were dressed up in whatever insane costume Tamaki had picked for us (I'm seriously not sure how to describe it) and we were focusing on sports and such.

It was quite fun really. During the last three weeks of hosting outdoors, I'd learned to spar with Takashi and Honey (though I was still crap at it) and the twins had taught me archery. Tamaki insisted I teach him badminton, because he had never played, so that was a trial all of it's own, though it was kind of funny.

Then the game moved to football... or soccer as these strange people call it.

I watched as Hikaru batted the ball across the garden, and it went flying to a very serene looking Haruhi.

"Oh, crap!" I gasped. Tamaki pelted to Haruhi, knocking into her but saving her from having the balls pattern imprinted into her face.

Tamaki had a go at Hikaru, so Hikaru retaliated and I had to go and save Haruhi from being trod on by the angry blond.

"So much for getting used to things..." she mumbled as I dragged her up to her feet.

"It's okay hun, you will. Eventually." I laughed as she brushed twigs out of her hair.

She gave me a dirty look, but because I couldn't stifle my laughter, she ended up laughing too.

We watched bemusedly as the twins and Tamaki argued back and forth, but as soon as Tamaki grabbed the ball, booted it and smashed a window, I just about lost it and collapsed on the floor in fits of laughter.

"Oh my god, that was hilarious!" I cried, wiping tears of mirth away from my eyes.

"Even so... we'd better go check it out..." grumbled Kyouya. I was still laughing, so Takashi had to pick me up and carry me back to the main building so we could see what the damage was.

* * *

"Really, we're very sorry about that..." apologized Tamaki, talking to the president of the news paper club. I was sat beside Takashi with my fist in my mouth hoping to stop my laughter, but all the way here, and especially when I'd seen the older boy having his friend hold a bag of ice against his head, I'd been in fits of giggles. The twins found it rather amusing that I was acting so childish, even Kyouya was smiling slightly every time a giggle escaped my lips.

Takashi ended up sitting me on his lap and covered my fist and mouth with his hands... but that just made me giggle more and roll over to the side, so I was effectively curled up on the floor, shaking with quiet laughter.

I was ignored by the newspaper club, and they continued talking about how they made the newspaper into a gossip rag because they were afraid of losing customers... which they did anyway.

Then they made a comment about wanting to interview the host club. Tamaki was all for it, probably as a peace offering, but Kyouya said no. Then everyone else followed his lead. I was still having random giggles, so Takashi managed to get me on his back and started walking out.

"Stop."

We all paused while Tamaki turned to us, sobbing about their family breaking up. It took about two seconds for Kyouya and the twins to summon their filthiest looks and snarl at him;

"We're not going to do it!"

Takashi carried on walking out, while I shifted on his back to get a good look at the boys and the broken Tamaki. I grinned, waved and shouted.

"Bye bye~"

* * *

"For gods sake, calm down!"

Hikaru had pinned my hands down 'cos I kept waving them about while laughing, and Kaoru was shaking his head at me.

"Guys, you officially pushed her over the edge. She's now senile." muttered Haruhi.

I sighed deeply, and rested my head back on the sofa. My giggles subsided finally, and I smiled up at them all.

"My sides hurt." I said finally. This made the twins crack up, as well as Honey and Haruhi while Kyouya and Takashi smiled at me.

"I'm gonna go get changed."

I walked to the changing rooms, but when I was there the only uniform I could find for myself was the one the twins had designed. I then took off my glasses (yes, I still wear them... sometimes) and I replaced them with my contacts.

Nevertheless, I pulled it on and made myself look presentable before heading back out to the guys. Of course, they all stared at me, the twins looking rather triumphant, Tamaki ignored me(like he was doing to everyone), Haruhi looking rather bemused, Honey cheerful as ever, Kyouya slightly annoyed and Takashi very, very smug.

"What's up?" I asked.

"The boss is sulking 'cos we wouldn't agree to his plan."

"Oh. Screw him then."

I walked over to where Takashi and Honey had sat, and sat myself down on Takashi's lap. He didn't seem to mind, just shifted me a little and started stroking my hair. I leaned against his chests and listened to the muffled heartbeat under it, I could hear it speeding up and I smiled to myself.

"I hate it when he ignores us when we're stood right here, he's such a child." complained Kyouya.

"Their club is like a family. They're families about to be broken up... I feel sorry for them."

Haruhi sighed, and her shoulder slumped a little. Then she turned to Kyouya.

"I hate to give into him, but would it really be that bad to help them out with their newspaper?"

"What?" cried Hikaru.

"Since when are you taking his side?" asked Kaoru.

She explained ti us that he would just give us puppy dog eyes and we wouldn't be able to say no. The twins said it really was more trouble than it was worth. Then she turned to us.

"What about you Honey sempai?"

"Count me out;" he chimed."Besides, I got this cake to eat, and Takashi sticks with me right?"

"Yeah." grunted Takashi, picking his cup up and having a sip.

She looked at me, and since I couldn't give a reasonable excuse, I just stared wide eyed and vacant until she looked uncomfortable and turned away.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi, and she sighed. He had her.

He then looked again, and the twins sighed a little too. He had them.

He then looked pleadingly at Kyouya. Kyouya didn't move. He didn't sigh. But he pushed up his glasses. He had him.

"There will be some conditions. The outline for their article will be submitted by us, interviews are strictly prohibited, and it is vital that our clients identities be kept confidential. Do we agree?"

The twins agreed, to a shocked Haruhi, then Honey and Takashi agreed. Haruhi looked at us all funny, and because it started to make me feel uncomfortable, I made her feel uncomfortable. I stared back at her for a long time, even when she did look away, and I knew she knew I was looking. I she knew I knew that she knew I knew she knew I was looking.

I grinned.

"Well, better go tell them."

* * *

Kyouya had told them we agreed to be in their newspaper, as they agreed to follow our (Kyouya's) terms. Tamaki had then insisted we all go out and play games.

I was stood by the side with the newspaper guys while the others played some sort of game. I wasn't too interested, so had opted to bring down some sandwiches and drinks to keep us refreshed.

I watched bemusedly as Haruhi and Takashi played normally, while the twins and Honey gave the most bizarre poses they could. Kyouya hadn't even moved, but as the other got closer to Tamaki, he suddenly moved forward, like, half the distance in the space of two seconds.

I laughed as the three new guys looked really confused, and I stood up from the grass, brushed my skirt off (and tugged it down... since the last time I'd worn it, it had become shorter, so I think the twins switched it for a mini skirt) and looked at them.

"It's a little strange at first, but don't worry."

I skipped over to the others while Tamaki went over to the newbies.

"Hi Haruhi!"

"Are you still hyper?" she asked, taking a step away from me.

"Nope!" I grinned. "I'm just trying to find a can."

I walked off then, and went back to the box of things I'd randomly found and then brought down. I rummaged around for a while, but couldn't find much, then right at the bottom was an old can of... caviar. Caviar in a can.

What the fuck?

I brought it back to the others, while Tamaki harped on about something or other. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw the president dude approach Haruhi. He asked her some questions, looking pretty darn sinister. I motioned to the twins to go over there, and they 'chopped'. Rather funny.

We then played 'kick the can' (yay, I got the can!) Tamaki told Kyouya to be it, and we all had to run and hide somewhere.

I ran into the maze after Haruhi and Tamaki, but where they went left, I went right. I slowed, then walked for a while before I figured out that I was lost. The aim was to hide though, and I shall! I eventually found a small hole in the hedge, barely noticeable, and I got down and crawled inside it. The inside space was actually rather big. And there were lots of big leaves for me to settle against.

I was actually pretty comfortable, and the sound of birds chirping was so relaxing.

I closed my eyes for a minute to take in the beauty of nature...

* * *

When I opened them, the sky was considerably less cloudy, and the sun was right above me, and I was very much still not found.

I crawled out of my hidey hole and started walking back through the maze, trying to figure out where I was meant to go.

After fifteen minutes of pointless walking, and probably becoming more lost than I was before, I found a tree.

A very large tree, that I could probably climb... I was kinda glad I was on my own, 'cos I am wearing a skirt and if anyone walked under they'd have a nice ol' pervy view of my boxers.

It kind of is a good thing I could climb, or this would have been difficult.

At the top, I could see a little farther, there were plenty of trees, and not too far away there was a large white gazebo. That was probably the center, and from what I could hear, Tamaki was there.

I crawled along a branch, to about as far as my weight would allow me, and then I started lowering myself down. But just before I could get my upper half off the branch, I heard a sickening crack and I jolted. I started to hurry a bit, but then there was another crack and I was tumbling to the ground.

I let out a shriek, and then an 'omph' as I landed with a thump on the floor, and cried out in pain as the branch landed on top of me.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow....." I muttered, as I tried my best to shove the branch off my leg.

I heard rustling and peeked to see Kyouya and Takashi stick their heads around the nearest hedge.

"Hey guys." I said, tugging my skirt a little lower to try to hide my boxers.

"What have you done now?" asked a rather astounded Kyouya, coming to my shoulders and lifting my torso off the ground. Takashi took hold of the branch and lifted it quite easily off me.

"I was chilling out in a tree when it snapped." I muttered. Kyouya sighed while Takashi smiled slightly at me. He then picked me up and started carrying me bridal style from the maze.

"Where are we going?" I asked, shifting slightly so Takashi's hands weren't cupping my ass.

"The newspaper clubs room. We have business."


	56. interupted plans

Um... yeah. So much for not posting as often. I'm just dying to reach fourhundred!!!!!! *SQUEELS* whoops... my bad :)

Anyways, thanks for the reviews, stop reading in class, cos if you get in trouble, I don't want to be held responsible.

And stop sending my cyber food, I'm getting cyber fat.

Send me a cyber work out tape, that should be fine ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm going to expose Tamaki for the twit he is!"

I peered around the corner as whats his face burst through the door to his club room, only to stand shocked.

"You two."

I stepped out slightly, and crept up so I was behind one of the pillars, and they wouldn't see me. I had a clear view into the club room, the twins were sat on the desk, side by side, and Kyouya was perched atop one of the many stacks of newspapers that were very much crap. They were talking about something, and all I could catch were the words 'If you threaten him, there will be consequences.'

Way to blackmail someone.

"Are you ready to have the Hitachiins and every other club members family's as your enemy?"

What's his face with the greasy hair gasped, the scowled at them.

"I knew it, you're nothing but his lackeys! Tamaki's holding his parents power over all of you!"

"that's not true." I said from behind him, causing him to turn and look at me, Takashi and Honey. His eyes lingered on my legs for a moment (which Takashi noticed and later grumbled about) while Honey took over the flow of conversation.

"We don't hang out with Tama-Chan because of his parents. We love him, we all like being around him and that's why we chose to be here."

Kyouya then spoke from his seat.

"He may be a hopeless idiot, but even so..." I saw the briefest of smiles flicker across all of the guys faces, and I smiled myself when I actually thought about what a nice guy Tamaki was... sure, as Kyouya said, he was as dumb as a doornail... but he stuck up for me, comforted me when I'd been assaulted, brought me chicken soup... he really was a nice guy, with a good heart.

...But definitely a dumb shit.

"Well-"

"what will you do?" asked the twins.

"Please leave Tama-Chan alone, okay?" asked Honey.

"Ugh, it's not just about him anymore, I'll write an article that will ruin all of you!"

Kyouya sighed, then walked towards a box on one of the desks.

"Go ahead, be my guest. Although..." he tapped a space on the bottom of the box, and it opened. "what do you think we should do about this little disk? You see, it's been here since yesterday, and it recorded everything."

He sneered at them, while the grease bucket's flunky's clutched his arms and begged him to give up. Kyouya carried on.

"Let me explain it to you in terms you could understand. You would do well to remember that the Ootori Group and the Hitachiin Family alone have enough stock to remove your father from his position as president of the Kumatsuzawa Publishing Firm. However, we would never do something like that, we are not like you. What we strive for is fundamentally different."

The three sighed, while the grease bucket nodded his greasy head.

"I understand." he whispered.

"Great..." I piped up "Now, let's go and find the idiot before Haruhi pulls his hair out." I smiled, proud of myself that I remembered to refer to Haruhi as a guy in front of other people.

Takashi picked me up again, slung me over his shoulder, and started walking off with me.

I just sighed and waved by to them, as me and my boys went to find the other two.

* * *

"I found you!" Kyouya drawled in a fake happy sing song voice. Haruhi and Tamaki snapped their heads up, looking very happy.

They asked us where the newspaper club dudes had gone, so the twins said something about them canceling because something came up... nice save.

I walked alongside Takashi, holding his hand as Honey rode on his shoulders, smiling down at me.

"Lets get back to the clubroom and eat some cake!"

"Yeah." grunted Takashi.

"Okay!" I chirped.

"That does sound good!" grinned Tamaki. "Cake! Cake!"

I walked ahead with the guys while Haruhi lagged behind with Kyouya. They were talking about something but I couldn't quite hear. For a second she sounded shocked, so I glanced back to make sure he wasn't killing her, but she was just deep in thought.

Then Tamaki called for her in a voice that sounded too much like Ranka's for me not to giggle.

She stayed put, just sighing and looking really downcast, so I let go of Takashi's hand and ran to pull her along.

"Come on! Cake! Cake!" I chanted, skipping along with her stumbling behind me.

* * *

"What's everyone doing over the summer?" asked Honey, munching on a piece of cake.

"Dunno." replied the twins, leaning against one another dueling on their DS's.

"I'm sorting something out for next semester. We have activities to plan you know." drawled Kyouya, tapping away on his laptop... as usual.

"I'm going to have a glorious summer! Oh, I plan to spend many a day frolicking in the grass with friends, and family of course. Playing games like badminton! I have to show my father that I can play now..."

Tamaki went on about his plans... so I ignored him and turned to Haruhi.

"And what about you?"

"Well, I'm gonna get a summer job..." she mumbled to me, staring into her teacup as if nothing could interest her more that that.

"Oh, cool."

"I'm gonna just have fun, and learn some new cake recipes!" grinned Honey, looking very proud of himself. I then looked at Takashi (my unofficial official boyfriend) he just smiled at me.

"I just want to spend time with people special to me." he said quietly, making my face flare up.

"That sounds good." I said back to him, quite sure I might be involved in some of those plans.

"Well Saori, what about you?" asked Kyouya, glancing up at me.

"Huh?"

"What do you plan on doing over the summer?"

"Well..." I started "Apart from sleep, I think I just want to go to the coast. I liked it when we went to the beach last time. I wouldn't mind going back there again... or to another beach, or-" I was cut off by a loud beep and the sound of Comatose playing in my pocket. Everyone went silent as I fumbled with my phone, and then answered it.

"_Oh, thank goodness. Saori, I wanted to ask you something_."

"...mum?"


	57. England and Karuizawa?

hi, 400 chapters. whoo hoo

Just so you know (sarah) saying 'yay' for fourteen chapters or whatever you did doesn't really count... but i said 400, so whatev.

Hope the rest of y'all like the chapter, and thanks for thinking bout my fitness, I've been on the wii fit plus on that kungfu thing, wow... my arms hurt.

Anyways, you all get teddys... just like Tamaki's... but cuter.

* * *

Ah, summer vacation...

The sand, the sun, the sea... just me and my friends, relaxing for days on end.

Or that's what it should have been... if my mum hadn't insisted I come home to spend 'quality' time with my family. And right now, sat on my new double bed, with Jamie and Leah screaming and running around my room... it didn't seem so good.

Takashi wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into a hug. He could probably see I wasn't pleased.

Oh, yeah, I persuaded my mum to let me bring along a friend, so she could see the type of people I hang around with. I just neglected to mention that I was kind of with Takashi or else she would have said no and he wouldn't be allowed in my room alone with me.

"Cheer up love." he whispered huskily in my ear, pulling me into his lap.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" I asked him, turning so I was straddling him and looking him in the eyes.

He smirked at me, quite sexily might I add, but that was never a good sign.

And almost as if he read my thoughts, his lips instantly found the sweet spot on my neck and I mewled quietly as he began his assault.

I forgot to mention the within the past four months we've been dating, we have gotten a lot more confident with showing our emotions... a.k.a. How much we just wanted to kiss.

Shoot me, I'm a teenager.

It really was only within the last month or so we got to real making out. We tried our best to keep it private so as not to make anyone else feel awkward, but when the twins or Honey pop their heads around the door and start giggling, or Kyouya just walks in and asks us to stop that before we suck the others face off... it really is quite hard.

And it's not easy here either... as parents tend to come up the stairs just when it starts getting good.

I rolled off him as if it was an instinct, and plopped down on the floor just as my mum walked into my room.

"Saori, Takashi, dinner will be ready in half an hour. Could you come down in a bit to help get drinks and cutlery?"

"Sure mum." I said cheerily (fake, of course).

"Yes ma'am." nodded Takashi (he could speak English too.... YAY!).

"Oh, Takashi, just call me Kath, everyone else does."

"Okay."

She then turned to the twins, who were trying their damned hardest to pull off a poster I had stuck up.

"You two, come one, help me make mash potatoes."

"Yay! Mash-mash!" shouted Leah, bounding after my mum, Jamie close on her heals.

I sighed and shook my head, getting up to follow, when Takashi grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back onto the bed.

"What are you doing mister?" I asked in a mock stern voice.

"Nothing. Yet." he smirked again.

"Oh really? Well I-"

He cut me off, by pressing his lips to mine gently. As soon as I responded he became much more wanting, until it escalated into make out step three : Frenching.

Oh yes. We have steps.

Step one: Gentle kisses.

Step two: Normal kissed (more than gentle, less than tongues).

Step three: Frenching.

Step four: Hot kisses.

Step five: Passionate... probably groping (not got there yet).

Step six: … Anything goes (not there either, yikes).

I mewled again as he left a trail of kisses down my neck to my collar bone, but stopped when mum shouted up.

"What are you two doing?"

"Just tidying up a little." replied Takashi, as he probably had his breathing more under control.

"Well hurry up!" she laughed.

He smiled down at me before pecking my lips once more and helping me up off the bed. He then hugged me close, just for a moment before letting me go.

He really was the best boyfriend.

And I only had three more days to spend with my mother and the others... then it was just me and him.

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean she's gone?"

I was back in Japan... as of last night. Since I'd traveled on one of Takashi's families planes, and we only arrived back late, I was allowed to stay the night at his.

It was really nice, and they even set me up a bed in his room (thanks to a little persuading) with some DVD's and other things, and we chilled out most of the time.

But after a few hours sleep, his alarm had gone off to indicate training started. He must have apologized a dozen or so times before he was happy I accepted it, and hey, three hours sleep wasn't so bad. And now I got to see him in action.

But that brings us back to a hysteric Tamaki on the phone, claiming Haruhi had been kidnapped by gypsies, her family was bankrupt, and they had been forced into servitude.

As if.

"Calm down Tamaki!" I cried out, trying to get him to shut up while Takashi stood nearby.

"Have you tried her cellphone?" asked Hikaru.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD SHE HAVE A CELLPHONE?! Unless... she was issued one by a secret underground network of commoners known as the plebeian exchange."

I face-palmed. Hard.

"Not to interrupt your delusion, but Haruhi is currently in Karuizawa." drawled Kyouya. He was obviously still tired. It was only seven thirty in the morning.

I stretched my arms up, passed the phone to Takashi and then flopped back onto the grass.

After a few moments of conversation (on their side, Takashi mostly listened... with a few "yeah, I'm still here"'s dotted around) he sighed and hung up.

"Go pack your things." he said, scooping me up.

"Why?" I asked, looking as sweet as possible.

"We're all going to Karuizawa."

* * *

"Guys, I still say this is a bad idea." Apart from the fact that I was seriously jet lagged, and that I knew Haruhi was probably doing her summer job, flying in there in a helicopter was NOT a good idea.

"We have to rescue Haruhi..." whined Tamaki. He hadn't listened to a word I'd said in the past... however long it had been since we'd all met up. I tugged down the green sun dress that had rode up my legs and half my thighs, wiggled my toes in my sandals and relaxed against the soft seat.

I looked out the window and saw a tranquil little place, pretty small and rural... and really beautiful.

And I saw a large place, with a blue roof... and we were getting closer to it.

Then I saw Haruhi.

"Haruhi, despair not! Daddy's come to save you!"

We landed in a field not far from the B&B and walked the short distance to get there. Haruhi was glaring at us, so I averted my eyes and looked around.

I spotted a man dressed in womans clothings gaping out of one of the windows.

It wasn't so obvious at first, as he matched the décor in the background...

It was almost like playing 'Where's Wally?'.... good times...

"What are you doing here!?" shouted an aggravated Haruhi, fists balled up and a scowl on her face.

"Tamaki thought you'd been kidnapped by gypsies as your family had gone bankrupt and you'd been evicted." I said, glaring daggers into the blonds head.

"Well... that explains everything." she snapped, also glaring daggers at the blond.

She sighed, turned away and started walking inside. I could have sword I heard her counting to ten... or a hundred to calm herself.

We were then instantly glomped by the tranny.

"Oh my! What dashing young men you are! These hunks must belong to Haruhi!" then he spotted me. "Oh, and what a pretty young lady! Which one's yours then?"

He smiled expectantly at me, so I smiled back and took hold of Takashi's hand. He got the picture right away and beamed at me.

"Why don't you call me Misuzu?"

I glanced at Kyouya, me 'information?' face pasted on.

"He's an old friend of Ranka's, they worked at the same shop years ago."

Tamaki snapped. "Well, surely you would know."

Misuzu went hyper telling us that he went into business for himself years ago and loves they B&B and such things, and Kyouya went on to explain that this was Ranka's preferred method of keeping tabs on his daughter. Tamaki wasn't too pleased.

Then Misuzu went on about having to care for Haruhi while Ranka was away, and it was a shame that he couldn't pay her anything because she was such a good employee. Then he asked us what we thought of the apron he made her... to which we all (except Kyouya) gave a thumbs up.

"You are quite an exquisite seamstress!" smiled Tamaki.

* * *

"Why didn't you want to go to Bali with us? Just to work here?" asked the twins.

"And I asked you to go to Switzerland!" said Honey.

"I offered to let you come to England we me and Takashi." I sighed.

"She did." added Takashi, squeezing my shoulders lightly. He was stood behind the chair I was sat on.

"I still don't have a passport, remember?" sighed the brunette.

"Which is precisely why I recommended one of our domestic resorts. At a discount no less."

"You're all traitors, asking Haruhi to go on vacation with you behind my back!" cried Tamaki, throwing himself to his knees on the floor. "I strive for togetherness, work myself to the bone, and this is the thanks I get?"

I ignored him, and turned to ask Takashi if he wanted to sit down.

"But there's no other seats." he said, glancing up when Haruhi and the twins whipped out mobile phones to show Tamaki.

"Like that's a problem. When do I not sit on you?" I chuckled, he smiled at me.

"you have a point."

I got off the seat, let him sit down and then let him pull me down so I was comfortable on his lap. Just in time to see Haruhi tell Tamaki to come back from whatever planet he was currently residing on.

Laugh. Out. Loud.

"Don't I spend enough time with you guys in term to get to spend at least summer the way I want to?" she asked, brushing back lose hair.

"According to the handbook, jobs are prohibited." sneered Kyouya.

I rolled my eyes and snuggled into Takashi's chest as he looked over a book about Karuizawa while the twins started harping on about getting a job without the schools permission is grounds for expulsion.

"I think Karuizawa is nicer than Switzerland anyway." chimed Honey.

"Yeah, way nicer than Bali." chuckled Kaoru.

"I like it better than my mums house." I grumbled, making the guys laugh.

"Plus overseas travel is so exhausting." said Kyouya.

Tamaki looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You're right, you do have the right to spend your summer as you please. But then again, so do we. I for one find pension Misuzu to be very charming."

A look of horror crossed Haruhi's face, before she whispered 'NO'.

* * *

Apparently, there was only one room left. The boys all found it amusing (for lack of better word) to play a game. The challenge was to see who Misuzu would like to stay at the pension. You'd have to behave, and be 'refreshing' as the tranny put it.

I watched as Tamaki tried (and failed) to fix a fence, while Honey sat eating cake.

They were going to lose.

Kyouya was drinking tea... he obviously didn't gave a shit.

Inside the twins were taking bags up to the rooms, and sweeping young women off their feet.

Maybe... they had a chance.

Takashi was doing whatever odd jobs he was asked to do. Right now he was fixing legs on a table. I left him to it, and went inside.

"Haruhi, is there anything for me to do?" I asked.

"Well... not really, unless you want to drink coffee with Kyouya sempai... but there is a piano in the cafeteria area. You could see if you could play that."

"Okay."

I walked through on my own. There were only a few people, so I wouldn't disturb people if I got angry with the piano.

I looked and saw the white piano, but Tamaki was already looking at it, his brows creased.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just... thought of something. I don't know if I could play it though."

I grinned.

"Just try. If you made it yourself, you could go wrong and say you didn't. Sneakiness!"

He laughed a little, before turning his attention back to the piano.

His slid his fingers along some of the keys, and then...


	58. a little one to one

Hey~

Thanks for all the chapters... omg, I'm at 430, so on to 500!!! i promise, at 500 reviews, I will post, like... five chapters!

Five sound like a very good number :)

I would like to say, that daydreaming, and, well, dreaming about this story seems a little wierd... but flattering all the same :)

Also, reading in class, imitating the actions of the characters, or geberally being addicted to my crack like writing is just a fun concept for me, so carry on, even though I do not recommend it.

So, thanks all, I will carry on, due to high demand, and I am going to make a sequal... given that an idea for it comes to me.

Well... no, I just lied. I have an idea, I just don't know how to put it into context.

Big word that... context.

Anyways, read and review, and as always, ENJOY!!

ALSO!!! PLEASE READ!!! - don't hate me for this chapter... i was tired and probably on a caffeine high, and I regret it, but i have not time to change it.

* * *

I don't know where it came from, but the notes flowed out as if by magic.

It started out slow and simple, then it started to pick up. It was all in major key, and he even started to layer the melodies with right and left hands.

Then words came into my head, and they fit perfectly with the music.

"If I had to chose a rose... in this garden of delight... maybe we could take this chance...... Maybe you're my love."

I trailed off as the music continued to flow out, ad it got stronger, slightly faster... beautiful.

When he finally finished, after what seemed like hours, I heard a round of applause.

My head shot up, so fast I cracked my neck, and I saw the room filled with people that had walked in to listen and all the guys staring at us shocked.

"Where did you learn that piece?" asked Kyouya, pushing his glasses up.

"I didn't. I just made it..." Tamaki replied, slightly dazed.

"Really?" asked about five of them altogether. HE nodded and then I saw arms wrap around Tamaki.

"That was wonderful! Just amazing! I give you fifty refresher points!"

I did my best not to laugh at Tamaki who was gasping for air, then I patted him on the back.

"And so far, Tamaki is winning the game." smirked Kyouya.

The blond smiled, and gave me a thumbs up, then started coughing.

I patted his back, while Honey ran to get a glass of water.

"Well, you're winning." I laughed, and watched as he greedily gulped down the water Honey had brought him.

"Thanks." he gasped when he was done. Then Tamaki turned to me.

"You started singing?" he asked, meaning about midway when I had made up a few lyrics.

"Yeah. It just came from nowhere, like... like..."

"Like it was inside you, and it fit so perfectly with the music, so you sang it."

"Kind of."

"Can you write sheet music?" he asked.

"Yeah, I learned how when I was younger." I replied, scratching my chin.

"If I got some, would you write the music while I play it again?"

"I could try... if you can remember."

Tamaki chuckled, and then smiled warmly at me.

"It came from my soul. I'll never forget that music now."

And sure enough, when I came to write the music, it flowed out just as easily onto the paper as it did when he was playing it.

When I was quite happy with it, and he had signed it, he turned to me.

"Try and make some lyrics will you? I think they'd be nice."

I nodded, then went outside to get a well earned cup of coffee.

I hadn't paid any attention to the sound of Tamaki playing more on the piano. I was quite happy sat there watching the sun set. Kyouya came over with yet another cup of tea, and he sat next to me silently.

I watched him as he watched the sunset. Had he always looked that sad? I don't mean he looked depressed on an epic scale, he just seemed down...

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, and he sighed before looking back to the sunset and sipping his tea.

It was me. I was the reason he was sad.

I did think for a while that he might have still liked me... hell, I knew he still liked me. But I thought that after a few months he would have gotten over it. But the look on his face was telling me otherwise.

But what could I say? I'm sorry for loving him and not you? Somehow, I just don't think that would work.

I was about to start ripping my hair out, when I heard Kaoru shout 'Look out!', followed by a loud smash.

I jumped from my chair, leaving my coffee and dashed around the side of the pension to see Kaoru (with a cut on his face) smiling up at Hikaru.

"Brotherly love." I grinned, knowing that that would set Misuzu right off. And sure enough...

"Oh, it's so refreshing! Brotherly love! Ohh~"

He was up on the roof, spinning around, which I found very strange...

"The winners are the Hitachiin brothers!"

Haruhi sighed while Tamaki started wailing.

I shrugged slightly... then started to wonder.

"Where do I sleep?"

* * *

Takashi had called for a cab and we'd gone up to his cottage in the hills somewhere north of Karuizawa. It was a long drive, and I was still quite tired from the sleep I hadn't gotten. So I curled into Takashi's side; smiled as he put his arm around me, and drifted off to sleep.

Then next thing I knew, I was being carried indoors and placed on perhaps the most comfortable sofa in the world.

"I'll get a bed ready for you. Just relax." he whispered to me, stroking my hair back and smiling.

"'Kay." I muttered, closing my eyes and letting exhaustion take over me.

He came back not long after with my suitcase (I'd taken it to England, and in the time I got back to Japan and then been called to come here, I hadn't unpacked) and he more or less carried me to the bedroom he had prepared.

"Get changed, I'll be back in a little while with some food." he said gently, placing my case and me down on the floor.

"Okay." I mumbled.

I got out my pajama shorts... like, really short shorts. In black. And a green vest top. I left my bra on for the time being, and then walked out to see what was going on.

All I knew was a really nice smell was coming from the kitchen. So me and my growling stomach went to investigate.

I saw Takashi, in just pajama bottoms, stood over the stove stirring something in a large pot. He seemed to know I was there, because he told me to come in without even turning around to see me.

"What are you making?"

"Beef and vegetable soup." he replied, smiling almost as if proud of himself.

"You can make crab and soup from scratch but you struggle with cookies?" I asked, recalling the food fight we'd had all that time ago when Renge first appeared at Ouran.

"I never said I was good at sweets." he muttered.

"You never said you'd end up with half the dough in your hair." I laughed, feeling slightly more awake.

"Want to make some cookies? There's plenty ingredients in the cupboards."

He nodded towards a cupboard across the room next to a pantry.

Sure. I'd make cookies.

It didn't take long to find eggs, chocolate, sugar and other stuff. I'd made the dough and put them in the oven just in time for Takashi to take the soup (or broth... whatever) off the boil and start putting it in dishes.

We ate, and laughed, and had fun. Then we took the cookies out of the oven and left them to cool and whatever overnight, because apparently I looked about ready to drop, and he insisted I go to bed.

"Come on." he said, lifting me with ease and carrying me into my room.

"I can walk by myself you know." I grumbled.

"I know." he chuckled.

Fair enough, I was sleepy, but I didn't need him babying me.

When he placed me down and started to pull the cover back for me, I decided enough was enough... so I tackled him onto the bed when he wasn't looking at me.

"Roar!" I shouted, laughing when he turned and we had a mini wrestle.

Of course he won. He had me pinned down to the bed, holding my wrists down above my head and had straddled my waists to keep my legs down. We were both breathing heavily because fighting on a bed isn't the easiest thing to do.

It was only when he went a little red did I realize the position we were in.

"Holy crap." I gasped.

"I-I'm sorry." he muttered, starting to get off me, so I grabbed hold of his wrist.

"No, it... it's okay." I smiled at him in hopes of calming him... and me, down.

He looked at me in disbelief. Then looked kind of very confused. Then he just smiled.

After a moment of quiet, we laughed off our initial awkwardness and got to chatting, lay down on the bed. Then I got tired and cuddled into him, and he pulled me close.

I think we fell asleep like that.


	59. misunderstandings and meetings

Hey~

Since I'm at... 450, i posted 2 chapter :)

Just so ya'll know, I'm on the Ritsu bit, so nearly done :(

Gonna try and drag it out for all it's worth, and then hopefully get started on story two featuring Saori :)

Enjoy wil you?

* * *

"Crap, did they sleep together?" I heard someone hiss.

"I don't know... If we went in there we'd see, wouldn't we?" hissed person number two.

"I don't wanna see if they've had sex!" cried out person one again, being hushed by person one and another person... person three.

"Boss, you go check. You're the one in charge." said identical voices... so the twins?

"Uh... but it's private..." so that's Tamaki...

"I don't think Takashi and Sa-Chan will have... you know..." That's Honey.

"For God's sake. Just someone go in there." snapped a grumpy person number two. Kyouya.

They continued to bicker, and I turned my head slightly to see Takashi. He was wide away, and smiling slightly at me. He pressed a finger to his lips.

Shook my head, and sucked in a lungful of air.

"We didn't have sex. And if we did... we wouldn't want you all stood at the freaking door telling Tamaki of all people to check." I yelled.

There was instant silence, and I sat up to see them clearly. They were all looking at us, then the twins raised skeptical eyebrows.

"If you didn't do anything, why are you in the same bed?"

"We were talking and fell asleep. Now go away, the are cookies in the kitchen so eat some and get the hell out."

Tamaki slouched away after a giddy Honey who was shouting about cookies, and the twins smirked before walking away.

"She's almost as bad as Kyouya sempai..."

"... Yeah... I'd say worse..."

I threw the closest thing I could at them (which was my shoe), but when they dodged, Kyouya saw it fit to grab their ears and pull them away.

"They're never going to let us live it down..." I grumbled.

"Nope."

"We'd better get ready..."

"Yep."

I got up and walked into the bathroom with a new lot of clothes, and Takashi went back into his room. I pulled off my pajamas, and slipped into a pair of blue denim shorts the came down to my mid thighs, and an old white t-shirt with a glittery blue skull on it.

I then put on some white pumps, brushed my hair quickly, and walked into the main room where everyone was sat eating cookies.

"Wow, you look really cute Saori~" grinned Honey, wiping crumbs away from his face.

I smiled at him, then grabbed one for myself before we had to go out. Takashi walked in in a pair or worn blue jeans (not even brand name!) and an old white tee.

We walked out, got in the limo that Kyouya had magically made appear, and got back to Misuzu's place as quick as we could.

Upon arrival, I went right to the piano while everyone else discussed the plan of action. If they wanted me, they knew where to find me.

I got out the sheet music, and started to play the song Tamaki had created yesterday.

All I had to do now was think of god damn 'F-ing' lyrics.

I had the middle part, which kind of seemed like a chorus.

"_If I had to chose a rose_

_In this garden of romance_

_Maybe we could take this chance..._

_Maybe you're my love."_

"You have a lovely voice dear."

I turned and saw Misuzu stood behind me, smiling.

"Thanks... I don't actually really like singing, I'm only okay 'cos my mum made me go to lessons for years... she thinks singing is amazing."

He grinned.

"You're mother sounds like a clever woman then~"

I laughed slightly as he trotted off. I swear, Japanese trannies were amazing, screw singing.

I played the piece again to myself, seeing if anything would hit me.

"_I see you come... I watch you go... You never seem to leave me though..._"

I grumbled and slammed my fist down on the keys... this was really frustrating.

"Need help?"

I turned and this time, it was Kyouya with the twins, Tamaki, Honey, Takashi and Haruhi.

"I need lyrics."

"What have you got?" asked Tamaki, looking at my scrap paper.

"I hate this..." I grumbled.

"I love it." snapped Tamaki. "You're just crazy."

"You're making me crazy you dolt." I snapped back.

"Those sound like good lyrics" laughed Kaoru. I glared at him, then Honey spoke up.

"They do though." I looked at him, and he continued. "_So is this love or hate, we'll see, you're making me crazy_."

It carried on like that, and after an hour or so of arguing, making things up, trail and tribulation, and many ideas... we had a song.

"This is... weird." I laughed, looking at the scribbles on the paper.

"No it's not... it's a family activity." pouted Tamaki. I patted him on the head, then ruffled his hair.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. But I'm not singing that."

Kyouya turned and smiled at me.

"You are. You can sing it back at club."

"I don't like singing though Kyouya." I said to him, but he just smirked.

"You'll survive."

I growled at him, and was then about to rip Tamaki's throat out as he suggested I practice now, when a young boy walked through the door.

"Hello? Arai produce."

"Oh hello! Oh, a working boy, eh?... a high schooler?" asked Misuzu, waltzing up to the boy.

"Yes... ma'am. I'm helping out at my uncles shop for the summer."

"How refreshing!" screamed Misuzu, making the boy jump. "Haruhi, would you put these in the refrigerator for me?"

"Okay." she said, walking towards the boy.

His mouth dropped, and he looked at her shocked.

"Haruhi... Fujioka?"

"... Arai?"


	60. just plain awkwaaarrd

Okay, so second one today :) woohoo!

Hope you R&R both, so... thanks xx

* * *

They stared at one another for a while, gawking, and I could almost sense the tension in the air.

"I haven't seen you for a while..." she said, staring at him.

"Yeah, not since middle school." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

I sighed, decided to leave them to it, and walked into the large kitchen to grab a snack. Misuzu saw me making a break for it, and quickly asked me to wash the few dishes in there. I agreed, I mean, what's a little manual labor?

However, upon walking into the kitchen I saw a pile of plates, cups dishes and whatever else stacked as high as... me.

"Crap it all." I muttered, grabbing one of the smaller stacks and taking it over to the sink. I ran the water, stuck my hands in to make sure it was warm enough, but not scalding, and then started washing... I didn't even get a snack.

After finishing off the first pile, I went to get a second. It was a lot taller, and a lot heavier... and my hands were slippy and....

Well, you guess what happened next.

Only three from the top slipped off because I wasn't holding them straight, and I hastily put down the rest before I could cause more damage. I then turned, but the floor was damp from the water that had dripped from my hands, and I slipped.

Add my scream as I fell to the crashes that had happened five seconds before and it wasn't long before Takashi and Kyouya (followed by everyone else) rushed into the room.

"I'm okay!" I said, flustered and embarrassed. I heaved myself up and grabbed a brush that was leaning against a cupboard.

"Saori, calm down..." Kyouya had walked over and was trying to pry the broom from my hands. I held on stubbornly and only let go when Takashi came and pulled my hands off it.

"But I have to clean up!" I whined.

"We have to make sure you're not hurt." Kyouya said firmly, giving the broom to Haruhi.

"I'm not hurt, I only slipped a little and I didn't even land on the plates." I said hurriedly, reaching for the broom.

"Well, I'm going to check anyway. You might not have noticed of you just cut you-"

"I'm not a fucking idiot! I know if I'm hurt or not!" I said loudly, glaring at him, cutting him off. I wriggled free from Takashi's arms, grabbed the broom off Haruhi and pointed to the door.

"Out." I snapped.

They looked at me startled, and then filed out. Kyouya threw me a reprimanding look, then walked off.

I sighed, knowing they were all annoyed at me, and proceeded to sweep up.

* * *

"finished." I smiled. Washing up always relaxed me... funnily enough.

I wiped my hands and dried them off, then I tentatively walked back into the main room.

Everyone was sat down with Arai, all except Hikaru and Kaoru, who were a ways off, Hikaru was sulking, and Kaoru was trying to comfort him.

I watched absently as Hikaru started mouthing off about 'some people' being boring and why would 'anyone' want to be friends with them? He was on about Arai... and it was obvious. Arai bowed his head and looked pretty darn upset, so I walked over to him and patted him on the head while Haruhi walked past me.

And slapped Hikaru.

"You don't have the right to call anyone like that!" she yelled.

"Why do you need him as a friend? Why won't we do?"

The red headed teen ran upstairs, and was followed by his twin. Haruhi sighed, and slumped her shoulders a little, so I walked to her and patted her on the head.

"Is this your best comforting strategy?" she asked, looking at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Well, no. But hugging you would seem inappropriate."

"I wouldn't care..." she muttered, looking away.

"Fine then." I pulled her into a huge hug (glomp), ruffled her hair, and then held her at arms length. She was laughing slightly, and gave me a funny look.

"That was your comforting strategy?" she laughed.

"No. I just thought it'd be funny."

I smiled, then let her go. She walked back to everyone else and I went outside. It was a lovely day and I fancied a walk.

Arai, Haruhi and the guys all followed, and just before he went, Kaoru came out dressed as Hikaru and he apologized.

We waved goodbye, and then Haruhi and I pulled him.

"Why did you apologize Kaoru?" I asked. I saw him twitch: caught in the act.

"Hikaru's a bit sore..." he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Whatever." I left Haruhi to it from then, and I started walking down the road.

"Where are you going Sa-Chan?" shouted Honey, jogging a bit to catch up to me.

"I'm looking around the town. If I'm not back by sunset I've either run away or I've been kidnapped, murdered or sold into the sex slave trade."

"Oh... okay~"

He jogged back to the others, and I had an inkling he replayed our conversation to everyone else as half way down the road I heard Tamaki yell:

"No! Saori, come back! Daddy doesn't want you hurt!"

I looked back over my shoulder.

"You're not my dad!" I shouted, then smirked as he threw himself on the floor in despair.

* * *

I'd walked around about a dozen shops, looking at all the different things. It was actually pretty nice, but boring too. I sighed and turned to go back to the others, when I ran smack bang into someone. I stumbled back, shocked, and blurted out apologies.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there, I just turned and-"

I was cut off by someone pressing their lips to mine. I struggled for a second, then when they broke away, I realized who it was... because I finally looked up at them.

"Calm down." hushed Takashi, stroking my hair back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still kind of in shock from where he kissed me.

"I was looking for you. It's sunset."

And sure enough, it was. I seriously had to start paying attention to my surroundings.

"Let's get you back to the cottage." he wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled me closer, kissing me lightly on the lips before we walked off.

* * *

"SAORI, MORI-SEMPAI, WAKE UP IT'S AN EMERGANCY!!"

I heard Tamaki yelling our names, and I heard that it was an emergency. I felt arms pulling at me, clothes being shoved into my arms and I was pushed into the bathroom before I had even woken up properly.

I sleepily dragged on the clothes, realized I had my pajamas on under, so I had to pull everything off and try again. When I was finally dressed, I stumbled out of the bathroom and heard several gasps.

"Saori is this what you look like in the morning?"

"You look terrible..."

"She looks ill."

"I'm tired. I just got woke up, by an extremely rude bunch of boys. I am still half a-fucking-sleep. So piss off while I sort myself out."

They looked at me before Hikaru tutted and Tamaki waved one reprimanding finger.

"There's no need for that, now, is there? We'll sort you out, just sit and relax." he said, winking at me.

"If I relax, I will sleep again."

They chuckled amongst themselves, Kyouya stood at the side pointing out the flaws in my appearance, when a disheveled Takashi trudged in, so they finished me off and moved onto him.

I looked in the mirror and nearly didn't recognize myself.

I was in a light blue frock, with a white sash and pumps. My short hair had had extensions put in and was now waist length again, with what looked like pearl daisy's twisted into my hair. They'd put large silver loopy earrings in, and I was wearing a silver necklace with a delicate diamond 'S' dangling down.

"Is all of this really necessary?" I grumbled, pulling at the hem of the dress that came to about my thighs.

They all smirked at me, Takashi included.

"Of course. We have an image to uphold, and we want you dressed as stylishly as possible so you don't ruin all out hard work."

I glared at Tamaki, before tugging at a few of the extensions...

I hate my life.

* * *

"We're spying on them?" I asked, looking around the corner at Hikaru ad Haruhi walking along the high street.

Haruhi seemed to be enjoying herself, looking around the shops, while Hikaru tagged along.

"We have to make sure Hikaru doesn't do anything stupid." said Kaoru.

I was starting to wonder... how was Hikaru stupid? Tamaki was now pretending to be an ice cream man, and Honey was out on the front pretending to own a market stall on wheels, and Takashi had to run out to stop him.

I sighed, reached up, grabbed a cone and made myself an ice cream. I got sprinkles, and then dropped cash (plus a tip) in the till.

The man nodded at me numbly, then I walked out.

Time to get to business then.


	61. everyone is worried

Whoot, 480 :) lets get 500 at this update guys, go and cheat, do whatever!

Thise that don't normally review, why not? just go ahead and make that bit of difference!

In the immortal words of Tesco... 'Every little helps!'

Go on... you know you want to :)

Anyways, I'm doing coursework... or I'm meant to be, so I better get to it... teehee, lol :)

Wow... I had a few happy faces then :)

* * *

We'd watched them go around shops and talk and laugh for about half an hour, then Kaoru said it would be fine and we could all go back and chill out. And whereas they all wanted to get a cab or limo, I wanted to walk, so after much deliberation, I won.

"It saves you money on gas or petrol." I pointed out to Kyouya.

"And it's great exercise" I smiled at Takashi and Honey.

"And the countryside is beautiful this time of year... it could be a great place to picnic with the family!" I grinned at Tamaki and Kaoru.

They all thought about it for a moment, before they shrugged.

"I would save about five thousand yen if we don't take a limo..." said Kyouya, pulling out a calculator... which he always carries around.

"A walk would be good for us, huh Takashi?" smiled a bubbly Honey.

"Yeah." said Takashi, very simply.

"We could look for picnic spots! We could have a family picnic and everything!" squealed Tamaki, to which Kaoru nodded happily.

"Then lets go boys." I giggled, linking with Takashi and Honey, watching Tamaki drag Kyouya ahead and Kaoru jog after them. "This could be fun."

* * *

After much sight seeing, and picking places to have picnics, we finally made it back to Misuzu's place. He greeted us warmly with some iced tea and cakes, and fussed over all the boys. Tamaki went away for a little while to play the song he'd made up on the piano, and I hummed along quietly.

"You should sing for us dear, it would sound lovely and cheer everyone up! It's looking a little drab outside and all the customers are reflecting it..."

I looked up at Misuzu.

"You mean sing his song?" I asked, pointing to Tamaki.

"Yes dear, it is quite a nice song~"

I saw Tamaki beam over at us, and the other guys were all smiling at me, nodding and silently coaxing me to sing.

"B-but I can't..." I said, holding my hands up in some sort of surrender.

"Yes you can!" chimed Honey "You made up that part of the chorus up and it sounded really pretty."

"Honey, I can't..."

"Yes you can!" laughed Kaoru, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the piano with Tamaki.

"Just go for it." smiled the blond.

He started playing the first verse as an intro, then nodded at me so I could begin singing.

_I see you come, I watch you go_

_You never seem to leave me though._

_So is this love or hate?_

_We'll see, you're making me crazy._

_Inside my dreams you're all I see_

_Well, all I see is you with me._

_Lady, maybe, or host_

_I find I really don't mind._

_If I had to chose a rose_

_In this garden of romance_

_Maybe we could take this chance..._

_Maybe you're my love!_

_And I would like to find_

_A hand like yours to take mine_

_And with one kiss_

_We could stop time_

_And I'd fall in love with you!_

_Tomorrows far away_

_Let's place our hopes in today_

_It's just you and me_

_In a beautiful spring_

_And we'll always_

_Fall in love_

_Again..._

I trailed off and looked around.

People were looking over smiling, and all the guys were beaming at me.

"Did I do good?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly.

"You did brilliant." grinned Kyouya "We might have to make you and Tamaki sing that at the club."

I shook my head slightly, before Misuzu asked me to come and help. The piano along with the singing had brought a few more people in, and Misuzu was being swept off his feet by the orders from all these people.

"C'mon, we got jobs to do."

* * *

By the time we had served tea to all the customers there, done an encore, and then helped clean up after the remaining people, the sky was black with storm clouds and Tamaki was becoming antsy.

When we heard the first crack of thunder, that was when he started fretting and pacing around the room.

"Tamaki, calm down..." I snapped, knowing full well why he was anxious. I'd slept over at Haruhi's house enough to know a few secrets. She was afraid of thunder and lightening. I knew because one night it had stormed, and she'd cried into my shoulder for an hour before Ranka came back.

Somehow, Tamaki knew, and he looked as stressed as I felt.

"But they're both out there in... in this!" his hand shot out and pointed at the clouds and the rain that had started to pelt the window. A second later, the sky lit up and thunder rumbled around.

"Oh crap..." he spat, kicking a chair.

"Tamaki calm down... I know why you're nervous, but they'll be fine. Hikaru will take care of her."

I got up from my seat and went and stood by the window as Tamaki paced around.

Already rain was forming large puddles and was bouncing up from the pavement. Large droplets spattered on the window, and blurred my vision of the outside world...

I'd also chosen to wear crappy contacts instead of my glasses.

I just hope Hikaru was taking care of her...

Then the phone rang, and Kaoru answered it.

"Hello?... Hikaru? Where are you? … Where's Haruhi? ... Hikaru!"

Tamaki then snatched the phone away.

"Listen to me Hikaru, Find Haruhi. She's afraid of thunder and lightening, I don't care what happened you idiot, just go and find her!"

He then slammed the phone down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Guys, we gotta go and find them..."

Instantly we were all on our feet and heading for the door, grabbing umbrellas or whatever else we could to stay as dry as possible.

I grabbed a small umbrella and walked out like that... we needed to find Haruhi.

* * *

In the space of ten minutes, the umbrella had blown inside out, and had broken so I dumped it in a bin and ran on without it.

I'd checked about a dozen shops and around two parks before I started shivering.

"Saori, you need to go back!" shouted Takashi over the rain.

"No! I need to find Haruhi!" I shouted back, turning to head up a hill to a church.

He grabbed my arm, span my around and shook his head at me, looking fierce.

"You're soaked through, shivering and sneeznig. Not to mention that you're freezing cold to touch. You're going back."

I scoffed and wrenched my arm from his grip.

"You're my boyfriend Takashi, not my boss. I appreciate the sentiments, but my friends come before me."

I then turned and stumbled up the hill, slipping in the stupid dollies they made me wear until I gave up and kicked them off, grabbing them and going up the hill bare foot. I distinctly head Takashi and the others yell after me about my health, but I ignored them and plodded ahead.

I eventually reached the doors of the church, saw them slightly ajar and there were puddles leading into the main entrance.

I stepped in, ignoring the squelchy sounds and the feel of mud in between my toes as I padded forward and looked around for Hikaru or Haruhi. It was only when I heard shushing noises from under the table that I knew someone was here.

I peeked around and saw Haruhi curled into Hikaru's side, fast asleep, while Hikaru stroked her hair.

"Hikaru?" I whispered. His head snapped up and he looked at me.

"Saori?" he replied.

I turned to see the others stood in the doorway, and I motioned for them to come closer.

"We have to get them home." I said, pointing to the two soaked teens.

"We all need to get home, especially you! Why the hell did you take your shoes off?!" asked Kyouya, motioning to my muddy feet.

"It was easier. Now come on."

Takashi got hold of Haruhi, while Kyouya called for a limo and a cleaner to get rid of the water and mud.

We all trudged out, climbed in the limo, and went back to our respective homes for the time being.

* * *

"I told you to just come home!" grumbled Takashi who was now checking my temperature and placing a wet cloth on my head.

"Takashi... it's only a sniffle, and I was more bothered about Haruhi than getting a cold."

"Yeah.... well." he snapped, as if that was that. I groaned before I rolled over, away from him. He could be so stubborn at times.

"Whatever." I grumbled, sure to pout. Damn the cold and rain and mud and whatever else led to my illness... the whatever else being my stupidity.

I felt fingers raking through my hair, stroking it back, brushing against my neck and sending shivers down my spine.

"Hey now..." his voice was much softer, he leaned forward and kissed my neck, still stroking my hair. "We were all just worried... I was worried."

"Mhmm..." I pured, feeling much too nice to give a real reply, so instead I left him to do whatever he wanted. He just continued stroking my hair, and talking to me softly before he moved away, smiling.

"Just get better quickly. We're going home in a few days and I don't think your grandma would like it if I returned you ill."


	62. a fight with profesor snape

Helloooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!

I just got my e-mails through, and I have lotsa new reviews :)

I know we are five away from the 55 mark... but i decided since you were all nice and reviewed and such, then why not?

So, as promised, the next five chapters will be up soon, and then you can read and review them all!

I would like to say thanks for the hugs and cookies and work out tapes and such, but I'm not cyber healthy again, and I like it :) no more food please, and next time, maybe we canplay cyber 'drown Tamaki'.

I would also like to say thanks to those who added me as a fave author or subscribed or added my story or whatever, I appreciate it :) just review too next time, kay? lol

I would ALSO like to appologize... I know my spelling sucks, such words as geberally and things like that are just plain embarrassing... so... yeah...

Enjoy anyways, and hopefully you can read through all the typos!

* * *

We were finally on our way home, and though I had only just recovered from the flu, I was very chirpy and extremely happy to see my grandma and granddad again, even to the extent where I pulled them into a hug.

"I missed you two!" I grinned as I smiled at them, granddad just smiled back and ruffled my hair, while grandma told me I should warn them before I go off around Japan with a load of boys, then she smiled and said she wasn't actually too fussed. I think mum had rubbed off on her a bit.

I said bye to the guys, promising Takashi that I would ring later and leaving him with a peck on the lips and then climbing into the car, waving goodbye until they were out of sight.

Maybe, I could have some peace and quiet, for a few weeks...

* * *

We had a week of the summer to go, and I had already done all my coursework and assignments, Finished making the model of DNA for biology science, and I had worked on my own piece of music for piano... but I didn't much like it and burned it.

Now I was really bored.

I did have one thing to look forward to though.

Haruhi had phoned me earlier and asked if I wanted to go with her to the shopping center on the last day of summer, so that we could see what things were on sale and have a bit of fun. I agreed right away. I mean, even if Tamaki had asked if I wanted to go out, then I would have said yes purely to get out of the house.

Right now though, I was face down on my bed, with My Chemical Romance turned right up on the song 'Black Parade' and I was basically chilling out.

Then I heard the muffled sound of my phone.

Now... have you ever been listening to music so loud that you believed you had a chance of blowing the roof off, and then something disturbed it, but you knew you had to sort that something out, so in a second you have to jump up from wherever you are, race across the room to turn the music off, then find the source of the disturbance?

Well, I just did. I was totally in James Bond style for 3.79 seconds while I jumped across the room, turned off the CD then raced to my desk to find my phone.

I just answered it in time, and I was out of breath through all my ninja movements.

"H-he-hello?" I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

"Saori? Are you okay?" asked the person.

"Yes, fine, who is this?" I asked quickly, trying not to breath too heavily down the phone.

"It's Tamaki silly!" he laughed, I face-palmed.

"Hi Tamaki... what's up?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to go to a commoners market thing on Friday~"

...That would be the same one me and Haruhi are going to...

"I'm sorry, I already made plans." I said gently, trying not to send him to his corner.

"Oh... well, you think Haruhi will want to come?" he asked, sounding chirpy.

"I have no idea... you should try to phone her."

"Okay! Thanks anyways, bye~"

I hung up, and sighed... If we ran into them, there would be hell to pay.

Anyways, bored, I slipped on my black converse, brushed my hair through, and looked in the mirror and smiled.

I looked fairly normal: black skinny jeans, gray tee with a light pink skull and spiderweb on the front (fairly cool) and my hair was shaggy. I did kind of look like I just woke up, but by splashing some cold water in my face, I looked more awake. Magic.

I then pulled on a red and black checked jacket and walked out of the door. I was only going to the park... not across the road, that's too close to home, I went to the one a few blocks away.

* * *

The air was cool and crisp, and the leaves were nice and green, and it was just so relaxing. I was sat on a bench in front of a pond, with my eyes closed and a small smile on my face, and it was just so nice...

Until I got hit in the side of my head with a ball.

I snapped my eyes open and turned my head sharply to see who had done it. I saw three little boys with about six older guys, my age I think, all looking at me.

"Nice shot!" laughed one with lanky greasy hair and a crooked nose (looking a lot like Professor Snape) slapping his blonde friend on the back.

"Jeez, I'm sorry... I didn't see you there..." he smiled slightly, holding his hands up.

"No problem..." I muttered, looking back to the pond.

"Um... 'kay."

I could feel them still looking at me, so I turned my head slightly and glared at them from the corners of my eyes.

"Come on guys, let's leave the Emo chick to slit her wrists." Laughed 'Snape' doubling over with laughter.

"Excuse me?" I snapped, standing and walking to them slightly. A few of the guys backed off or hid the three children, while the greasy boy kept laughing. "What makes you think I'm 'that' kind of Emo?"

He stopped laughing and eyed me.

"Well, look how you're dressed. And all Emo's slit their wrists."

To this I pulled back my sleeves and held my wrists out, scar free.

"See? Now stop being such a dumb shit." I snapped. He suddenly glared at me, and pushed me away.

"Dumb shit? You're the one calling a guy taller and stronger than you." he snapped, shoving me again.

"Per-lease... You couldn't do harm even if I stood still." I scoffed. A few of his friends chuckled, and he went very red.

"You little bitch." he actually swung at me, so I ducked quickly and rolled over to I was a few feet away from him but on my ass.

"See? You missed!" I chided, but I knew full well I was in trouble.

He stormed towards me, then aimed a kick at me, to which I dodged and swung my leg up, getting him firmly in the balls.

He fell a like a sack of potatoes, cussing and calling me quite a few nasty names.

"Stop now, children are here." I teased, stepping away as he swung for my legs again. He then turned to a few of his other greasy friends, the ones that didn't look so friendly as the blond, and told them to get me.

"Ah, crap it all..." I muttered, backing away from them until I hit a very solid object.

"Saori?" asked the object in a monotonous voice, so I looked up and smiled 'cos it was Takashi.

"Nice timing babe." I laughed, spinning around him to hide.

The greasy guys started to back away, looking slightly scared.

"Shit! That's that Morinozuka guy!" said one guy, dropping to his knees. "I train in one of your dojo's..." he muttered, averting his eyes.

"Hm." grunted Takashi, looking over the other guys.

"Um... we weren't doing anything..." whimpered one of the other greasy teens.

"Yeah, right." I scoffed, but shut up quickly when Takashi gave me a sharp look.

Then Snape spoke up.

"How does she know him?!" he asked in shock, looking at his friends.

"Dunno." said another. Then the blond chipped in.

"You're friends?" he asked, still hiding the other three little kids. I smiled at him and nodded, while Takashi spoke up this time.

"She's my girlfriend."

I think I saw horror cross half the guys faces, and they fled, Snape in the lead. I shook my head and smiled at the remaining guys.

"Mind if we play football?" I asked,picking up the ball that earlier assaulted me and caused this problem. With a smile and a nod, they got to it, and me and Takashi joined in.

* * *

Takashi had insisted on walking me home, and as we waved goodbye to the guys, he took hold of my hand and turned me to face him.

"What were you doing fighting with them guys?" he asked me, looking me right in the eyes.

"Well, that ugly one started it, but it was just something petty, it doesn't matter."

He gave me one of those 'yeah, right' looks.

"There were three of them ganging up on you. That's okay is it?"

"Well, no... but you came, so that's okay... What were you doing there anyways?" I asked.

He smiled then, before stooping down to kiss me, and I kissed back.

"I just wanted to see you, and walking through this park cut the walk short by at least twenty minutes."

"So you were that desperate to see me?" I laughed, nudging his side and he pulled me into a hug.

"Course." he laughed back.

Laughing and joking, I didn't realize how fast the time was going by, and only when he kissed me again a little more passionately on my doorstep.

"That's it?" I laughed "Not going for something more?"

"Well if I'm right, which I probably am, passionate kisses are step five... and step six is anything else."

"Correct." I giggled, kissing him.

"Maybe some other time love, but I think your grandma is about to open the door."

I stepped away from him and sure enough a second later grandma came out in her coat, holding her bag and looked shocked to see us.

"Saori dear! I didn't know you'd gone out."

"I left a note." I said, to which she nodded and looked at Takashi.

"Takashi, how are you?" she smiled.

"I'm very well, thank you." he replied politely.

"Good, good. Oh, you two probably wanted to spend some time together... go on inside, just try not to be too naughty!" she laughed to herself as she walked away, and I felt my face burning red. Then Takashi coughed and broke the tension.

"Well, it's up to you." he smiled at me, eyes flickering from me to the door. I sighed and shook my head before smiling.

"Let's go."

I took his hand and pulled him into the house, and he shut the door after us. We both went up to my room, and he wasted no time sitting on the bed and pulled me into his lap, kissing me.

I happily let him, melting into him and he kissed down my neck, then unzipped my jacked, slipped my arms out of it and dropped it to the floor.

"Way to mess up my room." I smirked when we broke for air.

"No problem." he smirked sexily at me, before capturing my lips again. He was gentle for a moment, then I felt his tongue slide across my lips, begging for entrance.

I decided now was a good time to tease him, so I kept my lips closed, and smirked slightly into the kiss. He seemed to relent for a moment, before he tried again. And again, I kept my mouth shut.

He growled slightly, then I felt his hand cup my breast, causing my to gasp in shock. He took this opportunity to sneak his tongue in and gently probe mine. We fought for dominance but he won, and I happily let him continue.

For a few minutes, we just kissed, with him still cupping my breast but me feeling more comfortable with it, then we heard the front door open and shut again, so we broke apart for breath and to calm ourselves.

"Saori? You up there?" I heard my granddad shout up.

"Yeah, me and Takashi." I shouted back, fighting to keep the blush off my face as Takashi had leaned in again to leave a trail of kisses on my neck.

"Your boyfriend? What are you doing?" he asked, suddenly stern.

"Just looking over some of my assignments." I replied, slipping from his arms and crawling quietly to my desk, pulling a few folders from under it.

"Yeah, right." I heard him chuckle. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously" I snapped, trying to sound indignant. "I'm looking at 'Romeo and Juliet: Fate or Free Will'. Weather or not they were actually star crossed lovers or if it were just by chance that they met, and then they decided their fate. I mean, they kissed five minutes after meeting one another, that's just lust."

"Okay, well, have fun."he laughed, going into the living room to watch the news and sports.

"We will." I giggled quietly to myself, turning to see Takashi lying back on my bed, looking quite comfortable.

"You know Takashi, it's just occurred to me." I said, getting up, walking to him and laying next to him on the bed.

"What's that?" he asked, pulling me so I ended up straddling his waist.

"From when we first met and stuff, you've really come out of your shell."

"Thanks to you." he whispered huskily.

I stooped down and we kissed again, then I just lead on his stomach while he stroked my hair and we talked quietly. Eventually he had to go home, and I felt strangely sad.

I'd see him soon though at school...

And on Friday, I got to go out with Haruhi, so I had something to break the boredom.


	63. to the mall!

numero dos, yay!

Here, read, enjoy, review!

* * *

"I think we should have a look at the clothes shop soon, I saw some really cute jeans and I want them."

"Okay."

I was walking through the shopping center with Haruhi, and so far we had bought nothing but browsed through many shops. We also gotten many looks from a lot of guys as we walked past them.

Haruhi was dressed in a light pink dress thingy that her dad bought, and had a white jacket on over the top. She was wearing blue leggings, with white dollies and a white bag. She looked very cute, even I had to admit~

I was wearing a red pleated mini skirt, that just barely covered my ass. I had a black tank top on that said 'Princess' in red gems over my bust. I was also wearing a jacket, but mine was black with red stitching. I had black dollies on and a red bag that matched Haruhi's. Whereas she got a couple of guys eying her up, I got several wolf whistles and even a few people trying to give me their numbers.

"I should stop dressing like this..." I sighed, flipping off a few more guys that called over to me.

"Hey, you just dress in what you like. Not your fault." she laughed, nudging me.

"Yeah well..."

We carried on walking, and I stopped for a minute to look over one stall while Haruhi said she'd go look at another one... and then she disappeared...

"Haruhi?"

And I was officially on my own...

* * *

"Well this is shit..." I mumbled as I walked towards the food court. All that looking for Haruhi had made me hungry. "Hot dog or burger?" I asked myself.... burger, it wasn't McDonalds, but it was close enough.

I walked in, and the first thing I spotted was a crowd of girls huddled around one table, then they walked away looking pretty disappointed... and I saw Kyouya. Kyouya Ootori.

In a crappy fast food restaurant.

What the hell with the world these days?

But I walked over anyways.

"And weather I eat it classily or not, it doesn't matter because no-one is watching me."

"I am." I said, looking over the booth, effectively getting his attention.

"Oh, hello Saori." he said, pushing his glasses up.

"Hey Kyouya... whacha doing here?" I asked.

"I got abandoned by Tamaki and the others... Haruhi found me." he replied, but I noticed his eyes sliding over my top and down to my thighs... so I self consciously tugged at the front of the skirt.

"Uh... hi Saori..." mumbled Haruhi. "I didn't mean to leave you, it's just Kyouya sempai was hungry and he..." she broke off, her eyes flickered to him.

"He scares you." I finished,smiling slightly as her eyes widened and she shook her head slightly. "Look, it's no problem, I don't blame you."

I sat next to Kyouya, and nicked a few of his chips.

"What's the plan? I mean, you want to meet up with Tamaki and them or you wanna tag along with us?"

"I'll stay with you two..." he muttered, glaring at me as I stole a few more chips.

"Fun." I scoffed, earning another glare and a warning look from Haruhi... not a 'watch your tongue' look, but a 'he _will_ kill you' look.

For a bit, he just ate, while Haruhi sipped her drink, and I looked around. I saw the girls that had crowded the table, and they were glaring at me.

"What's with them?" I asked Kyouya nodding towards them.

"Hm? Oh, they were trying to flirt with me."

"And you rejected them?" I asked.

"Brutally." chipped in Haruhi. I laughed, and even Kyouya managed a small smile.

I sat quietly while he and Haruhi talked about his relationship with Tamaki.

"If you're wondering why me and Tamaki are so close, the answer is simple: there are merits for me. No other reason will move me. I'm an egoist."

Haruhi looked shocked for a second.

"If Tamaki sempai heard this, he would cry." Kyouya smirked and pushed his glasses up again.

"Oh, he won't. He knew this from the very beginning. We are co-operating knowing that. Hikaru and Kaoru, even Honey sempai and Mori sempai. We are all in this together because there are benefits for all of us. Whether it's for the relationships between our families, or personal benefits here and there. Basically, there are still a lot of things you're not aware of yet."

"What? Seriously, not every one of you is just in it for benefits." said Haruhi, shock displayed on her face.

"Yes. Even Saori has her benefits." chuckled Kyouya, so they both turned to me. I sighed.

"Well, yeah... I mean, I make money, I get clothes, I have a boyfriend now because of the host club... I probably would have quit by now had it not been for those things."

Ah, when they say honesty is the best policy, they were wrong. Haruhi looked horrified. So Kyouya cut in again.

"Well, sometimes I have to deal with Tamaki's idiocy even when there's no merit for me. Indeed, there's not even one millimeter of similarity between me and Tamaki."

When he finished, we walked out, and I swear if looks could kill, those girls would have cremated me. So, to add insult to injury, I liked with Kyouya and waved goodbye to them.

"You want them to hunt you down?" he chuckled.

"No. But they probably will."

* * *

"I've already looked around most of these stalls." I said as Kyouya peered over all the 'commoner' items. Haruhi tried to make conversation.

"We really don't know anything about your family Kyouya sempai... or anything else mind you."

"It's not really something you need to bother knowing about either. My family matters, that is."

"Isn't that kind of... unfair? Because you know about my family, and all my affairs, too the extent of my fathers work friends... and you know about Saori's family too. That's kind of unfair."

"That's a rather interesting notion." he said quietly.

"Kyouya sempai, you have to brothers right? What are they like?" she asked, looking up at him.

Kyouya stopped for a moment and gazed off, looking rather solemn for a second, then he turned back to us.

"They're very talented people. They answered all of my fathers expectations without any trouble. So, he expects even more from the third son."

"I guess things are pretty tough on you after all..." muttered Haruhi.

"You think so? I actually think there's not a game that can be more interesting than this."

I smiled as he continued walking, only because he was finally opening up... even if it was only slightly. We walked past a few more stalls, then he stopped rather abruptly to stare at something.

He was rather amazed when it came to watermelon flavored corn chips.

While Haruhi laughed and told him that he was very much like Tamaki in the sense that he was amazed by what is so normal to everyone else, I went for a little walk.

And I saw one man trying to flog a few dishes to an old woman. Well, not flog,they were going for a few (ten) thousand yen, but the smug grin on his face when the woman looked over his wares, and the greased back hair all gave me a funny feeling.

Watched those animes where there is a skinny man with slick hair, bugging eyes and a funny voice that just screams 'crook'? I mean, they always seem friendly enough, but too friendly if you get me.

This is one of those times.

And I'm not being daft, seriously... he was a creep.

The woman he was scamming didn't seem to think so though.

"My, a work by Komatsu Shouin? To be able to see such great works in a place like this."

Then greasy man grinned.

"Madam, you have a great eye for things."

Kyouya clicked on to what was happening and glared.

"Yes, Komatsu Shouin's works have great colours don't they? To tell you the truth, these works arent things that belong here. These are pieces that the Komatsu clan kept in private for generations."

The woman seemed pleased, and leaned forward to take a closer look at the dishes. Then Kyouya stood forward.

"These are fake, madam."

The woman turned to him, and the trader got very aggravated.

"W-What did you say?! Stop telling lies, you little brat."

Kyouya ignored him and picked up one of the dishes, a blue one.

"Although the way the blue is being brought out is similar to how Shouin did it, the real one looks duller at the base of the gradation. The coating is also too exquisite."

"I'm going to report you for interfering with my business!" snapped the man. "What school do you go to, you delinquent?"

Again, Kyouya ignored him, and turned the dish over.

"Ah, I knew it. The way the mark is written over there is a bit different, too. The real ones would have a documentation certifying their authenticity. Shall we get it's handwriting analyzed?"

"I-I... left it back in the store today."

"Well;" smirked Kyouya "If that's the case, my family has had a long relationship with the Komatsu family. Surely you wouldn't mind if I called up right now for a confirmation, right?"

"This is nonsense!" cried the man, going red in the face "I demand to know your name and school you arrogant child!"

That's when I stepped forward.

"We're from Ouran Academy." I smirked, feeling very smug when the mans eyes bugged out even more.

"And I am an Ootori." finished Kyouya.

The man looked horrified, and cried out that it wasn't fair as guards came along and took him away.

"So, helping people is still about merits for you?" asked Haruhi, looking up at him.

"Ah, you wouldn't know. That lady is the wife of a large electronics maker's chairman. This is my first time seeing her, but I knew the second I saw the ring on her left hand. It's a company that does a lot of business with my family."

Haruhi twitched, almost laughably, and I smiled up at Kyouya. He was so just being nice, he just didn't want Haruhi of all people to think he was going soft.

"I didn't think I'd get the chance to meet a son from the Ootori family here. Did you sneak out too?" laughed the woman, coming over to us. "Next time, I'll be sure to frequent your families resort facilities!"

"It is my honor." bowed Kyouya, smiling warmly at her.

She went away happily, and then it was my turn to make plans.

"I heard there's a show on the roof... wanna go there?"

"Not particularly. I read the sign, and it's for children." sniffed Kyouya,looking away at another stall.

"Ah, that's right... you detest children with a strong passion don't you?" I laughed.

"Of course I do... they're filled with mucus and puke and they always want feeding and they do nothing but whine."

I laughed loudly as Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Right... tell you what, you two can carry on walking round the market, I'll meet you in an hour."

"'Kay." muttered Haruhi, and Kyouya just nodded.

"In a bit then mis amigos."

* * *

I reached the roof, and saw... everyone else.

Well, Tamaki was being attacked by a golden retriever, the twins were on the carousel, and Takashi was by a stand holding an ice cream while Honey devoured his own.

Pretty soon, Honey spotted me, ans his cute eyes widened and darkened slightly... dirty pervert, I knew what he was thinking, but in a blink they had cleared and he was grinning brightly.

"Hey Sa-Chan! Come on over!" he shouted loud enough to alert the others I was there.

This was going to be fun...


	64. everyone loves Chance

instalment three!

Enjoy xx

* * *

"Hi Honey." I said, stooping to hug him, and in effect flashing my panties at Takashi (bwa-ha-ha-ha) and then turning to hug him.

"Hey hun." I laughed, standing on my tiptoes kissing his very red cheek and then having a bit of his ice cream.

"Hey." he mumbled, still very red.

"You should eat some of that ice cream... you look pretty hot." I whispered to him, to which he grinned and touched the ice cream against my nose. I then had to rub it off...

"Saori? I thought you said you were busy?" piped up a very hurt Tamaki from behind me. I turned and saw he had actually restrained the dog, and was looking at me... time to lie...

"Yeah... but I made some time to come here, I figured this was the commoner thing you were on about, so I've been looking for you."

"Really?" he looked very happy, so now it was time to change subject before he hug attacked me.

"Cute dog!" I skipped up to him and squatted so not to flash my panties again, and hugged the dog around the neck.

"Yes, she's beautiful! I called her Antoinette, it's a lovely name, don't you think?"

"Mhmm;" I agreed "Very French."

He beamed at me, before Antoinette whirled around again and started to lick his face.

Then the twins snuck up on me.

"Nice outfit Saori, but we can't quite see your butt." laughed Hikaru, who I promptly slapped.

"Naw, you look good Saori." chuckled Kaoru.

"Sexy, even." laughed Hikaru.

"Watch it you two! Takashi's over there and he gets jealous." I giggled, watching Takashi shake his head at me grinning. Then I turned to see Antoinette sat on Tamaki's lap licking his face, and he looked really happy.

"I want one." I muttered, looking around for the pet store... and there it was, in the corner.

"Bingo!"

I whipped out my mobile, and dialed my grandma's number. One conversation and a lot of promises later, and Grandma agreed I could have a dog!

"Yay!" I shouted, doing a funny jump thing before I ran towards the shop.

"But Saori! The shows about to start!" shouted the twins.

"No problem! You watch it, I'll catch up!"

They walked away as I slowed and walked into the pet shop, smiling to myself as I heard all the animals make their respective noises (you know, dogs = woof, cats = meow) and everything suddenly smelled like a hamster cage.

Pet shops were the same everywhere.

It didn't take long for me to fall in love with a little puppy.

There was an open top cage with about ten little boarder collies, and nine were at the front barking and wagging their tails, but there was a tiny one at the back sat on his own, one ear stuck up and one flopping over his eye. He kept shaking his head to get it out, but it would flop back.

He was tricolored, and though he was mostly black, with white patches on his belly and over one of his eyes, his front paws and that one floppy ear was brown.

"Hello miss, want to take a look?" asked a friendly young man. He was probably in his mid twenties, and he had long brown hair that naturally spiked up slightly at the front, before going longer at the back into a ponytail. He also had big blue eyes.

"Yes thanks, can I go in?" I asked.

"Sure thing, just mind where you step." he laughed.

I climbed in, and though most of the pups scrambled to brush against my legs, or jump up at me, I made right for the little pup at the back.

"Hey there sweetheart~" I cooed at him as I scooped up, cuddling him close. He didn't really respond, just nuzzled my neck a bit and sneezed on my back. "Aren't you just darling?" I laughed, kissing his nose, so he sneezed again, just in my face this time.

"How much are they?" I called to the man, who looked over again.

"Oh, the collies? Well, um, about 13,000 each... but he's the runt... so about 8,000 for him. I wouldn't expect much if you get what I mean though."

I nodded... he wasn't expecting the pup to live... probably through illness... but he was my pup, so he would. I'd make sure of that.

"Done deal." I laughed, cuddling the pup. "I just need a few more things now."

And with that, I bought the pup, a large pillow for a bed, as well as two bowls (water and food) also I got some food, some chew toys, a lead and collar and a brush and shampoo.

"Well then babe, let's go show off!" I said, kissing the dog again, and he sneezed again.

When I was done, all payed for, and everything in a bag, with the pup held close to me, I walked back to meet the others.

* * *

The first thing I saw when I got back was Renge on stage I stopped dead.

"What the hell?" I asked Takashi, as I sat down. I got no reply to that, just an 'aww' from the guy as he rubbed behind my dogs floppy ear.

"Like him?" I asked, setting the bag down and placing the timid pup on my lap so we were both a little more comfortable.

"He's cute."

"I know... I just about fell in love when I saw him~" I giggled, stroking the pups back.

"Look out Takashi, you have competition!" laughed Honey, as he leaned forward to look. "And a really cute competitor at that!" he gushed.

"Aww, what's he called?" asked the twins.

Um... yeah...

"Dunno... the man said he was the runt of the litter, and not to expect him to live that long. But I think he will, look at him! A face that cute can't be buried!"

"So, what you gonna call him?" asked Tamaki.

"I am going to call him Chance, because he needs one." I said, kissing the dogs nose again, finding it funny when he sneezed.

"Chance is adorable~" laughed Kaoru, petting Chance's head.

"That he is...one question though guys, where's Kyouya? Or did he not want to come?" I asked, still sticking deftly to my lie.

"Oh yeah... where is Kyo-chan?" asked Honey, looking at the others.

"Ah..."

Tamaki face palmed, and I laughed out loud.

"You forgot about Kyouya?"

The blond looked at me... then grinned.

"I have an idea!"

* * *

"This is a bad idea... a really really bad idea..."

But before I could tell the woman to stop, she'd already turned the microphone on and was talking.

"This is a call for a lost child. Ootori Kyouya-kun from Tokyo. Your guardian Suoh-sama is waiting for you at the second floor counter. Kyouya-kun is 180cm in height, wears glasses, has black hair and is dressed in clack trousers and a beige shirt."

I face palmed and waited to be slaughtered, a sight I did not want Chance to witness... It took five minutes for Kyouya and Haruhi to find us, and I hid quietly behind Takashi while he glared at us.

"Oh, Kyouya! You were safe... but why is Haruhi here too?"

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Let's play!"

"Let's play, play, play!" chanted the twins.

I looked at Kyouya from behind Takashi, and then at Tamaki.

"Told you he'd be pissed. Told you." I snapped.

But surprisingly, he said nothing... until Antoinette jumped Tamaki and started licking him again.

"What's that dog?" asked Kyouya, his voice flat.

"She's beautiful right? I bought her from the pet shop on the roof!"

Antoinette then floored the blond, and we all watched in mild amusement. I decided it was safe enough to come out from behind Takashi, and cradling Chance, I walked towards Haruhi and Kyouya.

"I got one too." I said softly, holding the sleeping pup. "He needs his vaccinations, but I have enough money for that."

"He's cute!" gasped Haruhi, tentatively stroking Chance's back. "What's he called?"

"Chance." I replied, grinning proudly. Kyouya peered over Haruhi's shoulder, just as Chance woke up.

"He... looks nice." he said, reaching out and patting his head... to which he sneezed again. Kyouya then looked the dog in the eyes, and all Chance did was blink. "His eyes are amber too."

"And?" I asked, smirking slightly at his statement... his quite obvious statement.

"They look nice is all." he muttered, backing away again.

"Mhmm."

For a while we fussed over Chance, who seemed to be enjoying it, and watched as Tamaki was slowly covered in Antoinette slobber, then Haruhi decided to go home.

"I'm gonna get the bus. You should probably get a lift though because of the pup." she said to me, smiling briefly before she parted.

"Yeah... Takashi, can you gimme a lift?" I asked... and he nodded, smiling.

Well... that was easy enough... now all I had to do was get Chance home and make sure he didn't chew through the dry wall.


	65. Takashi has a friend

Instalment 4

Enjoy~

* * *

Got home, walked in, granddad was singing in the shower (Takashi found it hilarious, I shouted up to tell him I was home and we had visitors, granddad shut up) then I walked into the kitchen and sat down, putting chance next to me while I set his things out and got him some food and water.

"Here baby~" I cooed as I put some wet food down for him and filled the second bowl with water.

He started eating wight away, and then when the water was down, he rushed and had some of that. As soon as I put his toys down, he instantly become more active, bouncing around and making the duck squeak.

I took my jacket off and chucked it on the table, away from where Chance could get it, then sat on the floor.

"Well, he looks better." smiled Takashi, sitting on the floor next me while I was watching, and then pulled me into his lap.

"Yep. If I'm honest, I think the others bullied him... he might not have been fed and stuff."

He nodded, then buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"You were teasing me today..." he mumbled, while he started to rub my leg gently. I got shivers right up my spine, but I tried to ignore it and act cool.

"Yeah, well?" I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah, well... you were teasing me." he chuckled, rubbing a bit higher up my leg, kissing my neck.

I started to moan as he reached my sweet spot... a place I'm sure he memorized, but I stuck a fist in my mouth quickly.

"What's up?" he asked, pulling away slightly and stopping his ministrations.

"Well, normally I'm all for it... but my granddads upstairs, and there's a little dog in front of us, and he's probably very impressionable."

And Takashi laughed out loud. His chest rumbled with it, and the deep sound vibrated around the room. It sounded lovely, and I was enjoying it, then he stopped.

"An impressionable puppy? Saori, he won't understand what we're doing." he laughed, hugging me.

"How do you know? Boarder collies are really clever!" I snapped, huffing.

"Okay, for arguments sake let's say he does get it... why don't we just go upstairs when granddad comes down?"

"'Cos granddad would know what's up. Plus I'm not leaving him!"

I opened my arms, and Chance trotted over and crawled up into my lap.

"I'm not scarring my puppy's mind... yet." I giggled, pecking Takashi on his lips.

"Yet, being the key word." he laughed.

We waited a while 'till I accepted Chance would be okay, opened the back door slightly so he could run around in our tiny garden, and then ushered Takashi into the living room as I heard granddad come down.

"Hey kids." he said, smiling at us.

"Hi." we both chorused. Takashi sat down and I sat across from him, and we were both quiet... 'till granddad spoke up again.

"you can both go upstairs. I just don't wanna hear nothing I shouldn't, okay?"

"'Kay granddad. Oh, and we have a puppy, he's called Chance."

"Yeah, your grandmother told me that you were getting a dog." he laughed.

I started going up the stairs, when Takashi, covered my mouth with his hand and lifted me from behind, carried me up the stairs, into my room, shut the door and dumped me on the bed.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, kneeling on the bed and leaning over me, so I was trapped beneath him.

"Well, you were talking about me teasing you, while you were teasing me." I said, feeling my cheeks flush.

"Oh, yeah."

And the next few minutes were filled with level five kisses, lots of groping (on his half, I had my wrists pinned above my head with one of his hands) and a few moans from both of us when we just couldn't hold it in.

"Ohh... stop." I groaned, as he trailed kissed along my shoulders, collar bone and top of my chest.

"Why? I'm having fun." he said huskily.

"Well, I'm feeling rather trapped." I pouted, hoping to make him relent and at least shift before we carried on. He only blinked, so I raised my knee and pushed against his stomach to get him to move.

"Um... fine."

He rolled over so he was on his side, and I looked at him. He was really red.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you when I put my knee up?" I asked, going to glance down.

"No!" he said quickly, catching hold of my chin and tilting my head back up. "It's fine." he said a little too quickly.

"... Are you sure? Jeez, you're actually pretty jumpy..." I gently took his hand away and went to see if I had caused damage... Takashi groaned and pushed his face into the duvet, and I saw why...

The bulge in the front of his jeans explained everything.

"Aw, Takashi! You never told me your friend came to say hello!" I choked out through a fit of giggles.

"Shut up." he grumbled, rolling over so he was on his stomach.

"Aw, Takashi... love. Come on, I'm not fussed." I said, rubbing his back.

"Really?" he asked, though it sounded like he didn't believe me.

"Yeah. I'm actually kind of flattered that you like me that much." I said, tugging his arm to get him to look at me. "If it makes you feel better, you can 'sort yourself out' in the bathroom." I suggested.

"You mean masturbate in my girlfriends bathroom?" he asked incredulously.

"If needs be." I replied with a shrug. He shook his head, but smiled slightly.

"I think I might just head on home. Besides, I told the driver to circle."

"Well, by now, he must be dizzy."

He sat up (eventually) kissed me, then we made our way downstairs and I waved him goodbye, still giggling.

* * *

In hindsight... I probably could have handled the situation better...

Aw, I feel bad... he must have felt really awkward... almost pervy.

I was in bed, and Chance was asleep downstairs (grandma adores him by the way), the grandparents were in bed, and I was lying there worrying about my boyfriend.

I picked up my phone... eleven at night...

I can still text him.

_'You okay hun? Can't sleep :s'_

A minute later, I got his reply.

_**'I'm good, and same...'**_

I sighed and pushed my hair back out of my face.

_'You're not still feeling bad about earlier are you?'_ I sent it and smiled, he probably was.

_**'Bit. Didn't upset you did I?'**_

I smiled wider. He was such a worrier.

"_No. Like I said, flattered you like me like that xx'_

_**'Good :)'**_

Ah, the smiley face. That was his signal that everything was good.

_'Night hun, love you xx'_

'_**Love you 2 xx'**_

And it's funny... because after that, I slept like a baby...


	66. Chika chan

number five, so now review it nd bump my reviews up!

* * *

I had never been so happy to start back at school when I was in England. Sure, it was slightly strange that when I started back, I was in the same year group, but 'cos we only started a year in the spring over here, I suppose it's okay.

We'd all been called to a host club meeting after school.

We'd only been back a few days when Tamaki had jumped up and down with the idea for our next cosplay thing. He wanted to have masquerade thing, so we would all dress up like whatever, and wear funny masks, and the guests could join in.

"It's going to be so much fun~" he laughed, twirling around with Honey, who had jumped for the idea... he loved dressing up too.

"If you're going for masquerade, why don't we just have another ball?" I asked, looking up from the physics textbook I had been looking through. I forgot how to calculate the magnification of a telescope. It had something to do with focal length of the objective lens and something else, but I needed to know what that something else was.

"A masquerade ball?" asked Tamaki, astounded for a moment, before he let out a shriek of happiness and bounded over to me.

"Saori! That's a very good idea, I'm so proud of you!" he pulled me into a hug, smothering me with his excitement, and only releasing me when he realized I'd stopped breathing.

"Saori? Are you okay?" asked Kyouya, who'd actually stood up and was leaning forward to inspect my probably blue face.

"Fine." I wheezed, trying to get my breath back. "I'm okay."

"Tamaki, you are banned from touching her from now on... you come too close to killing her." snapped the bespectacled boy.

"Wha-? No! I promise I'll be good, tell him Saori! Tell him..." the blond went about sobbing on the floor, so I rolled my eyes and shrugged at Kyouya.

"If he stops smothering me, I'll be fine."

In an instant I regretted it, as Tamaki jumped up and hugged me again.

Kyouya said the meeting was over, and we could all go home, and just in time, because I think Tamaki was out to crush my ribs.

* * *

"Seriously? A masquerade ball?" muttered Haruhi.

"Mhmm... you know, I thought you would have warmed to the idea by now, you've had all night to think it over."

"Yes, but I bet he's gonna make me wear a dress again... just to see me look 'cute'." she emphasized the last word with her fingers, making quotation marks in the air.

"Yeah, probably."

I reached out for the door, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Excuse me, are you two members of the club here?"

I turned to see a boy with mousy brown hair and large brown eyes looking at me and Haruhi. He also had large blue rimmed glasses on... ugly glasses.

Should've gone to Specsavers...

"Yeah..."

"I'd like to ask for the senior student, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, please."

"Honey sempai?" asked Haruhi, looking perplexed. Then it clicked, I knew he looked fairly cute...

Those two were so brothers.

"Oh, Chika Chan!" laughed Honey, popping up from around the doors on Takashi's shoulders. "Wazzup? It's rare to see you around the high school section!"

Chika only pushed up his glasses, making them glare like Kyouya's did so often, and then scowled.

"Mitsukuni, prepare yourself!"

He then lunged and tried to kick Honey, but the smaller boy jumped and dodged the kick, landing on the floor quite safely.

"W-wait! Mori sempai!" stammered a shocked Haruhi, turning to Takashi for help. He just shrugged.

Then Renge came up on her podium, and started commentating on the fight.

The others came in, and while the twins and Tamaki watched in mild amusement, Kyouya grumbled about them fighting in the wrong place... 'could've chosen a better location'.

"Why are you guys being so carefree?" yelled Haruhi looking at all of us. Sure, I was wondering what the heck with all the fighting, but letting them work it out is best.

Then Chika pulled out a long metal stick thingy... I'm no good with technical terms in martial arts, all I knew was this was some form of Karate.

"That can't be allowed..." I muttered, looking up at Takashi, again he shrugged, so I took it as a yes, it is.

Chika used some fancy moves, swinging the stick and jabbing it, but Honey kept dodging until one hit him firmly on his side and he was sent flying... I think...

I saw some flashes of black, and small cracks.

Honey was sprawled on the floor, tush up in the air, and he wasn't moving.

"Has Chika won?" I asked Takashi. He looked at me, then nodded to Chika... A quick look over, and I could see what he was looking at. There was large spiky things stuck in Chika's pants holding him down.

"Ah."

Renge stood up.

"Victory... belongs to Honey sempai."

"What she said." Takashi said after her, confirming it. "It's a kage-nui."

The literal translation to English would be... shadow sewing. Cool.

It was then that Honey got up, dusted himself off, and Renge dropped a screen to show exactly how Honey did it. He'd deflected the stick thing, flipped through the air, thrown the shuriken, and landed funnily to trick people... naughty naughty.

"And Chika can't even move anymore! That was a great match."

She went back into her hole laughing haughtily.

Honey stood over Chika, looking at him, and Haruhi turned to us all.

"I'm confused... but to begin with, who is he?"

"Can't you tell by his face?" asked a shocked Tamaki, while Kyouya pushed up his glasses and smirked.

"That's Honey's younger brother." I finished, looking at the bow glowering on the floor.

"What?!"

* * *

I was sat with Honey, Takashi leaning on my chair from behind, eating cake while Haruhi got the story from Chika, who was staying away from us. Tamaki offered him cake, but he rejected the offer.

"I don't like sweet things." he grunted. "The basic principle of the Haninozuka style, is to control our self-interests and attain a state of selflessness. To let oneself indulge in joy and desire... is out of the question."

I looked up at him.

"What a freaking kill joy..."

Honey smiled slightly, before shaking his head...

"He's right Saori... that's what dad always told us."

My mouth was agape... what a strange father...

Hikaru and Kaoru pointed out that Honey ate cake, was very indulgent and a loli-shota boy, and he was the next master of the Haninozuka family, to which Chika tutted.

"I will definitely not admit someone as half assed as Mitsukuni as the next master of the family."

Honey's face dropped, and so did his fork... I almost wanted to launch at Chika and kill him, but he'd easily whoop my ass.

"My brother is strong indeed, but he has quit disciplining himself. For taking this decadent road, he no longer has the right to call himself a Haninozuka. Someone that capriciously quit the Karate club one year ago, to escape from reality by indulging himself with plush dolls and cakes... cannot be called a Haninozuka."

He stopped, and glanced our way.

"Even if he is my brother."

I scoffed and glared at him, while he stood from his seat.

"I've wanted to say this to you for a long time. And Mitsukuni... I've always been saying this, but don't come near me in school."

He walked to the door, and unable to contain myself, I said loud enough for him to hear;

"But wasn't he the one to come here in the first place? What an ass if he only wanted to pick a fight."

He didn't reply, but the door closed, and I glared at it for a straight ten minutes.

I hate that kid... I don't know him, but I really do hate that kid.

* * *

"He's been there since Chika left..." said Haruhi, looking over to Honey where he was stood staring out of the window.

"Yeah, and Saori's been staring at the door since he left..." said the twins, waving their hands in front of my face, but I didn't so much as blink. I was too pissed of to blink.

The others coaxed Honey from his gloom with cake(yes, even though I wasn't looking, I was listening intently) and they went on to explain to Haruhi about how Honey was told to act more manly, blah blah blah... and all the girls thought it was cute when he was being tough, and then they made a fan-club, and Tamaki went and bribed Honey to join the host club, and Takashi heard it all so that's why he joined, and then Honey had a fight with his dad... and there was something about the UN... and weapons of mass destruction...

"And Chika-Cha hates me completely now." said Honey, rather sadly.

"Okay, my fellow subjects! We will now commence the great 'Haninozuka Brothers Get-Together" battle plan!"

The twins jumped for it, Kyouya sighed audibly, and Haruhi mumbled something. The blond and the redheads skipped out, dragging Haruhi and Kyouya with them, while Takashi and Honey walked out after them, at a much slower pace.

"Coming Sa-Chan?" asked Honey, turning on Takashi's shoulders to look at me. Takashi looked back too, with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"I'll catch up..." I muttered... I needed some coffee first to chill out...

They left, I had my coffee, and I had to send Takashi a text asking where they were.

The dojo... brilliant. One place I hadn't been, thus had no idea where it was.

Time to get walking...

* * *

What's the best word to describe my present situation?

Lost?

Yep, sounded right.

I was stood in the middle of a field... not far away from school. It had a little hill with a tree, and I was on my own.

But these are the directions Takashi sent me, so I should be in the right place... right?

Then I saw everyone else.

"Thank GOD!" I yelled running up and glomping Tamaki, the first person I had seen.

He yelled and fell to the floor, and we became completely disorientated.

T'was quite funny... especially when Takashi picked me up and put me on his shoulders. I clutched tight to him, 'cos I was afraid of falling off.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They're having another fight. The first one to win a match... wins. Honey stops eating as much cake, or Chika just learns to accept him." muttered Haruhi.

"Ready? Then, begin!" said Takashi.

They started fighting, but one thing just seemed out of place...

"Is it me, or is this fight turning out exactly like the one they had earlier?" asked Tamaki, voicing my question.

"Yes, but this time their roles are reversed." said Kyouya.

Then surprisingly, Takashi spoke... to everyone.

"Mitsukuni's already planned how this entire fight is going to pan out. Yasuchika will attack with the Shuriken any moment now."

And amazingly enough, he did. Honey deflected them easily, and watched as Chika landed, regained his balance, and continued. I slid down Takashi's back, and stood between him and Kyouya.

"I've seen their matches for many years... Yasuchika will always incorporate moves that Mitsukuni used in a previous fight. Mitsukuni realized that and would always give his brother the opportunity to practice those new techniques."

What the hell?

"As a fellow Martial Artist, Yasuchika admires Mitsukuni. And it's obvious that he wants to get closer to him in that respect. They are still connected where it's important, and personally I think a little sibling rivalry is perfectly normal."

Wow... monologue or what?

"There's no reason to worry about the outcome of this match, I can already tell you that Mitsukuni is planning to throw the fight to let Yasuchika beat him. Trust me, I know everything there is to know about him."

I turned from Takashi to the two brothers, who were sparing viciously. Then Honey kicked Chika and sent him flying, and when the younger boy didn't get up, Honey jumped for joy proclaiming that he had won.

"Hm..." grunted Takashi, looking pretty distant for a while, before he started sulking.

"Don't let it get you down... Mori sempai?"

I watched in mild amusement with Kyouya as Takashi went down on his knees.

"I think that's a little over the top..." I giggled quietly, just so Kyouya could hear.

"I... am going to say nothing." he replied, but I could hear the smile in his voice without even looking at him.

"Wait, so he loves came more than his brother?" asked Haruhi, to which the general reply was...

"Yeah..."


	67. Lobelia with a twist

Hey, special update for Chey, sisterfriend :)

It's her birthday, so I want EVERYONE reviewing to say happy birthday and I'll shout y'all out next chapter.

Just so you all know. I have two more episodes and then Life Across Waters will be written, and done.

I know... scary concept...

Sorry fot typos, my keyboard is eight inches across... yeah...

Anyways, enjoy, and thanks for those 25 reviews :)

* * *

I'd slept over at Haruhi's that night... mainly because Ranka wanted to see Chance, he loved puppies apparently.

Well, he did go all gaga over Chance, saying how cute he was, and that when he was young he had a pup just like him, and then he insisted on taking him to the vets for me to get his shots... so I gave him the money and he went off...

One less job for me.

Haruhi was still in shock about Honey choosing cake over Chika, and all I could do was shrug. I mean, sure, I have siblings... but because they're so young, it's not like I can get pissed with them. Not on a major scale anyways.

We talked and laughed for a while, then Ranka came back with Chance.

"He was a star! Such a brave little boy~" he put Chance down and the pup ran right to me, jumped up on my stomach and sneezed in my face.

"So you're okay then?" I laughed, rubbing him behind his ears. He yapped on for a bit, then we took him outside so he could pee and whatever else, then he curled up on his pillow and went to sleep.

"Poor dear... those shots must have exhausted him..." cooed Ranka quietly.

We all then left him asleep, and we sat and watched 'A Walk to Remember' and 'Meet the Robinson's', two of my all time favorite films!

After that, we went to bed, and that was about it.

* * *

"Come on Saori... wake up. I have jobs to do..." laughed Haruhi, pulling my pillow out from under my head and smacking me with it, while Chance bounced on me trying to get the pillow from Haruhi.

"Okay, fine! I'm up!" I groaned, shoving them both away.

I trudged into the bathroom, washed and pulled on a white tee with multi-colored luminous stars on it, then a pair of black jeans with braces, then my black and white converse.

Finishing the look by not brushing my hair and slipping in dangly earrings that had matching luminous stars as my shirt. A pink one, an orange one and a green one.

I walked out, and Haruhi nodded her approval.

"Wish I had style like you." she said almost wistfully.

"I'm gonna give you a makeover one day then~" I laughed, putting Chance's collar on him before we all had breakfast.

It was simple, just cereal for us all (Chance eats cornflakes, hehe) and then we had to go to the market, so I got Chance to hold still while Haruhi attached his lead, and we were on our way!

Well... we would have been, if the Lobelia girls hadn't jumped us and bundled us into a car and taken us away.

"Um... where are we going?" I asked, clutching Chance to my chest.

"Just to Lobelia. We said we wouldn't give up on you ladies~" chirped the youngest, the one with short brown hair.

"Um... your names are again? Pardon me, but I forgot." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"I am Benio, the president of the Zuka club." smiled the really tall one who seemed really homo.

"I am Chizuru, vice president~" grinned the one with long creamy colored hair and honey colored eyes.

"And I am Hinako, advisor." giggled the youngest again.

… Okay?

"That's a handsome young pup. What's his name?" asked Hinako, petting his head, and receiving an extra large sneeze in the face.

"This is Chance. He's _mine_." I smiled, glad they weren't staring intently at us anymore. Surprisingly, Haruhi had stayed quiet, and was huddled against my side hoping they would look at her.

"Maiden... unfortunately, it seems your names have slipped my mind..." drawled Benio, gazing at me and Haruhi.

"Well, I am Saori Yasagawa." I said, with a small bow of my head... I supposed if I were to spend a day with these chicks, I should try to make it as bearable as possible.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka." mumbled my brunette companion.

"Well, Saori and Haruhi, we hope to have some fun today!"

When we arrived, they marched us right in and demanded Haruhi and I change. I politely declined, but Haruhi gave in through peer pressure. I'd be sure to lecture her later about standing her ground.

Then they went away for a while.

When they came back, Haruhi had just finished getting changed, and Hinako kind of burst in on her.

"How's that size?" she asked giddily, opening the curtain for the rest of the girls to see.

I ignored them for a little while as Chance was running around yapping and barking, sniffing at things, biting table legs and basically acting crazy. At one point, he ran into a changing room, didn't come out for a minute, and when I went to get him, he tripped me up as he went off the other way.

"I'll get him!" laughed Chizuru, chasing after him until he was in a corner. She scooped him up and laughed as he sneezed in her face.

"Aww, he's just adorable~" she said, making a fuss of him. He didn't mind one bit, just curled against her and let his tongue loll out.

Traitor.

I only started paying attention to the others again when Haruhi flipped out.

"Wait a minute! What is this? Could someone explain it to me, cos one minute I'm on my way to the supermarket with Saori, and the next we're brought here."

We all stopped for a moment to recall how they had just bundled us into the car, and Haruhi sighed, breaking the silence.

"The three of you have about as much subtlety as the Host club does..."

Benio snapped.

"How dare you maiden? We are nothing like those idiots!"

Then I had to ship in.

"Wait, one of those 'idiots' you're on about is my boyfriend."

… and silence! Before Hinako spoke, sounding very shocked.

"Y-you... you're dating one of them?" she asked, a look of horror crossed the three girls faces, while Haruhi sighed.

"Yes. Takashi Morinozuka. He's not an idiot, he's actually one of the nicest there." I pouted, kind of peeved they were so quick to call my boyfriend and friends.

"That's just preposterous! You can't really be dating one of them!" shouted Benio, shaking me by my shoulder.

"Uh, yes, I can." I spat.

"Oh... I'm sorry, forgive my outburst... It's only natural for you both to be upset... In our haste we brought you here in nothing but your nightclothes..." she looked at Haruhi with sorrowful eyes. Then she turned to me.

"And I am sorry, of course, you have been drawn in by their antics... our visit last time proved that... but you have a connection with that boy, and I understand..."

I scoffed slightly, but they ignored it.

"All theatrics aside maidens, we have a favor to ask the two of you. As you may know... blah, blah, blah..."

Sorry... but that's about all I heard, 'cos I tuned out of radio station 'nutter fm' and only snapped back in when they were dragging us away.

Haruhi filled me in though... they were making us sing.

* * *

"No, really, I can't." stammered Haruhi. "Saori is a much better singer, honestly."

Haruhi had just done the scene, and now she was trying to fob it off on to me.

I sighed as all eyes turned to me.

"Well, if you can memorize the lines and sing, why not?"

I sighed again... all I was to say was 'my lord Frederick.' easy or what?

So, Benio was pretending to be a dude, who was in love with a chick, but it was forbidden, blah blabbidy yuck, then he faked his own suicide to spite his father, but the bullets in the gun he used were real, not the blanks he intended... so yeah, this Frederick was a dip-shit.

Right now, Benio was on the floor, pretending to die... and I had been instructed to sit by her and hold her hand, look sad and say 'My Lord Frederick' in a way that sounded like I was begging 'him' not to give up on me, not to die.

Then I had to sing. But now it was my cue.

"My lord Frederick..." I gasped out, in the best sad voice I could muster, I even started to make myself cry... a feat I learned to do as a child when I wanted something.

Then 'he' died, and I had to stand and sing. Here goes nothing.

"Here in this moment... I am losing nothing, even if you leave me, I won't be alone. Because love has taught me, that this life is still worth living, empty skies above can't stop me..." and I broke off... I forgot the frigging lines of the verse.

"Ah, crap." I muttered, walking off to get a drink.

"That was amazing Saori! The emotion, the love, your voice! Pure as an angels~"

I smiled at the girls that were complementing me, when I saw something out of the window.

All the guys were there, and they were all surrounded by a lot of girls.

Ah, crap... I hope they were okay.

* * *

Now they're dragged us to their little theater... well, not little.

It was massive.

Like, absolutely ginormic.

They were telling us that Haruhi would be on for most of the play, but I would sub at the end, do my bit, and sing.

Apparently, I would make the entrance, singing of course, Haruhi would look best in the outfit they chose so she would be the dummy for the main section of the play, but I would make for a better ending.

Way to diss Haruhi...

But whatever... I guess... I just hope nothing went wrong now, 'cos if it did, we were in foreign territory.

* * *

General

Everyone watched as the play started, but were surprised to see Saori out there singing to her hearts content.

"...wow." they all gasped, seeing how beautiful she looked in pink for once. Her hair had had extensions put in, and it had been curled so it framed her face just nicely. The makeup was a bit iffy, but not nearly as heavy as some of the other womens... so she must have wiped some off as she had done to the others when they put dresses on.

"Mori... you are one lucky young man to have her..." muttered Ranka into the boy's ear. The eighteen year old nodded dumbly, and continued to watch as his girlfriend made her way about the stage, sounding far more confident than she had done before when they had forced her into singing.

So... maybe she was more comfortable in front of strangers...

After that opening song, 'Mary-Ann' was rushed off stage because 'Frederick's' father was coming, and when she was back on, she was Haruhi.

"They're using the two of them?" asked a perplexed Tamaki, who was abruptly shushed by everyone else.

They watched as Haruhi played her part well... or as well as she could, she was a bit wooden... but she remembered the lines, and then just before the suicide part, Haruhi quickly swapped back to Saori.

* * *

Saori

I went on as quickly as I could, discreetly giving Haruhi a high five as she passed.

I saw Benio with the fake gun, so knew it was nearly my turn. She pulled the trigger, and a crack resounded throughout the theater.

"Frederick!" I shouted, running up to her and crouching down, cradling her head and holding her hand.

I couldn't act, but I was ace at pretending to be a ninja, and that was close enough.

"I have been slain by this fatal gunshot wound... alas, I am to breath no more..."

"My lord Frederick... no..." I gasped out, glad there was a microphone... otherwise it would have been silent.

"Mary-Ann... with your arms holding me close, all this pain becomes naught."

God... he talks a lot for a dying man... I thought, waiting for him to just get it over with and snuff it, then I could sing.

"Ah, and yet the love I bear for you and the desire I have for revenge, are not things that could so simply be forgotten."

I think I twigged then...

The story, revenge, Benio hates the Host club, the host club had me and Haruhi... Benio wants us, and will do anything (I think...) It's a love story, Benio is lesbian.... then my suspicions were confirmed when a spotlight snapped onto the guys stood at the side of the hall.

"Guys? Ranka?" I called out, getting up, but Benio caught my arm and pulled me back into her chest in some strange embrace. And she whispered into my ear...

"Right before them... in front of your boyfriend... I will steal a kiss~"

My mouth dropping into an 'O' and I figured out why I would give a better finish.

I had several people who liked me that would be pissed if she did this. Not only were the host club my friends and very strange people, but Ranka was kind of sort of almost like a dad to me with the way he acted, and Takashi was my boyfriend... the only one meant to kiss me.

"All for the sake... of revenge."

Then we started to rise, so it would be near enough impossible for them to reach us. I saw Tamaki, Ranka and Takashi running down the steps with the others in tow, Haruhi at the side of the stage looking up at us, but being held back by a few more girls, and then Benio was pulling me face closer.

"You're crazy lady..." I spat, trying to pull away.

"You, are also crazy, to be hanging around with them." she spat back.

"At least I'm not sexually harassing people!" I shouted, kicking out, hitting her shin and forcing her off me.

I stumbled to the edge of the podium, saw nowhere to go... but breaking my leg was better than being kissed by a girl, right?

So... I jumped.


	68. the great escape!

Hey guys :)

I just thought I'd update for the crack of it (excuse the phrase... I'm from Manchester), and besides, this is more of a filler chapter than anything else!

Now... to all those that wished Chey a happy birthday!

auburndq91, Aurora-16, Neko-Chan1616, Ayaka Haninozuka, GlassxXxHeart, Kuramasredredrose and of course ME!

See, we're all like one big family here, one big, slightly retarded, family :)

Anyways... yep, 2 more episodes, probably 15-20 more chapters, then it's bye bye Life Across Waters...

You know, I'm actually shocked people read all this blithering nonsense at the top... Many people tend to skim over it.

Thanks people who read this. I wuv yuwwww......

* * *

I jumped.

Bracing for impact, and a broken leg, I closed my eyes tight and atempted to curl up into a ball to reduce the splat.

But funnily enough, I didn't splat, but was caught.

I opened my eyes and saw Takashi stood there smiling slightly with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Thanks." I gasped, kissing him then clambering down from his arms and steadying myself. But I freaked out again when the platform lowered and Benio jumped the last few feet, landing in front of us with a scowl on her face.

"You have ruined the play! You little whelp!" she screeched at me, standing forward menacingly.

I was going to bitch slap her, but Takashi stood in front of me and stared her down... quite easily might I add.

"I'm gonna go change..." I muttered, running off the stage as fast as I could in these freaking heels, grabbing Haruhi and dodging all the Lobelia nutters. We ran into the changing room as quick as possible, locked it and got changed as fast as was humanly possible, wiping makeup off as we went, and bracing ourselves for the tirade of angry tweens.

I scooped up Chance, who had been eating one of Benio's shoes, kept him close to my chest, and flung the doors open.

True to fact, there were several angry teenage girls, glaring at us, so we jogged through the masses, despite them hurling objects at us, and eventually found the others, relatively unscathed.

"Let's go." snapped Ranka, leading us. "Unfortunately, then only exit is through the theater, so we might have to get Mori and Honey to beat a few people up."

I glanced at Haruhi and we both sighed at the same time. We braced ourselves again, but when we got into the theater... everyone was gone.

Except Benio, Chizuru and Hinako.

"Maidens, you disappointed us..." sighed Benio, taking a step forward. "And if I cannot seek revenge through Saori... then Haruhi will do just fine."

She lurched forward, grabbed Haruhi, and pulled her close.

"Stealing her first kiss in front of all you idiots... the perfect revenge." she sneered.

Ranka stood forward, raising his fist, while Chizuru and Hinako stood in between. I noticed the screen come down, and then a picture flick on of Haruhi (accidentally) kissing Kanako.

"Look!" shouted Honey, and everybody's head's swiveled to see the screen.

"Wha-What is the meaning of this maiden!?" shouted Benio.

"Haruhi Fujioka! Explain this!" shouted Ranka, and while they were getting mad and distracted, the twins pulled Haruhi away from Benio, and we all made a run for it.

Kyouya joined us outside, and jogged along with us.

"I presume that picture was your doing?" I asked through pants for breath, looking at him.

He smirked, pushed his glasses up that were slipping down and nodded.

"Well, I wanted to create a distraction, and that seemed to work."

"Yup, but Ranka may just kill Haruhi now."

"Ah well."

I laughed and when we finally got to the limo, all piled in and set off, we all started laughing... in hind sight, it was rather funny.

"I don't know about you guys..." started Hikaru.

"But I plan to write a very strongly worded letter." Finished Kaoru.

We all laughed, and chilled out as we went on our way.

* * *

Okay, Haruhi got in some trouble from her dad, Chance is now scared of screaming girls, and I plan to never sleep at Haruhi's house again because too much weird stuff happens.

But other than that, life was good.

We were planning our masquerade ball, and all the invites had been sent of to a load of st7u, telling them about the ball and the theme.

I was quite pleased with it, since it had kind of been my idea, but because I had thought of it, Kyouya had insisted I help him with planning.

So, we'd both gone to the headmaster, who was Tamaki's dad, who also paid for my scholarship and everything else, and he was very nice, and when we told him about the idea, he agreed right away.

Then he'd gone to chat with me about how I liked the school, is there anything that could make it better, was I making friends. I hastened to tell him that his son was actually one of my friends, and that he was a very nice person. I told him I was friends with Haruhi Fujioka, the other honor student, and he just smiled and nodded, and before I left, he ruffled my hair and said I was a very nice girl and gave that same 'I-am-made-of-ten-kinds-of-awesome' look that Tamaki always gave everyone.

When we went out and shut the door, I could hear him squee-ing, and bouncing around... so there was definitely no mistake, Tamaki was his son.

So, we had the room, but now we had to decide on costumes for all of us hosts, which was a challenge within itself.

We decided that for Honey, he would have white slacks, with pink braces... a white dress shirt and a pink waistcoat and tie, then he would also have a white and pink eye mask. We ran it by him and he said it was so cute, and he loved the idea.

Takashi would have a similar outfit, but instead of pink, he would have dark blue, and his mask would be white and blue.

Tamaki was obviously going to be dressed in white and gold, so he decided he would have a complete white suit, with a tailcoat (it looks classier), with gold stitching and a gold tie. His mask would cover his eyes, and it would curve around the left side of his face, and it would be white with gold glitter with a sun over his right eye and some intricate swirls going down the left side of his face.

Kyouya would have a suit very much like Tamaki's. He would be in a black suit and tailcoat, but all his stitching would be in silver, and his tie would be silver. His mask would be black, and curve around the right side of his face, not the left like Tamaki's did, and instead of a sun and swirl pattern, it would have a crescent moon over his left eye, and he would have stars going down the right side of his face.

The twins and Haruhi would all match, with black slacks, with a large puffy dress shirt that had bronze stitching. The twins would have masks that only covered one side of their face, while the other side was left uncovered. Hikaru would cover his right side, and Kaoru his left. Haruhi would have one that covered the top of her face, and all of them would be white with bronze glitter around the eye holes.

And I would have a black and white dress, quite simply. It would be made of chiffon, and the bust would be black, whereas the long skirt would be white and would pool around my feet. My mask would be white with black glitter framing my eyes and around the mask, and I also had a fake white rose to slide into my hair that had black glitter around all the petals.

So, the invites were out, the room was booked, our outfits were sorted, Kyouya had phoned a caterer and all the food was to be made specially at school, on the day, all high class, so that was good... and now all we had to do was get the music, and that was simple enough because the school had an orchestra.

So... all done.


	69. and he returns

*poking Tamaki doll with stick*

hi guys... *pokes* thanks for the Tamaki doll aurora, I'm just slightly reluctant to touch it... It's Tamaki.

Did you say it talks? *locates string on back and pulls* "I'm Tamaki-licious!"

O.O o.o =.= o.o O.O

Um... Um... Um...

*screams and runs away*

* * *

I'd had extensions specially for today, and though they'd reached my waist, I'd put them into rollers the night before the ball we were having, and had ended up with lovely loose curls that I twisted into a bun and pinned down. Of course, some curls escaped, but it looked okay... and I finished of the look with the rose.

I slipped my dress on, as well as the black heels I'd been given, and then applied very little makeup... because half my face would be hidden anyways.

When I put the mask on and looked at my reflection in the mirror, I couldn't help but smile.

It was like a fairytale... a masquerade ball, and I'd be swept of by prince charming.

Only problem was, a lot of invites were sent to guys in the school too, so I would have to search through to find my prince charming first. Luckily, I knew exactly what he was wearing, as I had decided what it would be.

"Saori, are you ready? The guests are arriving." called Tamaki, approaching the curtain I was behind.

"Nearly... I just need an opinion."

I walked out, still getting used to the heels and trying not to step on my dress, and stood in front of Tamaki. He looked me over, only blushing slightly, and then he smiled.

"You look beautiful as always Saori, now, I think we need to be getting outside."

I laughed as he extended his arm, but took it anyway and let him lead me outside.

"We have a lot of people to entertain tonight..." he said quietly, his purple eyes darting around the room from under his mask.

"Don't worry... half of them will entertain themselves." I laughed, as I watched groups of girls mix with groups of guys, all laughing and chatting and dancing.

"Well... I'd better let you go and enjoy yourself." he smiled, nudging me in the direction to where Takashi and Honey were entertaining a group of young girls. Honey was bouncing around and laughing while Takashi listened to a few girls chatter away nervously.

He kept looking up, and when he spotted me, he smiled warmly, but the girls he was standing with thought he was smiling that them, or about something they said, and went completely girly and giggly.

I slowly made my way towards him, but I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see a young man in a black outfit and black mask smiling slightly at me. He had flaming red hair, and I could just see bright green eyes behind the mask.

The only thing that seemed strange about him was the scar on his lower lip that stretched to just above his chin... only a centimeter or two in length, but it still seemed out of place.

"May I dance with you?" he asked quietly, and for a moment, I thought I recognized his voice... but I brushed off the uneasy feeling building in my stomach and nodded slowly.

We danced to the first song in silence, not breaking eye contact the whole time... I was trying to read him, and I swear I'd seen him before, but I couldn't remember.

My head was hurting thinking about it, and I hadn't even bumped it this time.

When the second song started up, we just continued to dance, but this time he spoke.

"How have you been?"

He sounded almost shy... and I felt even more suspicious.

"I've been fine, thank you. And you?"

"Good, good... I've made improvements." he almost whispered, and he smiled sheepishly.

"In what?" I asked, not being able to help myself.

"You... you don't remember? When they said you'd hit your head hard, I didn't know it was that bad."

What the hell was he going on about?

"Pardon?"

"W-well... at the other ball... you'd hit your head. Ootori and Morinozuka said you'd passed out, but I didn't think it would have caused memory loss..."

I looked him over... then it clicked. The red hair and green eyes and the scar... Kyouya had said they'd left him in hospital.

It was Danno...

Crap, crap, crap.

"I... I have to go." I said quickly, turning and trying to make my way over to Takashi, but I felt him grab my wrist.

"No! Please, please, I want to apologize!" he said hurriedly, and when I looked at him, he seemed panic stricken, as if they'd beat him again... which they probably would...

And I couldn't let them do that.

What he did was bad, but I won't have them stooping to that level again, not on my account.

"Fine. But be quick." I hissed. "not here though... come on."

I took his wrist, and I pulled him to the other side of the room, away from the dancing and happiness and we stood inside one of the doorways.

"Why have you even come here? They could get so pissed off!" I said, taking my mask off.

"I want to say sorry... What I did at the other ball was totally out of line, and I really do feel bad!" he said, pulling his mask off.

"Danno... it's fine... you were on pot or something, and probably other stuff..."

"I was... I'm off it now, and I want to say I'm not usually like that. I'm glad they had a dig at me, 'cos I don't think anything else could've got through to me."

He really did look sorry, so I smiled.

Let bygones be bygones.

"It's fine... put your mask on though, in case someone comes to find me."

He did as he was told, and I slipped mine on, then, just as we were about to go back to the party, the twins and Kyouya walked around the corner into the doorway where we were and glared at Danno.

"I though I told you not to come back here." sneered Kyouya, taking a step forward and looking pretty damn menacing... even I shuddered.

"I-I wanted to apologize!" squeaked Danno backing away from Kyouya and the twins, who had flanked Kyouya.

"Guys, stop! He was just saying sorry." I said, doing my best to stand in between them all.

"Move Saori." snapped Hikaru.

"We don't want to hurt you." growled Kaoru.

"Just get out the way and let us deal with that piece if shit." snapped Kyouya, glowering at Danno.

I stayed in place, and Kyouya just scoffed, moved forward and made to move me out of the way, but I grabbed his wrists.

"Don't you dare Kyouya Ootori. Don't you _dare_." I hissed at him, staring him in the eyes.

"Just _move_ Saori. Don't make me go about this the hard way." he hissed back, gripping my wrists even as I had his, and pushing me back.

"Kyouya, leave him alone! He's said sorry!"

"That doesn't change what he did to you! Have you forgotten that easily?"

"No. I haven't. But I forgive him for what he did. And if I can get over it, why can't you?"

He was silent, but he continued to try and out stare me. I wasn't about to give up, and eventually he just scoffed and walked away, forcing his way through the twins and storming off somewhere.

"Saori...?" I looked at Kaoru.

"What's up Kaoru?" I asked softly... and for a second, he just gaped.

"Nothing... Just so long as you're okay." he finished.

"Yeah... and we expect to see you in at least five minutes. Or we'll come back." hissed Hikaru.

"'Kay." I said, then watched them both walk away.

"I... I should go, huh?" asked a glum Danno.

"I think so. I'm sorry he's such a hard head... he's really a good guy inside... he just doesn't realize it."

"Yeah... I think he really cares about you..."

With that, he raised his hand in goodbye, and turned, walking down the hall by himself.

I looked down at my feet and sighed.

"Yeah... maybe he does..."

* * *

Oh, cliff hanger-ish! How truely exciting!

I'm not gonna go back to the doll... he shall be burned by the stake.

I'm listening to Evanescence, Breathe no more... I love Amy Lee's voice, it's just so pure...

Anyways, what will happen? Review and find out!

(still kind of a filler in... my bad guys)


	70. and the proverbial shit hit the fan

*smiling slightly insanely with wide unfocused eyes*

burn... yes, my pretty...

*watches Honey doll dancing around a small stake with rising flames, and laughs as the Tamaki doll starts to burn and malfunction*

"Mommy! Daughters being mean! Tell her to stop! Shady twins - HELP ME MOMMY!"

your mother can't help you now! Neither can your little friends! BWA HAHAHA!!!

*Honey doll dumps petrol on fire.*

BWA HAHAHAHAAAA!!!!

~Meanwhile, the host club are watching from a considerable distance~

Kyouya: I told you saying 'I'm Tamaki-licious' was a bad idea.

Tamaki: *sob* T-T

*the rest just watch, slightly afraid*

Honey: why is my doll burning Tama-chan?

Honey-doll: Yay! Fun~ Fun~

Guys: O.o O_o =,= 0_0

Oh.... thanks for the reviews, and thanks for the Honey doll, he was really nice :) teehee...

I'm tired and stuff, hence the insane little intro thing up there... ignore it.

* * *

So... even Danno thought Kyouya cares about me.

I thought he'd gotten over me... I was obviously wrong.

I thought I'd gotten more able to read him, tell when he's faking... so, all along he's still liked me.

I feel like a bitch, I can get really 'affectionate' with Takashi, and whereas everyone leaves us to it, I have noticed he will look over.

So, he's just put a brave face on?

I walked out from the doorway, and saw the twins not far off, and they gave me the thumbs up, and I nodded... yes, in all physical sense I was perfectly fine.

Emotionally, I was a mess.

I should probably look like I'm enjoying myself though.

So I'll eat cake. Cake's happy, even if it is a comfort food.

I'd eat cake all the time when I was young, and that's what got me chubby, but I did manage to lose it, and I wasn't planning on heading for the plus sizes. So one slice.

I picked up a slice of strawberry cake, and sat at one of the tables that lined the walls, and started eating. I was half way through when a bright pink person bounced over to me and sat down. She started giggling, and I just looked up at her.

I knew that bow too well.

"What do you want Renge?" I asked, trying to sound nice, but I just sounded flat and bored and sharp.

"Well, I thought it was you Saori, and I wanted to know if you knew why Kyouya's acting all moody."

"Huh?"

"Well, look at him." she said, pointing to one side of the room where Kyouya was sat, mask off and looking very disgruntled. "He's miserable... a girl must have broken his delicate heart for him to look that bad."

"Hmm... they must have." I said quietly, still trying to shovel cake into my face.

"You're his best friend right?" she asked, looking at me.

Uh....

"No... Tamaki is." I said, finally putting my fork down and looking at her properly.

"No. I think he likes you more. You should go talk to him."

She stood, and before she walked away, she turned back to me.

"Oh, and you have frosting... just there." she said, pointing to the corner of her mouth.

"Thanks." I replied.

Sticking my tongue, I got rid of the sweet substance and stood.

I wish I hadn't eaten the cake now.

The prospect of talking to Kyouya now made me feel sick... but the cake that was settling in my stomach just kicked it up a notch.

* * *

"Kyouya?"

"What do you want Saori? Can't you see I'm busy?" he spat, glaring at me.

"I... I'm sorry." I whispered, taking my mask off and looking down at the floor. "I really am..."

"Oh? For what? Enlighten me. Are you sorry for being the bigger person? For being able to let things go and move on? For just telling me to get over it, when I really should, but like the idiot I am, I keep holding on... even when I know nothings going to change. What's happened has happened."

He looked away from me quickly, back to his laptop, and started punching the keys in angrily with his fingers. He kept having to hit the backspace key, and he eventually got so annoyed that he slammed the lid shut.

"What am I meant to say Saori? I'm sorry for thinking he might just hurt you again, I'm sorry for not being able to look past the fact that he might have changed. I'm sorry for not being able to move on, okay?"

He put his mask back on, and went to push past me, but I quickly grabbed his arm.

"Kyouya! No, don't be sorry... I'm sorry. Sorry for rubbing it in your face, and being so harsh when I told you to get over it and... and everything!"

I could feel tears prick my eyes, but I was determined not to let them spill over.

And he just looked at me, staring silently... sadly.

"I am sorry though... sorry I let myself become so close to something that has no merits for me. Nothing at all. Please excuse me."

His voice cracked at the end, and he quickly brushed me off and walked away.

I'd done it... I'd been a total bitch, and broken his heart. Hard as that was to imagine, this being Kyouya.

And he'd been hiding it for months.

He was right... I wasn't worth anything... I didn't bring merits, I only caused shit.

I put my mask back on, and walked out quickly... but not before Takashi saw me, and saw the tears that were falling down my face from under my mask.

So I ran.

* * *

I'd called granddad to pick me up, and I'd jumped in the car to get him to bring me home.

When we finally got back, I'd ran upstairs and taken the dress and mask off, wiped away the makeup, pulled my hair down, and got in my old gray sweats and pulled out one of my dads old gray sweaters, then pulled it on.

Grabbing my mobile, I dialed a number I had neglected for a while.

"_Hello_...?" asked a very sleepy voice.

"Lisa? God, I'm glad you're awake!" I cried, feeling a mix of sad and happy tears run down my face.

"_Saori? What the hell? Is it really you_?" she asked, sounding much more awake.

"Yeah... Lisa... I need to talk to you." I said.

"_Go right ahead hun, I'm here for you_."

So, curled up on my bed with a pillow, I told her the whole sad, sorry tale about liking both guys, and both liking me. Then I chose one, and now the other (after months) has finally come clean about still liking me, even though it looked as if he was over it. I told her about all the in between bits, about Danno, and the other guys, and everything...

And about how I was starting to wish I'd never come to Japan... it's all just been too much.

"_Sweetie, for as long as I've known you, you have ALWAYS wanted to go to Japan! Always! And now you're there, you have a boyfriend, and by the sounds of it, you have some really, really good friends! Sure, there's drama... but everyone has it._.."

"I want to come home..." I muttered, feeling completely worn out.

"_you're staying there... just keep holding on_."

"'Kay."

We chatted for a bit more, before I told her how much I loved her (as a best ever ever ever friend) but if I didn't go now, my bill would be too big to pay, and grandma would be pissed.

"_Love you too babe, see you soon_!"

"Bye..."

I hung up, and for a moment, I felt so light... as if all my stress had been lifted.

But then I remembered that I would still have to face Kyouya tomorrow, and everything came crashing down...

And I cried myself to sleep that night.


	71. Downer

*Sigh*

Another filler... thank the lord i have new teddies to hide me from the onslaught of angry readers

*holds up Takashi, Honey and Kyouya dolls*

They all dance on my command. I trained them.

Yes... I make dolls come alive.

*Real life Honey, Takashi and Kyouya edge away slowly*

Honey: Sa-Chan is started to scare me...

Kyouya: amazingly... she scares me too...

Takashi: *shudders*

Anyways, my pretties, review! review! And the next one is a little sadder... try to get tissues!

* * *

Okay, so technically, there was no dress code for the high school. The uniform was not compulsory, so I could wear what I wanted within reason.

So today, I pulled on my old black jeans... the ones that were like, two sizes too big for me, and old black belt, with my dads jumper... yes the one I slept in, but it didn't smell... so who gives a shit.

I hadn't pulled the extensions out, so my hair was still ridiculously long and still wavy, so I dragged a brush through it and then pulled it back into a lose ponytail.

And I couldn't be bothered getting my contacts in, so I pulled out my glasses, the ones that were slightly rectangle, but bent in the middle, and I looked in the mirror.

Yes, I looked like a tramp.

I just... couldn't care less.

Going downstairs, even my grandma and granddad looked shocked at my sudden change in looks, but didn't ask questions, and my granddad happily agreed to take me to school.

He dropped me off by the front gates, and I climbed out, slung my black backpack over my shoulders, and started walking to get inside.

"Who's that?"

"I dunno..."

"what's she doing here?"

"Is she lost?"

"She looks familiar..."

"I have no idea..."

People were talking about me as I walked past, but very much like I had done when people talked about me in my old school, I blanked them all out, and continued on my way.

Then some one walked up to me.

"I'm sorry... but who are you?"

It was one of Haruhi's customers, and for a while, she just looked at me, then she snapped.

"Oh my- Saori?" she gasped, dramatically covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah?"

"What... what happened?"

I shrugged... and stared silently at her until she got uncomfortable and walked away to her friends.

I made my way to club, and when I pushed open the door, I was quite literally recognized by no-one... except Takashi.

"S-Saori?" he asked, looking at me startled.

"What? That's not-" started the twins, but when they got close enough to me to get a good look, they gasped.

"Christ! It is, it is Saori!"

"Saori? What happened?" cried Tamaki, running to me, and pulling me so I was at the sofa they were all around and stared at me. "Did something bad happen?"

"Nope." I lied, but was sure to glance at Kyouya to see how he was. He looked pretty much like he usually did.

But I couldn't read him like I thought I could, so he could be thinking anything.

"Really? You look... um, you look..." he tried, but couldn't find the words.

"Like a tramp?" I finished for him, looking up slightly to meet his eyes.

He sighed.

"Your eyes are dimmer... it's like... you're dead or something... you're just not all there."

I shrugged, and let my head drop forward, so I was kind of staring at the tiled floor ahead of me.

"Saori?"

I ignored them, and after several minutes of probing but not getting answers, they let me be. Except Takashi, he sat beside me and stayed. He was quiet, but he stayed, and didn't probe me for information, and his presence was enough to make me feel slightly better.

After about twenty minutes, he finally spoke to me.

"So... what's wrong?"

His voice was gentle, and caring, and though I knew it would upset Kyouya, I cuddled into his side and let him pull me closer.

"I'm a total bitch." I sighed, looking up at him. "I didn't once think about anyone else all the time I've been here..."

"What? You're being daft... you're always thinking about other people." he said, taking my hand and squeezing it.

No... I'm not." I snapped, thinking about how hurt Kyouya sounded last night.

"... Does this have something to do with last night? I saw you crying..."

"No..." I lied, but I sounded convincing... I sounded just as flat and dull as I had before.

"Okay..."

He then got up, kissed my forehead, and went to get Honey more cake. I took this opportunity to talk to Kyouya.

"Kyouya... I'm sorry." I muttered, looking at him. Apart from Takashi, he was the only other person that hadn't moved. "I know you still like me... and I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do."

He glanced up from his laptop and regarded me wearily.

"It's fine. It's something I'm just going to have to deal with... but I'll be fine."

"Really? The way you looked last night makes me worry..."

"The way you look now makes me worry." he replied, looking at me.

I tugged at the jumper slightly, and closed my eyes tightly.

"Kyouya... you're my best friend here... you were the first person I met, the first one that even took the slightest bit of interest in me. I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do..."

"Me neither, but we'll get over it."

I opened my eyes again, and saw him smiling slightly at me.

"It might be a challenge. But that's what makes life interesting."

And to my surprise, he stood up, and pulled me into a hug, whispering in my ear that it would be okay, friends forever.

I smiled slightly, and then pulled away.

Maybe... it wouldn't be as bad as I had thought it would be.

Maybe... everything would be okay...


	72. relive the past

Right guys, I have 600 reviews *HUGS YOU ALL!!!*

I also had a spark of insanity.

Right... it's kind of like a bit of a request, on my behalf... I was wondering if any of you would want to draw a fanart pic of all the guys, or just one of the guys, plus Saori, and send it me over e-mail?

I mean... it could be fun, right? then I could use it as my DP on everything for ever and ever and ever.

If you are interested, then inbox me and I'll send you my e-mail, but only if you want to.

Saori could have either short or long black hair, bright green eyes. Her glasses are rectangle, or you could just leave em off n say she's wearing contancts, lol. Any outfit... so long as it's not pink *shudders*... something emo-ish or punky would be cool, like her outfit from when the host club invaided Haruhi's apartment (Ch. 41).

Whatever, it was just an idea, but if you'd like.........

anyways, enjoy, and try not to be too sad...

* * *

Or maybe I was a complete idiot.

Not for thinking things would be okay, 'cos they were. Kind of.

Just for coming to school dressed like this. It might be comfortable, but people seemed to think I had the plague.

"S-Saori... are you really okay?" asked one of Haruhi's customers, leaning forward and ever so timidly touching my hand, as if I might bite her or something.

"Yeah, I'm fine. In fact I think I might go get changed." I snapped, standing up and briskly walking to the changing rooms.

"Thank god for that... here."

I looked to see Kyouya holding out a bag, probably with a uniform in it.

"Thanks."

I went in, got changed, brushed my hair through and everything else so I looked my usual presentable self... but I kept dads jumper with me, just 'cos I wanted to.

Club had ended, and we were all sat chatting. I was leaning up against Takashi, snuggling dads jumper up to my chest, and he was stroking my hair absently while reading his book.

Kyouya was sat on a chair to my right, typing something up on his laptop, and ignoring everyone. The twins were muttering between themselves and glancing at me and the jumper, which just made me hold on tighter, but as they kept staring, I began to feel more and more uncomfortable.

"Saori... we were just wondering..." started Hikaru, coming towards me slowly.

"Why such a pretty girl has such a..." said Kaoru, with his most sickly sweet smile.

"Ratty jumper." they both finished with a sniff, standing right in front of me and sneering down at the jumper.

"Non your business." I snapped, clutching the jumper tighter.

"Come on... it's horrible... get rid of it." they smirked, leaning forward to try and prise the jumper from my hands. I was now holding it so tight that my knuckles were white.

"Leave her alone." said Kyouya in his authority voice. For a second they backed away, then they looked back at me.

"Really, we could just get rid of it."

"It wouldn't be any trouble."

I glared at them, and promptly got up and walked away.

"Touch the jumper and I'll kill you."

I was about to go back through to the changing room, when I felt something pulling me backwards.

"Come on Saori-"

"What's so special about a ratty jumper?"

I turned to the twins, and my look wiped their faces clean of the coy grins that had been there previously.

"It was my dads." I said simply, with a slight shrug, then I turned, got my bag, put my stuff into it, and waved bye to everyone.

I just needed to walk.

I'd cut through the park, and managed to get home in record time, Grandma hadn't even started cooking, so I told her I didn't have an appetite, so she didn't have to cook for me.

I went up to my room, and started routing through my wardrobe. There was one bag, one that dad had got for me, that had all my special memories in it.

I eventually found it right at the back, right at the bottom. It was a little backpack, most seven year olds had them.

But whereas back when I was little many people were into Rosie and Jim, or Thomas the Tank Engine, I was pretty much an anime addict. The bag I had was black, and had loads of green chibi mushrooms on it. I smiled as I remembered when he gave it to me... it was the day he'd been diagnosed, or at least I think it was, because it was that day that he tole me 'daddy wasn't well'. I'd been worried sick about him, so he bought it me to keep my mind off it for a bit.

I unzipped it, and tipped the contents on to my floor.

There was a felt flower, with a vivid green stem, and bright yellow petals. I'd made it with him for mothers day... well, we made several, but he told me to keep this one.

There was a picture of him with me when I was a newborn, sitting by my mums side and smiling, but whereas mum was facing the camera, he was looking at me.

Then there was one of me and him when I'd had my seventh birthday. He'd taken me ice skating, and I'd done really well... in fact, I was the one helping him up all the time.

Then there were silly little things... a bouncy ball he'd got me, a tiny doll that he'd made himself. She was called Lucy. She was made out of soft creamy pink silk, and had the downy feathers from some bird inside as stuffing... she had really soft black hair, and two buttons for eyes. He'd even gone as far as making a green dress for her, but it didn't come off, or else I would've lost it... he'd sewn it on.

He was always good at making things.

Then there was a tattered old bible he'd kept since he was a child, and a few other things.

I smiled sadly as I remembered all the great things he did... a doctor, a husband, a father... the best father.

And then he'd died.

I wiped a tear away from my eyes, sucked in my breath, and got into my pajamas quickly. I wore his jumper again, grabbed Lucy and climbed into my bed...

But even sleep wasn't forgiving, and the old memories haunted me...

"_Mum... where's dad?" I asked, tugging at my mums pants leg. She was sat at the kitchen table, head in hands, and had been quiet for a very long time._

"_Your dads... gone on a trip." she choked out, but smiled at me and stroked my hair back._

"_Where?" I asked, in my childish innocence, climbing up on her knee and hugging her._

"_To a beautiful place..." she whispered._

"_Japan?" I asked._

"_No;" she said, with a hint of a chuckle "He's gone to a magic place, called heaven."_

"_Is heaven nice?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Will it make him better?" I asked, looking up at her. This time, she wasn't smiling... she just squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed hard._

"_Maybe sweetheart... maybe."_

_Mum had woke me up, and gotten me dressed She made me wear a black dress, that had a white ribbon around it. I got some white socks on, and then put on my shiny new shoes._

_Mum was wearing a long black skirt with a white turtle neck jumper. She put on her black high heels and brushed our hair, then we went and got in a big black limo._

_Not once did we talk. I wanted to ask her what was going on... I was starting to wonder if we were gonna go see dad in heaven... that could be fun, I was starting to miss him..._

_Then, all of a sudden, we were outside a church, and there were lots of people there that looked very sad. When they saw us they said they were sorry for our loss, and all I could do was stay quiet and wonder what we had lost._

_I'd lost the TV remote lots of times... but on-one had ever been sad about that._

_Well, we went into the church, and right at the front, I saw a massive wooden box, and lots of white carnations. They were my dads favorite flower, he loved them. And a man at the front was putting a big picture on a stand... it was a picture of dad._

"_Mum, is dad here?" I asked, loud enough for her to hear 'cos she was talking to some people. The people looked very sad when I said that, and one lady took hold of my hand and squeezed it._

"_Honey... I don't know." said mum, and I must have looked really confused, because she smiled again, and said in a very small voice "He's in heaven, remember."_

_I looked quickly to the picture, and back at mum, and for a second, she looked upset. Then she smiled, took my hand and lead me to the front row of the church._

"_Why is there a picture of dad?" I asked her... and I kept asking her, because she never answered._

_Then a short little man stood up, and started talking about dad, about how he was a loving husband, and a doting father, and a great friend. He said all these things about dad that I didn't even know!_

_Then he looked at mum, and she got up, told me to sit and be good, and went to the front. She started to talk, and then she was crying._

_I didn't think, I got up and started to run to her, but as I passed the big open box at the front where dads picture was, I couldn't help but look... and I saw dad asleep in there._

_He looked very cold... if someone was taking a nap, you'd give them a blanket... and you wouldn't put them in a box._

_I looked at her questioningly..._

"_Mum?"_

_She looked at me, and cried harder, then she came, took my hand, and lead me out, telling them all to carry on._

_Then the small man started to shut the box and lock it!_

"_Mum! Mum! They're locking it! He's locking the box!"_

_She shushed me, and pulled me out into the foyer, and knelt down in front of me._

"_Mum! Dads in there!" I yelled, pretty sure she couldn't hear me, or she'd stop them._

"_Darling... daddy's not here..." she whispered, stroking my hair back, and trying to pull me into a hug, but I pushed her away and looked back._

"_He is! Yes he is, he's in there!" I yelled, pointing to the box that the man was still locking._

"_No..."_

"_YES! Mum, tell them he's asleep, tell them!" I screamed, pushing away from her to go back in and tell them there was a mistake._

"_No, Saori!" she snapped, grabbing my arm and pulling me back to her roughly. "He is not asleep... he won't wake up..." she cried, shaking me slightly._

"_But... but he looked like he was asleep..." I said quietly, looking to the box._

"_No... you're daddy was sick, and he couldn't get better. He's going to live in heaven with the angels."_

_As soon as she said this, it all sunk in..._

_I was always told stories of angels, the ones that had wings and lived with god, up in the sky._

_And the sky was very far away from here._

"_But... but we want him back." I choked out, feeling a lump growing in the back of my throat. Tears started to spill over, and I shook my head._

"_Honey..." she said, crying too._

"_No! No! Tell them he's ours, he's my daddy!" I screamed, kicking out and trying to get back in, to tell the man I wanted dad back, he didn't want to live with angels. Surely everyone was wrong, because if you pinch his nose, he'll wake up, he always did when I did that, then he'd tickle me and laugh like he always did._

"_Saori!" shouted mum, looking angry now, she even pulled me outside so no-one would hear._

"_Your daddy died! He's not coming back honey, he's gone away to live somewhere else... he's in a better place!" then she started sobbing, and the lady from before came out and hugged her..._

_But I didn't get a hug, I was left to stand on my own and cry, because my daddy wasn't coming back. And even if he was going to heaven, how could that be better? He loved spending time with us, how could it be better being away?_

_Then I remembered what mummy said... 'daddy was sick, and he couldn't get better...'_

_And now he was living with God? Why would God want him? He has to take care of us!_

_It was then I decided that if God was so good, he'd make people better, not make them live with him...even if they had families. A wife and a little girl to take care of._

_I walked quietly back into the foyer and looked through the glass... the man was saying something, and lots of people were crying. I started crying again... and then I opened the door, and walked right up to the coffin._

_Someone stood up, ready to stop me messing about... but I didn't. I kissed the wood, even though it's not as good as kissing dad, and I told him that I loved him, and I hoped heaven was nice... and I sat down, and was a good girl._

_After that... mum couldn't look at me properly for a week..._

_I prayed really really hard to God, asking him to send my daddy back, and I slept with the night light on, even though I didn't need it, just in case he came back. Mum was so sad for so long... so was I._

_I made myself sick, and I refused to eat, because every time I tried, it would get stuck, and I would be sick_

_Mum would shout at me a lot, she kept saying if I didn't eat, then I'd get sick and have to go to heaven too... I always told her I wanted to go... I wanted to see dad._

_Then she'd cry for hours... and I'd be sent to my room, and I'd cry into a pillow. Sometimes I couldn't get to sleep, 'cos my pillow was too wet from my tears._

_After a year... I stopped praying. God wasn't listening to me. He wasn't going to send dad back._

_Mum didn't seem as sad after a while... she just seemed numb every year, at the same time..._

_Instead of praying to God... I'd talk to the stars, 'cos I knew dad was up there._

_I asked him if it was true he was never coming back..._

_I asked him if he'd visit..._

_I asked when I could visit..._

_He didn't answer either, so I decided he must just be busy._

_I missed my dad so much..._

I was woken by my grandma shaking my shoulder... she looked worried, and when she told me I'd been crying in my sleep, I had to assure her I was okay.

She seemed very skeptical, but I smiled, told her it was nothing, and said I'd just want to sleep in... it was Saturday.

I just really had to sort through everything...


	73. Hallows Eve

Hi guys :) thankf for reviewing!

Echo, yeah, go for the drawing, I don't mind if the hands suck, I can't really draw great anime peoplez... lol

Um... Happy Chappy!!! :D

* * *

"How am I meant to come up with something for your Halloween thing? Besides, second years have a thing to do too..."

The twins started whining at me, and I just blanked them... I didn't need this at the moment. Since the weekend when I had those flashbacks of when dad died... I'd kind of been put out. Kyouya and Takashi were the first to notice, as always, and had fussed for a while... but when I told them I was fine and to just drop it, they listened and complied.

Honey was the first to notice that I had a doll in my pocket, and that I wasn't letting it out of my sight... when I explained to him about the doll, he understood completely and said that his rabbit was made for him by his late grandma.

"Come on guys! Costumes!" shouted Tamaki, holding up several bags.

I sighed, grabbed the one with my name, and went to get changed.

I saw the guys pulling out tailcoats and top hats... and could only wonder what I had to wear.

It was a black silk dress, that started as a sort of strapless dress, and went right down to pool around my feet. It had silver flecks through it, and in a way it seemed to look like rain. I then had to put sort of goth gloves, that went right up the length of my arm and stopped around my upper arm, level with the top of the dress on my bust. There was white ribbon that I had to spend ages trying to lace up through the whole length of the glove, and eventually Kaoru took pity on me and did it.

Then they fixed long extensions in my hair, so that came to about my waist, and then I had to colour the bangs white to match the lace.

I looked like a goth.

I also had to put in vampire teeth... not the cheap ones you get from the corner shop, but real strong ones that you stick to your canine teeth to make them seem bigger and pointier.

In all truth, I looked awesome, with a roar.

When I'd gone into the club room, I had to smile at the decorations. There were coffins and skeletons, pumpkins and eerie flickering candles everywhere.

They'd even gone as far to put fake spiderwebs up everywhere to make it look like some sort of crypt.

It was just so cool... I could live here.

All the guys were in old suits, with ruffles, and Kyouya and Takashi had donned top hats, whereas the other kind of abandoned them. They also had those massive collars that came up really high... it was like Transylvania.

I wanted to happy dance, but I didn't think that would be such a great idea.

They'd think I'd gone crazy.

"you know, we should really start planning..." grumbled Haruhi, looking into her bag, still not in costume.

"Too true Haruhi~" grinned Hikaru.

"And we shall~" laughed Kaoru.

"Boss! From now until Halloween-"

"Count us out."

Tamaki nearly died from the horror of that fact.

"Count you out?" asked Honey, looking at them.

"We're on the preparation committee for a special event!" they chorused, looking very proud. "Class 1-A is sponsoring it."

"Duty calls then." drawled Kyouya, though I was slightly surprised he didn't object.

"Have fun without us here for a week." they laughed, then started walking off.

I watched as Tamaki ran forwards and grabbed them, asking them why Haruhi was going... and Kaoru suddenly looked strange... as if something had dawned on him.

I'd have to ask him later.

But as Tamaki kept ranting on about it being an after dark thing, and it wasn't good, and blah blah blah, I sidled up to the younger twin and nudged him.

"Wassup?" I whispered.

"...Have you noticed... that we may just be members of a host club, but the boss calls Haruhi his daughter, and imagines us to be members of his family?"

"Yeah...?"

And he... just shrugged. Okay?

"Okay, time to go now!" said Hikaru, so Kaoru seemingly snapped out of his trance and waved bye.

Then there was some creepy laughter that I knew all too well, so I smiled and turned to one of the coffins that was opening.

"Nekozawa sempai?" said Tamaki, looking really scared. "When did you...?"

"Well now, isn't this interesting? What was that? You think it sounds like fun, Belzeneff? You may just be on to something there..." his bright blue eyes twinkled almost evilly from under his hood, and he seemed to be concocting something. "If it's fear they want, the black magic club would be happy to oblige. After all, what's Halloween without a healthy dose of pure, unadulterated terror?"

He laughed again, and the coffin closed by itself, which even I thought was a little freaky.

Tamaki, I think, had just crapped his pants, so I walked away from him, and knocked on the coffin.

"Who is it?" chimed Nekozawa, in his creepy little voice.

"Saori~" I chanted back, smiling.

The door opened , and he peered out at me.

"Yes? How can I help you?" he asked.

"Well, I was just wondering how Kirimi was getting on."

"Oh? Wonderfully, she even visits me sometimes in my room! She's gotten used to shrouding herself in black, and she hasn't brushed her hair through for days, so she looks like a pale little blue eyed zombie!"

He seemed very happy about this, so I didn't exactly want to say I thought it was strange, and I smiled.

"That's so cool that she's making an effort... but have you tried getting used to the light since...?"

He cringed, so I trailed off...

"I... uh... I use flashlights instead of candles when I'm walking around the house."

I laughed.

"It's a start. Anyways, I just wanted to know... you can get back to scheming."

"Okay~"

the door creaked closed again, and I left him to it.

What a funny little guy.

A week passed pretty quickly, and soon it was Halloween night. Tamaki had called us all after school and asked us to get to club asap. to sort something out. When there, we found him cowering under a bright light while the rest of the black magic crew were decking each other out to look as scary as possible.

I had come dressed in my skinnies that had skeleton hands over my back pockets, so it looked like some skeleton had grabbed my butt, and I had worn my new black tee that my mum sent me from england that said "I poke badgers with spoons". I loved it. I'd slipped my black converse on just before I came out, so I did pretty much look goth. I'd had to wear my glasses tonight though because I'd lost my contacts... I know, face-palm.

I noticed Nekozawa holding something up, and trying to coax Tamaki out of the light.

"Suoh... just put your costume on..." grumbled Nekozawa, actually seeming pissed off.

"I'm not touching that thing!" cried Tamaki, blanching away from the white cloak and mask.

"Dear lord..." I muttered, striding forward, taking the costume, and thrusting it at Tamaki. "Get it on or I will scare you... remember I like all this crap too... and you don't know what I'm capable of."

I tilted my head slightly, and smirked as the light glared off my glasses. Tamaki seemed to pale, because I must have looked creepy myself.

"O-okay..." he whimpered, taking the costume and running to the changing rooms to get it on.

"Takashi-san, we'll get you in your costume..." smiled some of the black magic clubbers. One was a young girl, she must have just joined recently because I didn't recognize her from when I was in the club room that time. She had curly blond hair, but her eyes seemed the color of wine.

Another was a girl with long black hair, and she had gray eyes. They gave him a tattered looking school uniform, and then started applying face paint to make him look a zombie.

Honey simply got a large pumpkin head, and Kyouya refused his wolf costumer because he 'didn't want to play'.

"Saori... wasn't sure what you'd be best suited as..." said Nekozawa, looking at me.

"It's okay, I brought my own costume." I smiled, winking at him.

I walked into the changing room, and pulled out a costume that I'd stashed here earlier in the week.

It was an old night dress, in silk, but it had been torn to look all strange. It was meant to come down to the floor, but I'd ripped it until it was knee length, and the arms were gone so it would just hand off my shoulders. I stripped down to my boxers and bra, then rubbed baby talcum powder all over me to make me look paler than I already was.

I slipped the nightie on, , then pulled out my face paint. I covered my whole face in white paint, then made my eyes look set in by covering the skin over the eyes sockets gray, then putting black mascara and eyeliner on. I'd kept in the extensions from earlier this week, and I back combed all my hair to make it look matted. I put in the colored contacts I'd gotten, so now my eyes looked a milky white, and though it was a little blurry, it was still cool.

Then for the piece de resistance, I pulled out a bottle of liquid fake blood, and some more makeup.

Spattering some over the front of the nightie, especially around the top, then I poured loads around my neck, and my shoulders. I used some specialist makeup to make it look like I had scars and wounds all along my neck and shoulder, like I'd been stabbed. I smiled at the gaunt girl in the mirror, and then made my way out.

Walking out, the host club seemed very surprised at my ensemble, but the black magic club seemed very impressed.

"I think we have a possible new recruit." called out of the younger boys in it, with curly brown hair and deep brown eyes, like chocolate.

"I don't think so!" snapped Tamaki, but instantly hid behind Kyouya when the black magic people turned on him.

"Come on guys, pull yourselves together!" I laughed, and Nekozawa chuckled too.

"Indeed... let's get this show on the road!"


	74. ghost of a girl I think I know

Hey~

Thanks for reviewing, have cyber Takashi key chains! :)

Also... Um, Cassie. M. M. I don't think I could ever do lemons... I'm only 16, and like you said, they are in high school.

Fsir enough, Takashi is 18, but Saori is too young, so even though things might get suggestive, I don't think anything will happen.

In this story.

And the next one might also be suggestive, but I'm not gonna outright describe their sexual intercourse. It's a private matter, and Saori would never fogive me for telling you guys.

Enjoy~

* * *

I was in the same room as Takashi, because we kind of had to work together in the scaring. He made a pretty good Frankenstein, and I was just the hacked up dead girl.

We'd been talking for a while when Nekozawa popped his head in and told us that Tamaki was just about to start his act, so we should get ready.

When he went, I pecked Takashi on the cheek, and crept outside to hide behind a pillar. Pretty soon I heard screaming and fast footsteps coming my way. It was the class rep. from class 1-A, and he looked so scared I almost hated myself for being part of this.

Almost. I was still gonna do it!

He opened the door, probably to try and find a safe place to hide, but instead found Takashi leering towards him. He paled, then as he turned he caught sight of me. I opened my eyes wide, and started walking slowly towards him, he didn't move once, but as soon as I was right in front of him, I leaned forward, close to his ear, and I felt him shiver.

"Boo." I whispered, and was surprised when he shrieked and fled.

I watched him go, then turned again when I heard more footsteps.

"Class president? Come on, where'd you go?"

It was Kaoru, and as soon as he saw me, he paled too.

"C-crap..." he whimpered, backing away slowly.

I smirked and walked towards him, slowly extending my arm and letting my fingers brush against his face, leaving a trail of sticky fake blood there. He reached up with his hand, touched his face, looked at the 'blood' and crapped it one.

He yelled out and high tailed it the same way the other boy did, so I smiled, knowing I'd done my part well.

"That was... amazing..." gushed Nekozawa, coming out of the shadows with Kyouya, dramatically wiping a small tear from his eye. "That part with the blood on his cheek... it was simply inspired..."

"Why, thank you!" I beamed, bowing with a little flourish. Kyouya smiled in mild amusement, and Takashi just chuckled. "Anyways, you two go on ahead to make sure Kaoru and that other guy haven't been scared to death, and we'll go scare some more kids."

Nekozawa nodded in agreement, and Kyouya sighed, but went on ahead. I heard them chattering as they walked around the corner;

"Are you not going to join in Kyouya?"

"No, I am not."

I laughed to myself before grabbing Takashi's hand and racing down the halls. His shoes thudded ever so slightly, but because I was barefoot I was silent.

I loved Halloween, it was the one time of year I could dress up in whatever I liked and thought was cool, without people calling me a freak.

And it felt wonderful running down the halls, with the nightie brushing against my skin, and my hair flying back.

I felt like I was soaring.

Then I had to come to an abrupt halt when I saw two people stuck in a net. You could barely see through it, but I could tell it was Hikaru and Haruhi simply because of the arguing.

"Kaoru's got a smart mouth too!" cried Hikaru in indignation.

"Hardly;" scoffed Haruhi, moving around. "When he's on his own, he's a lot nicer. You just get worse."

I saw her shadow move so that she was leaning over Hikaru, and I saw a flash of something silver.

"Now, hold still why I cut us out of here. I know it's awkward, but we're just gonna have to compromise."

"No, no, take your time."

I could imagine Hikaru staring at her breasts... or lack thereof. But what a pervert... he needed to be taught a lesson.

I motioned for Takashi to go around the other side of the net, which he did, and I crept forward. In one quick movement, I shoved the net, Haruhi dropped the scissors, and I grabbed them.

"Damn, why'd you move Hikaru?" yelled Haruhi, hitting him.

"I-I didn't!" he yelled back, trying to shelter his face.

I quickly cut through a few bit of rope at the bottom, so then they could tumble out, and I waited.

Sure enough, the strings I didn't cut through snapped anyway through the extra strain I had put on them, and both the first years came tumbling out.

Takashi snatched Haruhi up, covered her mouth to muffle her yells, and I was left to 'tend' to a dazed Hikaru.

"Shit Haruhi, what did you do?" he asked, shaking his head and looking around.

He saw Haruhi being held by Frankenstein, and he paled considerably. He started backing off, but bumped into me, and very slowly (and reluctantly) turned around to face me.

His eyes bugged so big I thought they'd pop out.

"G-G-gho- ghost..." he sputtered, shaking.

I played the same trick as I did on Kaoru, lifting me hand up to brush against his face, leaving an identical sticky red line down it. But this time I made sure to scratch it with my finger too, so then he'd freak out and think I'd just cut him.

Like his brother, he lifted his hand to touch the red line, and crapped himself when he saw 'blood'.

"Crap... crap, crap, crap, crap." he gasped, backing away from me as I took as step forward, but bumping into Takashi and Haruhi.

He yelled out, and pelted down the hall, leaving me laughing. Haruhi was still being held and restrained, so I nodded for Takashi to put her down.

"W-what the hell?" she gasped, looking at me wide eyed.

"I'm good with make-up, aren't I Haruhi?" I giggled.

"S-Saori?" she asked, eyes widening slightly more.

"Yeah, and Takashi. Don't say a word to the others, just go and catch up."

She nodded dumbly, but obliged and ran off.

"Nekozawa is doing the rest." said Takashi, giving me his jacket before scooping me up and taking me outside.

He went quickly to the designated hiding place so we could see how the whole thing had unfurled.

Pretty soon, all the first years were together in the courtyard, and were all talking about who had scared who, and then a large shadow appeared.

When they all got a good look at it, the screamed and scattered. We snapped pictures of them running away, laughing to ourselves while they did so.

It was going to be fun tomorrow...

x x x

"Personally, I think that's a really good photograph." I laughed linking the twins as they glared at it.

"Should've known it was Nekozawa..." they grumbled.

"But you know..."

"Not all of those monsters could have been fake."

I glanced at them. Maybe Haruhi had kept her mouth shut.

"Whys that?"

"Well... there was one girl... she looked like a ghost." whispered Hikaru.

"Covered in blood." shuddered Kaoru.

"And she looked like she'd been murdered or something. There were cuts all over her..."

"Hmm?" I mumbled, signaling for them to go on.

"She didn't once blink or anything. Just stood there, then wiped blood on me." scowled Kaoru, touching that spot on his cheek where I'd left the fake blood.

"Yeah, but she scratched me, and then there was blood. As soon as I got home, there was no cut, but I swear she'd drawn out blood." said the eldest twin.

"Maybe... or maybe she was just trying to freak you out."

"Nah;" they chorused "there's no way she was fake, way too convincing."

I laughed, pulled out the bottle of fake blood (or what I had left of it) and dripped some on my fingers. I then proceeded to stare at them silently, and trail a little blood on their cheeks, through I scratched Hikaru a little like I had done last night.

"I bet, she had white skin, and her eyes were white, but sunk in. Her nightie was splashed with blood from wounds on her neck... and she never said a word. Not real, but your screams were just amazing."

They gaped at me, as I grinned and walked off.

Yeah, I wasn't gonna let them live it down.


	75. the apprentice

thankf for the reviews guys, close to 700 now, OMG!

So... I don't know... I'm getting writers block, cos I've thought of a hundred different ways to end this thing...

Death... love... manipulation... love... did I say love?

And then there's the amazing "He's actually your brother" thing, but I'm not going there, that would be NASTY!

*shudders*

Never ask your friends for help, they go all crazy on you.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Saori, it was just mean!" cried about ten first years, who'd heard about me freaking out the twins, their class rep. and Haruhi. I just shrugged and continued writing. I was trying to write a poem for class, because we had to do one on loss now, and I had plenty ideas.

The last poem I'd done, about who we respected, had reduced half the class to tears, including my professor. He said it was really moving and I had the touch of a poet.

Shame it was complete lies. I hadn't written about anyone personally, I just made up a figure that I could respect, then ended up killing them off. It was like some mad little cartoon in my head and I wrote it out in poem form.

I didn't even think it was sad...

"But Saori-" started one girl, and I held my hand up, effectively making her shut her pie hole.

"Look, I don't care who I scared or made upset. If they couldn't deal with being scared, they shouldn't have gone, simple as. So, go home, cry to your parents, have me sent back to England, just leave me alone so I can get my assignments done."

They continued to gape, so I glared, and they effectively ran away from my piercing eyes.

So many of them were telling me that I had been too cruel, so I'd taken to wearing my glasses again. I could make them glare just like Kyouya did, and I was far better at scowling, so some people were more afraid of me than they were him. I looked back towards the paper, sighed, and sribbled out the last line.

This was going nowhere fast.

"Saori! There you are, we're gonna be late for club!"

I looked up to see Tamaki jogging up, looking flustered.

"We have to get into costume and everything, come on."

"We have club today?" I asked, because, hey, I didn't get the memo.

"Yes, we had to move it back from tomorrow as the twins are going for haircuts, I have the dentist, and Honey's being referred to a dietitian 'cos he eats too much sweets."

"Um... wow."

"Let's go-o-o-o-o!!!" he whined, puling me up, grabbing my bag for me and racing off. I shrugged and followed, but I ended up having to sprint to catch up.

Turning the last corner to the host club, I saw a guy with vivid red hair, a yellow shirt on under his uniform, and the perfect face for a mug shot. He saw me, and freaked out, ending up running into a door someone was opening and nearly knocked himself out.

"Oh, god, are you okay?" I asked, stepping towards him.

"Yeah, fine, I'm fine, just go!" he yelled.

"O-okay." I stammered, backing away from his icy glare.

_Scary_...

I walked into the host club in a mood far from pleasant, but was shocked to see all sorts of Japanesey things everywhere.

Tamaki ran off, and emerged minutes later in a lose purple shirt and white pants. Everyone else was in blue shirts.

Oh. My. God.

Ever played Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility? Well, they looked like they were wearing the same costume as one of the characters...

Toby. The fisherman.

Except, Toby didn't walk around with spears and shit, and he didn't wear extensions all the time.

I had to go get a kimono on... apparently, they were doing something about an old Japanese legend kind of thing. I had to play the damsel in distress, one that this dude saved or something along the lines of that shit.

It was purple to match Tamaki's shirt, with white trimmings and stuff. They also made me wear my hair up in a bun, but of course, it was short again today, and bits kept falling out. The twins secured it, and only a few lose strands came down to frame my face.

"You look presentable." smiled Kyouya, looking at me.

"You look like Toby the fisherman." I muttered back, leaving him with a very confused look on his face.

Once the guys were in, I had to just sit and be a good little girl.

"Tamaki, you're dressed as Riyoma Sakamoto, right?" squealed his guests.

"He's so wild and handsome!" quipped another, making his already abnormally large ego grow a little more.

"Yeah... I'm handsome, I'm wild, and I'm gonna steal your hearts pretty ladies!"

I scoffed and shuffled over to someone else, eventually plopping myself down not far from Kyouya.

I saw the twins, Haruhi and Honey talking, then Renge butted in, but I couldn't be bothered and went to sulking and wallowing in self pity.

I so just wanted to go home.

"I could eat three giant bowl of rice!" yelled Renge, grinning like some psycho, addicted to everything that involves boys, mad woman.

I grumbled and moved away, as Renge had come over to us. Kyouya smirked at me, then started talking to Renge, while I slouched my way over to Takashi.

"Please... say you're still sane." I begged, flopping next to him and looking up.

"I'm still sane."

We sat talking, while I heard the gentle pitter patter of fan girls footsteps behind us.

"So, Mori has to be Kashimara, don't you think?"

"No way, he's totally Yamazaki!"

"I think it'd be super cool if he were Soma!"

I started to scoff at this, but he shushed me. In a second, he'd dropped his cup, grabbed the nearest pointy object (which actually turned out to be his spear) and whirled it around, stabbing it into a wall.

"Wow!" I shouted, surprised by his sudden movements. So much so that I started to talk in English!

"Takashi, calm down hun!" I said suddenly in my very northwest Manchester accent, while many girls gave me strange looks, and even Kyouya looked shocked to hear what my real dialect was like.

"Mori sempai? What's with the sudden lunge?" asked the twins.

"It is because we don't let you talk? We're three fourths through the school year and we barely let you get a real sentence in edge ways! I'm so sorry!" cried Tamaki, to whom we all shot strange looks at.

He pulled the spear out of the wall, and opened the door.

"No. We have a trespasser."

I looked and saw the same red haired dude from earlier. Same mug shot face, just slightly more 'I'm pissed off'.

The boy growled and lunged forward, making us all think he was trying to attack him, but instead he bowed quite formally.

"Takashi Morinozuka! Sempai! Please, take me on as your apprentice."

Uh... huh?

Even Takashi looked shocked, and quietly gasped.

"I'm gonna... go make tea." I mumbled shuffling off.

x x x x x

"Ritsu Casanoda. First year class D. Heir to the third generation head of the Casanoda syndicate. The most powerful gang in the area. He was admitted this year into Ouran Academy's high school, he has long red hair, a mean looking appearance, is reserved and has few friends."

We all listened to Kyouya reel off all he had just gathered about Ritsu.

"It is said if your eyes meet his, you'll have bad dreams for three months."

I made a point to stare over at this guy, right in the eyes.

"If you bump into him, you'll end up in the hospital."

I'm gonna poke him with sticks.

"And talking back to him sends you to an early grave."

This... should be fun.

"He is so feared by his classmates, that they call him the walking blizzard."

Aw, he looks like a friendly person, better than Tamaki's teddy bear!

Speaking of Tamaki...

"Seriously? Then why would a human weapon like yourself wanna be Mori sempai's apprentice?"

I sighed, and walked back to sit next to Honey and Takashi on their table. I smiled up at him and started picking at a bit of his cake (yes... I stole it, and the fork).

I then heard this dude talk.

"Well... look, I may be tough, but I'm not a human weapon. I was just born with a face that makes me look mean all the time."

"Genetics." I whispered, making Honey chuckle.

Hikaru and Kaoru pissed him off by getting his name wrong, and then he threatened to kill them.

"Least he's patient." I smirked, making both Takashi and Honey laugh this time.

Ritsu then reeled off this sob story about the way he looks, his dad teaching him to be a bitch, people not liking him cos he looks like a freak and his dad taught him to be a bitch... etcetera.

"I've been living the life of a felon, and I don't know how to interact with people."

"aw..." said Honey "That poor guy."

"That's why... Morinozuka sempai, I need you to show me. How do you manage to have so many friends?"

We all looked at him.

"You're just as mean looking as me. You're expressionless, distant, and you hardly ever talk."

I gaped at him, as did Takashi.

"Plus you got a mug that looks like a watchdog from hell."

Oh. No. He. Did. Not.

"So, how come you got so many friends, what are you doing that I'm not?"

Oh. My. No.

"Please, teach me your secrets!"

Takashi made a funny strangled 'Ah' sound, then turned away from Ritsu and propped his forehead up with his hand.

"Hey Takashi, are you okay?"

"I'm just a little light headed..."

I rubbed his shoulder sympathetically, while glaring at the red headed boy.

"We shouldn't get involved, he says he want to be Mori sempai's apprentice, so Mori sempai has to make that decision." said Tamaki.

I heard Takashi sigh, and look at the blond.

"Tamaki."

we all looked at him, but he gave that look that just screamed "HEEEEELLLPP MEEEEEE!!!!"

Yikes.

In that second, Tamaki agreed to help out and make Ritsu seem like a nice, social person. This could be a long shot, because nice sociable people don't insult other people.

The Tamaki went on this spiel about Takashi not looking nice, but by having Honey with him, he suddenly becomes a nicer guy, and people like him more for that.

"That's right. Mori sempai doesn't really do anything." agreed the youngest three.

The Honey got upset thinking Takashi had just been using him.

"No!" said the now very upset and insulted teen.

"I'm sorry, but Honey sempai is on a long term lease to Mori sempai, so you can't have him."

"Is Tama-chan telling the truth, are you renting me?"

I face palmed, and then started banging my head down on the table.

So much for at least one person in here being sane.

After a minute of continuously banging my head against as desk, I felt dizzy.

"Saori?"

I tilted my head to see them all looking at me funny.

"What are you doing?"

"I..." I said, standing up and brushing my clothes off. "Am trying to kill as many brain cells as I can, so that whatever stupid, completely hare brained scheme you come up with next might make, I dunno, a shred of sense to me."

I started walking off, when I felt a larger hand grab mine.

"You okay?" asked Takashi, pulling me back.

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna go and run at a wall. It might be quicker."

I pecked him on the cheek and made my way out of the room, hearing Casanoda yell behind me.

"You're kidding me! He even gets girls like her?!"


	76. lifes simple pleasures

Hi guys...

I'm not so happy, my rabbit, Lucky, died yesterday, and we had to have a funeral for her...

But, thanks for the reviews :)

Also, I've only got one more episode to write in, and then... I'm done...

It's actually quite sad, because I really wish this could keep going on... I love this story, and I just don't want to see it go... I suppose though, the sequal is always something to look forward to. I just have no idea for the title, or when it's gonna come out or anything.

Writing is hard, I have no idea how J.K. Rowling, P.C and Kristen Cast and Becca Fitzpatrick do it. (by the way, that's Harry Potter, House of Night, and Hush Hush).

So... 10 away from 700 and then a few more chappies and we're finished!

Enjoy!

* * *

It was break so I was walking around with Takashi and Honey. I had my science class next, and so did they, just different sides of the building, so I might as well walk there with them.

We stopped dead in our tracks when we saw Ritsu run up.

"Big brother Morinozuka!" he bowed before looking back up. "I just wanted to say good morning."

"Good morning to you Bosanova!" smiled Honey, though blatantly getting the name wrong.

"Right back at ya!" yelled Ritsu, obviously trying to be nice, but scaring Honey so he hid behind me and Takashi. Even I felt on edge.

"Saori." said the red head, nodding respectfully at me. "Good morning to you too."

He was much quieter this time, so I smiled politely and nodded back with a small 'Ritsu' added, to make him feel more at ease.

"I have wondered... how did Mori sempai get a girl like you?"

I glanced up at Takashi, who hid the small smile creeping on his face very well.

"Well... I was desperate." I said with a shrug. Takashi made a tutting noise, and Honey burst out laughing. "No... Takashi is actually a lot more caring than people give him credit for. The best thing to do is to get to know someone before you make judgments..." I remembered yesterday when I immediately thought he was strange.

"Of course... sometimes you make assumptions and are later proved wrong... at least you hope you are."

He looked at me confused, so I shook my head and left it at that, I moved forward slightly, out of the way so Takashi and Ritsu could talk.

"Sempai, let me carry your bag." he said, stepping forward near me and holding his hand out.

I smiled and shook my head, then I heard scraping from above me. Looking up, I saw a plant pot perched precariously on a ledge, then it tipped and fell.

Right over my head.

I quickly snapped to my senses and shoved Ritsu out the way. Unfortunately, I fell over, landing on top of Ritsu who had fallen when I pushed him.

I rolled over, off the blushing red head, and looked to see yet another potted plant falling over us.

I cussed, and was waiting for the permanent head trauma I was about to receive. Then I saw Takashi step forward and swipe out, smashing the pot away from me and Ritsu and keeping us safe from dementia.

He held his hand out, and I gladly accepted it to help heave myself up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. But that was more fun than I needed before science." I muttered, brushing the invisible specs of dirt before I grabbed my bag and trudged off.

"Have fun with your friend!" I called over my shoulder.

Glancing back, I saw Takashi looking up quietly, at the point where the pot fell... and when I looked, I could have sworn that I saw something move...

x x x x x

"Mori sempai has obviously gotten on somebody's bad side." said Ritsu, nodding his head vigorously. I snorted and tucked into my chicken salad. Like hell had Takashi gotten on anyones bad side...

Unless of course... it was Kyouya. But no, he wouldn't stoop that low.

I think.

They were now discussing how Takashi could have pissed someone off, while I was sat with Honey and Takashi, holding his hand reassuringly.

"It's not me..." he whispered, resting his chin on his fist, staring intently at the cup of tea in front of him.

"I think so too." agreed Honey, sounding very much grown up, so I just nodded along.

We were generally ignored as Tamaki, Honey and the twins went about their "Turn Bosa Nova into an angel" project, and while they dolled him up, I watched bemusedly with Takashi, while Kyouya wrote stuff from a distance and Haruhi continually face palmed.

As Ritsu began to object, reminding everyone about yesterday, Tamaki reprimanded him and said it was basically the twins fault, and that we all supported him and yak yak yak.

All the guys went over to the board on which they were making the plans, while Haruhi and I went over to the seemingly depressed Ritsu.

"Hey... Casanova. I wouldn't put too much support in that bunch if I were you."

"Way to build support for the guys." I chuckled, sitting beside Ritsu. Haruhi stayed stood.

"These guys are all I've got... without them people would hate me."

I nodded slowly, understanding where he was coming from.

"I don't think I really know either of you two." he said suddenly, looking at us.

"Well, I'm Haruhi Fujioka, and like you, I was admitted when I got to high school. Guess we're buddies."

"Yeah. And I'm Saori Yasagawa. I just got in the second year though... I'm actually from England."

"Oh... you from a rich family?"

"Nope. I is a commoner." I muttered, looking at him.

"Oh... hey, do either of you like to play kick the can?"

Haruhi told him no... not really, while I recalled the memories of the newspaper club and snorted with laughter.

"Ignore her... she's slightly mentally insane. But you know, I suppose it wouldn't be bad once in a while."

I continued giggling while Ritsu went red and seemed in thought, when Tamaki called to him, he squeaked and snapped his head round to face him, near enough breaking his neck.

Within minutes, they had kitty ears on him.

"No. Just no." I whispered, but Honey was the first to make a real comment.

"Cat monster." I got this fleeting image of some large psycho cat, with razor sharp claws and huge teeth... along with bugging eyes and a general mean look... I shuddered.

"Well that didn't work... I don't know what went wrong."

"Well, Sherlock, how about he looks kinda like a freak now? He was fine before..." I muttered to Tamaki, but was ignored. As usual.

"Renge said kitty ears were all the rage, the perfect lovely item. What could have gone wrong?"

"Well... first of all you listened to Renge." I snickered.

"Can we be realistic? Putting kitty ears on him isn't going to effect how people perceive him, he still looks mean."

Nice one... way to cut to it.

I shook my head and walked away, missing the part where the twins put a dress on him, his friend walked in, he got all embarrassed and ran away.

Well, I didn't, I just watched quietly from the sidelines.

But no-one else was going after the poor guy... so I would.

x x x x x

"Ritsu?"

How is it when a loner guy goes running off, I'm always the one to go chasing after them.

I was out by the hedge maze, where there was that pervy statue of the little boy peeing into the pond, and I saw Ritsu with a little basket on his lap, a small smile on his face, and he didn't look so mean... at all.

"Is that a sparrow?" I asked, creeping up on him.

"Oh, Saori... I didn't see you there."

"Nah... I tend to pop out of nowhere." I laughed.

"Hey, is that a sparrow?"

I turned to see Haruhi, walking up and smiling at us.

"Yeah, I saw it fall out of it's nest the other day... I could tell it was hurt, so I took it to the vet. They said he'd be fine in no time."

I smiled and sat next to him, fussing over the small bird (aw... he likes animals) and Haruhi sat on the other side.

He looked at us both, went slightly pink, then like something had dawned on him.

"Look out!"

I snapped my head up to see Honey kicking a can of red paint away from us, it span up in the air, spattered Haruhi, the bird took off, and we all watched it.

"HARUHI, TELL ME THAT'S NOT BLOOD!"

I sighed as Tamaki screamed and threw himself at Haruhi bouncing on the spot like he was about to wet himself.

"Hey, get off us you bastard!"

I looked to see Takashi dragging two guys out of the bushes, they were yelling and shouting abuse, and I felt myself flare up simply because that was my boyfriend they were hurling foul language at... not like I could talk though, I swear enough as it is.

The twins tied the thugs up, and then Ritsu's friend came along and yelled at them.

Turns out, he was the son of a rival syndicate, but he hated their ways, so ran away. Ritsu was the only one that was kind to him, offering shelter from rain.

He said he hoped he'd still be allowed to stay in the Kasanoda syndicate... then gave Ritsu an umbrella.

Honey did some explaining about the guys being after Ritsu for some stupid reason,but they knew and decided to take care of it, and that we didn't want him to worry (here I just nodded to make it look like I knew when actually I didn't).

Ritsu turned pink, probably because he had one friend (smile giddily) and then turned to Takashi.

"I can't believe it... you helped me? But how come?"

"We can tell who the bad guys are by looking at them." said the tall dude, smiling down at Ritsu.

I saw Haruhi trudge away then, muttering about getting changed... not five minutes later, Ritsu was running off to see if Haruhi was okay.

We all smile after him as he ran off, then Kyouya had to kill the buzz.

"Don't any of you care that Kasanoda went to see Haruhi, who is changing clothes?"

The way he said it was like he was gloating, knowing that Haruhi was about to be unintentionally perved upon.

And on that note, I was scooped up by Takashi and found myself being whisked away to the host club.


	77. LISA!

Hey, thanks all for the condolances, but I'll survive... it's the forth pet I've had die in the past 2 years .

And I had to sell a dog...

Oh well, lol.

So... chapter 77 up, second today, but only cos we reached 700 :) YAY!

I've finished the story now, I mean, done. You have until Ch. 90, then that's it, you'll have to wait for the sequal...

It's sad for me too... but it has a REALLY UBER ULTRA AMAZING FLIPPING FANTASTIC ENDING!

so... have fun :)

* * *

I clutched to Takashi's shoulders as he carried me while running, once he nearly dropped me, and we both had mini heart attacks, so now he had one arm wrapped around my back, his other under my butt... however, I wasn't complaining.

We all burst into the club room, just in time to see Ritsu run out of the changing room red in the face, and yelling he was sorry.

The twins were first to attack him, yelling that he was a peeping tom.

"You saw, didn't you Bosa Nova?" they sneered.

"No, I didn't see a thing!" he stammered, "I mean, I caught a glance, yeah, but it all happened so fast! I didn't- it was just an accident, I promise you, I am not a pervert!"

"Of course you would say that, sure sound of a guilty conscience." sneered Honey... funny how the cutest person in the club could be the most intimidating.

"Guys..." I said, trying to stand in, but being ignored... yet again.

"So... Haruhi is a girl?" asked Ritsu.

"Red alert, he's on to Haruhi's little secret." said Kaoru.

"That's not good." agreed Hikaru.

Tamaki paled at an extremely fast rate, one that could not be good for his health.

I think... that once the twins tried to 'induce amnesia' with a bat, then Kyouya and I stood in.

"That's enough you two, leave the assault and battery to the professionals."

At this, Honey cracked his knuckled, and Takashi shifted his weight.

"No! Stop right there!" I snapped, pushing past all of them, grabbing Hikaru's bat, and shoving Kaoru of Ritsu.

"How can you be so calm about this?!"

"Look, the boss is so in shock that he's regressing!"

Kyouya smirked.

"Well than, now that the proverbial cat is out of the bag... let's talk."

I sighed... this was going to stoop into the depths of blackmail and serious beatings unless everything turned out fine and dandy.

"Haruhi is compelled to his the fact that she is a girl due to... unmitigated circumstances. While we can't physically force you to cooperate exactly, there is something I would like you to bear in mind.; Coming from the kind of family you do, I'm certain you hear all sorts of juicy little rumors, enough to know what is true and what is not."

Ritsu looked like he crapped his pants... like he knew what was coming.

"Take the Ootori family's private police force, the black onion squad;" L.O.L. "It is sad that they can be mobilized against out enemies in the blink of an eye."

All of a sudden, his evil demeanor switched to a happy smiley pleasant one, and he grinned.

"You have heard of them, right?"

Ritsu froze, and I distinctly heard him mutter 'this isn't a talk..."

"come on guys, stop scaring him. Look Casa Noda, it doesn't really matter to me, you can tell whoever you want to."

"If of course you want hoards of girls after Haruhi's head..." I muttered. Of course people would be pissed.

"Well Bosa Nova, since you know she's a girl-"

"Are you in love?"

I face palmed yet again, and then swung at the twins with the bat.

I ended up running after them around the room, with the other's (minus Tamaki) laughing in the background.

x x x x x

It was club the next day; I'd kept hold of the bat and was aimlessly hitting sponge balls around the room, with Honey and his guests running to fetch them in a random little game.

The twins kept their distance from me, as did Tamaki, because when Ritsu went home last night, he'd gotten really hormonal and stressed about losing his daughter. I'd told him to snap out of his little fantasy world and think about what he's really stressing about, what he really thinks he might lose.

I know he likes Haruhi... as in like likes her. It's just... he doesn't know that.

So it's kind of taking the piss now.

Kyouya was watching with an expressionless face, probably not happy with me causing this minor disruption, but glad that I was using sponge balls.

Then my phone rang out as 'Disenchanted' by My Chemical Romance started up.

This could only mean one thing.

"Kyouya, your turn!" I shouted throwing the bat gently to him, so he caught it, sighed, and took over hitting the balls, and I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Saori! I have a surprise~_" yelled Lisa my bffaeaeae (best friend for ever and ever and ever and ever).

"What?"

"_I have plane tickets!_" she yelled, though held back on the rest of her statement... though I think I knew what she meant.

"Seriously?"

"_Yep, I'm setting off tomorrow! Meet me a Tokyo airport, 'kay~_?"

"Oh my God, yes! Yes! Yes!" I yelled, jumping up and down in a very happy mood, not caring that the whole club rooms occupants was staring at me.

"_Okay, just thought I'd let you know! I'm gonna go brush up on Japanese... since you made me learn, like, six years ago how to speak it, and I'm no longer good at it_."

"You do that love, I can't wait to see you!"

"_Okay sweetie, bye bye_!"

"Bye!"

I hung up, and then glomped whoever was nearest to me, that person being Kyouya.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked, trying to make me stop making him jump.

"Lisa's coming! Lisa's coming!" I chanted, over and over, still bouncing, holding Kyouya's hands, and spinning him around.

"Lisa, as in Lisa Hunt, your best friend?"

"Yep, yep, yepsy yep!" I laughed, moving on to hug Honey and Takashi in turn.

"That's really good Sa-Chan, now we can meet a friend of yours from England!"

"Yeah, I know!"

"That's great Saori." smiled Takashi, only saying it very quietly.

"Mhmm."

I laughed and bounced... then stopped.

"I have to go and tell my grandma... Kyouya, I'm going to have to leave early! I'm really sorry!"

"No problem. You weren't really needed here today anyways." he said idly, swinging the bat and whacking another ball in Tamaki's direction, making the blond cry out and throw himself on the floor.

As I ran for the door, I saw Ritsu come in slowly, so I smiled and gave him a hug too, just so he wouldn't feel left out, and ran off.

Half way down the corridor, I ran into a cloaked figure.

Guess who?

"Nekozawa! Fancy seeing you strolling around in the light... despite the cloak and wig, I think you're getting better at this."

"Hmm? Oh, yes... maybe." he mumbled, messing with Belzeneff.

"Yeah... so... what are you doing walking around out here?" I asked, linking him and walking with him to wherever he was going.

"I was on my way to the black magic club actually... we're having a ritual in a short while. Care to join us?"

"I'd love to... but I'm afraid I can't. I have to get home."

"Oh? Well, that's a shame... maybe next time."

"Yeah."

I smiled at him, and unhooked my arm from his. I said goodbye, and went on my way.


	78. friends visit

Hi guys, thanks for the reviews :)

omg, time to start a countdown...

12 to go!

Anyways... I'm stuck for ideas, so... I want to know if anyone has any ideas, then I could try to encorporate them into my story, and of course you'd get cred.

So... either in reviews, or I. me would be best if you do have ideas.

And... sorry about this chapter... I was really bored and wanted to make things interesting ;)

For now though, as I always say, enjoy~

* * *

"Seriously? I missed out on that?"

I looked at the twins, kind of miffed that I missed out on everyones sudden change of heart concerning Ritsu.

Apparently, he kind of dropped hints in club that he likes Haruhi... to Haruhi... and she blew him off (not meaning to) thus upset him. Everyone had rushed to make him feel better.

"Yeah, it was kind of sad." muttered Hikaru, flicked a stray strand of hair out of his face, and smiling slightly.

"Damn... and I though I had the perfect 'lovely item' for him too..."

"Oh?-" asked Kaoru.

"What might that have been?" Hikaru queried.

"Well... Chance. My dog... remember? He might have grown a little, but he's still super cute and all."

"Oh... the collie?"

"Yeah, and since Ritsu is good with animals, I thought it might have worked. Plus,Chance pretty much loves everyone."

"That could have worked..." mused Hikaru. While Kaoru grinned.

"Why didn't you suggest that earlier?" he asked.

I shrugged.

They laughed.

I got up and walked away... seeing Tamaki in his corner, I decided it couldn't hurt to try and cheer the dude up.

"Hey Tamaki..." I probed, poking him slightly.

"Saori... supposing, I'm not Haruhi's daddy after all...then how can it be, that I find her so utterly adorable?"

"Uh... um..."

"When she's with another man, why is it that I become so insanely jealous? I'm not her father, I have no right to be so protective. No right whatsoever."

"Tamaki..."

"And... I keep saying I want to marry her... daddy's don't want that for their daughters, they want to see them happy."

"Um... Tamaki..."

"And yesterday, I went through this with the others, and they ignored it and called me stupid."

"Well... you are kind of being stupid."

He twitched, and then sighed... admitting defeat.

"Tamaki... I know this is going to sound insane... but maybe you actually like her... you know, like how I like Takashi."

His mouth dropped, and his eyes widened in a sudden understanding.

"You... might be right." he whispered.

"There's no might about it, I am always right. Just... think about it okay, because even though I'm always right, I may be mistaken."

I got up, patted him on the head, and walked away.

This... might take a while.

x x x x x

We all scattered as Tamaki kicked the can far away, and Ritsu went to get it, and count. Chance barked happily, and followed Ritsu. I'd brought him along, and he and Ritsu got on really well, plus all the girls loved it.

For some insane reason, we all headed for the maze, and I followed everyone to the middle.

I saw Tamaki a distance away pulling Haruhi around a corner, the twins ran our from a gap in front and followed them, and just as I turned that corner, I saw Kyouya heading to the marble gazebo that Tamaki frequently hid in.

I laughed to myself as they bickered over who was hiding there, and about it being strange that only Tamaki and Haruhi were 'allowed' to hide there... then I heard mumbled talking from above.

I looked up and saw Honey and Takashi having a nice chat in a tree, and smiled warmly at them as they noticed me looking at them.

It didn't take long for Takashi to reach down a scoop me up, pulling me into his lap, but I couldn't really catch up on what they were talking about.

"I wonder... if maybe something really big is going to happen before we graduate." mused Honey.

Takashi sighed quietly.

"You never know..."

I stayed quiet, and huddled against his chest. This was more of a conversation for them, so I wasn't about to get involved, and was quite happy to let Takashi stoke my hair back and rest his chin on my head.

I was starting to think about the whole Lisa thing now... I know she'd be staying with me, because grandma had said it was okay... but would she be able to come to school for the last few weeks of school?

Probably, if I went and told the headmaster.

He'd met me before, and he knew I was a friend of Tamaki's... maybe that would play out in my favor, I could possibly see if I could pull some strings.

I mean, it's already good publicity that they're opening their doors to people from across the seas, offering scholarships and such, but if I could persuade him to let my friend in for a few short days, then maybe I could do an interview, say how this year has been excellent, and promote the school... it would be good for business, and the school runs like a business, I know that much.

So... why not?

"What's wrong?" whispered Takashi, kissing my cheek lightly.

"Hm? Nothing... just thinking." I muttered. He nodded in understanding, and I just then realized that Honey was gone.

I smiled slightly as Takashi kept nuzzling me, wrapping his arm tighter around my waist, and tilting my head up so he could get to my neck.

"It might just be my point of view here... but is my neck your favourite spot or something?"

"Yeah."

I laughed as he pressed his lips against my skin, and I could feel him smile, but then he just seemed to want to get intimate, and I was more afraid of falling out of the tree than being spotted.

"Not here." I whispered, pressing my hands against his chest (needlessly, might I add, as soon as I said to stop, he backed off). "In the club room."

He just smirked slightly, before hoisting me on to his shoulder, jumping down from the tree, and making for the door to get inside.

Pretty soon, we were in the cool clubroom, on our own, on one of the sofas.

He's sat me on his lap so I was straddling him, face to face. He was pretty much looking at me neck and chest, so, hey, easy access for him, while all I could do was sit here and mewl.

The more he kissed that soft spot on my neck, then more antsy I got, so I wriggled in his lap. It didn't take long for me to notice hisfriend was here again, totally uninvited. Lawl.

"Getting frisky now, aren't we?" I breathed into his ear, smirking all the while as he turned beet red.

He just growled deep in his throat, pulled my head to his, and pressed his lips to mine in a bruising kiss.

I don't know how exactly it all happened, but he was shirtless soon enough and I was lead under him on the sofa gasping for breath as we parted from another prolonged kiss.

His hands whispered up my side, one sliding under my shirt to brush against my skin... and that was when we heard footsteps and chattering in the hall.

"Ah shit!" we both sighed, getting up hurriedly and making ourselves tidy. Which for Takashi meant getting his shirt back on, for me, it was pulling my shirt down, straightening my hair, and covering up the soft bruising on my neck from Takashi's harsh kisses.

I ended up just leaning against him, careful to hide the marks as best I could.

"This is where you two have been." laughed Ritsu, letting a hyper Chance run at me and knock me back off the sofa.

"Yeah..." said Takashi, absently pulling the corner of his shirt down and trying his best to hide the fact that he'd mismatched the buttons.

I laughed quietly, before getting Chance back on his lead, and urging Takashi to come to the airport with me.

Lisa's flight would be in within the hour, and I should get there.

"Sure, I'll take you." he smiled, picking up mine and his blazers.

"Thanks~"

x x x x x

I bounced by the door waiting for sign of Lisa.

I'd made myself look presentable in the limo, minus the hickey, but I had no concealer. I'd left my blazer too, because I didn't need it, and my tie was lose at the front.

Takashi was stood behind me, hos arms looped around my waist, resting his chin on my head.

He was dressed pretty much the same as me, except he had no tie on, and his shirt looked a little more crumpled.

People passing kept smiling at us, and I heard people saying that we looked so cute together (this was mainly the younger couples themselves... but it was still kind of strange) and all I could do was smile back at them.

Eventually, the big board showed that Lisa's plane had landed, and passengers and luggage were being taken off the plane.

I waited for what seemed like ages, then I spotted her shoulder length brown hair and bright blue glasses.

And I ran for her.

"Lisa!"

She was looking around, but when she heard me, she looked right at me, grinned and opened her arms wide.

"Oh my god!" we kept shouting, over and over, while Takashi stood off by the side smiling to himself.

"Lisa! Oh my god, you look different!"

"So do you! Where the fuck did your hair go?" she asked, pulling at my short hair.

"I had it chopped, it was too much fuss."

"No excuse, what you did is a crime against hair."

"Sorry." I laughed, but pulled her in for another hug anyways.

"We have SO much catching up to do! You won't believe how crazy Emma and Louise have gotten since you left! And guess what else, they got together! Like, as a couple!"

"Seriously? I suspected Louise was a bit... you know. But I thought Emma was like... cock only."

"I know, I thought so too, but- why do you have a hickey?"

I laughed nervously, and rubbed the spot on my neck.

"Well, you see... it's his fault." I said, pointing at Takashi.

She looked, and it must have been the first time she noticed him, because her jaw dropped.

"Oh. My. Effing. God... where can I get one?" she asked, mouth agape.

"Nowhere, he's mine." I laughed, bumping my hip against hers to make her snap out of it.

"So... he's one of those two that you got confused over?" She asked, looking at me.

"Yeah..." I replied, looking at her.

"So... where's the other? I'm sure he needs a shoulder to cry on."

I laughed and shoved her, while Takashi laughed too. Of course, he understood every word of the conversation, and he probably found it very amusing.

"Lisa, this is Takashi, Takashi, this is Lisa." I said, changing the subject from Kyouya.

"Nice to meet you." he said, shaking her hand and smiling.

"Yeah, you too." she smiled back.

"I think... we should get going, you still have my grandma to meet yet, and Takashi has to get home."

"Okay... but I swear, I am not gonna sleep tonight until I tell you all of what you missed."

"Fine by me." I laughed, linking her arm while Takashi grabbed her cases. "It's what I was going to suggest anyways."


	79. old times and now times

Okay... so, second update.

Um, thanks for reviewing...

And... if you have any ideas, I.M. them to me, otherwise, the sequal might be crap,as well as... late.

So...

Anyways, enjoy, and i think the next chappy is slightly more... hmm... insightful into the teenage mind.

Well, you'll see ;)

* * *

"So, now your significant other has gone home, tell me what all the 'to do' was about."

I smiled at her before reeling off the incredibly long, boring story about what happened when I got to Ouran, and then it got slightly less boring as I got into the flow of things, and then I started to like Kyouya and Takashi. Then of course, I found out that they liked me.

I explained the whole 'dating' thing, where I went out with Kyouya, then Takashi to try and see who I liked more. Of course, I liked Takashi, so Kyouya kind of got kicked to the curb.

I told her about how I thought Kyouya was alright with things, but he really wasn't and I felt like a bitch...

"Wow... so I'm guessing the proverbial shit hit the fan?"

"In a sense..." I sighed.

"Aw, Saori... you really know how to land yourself in these things don't you?"

I nodded glumly, and pulled my pillow up to my chest.

"This is like that time in year ten when Josh and Mike liked you, but you didn't like any of them... oh my god, you know they still like you? We all go to the same collage, so I told them you have a bf, and they totally truced and vowed to destroy him. I mean, they actually said they'd rip him apart..."

"I don't think they could... and besides, they're both gross."

"Yeah, but they totally like you. And that foreign kid, Jamie, he built a shrine for you."

"You're kidding." I gasped, horrified.

"Yeah, but I remember when you totally stalked him."

"I did not stalk him! You stalked him."

"Oh yeah... I dragged you along, hiding in bushes, and gawking when he went past." she laughed, shoving me.

"If I'm honest, I only went 'cos his ass was nice. And besides, we were fourteen... it's literally ages ago."

"Yeah, but he was ace. And fair enough, the hiding in bushes thing was mine, but you went along with it."

We both laughed, then she moved on.

"Look. This Kyouya guy... maybe he still likes you, maybe he's getting over his crush, but either way, you are in a happy relationship with a guy, and have been for the past... um..."

"Nine months..." I inserted, trying to help.

"Nine months, see, ages! He will eventually get over it... if you love someone, you let them go. Sure, it hurts for a while... but it all gets better."

I smiled slightly and hugged her, glad that I had one friend who had known me long enough to know just what to say, even after teasing me.

For a while after that, we were just chatting about how school/collage has been the past year, what subjects she was studying, general gossip about old friends and things like that... then she brought the topic to my relationship.

"So, you've been going out with Takashi for almost a year now?"

"Yeah, I have." I smiled.

"So... have you done anything?"

I looked at her... I knew full well what she meant, but I decided to play dumb.

"Like what?" I asked, putting my best puzzled look face on.

"Like... how far have you gone?" she laughed, nudging me, knowing I was playing dumb.

"Okay well... you saw the hickey;" I giggled, rubbing my neck again "But... apart from make out sessions... nothing much more than a bit of healthy groping and such."

"So you haven't done... it?"

Uh... NO.

"No! God, I've only been with him nine months... not saying we haven't come close once of twice... but no, we haven't."

She started laughing.

"Oh, you're brilliant Rari." (Rari is kind of her nickname for me.)

"What have I done now?"

"Nothing, that's why you're brilliant! Most girls would've hurled themselves at him during nine days, never mind nine months."

I smiled proudly, yes, I was still a virgin and proud of it, I know many people would have thrown themselves at Takashi.

But he liked me, so they had no chance, heehee.

"Anyways, I know that Takashi looks good, but what's this Kyouya like?"

"Um..." I started to think... how could I describe him without seeming strange? "He's good looking."

I'm just ace... yeah...

"Great description."

"Sorry... Wait, I know! They do picture books every two months, boosts sales and stuff."

While saying this I was searching through all my files for one of the books. Many were single ones, and I always got them for free... but there was one book that had pictures of us all.

It only took five minutes to show her all the guys, and Haruhi.

She's smiled at Honey, saying he was cute, and then she thought the twins looked pretty cool.

Her jaw dropped when she saw Tamaki, saying his eyes were just O.M.G. Amazing, and then I showed her one of Kyouya.

It was one I took, where I'd stolen the camera from his bag and started snapping 'natural' shots of all the hosts. When Kyouya took pictures, they all made sure they looked good; when I had a camera, they were so much more relaxed.

This particular one though, was where he had been adding things up. As usual.

He'd been focused on the screen of his laptop, but as soon as he heard me approach, he'd looked up and smiled slightly. You could see his eyes shining instead of his glasses. He's managed a small smile and then I'd taken the picture.

His hair was slightly ruffled from when he'd run his hand through it, and his shirt was un-tucked, blazer abandoned, tie lose... he looked like a hot nerd.

"Oh my god... this is the other guy?" asked Lisa, grabbing the photo and examining it close. "Now I see why you had such a hard time about it... he's f-ing lush!"

I laughed at her, and pried the picture away from her hands.

"He is really nice... but I don't know what to do about him. It's just so stupid."

"What you should do, since you have a boyfriend, is introduce him t a nice looking, brown haired single friend."

"Yeah... Haruhi needs a boyfriend." I said with a laugh.

In result, I was punched in the arm.

"Okay, I'll take you to school." I sighed, running my arm where the sting was and glaring at her.

"Good. Night then."

And she switched the lights off.


	80. truths and accidents

Hey guys, thanks for the eviews, I was so happy this morning, I was like YAY!!!! and I sat here giggling at the computer desk :)

Also, Maximum Vampire, thanks SO SO SO SO SO SO much for the titles, I went with 'Deep Beneath Stoic Waters' and I have most of the story panned out in my head now. You're truely amazing xx

And as for this chapter... well I just hope you don't kill me... I couldn't help myself ;)

* * *

"Come on!" I growled, taking Lisa's hand and pulling her as hard as I could into school.

She was only here for the remainder of the semester, but that was no problem. She'd also been concerned about uniform, but we were the same size now, so she had my spare one on.

Of course, she was still getting some funny looks, especially when she started uttering a string of swear words in English, quite loud, in front of everyone.

"Just shut up, speak Japanese, and behave yourself." I snapped, rounding on her, hands on hips, acting like she was the naughty child and I was the grown up.

Some girls around started giggling, but I knew them from club, so I let it pass.

"How can I shut up and speak Japanese?" she cried, flailing her arms about (sometimes, she could be the female equivalent of Tamaki).

"Just... shut up. And speak Japanese when people speak to you."

"I just don't want to be here..." she muttered, flicking her brown hair back.

"Fine. Find your way out, go home, don't meet Kyouya." I shrugged, and started walking off, but I felt her hand latch around my wrist in a vice like grip, and she was soon following me quietly.

Pretty soon, we were at club room, and I told her to take a deep breath before we went in.

She did so, and that was my cue.

"Hi Sa-Chan!" shouted Honey, glomping me as soon as I walked through the door. "Who's this?" he asked, smiling brightly at Lisa.

"My best friend Lisa, from England." I smiled.

Pretty soon, Lisa had met Honey, the twins, Tamaki (who she flirted a little with), she said hello to Takashi again, but had already kind of met him, so no biggy.

Her introduction to Haruhi was the best, because literally a second after shaking hands, did she ask;

"You're the girl, right?"

This set Tamaki and the twins off exclaiming that Haruhi was a manly man, very masculine and such, and they only shut up when Kyouya walked in and threw his textbook at them.

"What's going on?" he asked, walking up slowly, but he stopped abruptly when he caught sight of Lisa. "Oh. A friend Saori?"

"Yeah. Lisa Hunt. Lisa, this is Kyouya, Kyouya, this is Lisa."

They shook hands, and I saw a little blush creep across Lisa's cheeks and Kyouya just smiled warmly at her, enjoying her attention.

"Nice to meet you Lisa. I suppose you're going to be here for a while." he said... in fluent English, with an English accent, no Japanese twist to it, or stuttering, or going 'uh' mid sentence.

Why couldn't he have done that with me?

"Y-yeah... well, at least until the end of term." she stammered, going bright pink either through attraction for Kyouya or through embarrassment. I think it was a mix of both.

He just continued to smile at her, until he realized he still had hold of her and and very politely dropped it. They continued to talk in English, adamantly ignoring Tamaki who wanted to know what they were saying, so the blond went off to sulk, muttering French cuss words... I think.

I left them to it, knowing right away that Lisa was harboring a crush for the Ootori, and that Kyouya was likely to want to create a good first impression.

"They seem to have hit it off." said Takashi, who had somehow crept up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah. I think they have."

"She likes him?" it sounded like a question, so that's how I interpreted it.

"Yeah."

I smiled up warmly at him, and he smiled back, He gave me an upside down kiss, and then turned me so I was facing him.

"Love you." he whispered, pulling me close to his chest, nuzzling my hair.

"Love you too." I whispered back, relaxing into him, and feeling my heart swell.

We were quiet as he started to sway side to side, and I could just feel myself becoming more and more peaceful in his arms, and I swear I was struggling to keep my eyes open.

I should have told Lisa to shut the hell up last night so I could sleep.

"Tired?" he asked, tilting my chin up, and chuckling when he saw my struggle with consciousness.

"Yeah."

"You're becoming almost as monosyllabic as I am."

"How can you say you're monosyllabic when you come out with words like that. That's like, five syllables."

"Polysyllabic."

"Smart ass."

He chuckled, chest rumbling as the rich sound vibrated around. I smiled too, before he scooped me up bridal style and sat on the nearest sofa with me on his lap.

The twins wolf whistled, and whereas normally I thought nothing of it, after last nights conversation with Lisa, I was starting to wonder, about... things.

"Takashi." I said very, very quietly, thankful that he had supersonic hearing.

"Hmm?"

Damn me... I was jumping in the deep end.

"Have you..." I sucked in a lungful of air before continuing "have you ever thought about having sex with me?"

I felt him tense, and he looked at me with large startled eyes.

"I-it's just something Lisa said last night, I didn't think- I- God, I'm just going to go now."

I made to get up, but his arms tightened around me.

I felt my face burn as he pulled be back onto his lap, and started staring me right in the eyes.

"Are you serious?" he asked, sounding slightly shocked, but more or less back to his normal self.

Insert sigh here.

"Yes."

Then, his expression softened, and he smiled slightly, his eyes twinkling.

"What do you think?"

I knew what I was thinking. I knew he knew I knew what I was thinking, and I knew he knew that I knew what he was thinking, and he was thinking that he knew what I was thinking.

And that was YES.

I think.

I felt my face burning anyways, and his cocky smile just about confirmed everything. I smiled shyly and muttered quietly;

"Oh."

Great, I sounded like some blond freak show. Well, not necessarily, but I sounded stupid.

He chuckled, and pulled me into a gentle hug, kissing my forehead.

"Sa-Chan! Your friend is really nice!" cried Honey, beaming at me from across the room, arms wrapped around Lisa's waist, the twins playing with her hair Kyouya still trying to hold a conversation with her, but even he admitted defeat as Tamaki bounded over with a dress and begged her to try it on.

She looked over at me, as if asking if this was normal.

"Just do it, otherwise he'll cry."

"But... I don't see why I have to."

"Tamaki, grab a dress for me and Haruhi, we'll dress up too."

Haruhi face palmed and shook her head, while I slid neatly of Takashi's lap (despite protests) and went over to Lisa and Haruhi. She tried to move, but with Honey still clinging onto her, and the twins messing around, she tripped, and fell right into a very large, expensive looking lamp... but then again, what in here doesn't look expensive?

"OW!" she cried, as Honey landed on top of her, looking very shocked, and the twins had tried to catch her, but failed.

It seemed like the lamp fell in slow motion, Haruhi tried to catch it, but missed it by inches.

I covered my eyes, braced for a smash and a sudden billion yen debt to Kyouya, but I didn't hear one. I slowly peaked through my fingers, and saw Takashi standing the lamp up right.

"Nice one Mori sempai!" grinned the twins, high fiving him.

"Wow Takashi, you moved fast!" laughed Honey, bounding up to him and hugging him.

"Why couldn't he have done that with me?" grumbled Haruhi, shuffling her feet.

I heard and laughed quietly, earning myself a jab to the ribs, but I ignored her and moved to help a stunned Lisa up.

"Almost as clumsy as Haruhi." I laughed, making Kyouya smirk and the twins l.o.l.

"I resent that." muttered the smaller brunette.

"Anyways... the dresses?" I asked, looking at Tamaki who magically had another two dresses with him.

I don't know where he keeps pulling them from, and I don't want to find out.

"Right, come on, let's get this over with." muttered Haruhi snatching her dress from a grinning Tamaki

We walked into the back room to change, and I laughed when I heard Tamaki say;

"Mommy! We have three daughters now!"


	81. bitch

Hey... I'm rlly sorry bout last chapter, I don't know what I was thinking...

I guess all couples have that kinda talk sometime, but I was tired and bored, so in a public area in front of all their friends seemed like a good idea, at the time. In hindsight, it was terrible.

So, I'm sorry.

Anyways, I have ch 1 done of the sequal; "Deep Beneath the Stoic Waters"

so, we're on the ball :)

Anyway... 9 to go

* * *

"Why does he want us to wear dresses?" muttered Lisa, tugging at the hem of the skirt.

"My guess is cosplay." replied Haruhi, flicking an invisible piece of dust off her dress.

"Probably. Or something equally as ridiculous." I smiled at them, smoothing the dress out, looking in the mirror and smiling wider.

I was quite happy with my dress, just a simple light green one, with a black belt around the middle and black ballet pumps on my feet, easy to slip on and off.

Lisa had a plain white dress with a black belt and pumps like mine, whereas Haruhi had a light yellow dress, with black belt and shoes.

So, we all kind of matched, as the dressed were the same style ( square neck, sleeveless, knee length) we had the same kind of belts, and shoes... it was just colours.

"I think we look cool."

"You would Rari." smirked Lisa, nudging me.

We went outside and smiled at the guys, who gave us all an approving look, and then said we were having club dressed like this, despite the fact that Haruhi was in a dress. They went away and when they came back (a good ten minutes later) they were wearing black pants, shiny black shoes and white dress shirts, un-tucked and the top button undone, with a black tie, but that was lose.

"Wow." muttered Lisa, eyeing each one up, but letting her eyes linger on Kyouya a while longer than the rest.

"Well, let's let the rabble in." muttered Kyouya, walking to the door and leaving it open while we all walked into place. I made a point to make Lisa stand close to Kyouya, and I stood near Takashi.

Pretty soon all the normal girls came in, smiling at us, but their interest peaked when they saw Lisa.

"Wow, who are you?" they asked.

She looked at me, then back at them.

"My name is Lisa."

I smiled and left her to it, proud that her Japanese was passable. I taught her that.

"Sa-Chan! Come sit with us!" shouted Honey, waving his arms madly, jumping up and down and grinning like a fool.

"Okay, okay, calm down." I muttered, sitting with him and Takashi and a few girls, grabbing a slice of cake and tucking in.

"We were just talking about the cultural festival coming up, are you going to take part?" asked one girl, smiling at me.

My face was still full of cake, so I nodded mutely, not even knowing what a cultural festival was.

"Yeah, we're all doing it! It's gonna be fun!"

"Yeah~ It's a shame that you two leave this year though..." sighed a girl.

"Yeah, we're gonna miss you..." said another, looking sad.

I forcefully swallowed my cake and set the fork down on the plate.

"You'll miss us too right, Mori-sempai?" giggled the first girl, batting her eyes and laying her hand on his. He looked sideways at me, but I did nothing so he just nodded slightly.

"Oh! I knew you would~" she gushed, leaning on him, flirting terribly.

I coughed, sat up and smiled wryly at them all, trying to seem passive on the situation, when in reality I was ready to rip that girls face off.

The fact that she thought he was single meant nothing to me.

"Yeah, I think we're all going to miss them both." I said.

"Yeah... but we've kind of known them longer, so we're closer to them." snapped the girl.

I stared her right in her cold blue eyes, and wished her curly brown hair would just burst into flame.

Then I smiled.

"Well, of course. It's only logical."

She looked shocked to hear me say that, it was almost as if she expected me to get angry and stuff.

"Is-is no-one gonna miss me?" asked Honey, eyes watering, clutching Usa-Chan to his chest and mouth trembling. In an instant, all the girls were fussing over him, assuring him that they would miss him dearly, even the girl that had thrown herself at Takashi had gone to console Honey.

I saw the blond wink at me, before hugging that girl, keeping her busy, and Takashi took hold of my hand under the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

I found myself sulking for the rest if club though, I was just in that bad a mood.

"Saori, cheer up."

I grumbled and hid my face behind my hair. No way was I caving in to Lisa and Takashi and Kyouya to tell them what's wrong.

"Tell us what's going on, or we'll fabricate a debt for you." (Kyouya)

"Fine."

"I won't be your friend any more." (Lisa)

"Okay."

"Takashi will dump you." (Lisa)

"No I won't." (Takashi)

"That backfired." (Kyouya)

"Go away." (Me).

They all sighed, and while Kyouya walked away, Lisa punched me and stropped off, Takashi still sat next to me, quiet as ever.

"Is it because of Maya?"

"The tart that threw herself at you practically trying to hump your leg?"

"Yeah, that one."

"No."

"It is, isn't it?"

"You figure that out by yourself?"

"Your sarcasm helped." he said, draping an arm over me and pulling me close. I sighed and snuggled into him,happier now that I was on my own with him.

Damn me for getting all jealous and possessive though...

"Saori... you're the only one for me." he whispered, kissing my cheek softly. "You're beautiful, and intelligent, and you have a smile that brightens the world. Why would I want anyone else?"

I smiled to myself.

"Well... since you put it that way, I'm damn near perfect. You can't risk giving me up."

He chuckled, and pulled me in for a sweet kiss.

"Too true."


	82. bitch got barred

Hey, whoop! Reviews!!!

Soo... new chapter :) And thanks for the support, I wuv yuu all!!!!

Hey, andI have new reviewers, hi guys, welcome to the club, but you're a wee bit late :p nvr mind, the host club (and Saori) welcome you with open arms!

And.... on with the show!

(8 to go)

* * *

Last week I'd been jealous of that Maya girl, this week, I wanted to slowly pull all of her eyelashes off, then burn her toes.

Slightly harsh, but she was practically stripping for Takashi... I mean, how the hell did she make the school dress so revealing?

"Oh Mori, your arms are so strong~" she gushes, latching herself to his arm, while he tried his best not to look too obvious as he tried to push her off. I could even see a scowl form on his face, but he checked himself and put on his apathetic mask.

"Princess Maya... is it possible for me to talk to you?" asked Kyouya, who had been watching the spectacle, from across the room, but he must have also seen me grinding my teeth in anger.

"Oh, must you?" she asked, batting her lashes.

"Yes."

He took her outside, and after about ten minutes, he came back in on his own.

"I asked her not to come back." he said simply, sitting down and opening his laptop.

Note to self: get Lisa to kiss Kyouya.

"How did she take it?" I found myself asking him.

"Well... I told her she was disturbing the peaceful and friendly atmosphere we at the host club try to maintain."

"And?"

"She looked as if she was about to give me a lap dance, so I told her to go away and not come back."

"And?"

"She tried to scratch my eyes out. I restrained her, and said I'd have her arrested if she even came near us again because I saw her a threat to our health. she cried and ran away."

Note to self: get Lisa WITH Kyouya.

Takashi smiled at me, and then Honey bounded over and hugged me.

"Sa-Chan! We're closing now so we can sleep and be ready to start planning for the cultural festival tomorrow! Kyo-Chan and Tama-Chan already sorted some things out though, so we don't have to do as much!"

"Um... okay? But what is the Cultural Festival?" Lisa and Haruhi joined me, mirroring my confusion.

"It's the biggest event at the end of the year. It's where all the parents come, and see what their child can organize and things like that. It's also a chance to show off, so things tend to get a little... pricey." explained Kyouya, nudging his glasses up and jotting something down in his book.

"Pricey? So... in the million yen range?" I asked.

"To infinity and beyond."

"Nice..." I muttered, trying my hardest to not imagine Kyouya in a Buzz Lightyear costume.

Lisa was determined to go and see some sights, and Kyouya was more than happy to take her (for some odd reason...) so that meant I was on my own to do coursework for the night.

Or... I would have been had Takashi not offered to give me a lift in his limo. Honey was quite happy hitching with Chika, he said that his little brother had started to accept him for the cake enthusiast he is.

Tamaki went his own way, saying he had planning to do and a carriage to collect (I have no idea...) and then twins insisted on taking Haruhi home.

I wasn't sure weather they meant to their house or hers, but I left them to it.

"Come on, let's get you home."

I smiled at Takashi, took his hand and walked down the empty halls with him, chatting slightly.

We went outside into the courtyard, walked down the path and then climbed inside the waiting limo.

More or less as soon as the door closed, I was pulled into an embrace that held me against his side, and he kissed my head.

"You okay? You're getting really cuddly."

"I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

I smirked to myself.

"About what?"

He paused and looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Things."

I sighed and shook my head. He was gonna do his absolute best to avoid the question.

Eventually, we pulled up outside my house, and I asked him if he wanted to come in for a while.

"Sure."

x x x x x

"Chance!" I shouted, walking through the door, smiling as my dog ran from the garden, through the kitchen and into the living room before jumping on me.

He went completely mad when he saw Takashi, and he actually managed to jump high enough to lick his face. Takashi caught Chance before gravity pulled him down again, and playfully scratched behind his ears.

Then the dog got down and ran away to chase a squirrel.

"He's cute."

"He's insane, so he fits in. But yes, he is cute."

I dropped my bag on the floor in the hallway, and hung up my blazer on the coat rack, then I kicked my shoes off and went to search for the grandparents. My grandma should be home at least.

I had looked in the living room, and no grandma, and the kitchen was old person free too. Then I spotted a note on the table;

_'Saori_

_Your grandfather and I have been invited to an old friends for the next two days._

_Be good, do your school work, and I made some food; it's in the freezer._

_Have fun!_

_Grandma x'_

I sighed and left the note where it was, then walked back through to see Takashi had mirrored my actions and was sat on the sofa looking very comfortable with his tie lose, blazer off and feet free from the constricting leather school shoes they wanted us to wear. He was wearing white cotton socks with blue skulls on. I love thi guy.

But his feet were massive.

"What size shoe are you?" I asked, looking at his feet.

"Fourteen, in UK terms."

"Seriously?" I asked in disbelief.

He just nodded, and then looked at me.

"What size are you?"

"Me?" I said, pointing to myself (pretty stupidly I might add, he wasn't talking to the wall) "I'm an eight or nine, depending on what I wear. Sometimes I can fit in a seven."

He nodded and smiled slightly, chuckling as if amused by a private joke.

I let it slide though, and planted myself firmly on his lap. He wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Chill out. I have the next two days with the house for myself. No need to get clingy." I laughed, pressing my forehead to his, touching noses and staring him in the eyes.

"I know."

"So chill..." I said, sitting up and pushing his shoulders back. He smiled coyly, grabbing my wrists, twisting my whole body off his, pinning me to the couch and holding me there.

"This is not fair." I muttered, struggling to get out from under him.

He wasn't letting up.

"Takashi." I pleaded, giving my best puppy eyes. He just chuckled to himself, brushing his lips along my neck, his breathe tickling my skin, sending shivers up my spine despite the fact that his breathe was warm.

"Takashi." I said, a little more firmly, and he sighed before lifting himself up off of me, sitting me up, and smiling almost embarrassedly.

I gave him a stern look, before softening and wrapping my arms around him loosely.

"Chill out, we have loads of time to relax." I said, purring the last word before backing away from him, teasing him.

He gave me a coy smile before leaning over and capturing my lips again.


	83. time together, time apart

hey, thanks for the reviews...

I'm sort of miffed, I mean, I just got back from two days of 'Math Camp'.

Yuck.

And I was sat next to this guy on the coach back and I think he likes me, but he's scary...

He kicked his cat in the head and killed it because it meowed at him 'too much'.

WTF?

I was like 'It probably wanted feeding, or it wanted a cuddle! You didn't have to kill it!"

and when he tried to argue back, I told him to either jump in quick sand or die in a mosh pit.

I was like... 'ewwwwww.......'

so, yeah, apart from maths and the scary boy, it was okay. Kind of. Sort of.

I played rounders with people I never really talked to and they cheered me on when before they wouldn't look at me. They were like "YES! GO *insert surname here*!!!" like I was one of them!

Anyways, enough of my weekend life story, time to read! and 7 to go!

* * *

We were led on my bed.

I'd curled into Takashi, and he had wrapped his arms around me, and had pulled me close, stroking my hair.

"That was... nice." he said, looking at me with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah." I mumbled back, pressing my face into his neck, so I could smell his cologne. It was new, it smelled like the earth... or something natural.

Then my phone started beeping, and 'Far Away' by Nickelback started playing.

I moaned, rolled over, and picked up the phone from my bedroom floor.

"Hello?"

"_Hiya Rari! We're on the way back now._"

"Cool, did you have fun?"

"_Yeah, Kyouya knows how to treat a lady_." she laughed, leaving a very suggestive innuendo in the air.

"Right... well..."

"_How's it been with Takashi?_" she asked suddenly. "_We've been out long enough for you to... have fun_."

"We've not done anything like that." I snapped, knowing full well what she was on about.

"_Uh huh. You expect me to believe that_?" she laughed.

"Yes. I do. We haven't done anything."

"_Okay, fine, I believe you_." she said, obviously not believing me.

"Okay, just come back safe."

"_You're not my mum, Rari, I can take care of myself_."

"Yeah, right. Just see you soon."

She hung up, without so much as a goodbye, and I shut my phone.

Takashi leaned over and raked his fingers through my hair.

"What didn't we do?"

"Have sex, or do anything of a sexual nature."

"Does groping count?"

"... No."

"Well, we're all good then."

I laughed slightly, then gave him a small shove. I stood up, smoothed out my shirt and pants, and looked at him.

"Come on you. If they walk in and find us in my bedroom, they're gonna expect the worst."

"You don't think they'll give us the benefit of doubt?"

"It's Lisa and Kyouya... what do you think?"

To this, he just laughed, climbed off my bed, smoothed out his shirt and pants, and then picked me up to carry me downstairs.

He set me down on the sofa, then went about locating his tie, blazer and bag so he could go.

Not long after he had gotten his shoes on and made himself look normal (minus Chance sitting at his feet with his head in Takashi's lap) did Kyouya walk in with Lisa, like they owned the place.

"Hello Saori, Mori sempai." said Kyouya, nodding, light glancing off his glasses, though I don't think he did it purposely this time.

"Hi Kyouya." I smiled, nodding to him. Takashi mumbled a hello, trying to get Chance to move, though the dog just didn't seem to want to.

"Aw, I think Chance wants you to stay." laughed Lisa, dropping to the floor and coaxing Chance away from Takashi.

"I think I'll have to go now, my father wants me back soon." said Kyouya, raising a hand in farewell, and leaving.

"Me too." mumbled Takashi, standing before he gave me a brief kiss and left after Kyouya.

"Bye." I sighed, sitting and leaning back in the chair. I looked at Lisa and smiled.

She looked really happy, and I'd have to ask what she did when out with Kyouya.

"Hey Lisa."

"Hmm?"

"Where did Kyouya take you? You stayed in Tokyo, right?"

"I don't know... it was a really nice place called Hakoni-Izu National Park. It was a bit of a drive, but when we got there, the sun was just setting over mount Fuji, and it was so beautiful."

"Wow, sounds nice."

"Yeah..." she sighed, going off dreamily.

"We should get to bed soon, tomorrow is gonna be a long day."

x x x x x

"Okay..."

"This is amazing..."

"Lisa. This is just a chance for them to show off to their parents. Many of them are gonna take over businesses when they're older, so by showing their enterprising capabilities in High School, it kind of shows that they are capable and sets the mold for when they get into collage and the real world."

She stared at me, as if 'wow, you sounded clever' and then trotted off to listen to Kyouya say exactly the same thing to Haruhi.

Then Takashi and Hikaru came around the corner with a horse drawn carriage.

"You handle the reins like a pro." I heard Takashi say to the twin, and Hikaru merely smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

When Takashi saw me, he smiled brightly, telling me to climb up front. Everyone else got in the back of the carriage, and I sat myself neatly between Takashi and Hikaru.

Girls smiled and waved as we passed, so we smiled and waved back. Hikaru teased Kaoru about him not being able to steer the horses, and Haruhi chatted to Lisa about how over the top this whole thing was.

I, however, was left to my own devices.

It was kind of sad really.

I mean, Takashi and Honey were leaving soon. Sure, I'd still see them, but it was gonna be so strange to not see them at school for a year, especially as I've gotten so accustomed to seeing them.

And I'd had to keep it a secret for so long now.

"What's wrong?"

"Hm?"

Takashi nudged me. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking." I muttered, cursing myself for giving away that I felt miserable.

Damn non-verbal communication.

"Tell me."

"Later."

"Why not now?" he asked, furrowing his brow and looking slightly confused.

"Just... later, okay hun?"

He sighed, shook his head and looked away.

"I just don't see why you can't tell me now."

"I just..." I sighed, breaking off.

"Don't want to say?" he asked, looking forward to the horses, brow still furrowed.

I sighed and looked away from him, and saw Hikaru looking forward too, his face set. He could hear us quite clearly.

Unfortunately.

I sighed once again and leaned back in the seat, trying to make myself as small as possible.

This might not end so well...


	84. everything changes

Hey, thanks for the reviews!

So, yeah, I was totally hissing at the cat killer today, and I told my friends, and they hissed too.

Then he told me it was mean to tell everyone.

So I said that he shouldn't have told me, sorry, strike that, HE SHOULDN'T HAVE KILLED THE GOD FORSAKEN CAT!!! *fumes and throws large books across the room*

So... yeah.

Trying to make it happy as possible!

Have fun reading~

* * *

Getting changed into the first outfit of the night, I felt Takashi's hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see him, and he looked down at me with soft eyes. He looked amazingly handsome. He was wearing what resembled a fancy waiters outfit consisting of a black shirt and pants, with a white waistcoat, and a brown studded belt hanging lose. He also had this red ribbon bow tie, and his shoes were polished and shiny.

I was wearing a similar sort of outfit, as was Lisa who was still getting ready, but instead of suits, we had knee length white dresses with black waistcoats, similar to the one the twins designed for me earlier in the year. This one just didn't enhance my breasts as much as the other. I then had a red ribbon choker, with one tied into my hair. I also had to wear shiny dolly shoes.

"What was on your mind?" he asked, stroking his thumb down my cheek, eyes boring into mine.

"I was just thinking..." I muttered, leaning away from him to check my hair.

"About?"

"About... us."

I saw his head shoot up at this in the mirrors reflection, eyes wider and slightly startled.

"Nothing bad!" I said hurriedly, turning fully towards him and taking hold of his hand. "I was just wondering... since you're leaving soon..."

"Yeah?"

"Do we have to keep it secret? About us?"

"Wouldn't it just be easier to?"

"I knew you'd say that." I snapped, wrenching my hand from his and walking to the other side of the room for the door.

I felt his hand grab mine again, and he pulled me back, holding my shoulders and stooping slightly to look me in the eyes. I glared back, but eventually sighed and slumped into him.

"I just don't like keeping it a secret. Especially when girls like Maya fawn over you."

His brow raised slightly, but he smiled and squeezed my hand.

"I suppose, when you put it like that... I understand."

I glanced up at him, raising my eyebrows.

"I see guys staring at you. It pisses me off. I think we can tell people."

My face then broke into a smile, and I wrapped my arms around him, he wrapped his around me.

"Great."

He cupped my face, stroking my hair back slightly and smiling warmly. He then kissed me softly.

"We should go now. We have families to entertain."

x x x x x

It was my job to carry a tray of glasses of champagne around for the older guests, make small talk, brag about my scholarship a little, saying where I'm from and such, and then flatter the guests.

Simple. I have a way with people... when I want.

"Yes madam, I enjoy it very much here at Ouran."

"That is good. And how do you find it in this 'Host Club' my daughter told me about?"

"Well, we tend to explore and experience as many different cultures as we can. Early in the spring, we went over English culture at a flower viewing reception. We've also covered folk lore over Halloween and we've also had an Italian themed masquerade ball."

"So you really do entertain people?" she chuckled, her daughter (one of the twins regulars) grinning at her side.

"That we do ma'am."

I curtsied and moved away on to another crowd, also taking care to look and see what everyone else was doing.

Tamaki was schmoozing some people, making small talk and complimenting women when he thought necessary. Which was all the time.

Takashi was fussing over Honey, fastening up his buttons with amazing speed. Women were going gaga over it, commenting on how thoughtful Takashi was.

The twins were relaying some sob story over how they were their only friends when they were younger, and how they've always been so close since.

Haruhi was waiting on people, wheeling a cart around with various treats and sweets. Lisa was doing a similar job, politely nodding when people addressed her.

Kyouya was saying more or less the same thing I had said to people, just to... a different group of people.

Eventually, everyone was fed and watered, I was free to walk around and mingle.

Haruhi and Kyouya were complaining to Tamaki about how much he had spent, then a little later Tamaki's dad came to talk to us. Mostly Haruhi, but he said hello to me and Lisa too.

I than wandered away.

And I saw the strangest girl. She had long chestnut hair, and the brightest ice blue eyes I've ever seen. She was wearing a long crimson red gown, and had some kind of... binocular thing on a stick.

"Miss, can I help you? Would you like anything?" I asked, smiling politely and I even used my most sickly sweet voice. She then totally tried to eat my jugular.

"No, nothing someone like _you_ can give me."

"Oh? Are you sure miss?" I asked, forcing myself to be nice, because Kyouya told me to be.

"Well, since you insist... Which of these delightful little boys are you... interested in?"

"Pardon me?"

She brought up the binoculars... blue lenses facing me, and she smirked.

"Which are you with? Which do you have a crush on? Which would you prefer to have intercourse with? Must I go on?"

"Madam, I don't think this is appropriate."

"I do. So indulge me."

I stared into her icy eyes. I did not know her, I had no connection to her.

"I'm currently dating Takashi Morinozuka." I said in a hushed voice.

"Morinozuka?" she asked, her eyes scanning the room.

"He is the tallest with black hair. You'll probably see him with a shorter blond boy."

"Ah yes... I'm amazed you've done that well..."

I felt a scowl creeping onto my face. I did not care for his woman in the slightest, but I bit the inside of my cheek to hold back the choice torrent of words that could come pouring out any time soon.

"Miss, out of curiosity, what is your name?"

"I am Éclair Tonnerre. From France before you ask."

France? ...Éclair Tonnerre... Thunder Lightning... Before anyone asks, I do dabble in other languages, such as French and Spanish (minimally), though I never quite brushed up on swearing in various languages, Japanese was my specialty.

I felt myself shudder at the translation of her name. Something about it just seemed off.

"Excuse me miss, I have to go."

And with that, I turned and made my way to Kyouya and Lisa.

But not before a lean man with slicked black hair and a small mustache and beard got to him first, and slapped him hard across the face. His glasses came off, and clattered to the floor.

Lisa gasped and took a step away, as did most of the room, while I felt my heart miss a beat. Kyouya bent to pick up his glasses, but stayed there, even when he had them on.

"So this is how my son has been wasting his time. You are an embarrassment to the Ootori name."

The man then walked off, and I hesitantly approached Kyouya.

"Kyouya? Are you okay?" I asked, laying my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine."

"Why did you let him do that?"

He looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"I can't stop him... he's my father."

I gaped, as he slowly pushed his glasses up and walked away from me.

Just because it's his dad, doesn't give him the right to hit his son.

As he'd walked away, the rest of the guys had caught up with him and were checking to make sure he was okay. Few words were exchanged, before Haruhi asked if it was because of the host club, Kyouya had just walked away, and Tamaki was left shocked.

"Because of the host club?"

Then Tamaki's father walked up to him.

"Whims have consequences Tamaki. Take my word for it, they do not come cheaply for people like us. Accept it, life is hard. It's time for you to grow up and realize that dreaming only postpones the inevitable."

I sighed, and shook my head.

So much was going wrong.

"Saori, maybe you could lighten things up with that piece on the piano Tamaki made in the summer."

I turned to see the twins looking at me, seeming solemn.

"Okay."

I walked across the room, took the seat at the piano, and let my finger glide over the notes.

I pulled my mind away from the present, and tried to focus on the music. I didn't see anything else, just looked at the keys and let my mind wander.


	85. secrets revealed

Hi guys, wow, 800 reviews :)

Thanks Neko-Chan for that last push :)

Thanks everyone else too, I do owe you a lot.

So... yeah...

I'm kind of depressed... only 5 to go... I'm rather upset, and at the moment, I don't know if there's gonna be a sequal.

I just have no ideas, but I do at the same time if you know what I mean.

All the ideas I have don't fit in together, but I'm thinking of making it slightly more angsty, scary, kind of supernatural... maybe.

Like I said, all is shit.

So, enjoy for now, savor the moments we have, and treasure the memories... for there isn't long left till we part...

* * *

I'd finished with piano, but hadn't been able to move from my seat. Many people had come and said how beautiful the piece was and such things.

"Tamaki Suoh wrote it, I just learned it and played it for him."

"Oh... I'd tell Tamaki it was beautiful, but he's gone."

"He left?"

"Yes... with a girl in a red dress, long brown hair and blue eyes."

"Oh..."

Éclair Tonnerre.

I finally was able to rise from my seat, and I walked over to the others.

They were all pondering over who Éclair was, and Renge was filling them in. I took a seat at one of the tables next to Lisa, and let the words fly over my head as I thought things through.

This Tonnerre woman comes along, asks who I'm with, so that within itself is slightly strange. I suppose it was so she could dominate Tamaki without any obstacles. Except... she doesn't know that Haruhi is a girl, and has a thing for Tamaki, otherwise she'd have gotten Tamaki out sooner.

That's my thoughts anyways.

I listened to part of what Kyouya was saying, about the Tonnerre family being big in businesses, and even being associated with them makes you big too. They're taking over businesses, but it doesn't explain why Éclair was here to see Tamaki.

The conversation trailed off, and then we were forced to excuse ourselves to change again.

x x x x x

"Not long now until it's all over." muttered Kyouya, tightening his tie, pulling on the white blazer and inspecting us to make sure we all looked immaculate.

"Not long..." I repeated, staring at my shoes.

"What's on your mind Saori?"

"Is everyone hell bent on asking me that today?"

"... I was just wondering."

"Kyouya. I'm thinking of telling everyone about me and Takashi."

"Go for it. It's your life."

I looked up at him, and he seemed serious enough.

"Really?"

"I have no say in the matter. Mori _is _leaving soon, so there would be no incremental damage to the profits or losses of the club. I say if you want to, now would be the time."

I gaped at him, and he just shrugged.

"I suggest you finish getting ready."

I nodded glumly and went into the changing room to get my next dress on.

It was white, like the last, but puffed out unlike the last one. I also only had to simply tie a pink sash around my waist, and I was to wear a pink choker this time, with white dolly shoes.

Simple.

I tucked loose strands of hair behind my ear, smiled at my reflection, and walked out, head held high.

"Hurry up Haruhi." I said, walking past her to the other room.

After a short while, Haruhi came in looking quite nice.

"Where's the boss?" grumbled Hikaru.

"Yeah, he was looking forward to this the most." smiled Kaoru wistfully.

"Our king is lounging in music room three. He's entertaining lady Éclair." snapped Haruhi, looking pissed off.

The twins commented on her being jealous, to which even Takashi and Honey agreed.

"Like I said, I'm not. Look I-I just think he's being even more irresponsible than usual today. You said it yourself Kyouya sempai, he's compulsive."

"True, he certainly is." Kyouya said, not looking at us.

"But Haruhi, from what I've been told... his grandmother is making him do this." I said quietly.

Haruhi looked thoughtful for a moment, then asked.

"You know, Tamaki sempai's grandmother did seem cold towards him earlier, is there a reason for that?"

"Well... everyone else knows about it."

"See... Tamaki sempai is illegitimate."

They went on to explain how Tamakis father was forced to marry a women he did not love after his father passed away, due to his mothers wishes. But during a trip to France, he met and fell in love with Tamaki's mother, so he divorced the woman his mother had made him marry.

Tamaki's mother and father wedded and had him, but the grandmother did not approve of this, as soon his mothers business went belly side up. In later years, she feared for the continuation of the company, so allowed Tamaki to come to Japan, but at the cost of not seeing his mother ever again. If he were to even have contact with her, she would cut off all financial support that she had previously given, and his mother (who suffers from a medical condition) would grow even more ill and possibly die.

Tamaki has not seen his mother for the past two years, and despite this, he still puts a brave face on, still makes others smile... and that was his way of coping.

I guess, if he could bring brightness to someone else's day, it would cheer him up.

"Oh... my god." I said, wiping away the small tear that had formed in my eye. It was a sad story.

"The current patriarch may be Yuzuru Suoh technically, but for the time being, all the families assets remain under the control of Tamaki's grandmother." Said Kyouya "What's more, with his mothers health being so frail, Tamaki understood the grim prospects facing her if she were left to live in debt. So..."

So... Tamaki left to make sure his mother would stay alive and well.

"To this day, he's never seen her again... not once."

Haruhi had a grim look flick across her eyes, and I myself remembered the feeling of my mother shaking me, telling me that my daddy was gone, and not coming back.

I knew how Tamaki felt.

A tear slipped down my cheek, and I felt a rough hand wipe it away.

I looked to see Takashi stood beside me, and he pulled me into a gentle one armed hug... as if he knew what I'd been thinking.

"It's easy to feel sorry for him...but the hardships he endured as a child helped mold him into the person he is today. He'll be fine. The host club is his refuge, which means when all is said and done... he still has us."

I smiled slightly at Kyouya's words, and just briefly noticed that... everyone had gone. All the guests had vanished mid story.

Then the doors opened.


	86. so much for having us

Hiya everyone!

Not in a good mood cos I am ILL! :(

I had to come home early from school because I was feeling sick, and my head was spinning. :(

However, I got to sleep for 2 hours... nothing like an afternoon nap.

But now I have five bite marks on my back, which I shouldn't have... we have no pets, and it's not that close to summer to get nasty bity buggys, so I'm miffed. they're on my back too...

And thanks for the Eclair doll :)

Unfortunately, it was fire proof, so I had to stick pins in it, then I slowly disected it and stuck the various parts of it around my room, under each the caption;

'beware all bitches who enter'.

Thet'll keep them away :)

For now, enjoy and read and only 4 to go!

* * *

The doors opened.

"Tama-Chan~" cried out Honey looking happy to see him.

And surprisingly, I was happy too, until I saw the Tonnerre bitch next to him.

"Everyone, I have an important announcement." said the tall blond, his voice sounding strangely deadpanned.

We all made a simultaneous 'hm?' sound, and Tamaki continued.

"As of today, lady Éclair Tonnerre and I are officially engaged." I saw that witches eyes narrow almost maliciously, and a triumphant smirk crossed her lips. "Furthermore, the host club will be permanently dissolved, after the Ouran fair. That is all."

He then turned and walked away, leaving us all slack jawed, and Haruhi close to tears. Lisa had stood off to the side, but even she displayed a look of mild shock.

"He... he can't do that." choked Haruhi, eyes brimming.

"He can. He is the king. The president. What he says... goes."

I looked to Kyouya, then back to Haruhi, who was biting down hard on her trembling lip, and was trying desperately to hold back the tears, but they were now flowing down her cheeks.

"You know what. Fine." I snapped, standing rigid and glaring at the empty doorway.

"What?" asked the twins, looking at me like I've gone insane.

"Screw him. If he wants to go off, fine. So much for having us."

I actually felt hurt, like I'd just been cast aside.

I never actually realized how much I actually liked Tamaki.

"Lisa, Haruhi, come on, let's go get changed, my granddad is coming soon."

It was an outright lie, and everyone knew it, but I didn't care, I just had to get Haruhi out of this room.

I took her by the elbow and steered her down the corridors to music room three. I got her inside, along with Lisa who was following right on my heels, and she shut the door behind us.

I pulled the sniffling brunette into the changing room, and sat her on a large chair, and left Lisa with her for a minute, then went to get a glass of water for Haruhi to drink.

Upon entering the main club room, I saw Tamaki picking up his jacket, and when he heard my footsteps, he turned to look at me. Éclair was nowhere in sight.

"Saori? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I'm just getting my jacket... is everything alright?"

I scoffed, threw my head back and gave a short, sarcastic laugh before snapping my head forwards again to glare at him.

"Is everything alright? What do you think? We've just been cast aside like last years toys, and you think everything is going to be peachy keen? Screw what Kyouya said... you are an idiot."

"W-what did Kyouya say?"

"He said that you had us, despite your past being shit. You would always have us... but you don't need us anymore 'cos you have that insane crazy bitch."

He furrowed his brow and looked miffed. But not totally as if he disagreed.

"I'd appreciate it if you did not call my fiancé a crazy bitch."

"I'd appreciate it if you got out. The host club is over. You are no longer part of it. Well done."

And with that, I shoved past him, got the water and went back to Haruhi, who for the next twenty minutes sobbed into my shoulder.

x x x x x

I stomped in, kicked my shoes off, and stormed upstairs, not even bothering if Lisa was behind me... but she was probably still downstairs avoiding my wrath.

I was so unbelievably pissed off. How could Tamaki do this?

That Tonnerre women had something over him, that was the only way he'd stop the host club, the only way he'd hurt us.

The only reason he'd hurt Haruhi.

I shook my head, stripped off and walked into my bathroom in my boxers and bra, then started the shower up. Once I'd gotten completely naked, I stepped in and let the steaming water wash over me, relaxing my joints.

I didn't waste time though, so I grabbed the washcloth, grabbed the bottle of strawberry body wash, and set about scrubbing myself until I was red raw.

Then I let myself rinse off as I went abut finding my shampoo and conditioner. I could only find the raspberry one though, so I shrugged and went about it.

Soon I was completely squeaky clean, albeit a little sore from where I'd scrubbed so hard... So I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around me, and stepped out.

I'd just finished brushing my teeth when Comatose started up on my phone. It was everyones ringtone except Lisa and Takashi.

I was still dripping wet, but I ran into my bedroom, located the noise as quickly as I could, then picked it up.

I never looked at the caller ID...

"_Hello? Saori_?"

"Yes... who is this?"

"_Don't you ever look at the caller ID_?"

"No."

"_It's Hikaru... is Haruhi okay?"_

"How should I know? She doesn't live here."

"_No... but you took her home, and now she won't answer her cell."_

"Well, go round there."

"_I can't! I would but my mother said I had to stay in because we have guests. The others don't live near her like you do, so please could you go and check?"_

"I just got out the shower..."

"_Well... get dressed and go round_."

"I hate you."

"_Is that a yes? Will you?"_

"Yeah. But I hate you."

"_Love you too_."

"Seeya."

"_Bye_."

I snapped my phone shut after that extremely short conversation, quickly towel dried myself, dragged some clothes on and went downstairs without even combing my hair.

"Lisa, I'm going out for a bit. You stay here."

"Um, okay?"

With that, I went out to go to Haruhi's.

x x x x x

"Haruhi, open up!" I shouted, pounding on the door to her and her dads apartment.

"Just go away!" she shouted back.

"For Gods sake! Stop feeling sorry for yourself! You're worrying people, Hikaru called me and asked me to come here, and would you believe that on the way, even Kyouya called and said I had to check up on you."

"I don't care!" she said, but her voice cracked.

"Well, if you don't open up, I'll get Takashi round here to bust the God damn door open, unless I do it first."

"You wouldn't." she snapped, as if challenging me.

"Watch me." I snapped back, leaning back on the rail, bringing both my feet up and using my arms and all my weight behind my legs to crash against the door, making even the window rattle. I looked and saw the slight indentation where my foot went, and smirked as I heard the chain on the other side of the door be brought back.

"Saori, you're paying for any damages."

"Fine." I said, walking past her into the small flat.

"Why do you guys care?"

"Because you're a friend, and you like him, and this is hurting you more than it's hurting us."

"But..."

"But nothing." I snapped, whirling around to look at her, my wet hair slapping my face and sticking there. "Haruhi, we all care about you, you're our friend. You're like a sister to me... Do you expect me to leave you to mope?"

"It'd be easier."

"Shut up and come here." I said, holding my arms out, and I didn't have to wait before she was hugging me, sniffling into my shoulder.

I stroked her hair, and let her cry into my shoulder for a good half hour, then listened to her hiccup out all her anger as she shouted and said that Tamaki is a jerk for doing this to us all, how could he be so stupid?

"Does he not know that I like him?" she whispered, her big brown eyes screwed up, almost as if she were in pain.

"Haruhi... it's not him, it's Éclair and his grandmother."

"I know... but... I thought he liked me back."

"He probably does hun, but would you stand up to a woman like his grandma?"

"I'd try..."

"Even though she would have total control over the financial help your family would get? At the possible cost of your parents life?"

"... No. I'd do as I was told... I'd be scared not to." She sighed, after a moment to think.

"There you go then."

For a while, we talked, and eventually she smiled and said she was fine, and I could go home.

Which I did. And I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep.

All this stress lately, and I haven't eaten properly in two days.


	87. mad dash!

Hi guys, sorry it's been so long... hope no1 got withdrawel symptoms :)

I've been watching Fruits Basket! OMFG! IT IS AMAZING!

I love Shigure and Hatori, they is sooooooooooooo cute~

I have a thing for perverts and doctors ~_~ teehee...

So, moving on swiftly...

I murdered the doll of Tamaki's grandma, her body was burried, and her head is stuck on a spike in my garden. People think I'm scary, but... nyaa... I am.

Um... Pixia G, I want to write a one shot, but when I planned it, it turned into a three shot. And it gives too much away about my plot. So I will write it, just after the story is done.

And... thats it.

3 to go.... T_T

* * *

We were in the same outfits as we were yesterday afternoon for the first part of the morning. Tamaki still hadn't turned up, but we were carrying on as normally as we could.

Eclair had turned up without Tamaki, and was talking to Haruhi, who's face was set and hard, almost painfully void of emotion.

I was doing the same as yesterday, giving out drinks, smiling politely, making small talk. But I felt uneasy.

Tamaki was 'engaged' to Éclair, and I could tell she had him in the palm of her hand. She could not love him, and he could not love her. There was no point in the engagement, but she must have something to give Tamaki... something he wanted.

Something he wanted...

Something he does not have right now.

I racked my brain, and thought. Cue mind map.

Eclair Tonnerre is from a large family business, she's after Tamaki, she lives in France... lives in France.

Tamaki is from France, same as Eclair.

He wanted to go back to France for some reason...

There was obviously something in France.

Something he wanted.

Something... or someone?

Who could he want?

His dad was here...

His... mother wasn't.

His mother.

I gasped as I realized what this was all about, but decided it would be best if I kept it to myself.

I didn't want an uproar.

I silently fumed for several minutes, pissed that Eclair would stoop so low as to holding the prospect of seeing his mother over his head.

So, I chewed my lip for the rest of the morning, drawing blood at several points, and having to dash off to get tissues. Takashi saw me at one point, and asked what the hell was wrong and why was my lip bleeding, to which I told him that I had just bitten it.

When the afternoon came, we were all told to come back to the club room and get ready for tonight.

x x x x x

"I have to wear this?" I asked, holding up a red dress, that looked kind of... strange. Period style, as Kyouya called it, but I couldn't care less. It looked repulsive.

I also had to wear a silk dress under it, so it was pretty stuffy.

Kyouya was trying to get in touch with Tamaki, but to no avail, and Lisa and Haruhi were sat quietly, not interacting with anyone. At one point, Kyouya called Tamaki's mansion, and talked to someone, but Tamaki had already left...

I walked up beside Kyouya, and pressed my forehead on the cool panes of glass... I could hear the muffled voice on the other end, and Kyouya sneered 'idiot'... most likely referring to Tamaki.

Then I saw him.

He was in a car with Eclair, and they were speeding off down the road and out of sight. I was about to shout out that it was Tamaki, but a lump lodged itself in my neck, and I couldn't talk. Thankfully, Kyouya was looking too, and he was the one who shouted his name.

"Tamaki!"

"Tama-Chan?"

"Where's he going?"

"The fair's not even ended yet!"

I continued staring out the window, and only moved once Takashi had grabbed my hand and started pulling me across the room, down the halls, and into a parking garage... I never knew there was one.

I only noticed I was running on my own after a few moment, everyone else had turned, but my feet carried me down a different route. I knew my grandfather was here, he'd been invited, along with everyone else's families, so his car would be here. I knew he would park closest to the main entrance to the main building, as grandma had a bad leg, and it would be easier to walk that short distance.

I knew his car was small, and blue, and very old, whereas most of the rich kids had large, shiny black new cars. Spotting his car was not hard.

Unfortunately, I could not drive, and even if I could, I didn't have the keys.

I groaned, knew I'd be grounded forever, and shifted all my weight behind my elbow, and threw myself at the window. It shattered quite easily, and then all I had to do was reach in and unlock it.

I took off the overcoat dress thing, leaving it on the floor, and crawled under the dashboard.

I could hear shouts from the lower decks of the car park, and knew that something was up, so hurried to find those two little wires I needed. I'd done this a few times when I'd done electronics and machinery courses in school, so I knew how to jumpstart a car... again, it would look bad on my CV when it says "can vandalize, steal and jump started grandfathers car".

But I'll live.

I did a little fist pump thing and shouted "YES" when I heard the engine purr, and took my place behind the wheel.

I backed it out, shaking slightly because I was probably going to crash, but I'd seen people drive before and I knew what the basics were. I then put it in first gear down the stretch of the car park, and out onto the hill backs.

It was a little side road from the school, easy enough to follow, and empty, so fast.

Sure, I had no idea what I was doing, I had no idea why I was doing it, but I needed to stop Tamaki.

I shifted the gears, put the pedal to the metal, and leaned back in my seat... passing a pumpkin patch, I saw Hikaru and Kaoru sat there, but no sign of anyone else, so I pelted on.

My heart was officially jumping in my mouth, and I swear it was missing beats, but there was no way I could stop now... I had to keep going, I had to do this.

Once the road finished, and I joined the main highway, I saw Haruhi up ahead in the cart, with Tamaki and Éclair in a car beside them. Haruhi was reaching out to him, but something happened, the cart bumped, Haruhi lost her footing and she fell.

Then Tamaki jumped after her, right over the bridge.

I screamed, slammed my foot on the break and clambered out of the car, rushing to the side to peer over. Tamaki now had hold of her, but they were falling fast to the water...

How deep was it?

Can they swim?

What was going on?

My ears seemed to switch off, and my scream went unheard even to me, I could only hear the slow thudding of my pulse in my ears, and then the sudden splash when they hit the water.

Everything stopped going slow motion, and back into real time. I rushed back to the car, climbed in, did the seatbelt, whizzed around and raced down a small dirt track to the bottom of the river.

When I got there, I could just see Tamaki pulling Haruhi to a shallower part, and then he'd picked her up and started carrying her, though the water was still up to his waist.

I jumped out, and ran right for the water, running in, making it splash around me.

I didn't care that it was cold.


	88. together x

right, so this is rather short, sorry...

I'm miffed cos the traffic is down on mine, and I have hayfever, and I am developing tonsillitus, and all my GCSE's are coming up, and since I am in my last year of high school, and this is what I need for going to collage, it doesn't matter how crappy I feel, I have to go in.

Even though I would rather be curled up in bed... sleeping.

So, yes, I am ill...

But I have Ouran (TAKASHI! KYOUYA! XD ) and Fruits Basket (SHIGURE! HATORI! XD ) to comfort me.

I'm gonna leave you al to it. Don't send me any dolls or I'll kill them. No matter what they are. I'm in a mood where I could rip anything to shreds.

Sorry bout that *sighs*

Try and enjoy.

* * *

"Tamaki!" I shouted, wading through the water until I was next to him, flinging my arms around him and Haruhi, glad they were safe.

"Saori... h-how did you get here?"

"I stole my granddads car."

"What?" they both yelled, causing me to laugh out loud, and hug them tighter.

"Seriously?" asked Haruhi, eyes wide and shocked.

"You stole your granddads car?" gasped Tamaki, mouth agape.

"Yes." I laughed, shrugging.

"I'd never thought you'd be capable of that." cried Haruhi, smacking my arm as if reprimanding a child.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Apparently." scoffed Tamaki.

We waded back to the shore, and saw the rest of the guys there, waving, I rushed up to them, leaving Tamaki and Haruhi to talk quietly.

"Tama-Chan!" cried Honey, smiling gleefully.

"Boss!" shouted the twins, running down to meet him.

"Tamaki!" laughed Lisa, bounding after them.

I trudged up to Takashi and Kyouya, wrapping my arms around the taller, feeling a chill now I'd been in the water.

"He really is an idiot." smiled Kyouya.

"Hm." agreed Takashi, but I knew they meant it in the nicest way.

"Saori."

"Yes Kyouya."

"Where did you go? You were with us one minute, then you'd gone."

"I stole my granddads car to follow Tamaki."

"What?" asked both boys, shocked; Takashi even held me at arms length to look at me.

"I stole a car. But it's only my granddads... and I think I earned enough in the year to get him a new one, especially since I smashed the window and hot wired it."

"You... how?"

"Easy." I smirked, but didn't tell them how. That would give too much away.

"I don't think I even want to know." muttered Takashi, pulling me into a hug, and rubbing my back gently.

"I don't think you do." I laughed.

After half an hour of them laughing, and hugging Tamaki and Haruhi, Kyouya decided it was time to get back and close the fair. And now because Tamaki and Haruhi were here, there wasn't enough room for someone in their car, so Takashi happily joined me in my granddads, but this time he took the wheel.

He drives a lot better than I do.

"Do you have a license?" I asked, rubbing my cold arms.

"Yes."

"How come I never knew this?"

He just smiled. "'Cos I always have drivers."

"Fair enough." I laughed.

We were quiet the rest of the way back, and I was surprised to find that I'd dried out completely.

He pulled into the parking space my granddad was in, thanks to my directions, and shut off the engine.

"Saori."

"Yeah?" I said, looking at him.

"I think... we'll tell everyone we're together during the dance."

"Okay." I smiled, happy that one major crisis had been averted, but slightly miffed that I now had another to deal with.

Maybe it's not major, but I don't want to be slaughtered by thousands of mad jealous fan girls.

Mind you... can't spell slaughter without laughter... so... I don't know. I don't think I actually had a point there...

"How do you think we'll go about telling people?" I asked quietly, locking my fingers together and unlocking them repeatedly.

"Like... this." he said, pulling my chin so I was facing him, and giving me a long, tender kiss.

Once he finally pulled away, I smiled at him cheekily.

"I think that would be showing them."

"We'll show them then."

He pulled me in for another kiss, but it barely lasted three seconds (that's a really short time for us), as we then heard rapping on one of the still in tact windows. We turned to see Kyouya and Lisa stood at the back of the car, smirking.

"We do have somewhere to go you know."

I smirked back, but I didn't say anything, I just felt so unbelievably happy and squealish right now.

They were holding hands.


	89. fireworks

Omg... one chapter left...

I think... I'm gonna cry.

I can't believe I have done 90 chapters in 5/6 months and nearly posted all of them.

So, nearly time to say goodbye...

See, I know I said I would do a sequal, asap, but I have no inspiration, and I have exams, and the prom to sort out (omg, I might be an emo tomboy, but I'm so excited!), and then I have to get a summer job and... lots.

But, I promise. Give me a month and I'll start. Promise. I'll have no exams, prom will be done, I'll have a job, but it's only really weekend.

So... Back to the topis at hand. I'm rather gutted.

Just. try and enjoy.

By the way, the song in this is 'Little Wonders' by Rob Thomas. I suggest you listen to it, omg, such a nice song.

Heard it on Meet The Robinsons :)

Love you x

* * *

I was stood at the sidelines with Lisa as each of the guys had a small dance with Haruhi.

It had all worked out. Tamaki was still here, I was still with Takashi, and I think Kyouya and Lisa have a thing for one another. YAY!

I laughed as Tamaki went to dance with Haruhi, but Kyouya side stepped in and took her away before Tamaki knew what was going on, it was even more funny watching him chase them around the dance floor.

The orchestra were playing some old classical tune, but I knew that Kyouya had arranged for a band to come to make things more... twentieth century.

When Tamaki finally got to dance with Haruhi, a cheer went up through the crowd, me and Lisa shouting along too, jumping and clapping our hands.

Kyouya walked over quietly, smiled at me, then lead Lisa away to watch the fireworks. Takashi did the same thing with me, but he wrapped his arm around my waist protectively, almost possessively.

The fireworks did look amazing, lighting up the dark night sky, sparks falling down before fading like Pixie Dust. Ooh's and ah's rose from the crowd, and I smiled before wrapping my arm around Takashi.

As the final one lit the sky, a massive one that looked like a pink rose, we all cheered and applauded, before the band started up.

I walked back to the dance floor, hand in hand with Takashi as the music started.

_Let it go, Let it roll right off your shoulder_

_Don't you know, The hardest part is over_

_Let it in, Let your clarity define you_

_In the end, We will only just remember how it feels._

_Our lives are made, In these small hours_

_These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate_

_Time falls away, bu these small hours_

_These small hours, still remain._

I smiled up at him, before raising my arms to his shoulders, clasping my hands behind his neck and resting my head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and we gently swayed from side to side.

_Let it slide, Let your troubles fall behind you_

_Let it shine, until you feel it all around you_

_And I don't mind, If it's me you need to turn to_

_We'll get by, The heart that really matters in the end_

_Our lives are made, In these small hours_

_These little wonder, These twists ans turns of fate_

_Time falls away, But these small hour_

_These small hours, Still remain_

I pulled my head away from his chest, looking up into his eyes... they were glittering.

He smiled and brought one hand up to caress my cheek, running his fingers through my hair like he always did, and he stooped slightly, capturing my lips, showing everyone I was his, and he was mine. I brought my arms right up, wrapping them firmly around his neck, letting him pull me close to his body.

I heard gasps all around, but I couldn't care, I was enjoying myself...

_All of my regret_

_Will wash away somehow_

_But I cannot forget_

_The way I feel right now_

_In these small hours, These little wonders_

_These twists and turns of fate_

_Yeah, These twists and turns of fate_

_Time falls away, But these small hours_

_Yeah, These small hours, Still remain_

_Yeah, They still remain_

_These little wonders_

_These twists and turns of fate_

_Time falls away, But these small hours_

_These little wonders_

_Still Remain._

As the song came to an end, we broke away after an extremely long kiss, smiling at each other.

There were cheers from loads of people, and I quickly glanced to see loads of girls smiling at me, giving me thumbs up, Renge going mad and crying tears of happiness, Ritsu was there smiling, his own little fan group smiling too. I saw some of my old customers; Yosuke, Rinji, Tanjiro, and even Danno hidden at the back grinning our way.

I saw Nekozawa applauding with the rest of the black magic club... they'd only come to this party because it was at night.

Kyouya was smiling our way, with Lisa beaming at his side. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, and she was blushing lightly.

"I think, it all worked out." Takashi whispered, kissing my cheek and leading me away to the staircase, up onto a deserted balcony.

"Me too..." I smiled, sitting on the rail, watching as other couples danced and laughed.

The twins were talking to a group of young girls, laughing. Kyouya was giving his full attention to Lisa, and she was quite happy to wrap her arms around his torso, as he rested his hands on her hips.

Tamaki and Haruhi were still dancing, in their own world... it was too cute.

And Honey, who had been on his own, was joined by a short girl with long black hair, and bright blue eyes. She was holding a small blue teddy, one that looked almost identical to his Usa-Chan.

Yep, everything had worked out.

"I think this is the end Takashi... Everything has worked out for everyone." I said with a smile, as Honey began to twirl around with the girl, actually looking pretty grown up.

"I don't think so yet... there's one more thing I want to ask you..."

I turned to him and smiled softly, letting him brush his lips against mine, as he fumbled with the corner of his coat.

"Well..."


	90. 3 years later

So... very last chapter.

Last one.

Story has ended.

done. Al final.

Finished.

All over.

I think, I'm gonna miss it. A lot.

But I have my own life to sort out, my own troubles and problems. There's the exams I have to pass, and I have to look good for leavers do (prom for any americans ;D ) and my so called 'friends' bailed me on the limo, so I have to find my own transport, and things like that...

Also, there's a guy I like... I've liked him since last September, and he's really funny, and I think he's cute, though in his words he's not 'the cream of the crop'. I'm not exactly the best looking either, so nyaa... I tend to over look 'looks' and focus on personality... but cos I'm tomboy, he see's me as 'one of the guys'. I'm tyring to change that, it's just hard to try and get the whole 'I LIKE YOU LOTS' message across.

So... sorry for the tangent, I was just... blagh....

So, enjoy, for the last time x

* * *

_Three years on..._

"I do."

I smiled as I completed my vows, and was told to kiss my husband.

I looked up into his warm gray eyes, and felt so complete because now, I was officially _his._ No loopholes, no interference, I'd gone all the way now.

He smiled back at me, cupping my cheek with one hand, and I lay my hand over his, he drew nearer to seal the deal with one sweet kiss.

He gently pressed his his lips to mine, entwining our fingers on our free hands, and when we broke away, a cheer erupted throughout the church.

"I love you." he whispered, pressing his forehead to mine, kissing my nose playfully.

"I love you too." I laughed pulling away gently and look into those warm eyes again. My haven.

I was a married woman now. Twenty years old, and married. No longer Saori Yasagawa, but Saori Morinozuka.

Yes, I'm married to Takashi Morinozuka.

He proposed after the Ouran fair, up on that balcony, overlooking the festivities, overlooked by the stars. I'd been sat on the rail, happy that everything had worked out so well, when he'd said he had something to ask me.

x x x x x

"_I don't think so yet... there's one more thing I want to ask you._

_I turned to him and smiled softly, letting him brush his lips against mine, as he fumbled with the corner of his coat._

"_Well..."_

_I looked at him, confused. He seemed extremely nervous... I'd never seen him like this before._

_Slowly, he extracted something from his coat pocket, but I couldn't quite see what it was._

"_Takashi...?" I started, intending to ask him what was wrong, but he hushed me by resting his finger on my lips. Then he started talking._

"_Saori... my life has never, and could never be the same after I met you. You've made me happier, and you've helped me see what love is... I know we haven't been together long, but I love you more than life itself, and I don't know what I'd do without you by my side..."_

_He was looking me in the eyes throughout, and my breathe hitched as I realized what he was doing._

"_I don't know what the future holds for us, but I know I want you with me every step of the way. I love you..."_

_He dropped to one knee, and I pressed my fingers to my mouth, too shocked to do anything else._

"_Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"_

_He opened his hand, and showed me a small box. I reached out slowly and lifted the lid, seeing a small silver band with a tiny red jewel set in the center..._

_I just...I just didn't know what to say._

_Of course, the majority of me wanted to jump on him, screaming YES YES YES!_

_But then there was that tiny niggling part of my brain reminding me that I was only sixteen, going on seventeen in a month... I was still at High School... but thinking about it... why not? I loved this man with all my heart, and I couldn't imagine life without him... so..._

"_Yes." I whispered, nodding my head slowly._

_For a second, it didn't register with either of us that I'd actually agreed to become his wife, but after that second, his face split into a huge grin, he took the silver ring out of the box, and slipped it onto my ring finger on my left hand._

_It shone brightly, and one happy tear slid down my face as he scooped me up into his arms, whispering sweet nothings that were quickly forgotten, but soon replaced by others._

x x x x x

It was time for photo's, and for me to throw the bouquet, so once I had one with my bridesmaid, flower girl and the maid of honor, (them being Haruhi, Leah and Lisa), Takashi had his with his best man and groomsmen, Mitsukuni (yes, using grown up terms now)being the best man, with Kyouya and Tamaki as the groomsmen. Then we all got together for one as a family.

All our friends and family stood around, with us in the center. There was also one addition.

I'd always wanted my dad to walk me down the isle, but as he had died, my granddad stepped in. But I had to have my father at my wedding, so when everyone was getting ready for the picture, my mum and Craig had brought a tripod, and a picture of my dad when he was in a tux (one of just him from his wedding) and had put it next to me.

It made my day, it really did.

I then had to turn and toss the bouquet over my head, and laughed as the women tried to catch it. Two hands reached up and got it at the same time, and I couldn't help but laugh more as Haruhi and Lisa looked at it in shock.

Not to mention Kyouya and Tamaki's faces when they realized who had caught the flowers.

Of course, then there was the reception.

Takashi and I got into our own limo, after signing the register, and waiting for everyone else to get a head start.

"That was fun." he chuckled, sliding in after me.

"Too much fun." I sighed, resting my hands and my growing stomach.

Um... I am also pregnant. Three months gone, so the wedding had been a sort of rush to make sure I wasn't too big when I said 'I do'... we were planning to have it in another three months, but by that time, I'd have been balloon-a-fied.

"Are you okay Mrs. Morinozuka?" he asked, pulling me into him, urging me to rest my head on his shoulder.

"I am Mr. Morinozuka."

"It feels good to finally be able to call you my wife..." he mused, stroking my hair slowly, careful to avoid pulling it out of the intricate curls the twins had put it up in.

"Yeah..."

"You look beautiful."

"You'll have to thank the twins." I smiled. Yes, they designed the dress too.

It was a strapless dress, made of pure white satin, with a long tulle skirt that spread out a good few feet behind me. There was a thin black silk band around my waist, and surprisingly, it did not make me look larger, but made me seem thiner.

"I will." he said quietly, resting a hand gently on my stomach. He'd been in awe for the past month and a half since we found out I was pregnant. He loved the thought of being a dad.

"I think it's a girl." he smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Well, we'll have to see."

And... we will.


	91. MEMO!

I'm back?

Hi guys, long time no speak :)

Just to let you guys know... I'M DOING A SEQUAL!

I'm just sayin so you can keep a look out for it. Its called 'Stand in the Rain' and you'll see what happens when it comes to it.

Don't review here, because this is only a memo... thing.

Saori is doing well, but she hates being cooped up in my brain, it's a rather muddled up place right about now -.-

So, hope you can all read it... and see ya soon?

The first chappy will be up soonish!


End file.
